The heart wants what it wants
by Marinuqui
Summary: Kitty tiene la vida que cualquiera quisiera desear. Está en su último año de carrera en la ciudad de NY con unas estupendas notas, está comprometida con su antiguo novio de la secundaria, Jake Puckerman, y tiene un apartamento bastante cómodo. ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese Marley Rose y desbaratase todos los cimientos de la vida de Kitty? Karley. Femmeslash.
1. Introducción

**Prólogo**

― ¿Puedes escucharme un momento?

Rodó los ojos ante las palabras en a otra línea, colocando el último cartel en el tablón de su misma universidad, viendo que ya había repartido todos los panfletos. Soltó un suspiro, divertida, y se encogió de hombros, esperando a que el otro terminase de hablar por el móvil, visualizándole en la otra punta del pasillo. Sin colgar, se acercó con cuidado por detrás hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, llamando así su atención.

―Hey...―saludó él, recibiendo un beso en los labios por parte de la chica, soltando esta una carcajada.

―Me esperaba un "Buenas tardes, cariño"―bromeó ella con un tono mordaz, sonriendo divertida.

―Lo siento...es que la conversación que estábamos teniendo no me estaba gustando mucho―confesó él, esbozando la rubia una sonrisa ante el comentario―. ¿Por qué no puedo vivir contigo, Kitty?

Esta suspiró, tragando saliva, desviando la mirada del muchacho.

Lo habían hablado varias veces ya. Ella quería ir en ese tema despacio, pese a que hacía unos dos meses, él le había pedido la mano en matrimonio y ella había dicho que sí, bastante ilusionada. Pero ahora, a sabiendas de lo que se le venía encima, quería un poco de espacio para ella misma. Estaba en su último año de universidad, y quería pasarlo con un poco de independencia, y ella lo creía sano para la pareja, por lo que había decidido que era hora de buscar a alguien nuevo después de que su última compañera se marchase con rapidez, para poca sorpresa de la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes.

―Ya te lo he explicado mil veces Jake... ¿Estarías listo para vivir esa clase de compromiso?

―Teniendo en cuenta que te he pedido que te cases conmigo...Sí, creo que podría permitirme el lujo de añadir un compromiso más a nuestra relación―contestó un poco serio, aunque con una leve sonrisa para tampoco provocar un enfado en la que era su prometida.

Kitty Wilde, después de terminar sus estudios en Lima, en el WMHS, se había mudado junto a su amigo y ex novio, Jake Puckerman, a la enorme ciudad de New York para cumplir ambos sus sueños. Ambos iban a dedicarse al baile, que se les daba bastante bien, y se habían matriculado en la misma academia para practicar. Ambos ya estaban en su último año, y además, con excelentes notas dada la buena maestría que tenían ambos para el baile.

Por cosas del destino, ambos habían decidido retomar la relación sentimental que surgió entre ellos años atrás en el instituto, y finalmente, Jake había demostrado que era un chico digno de confianza, pese a que había engañado a su anterior novia, Marley Rose. Y Kitty necesitaba esa confianza, debido a que se había decepcionado bastante cuando Artie, un chico encantador, le había dejado tras irse a la universidad. Esperaba que el pequeño Puckerman se interesase por las chicas universitarias, que en su gran mayoría eran atractivas, pero para su sorpresa, mostró solo interés en ella.

Y dos meses antes, le había pedido que se casase con él. Le había sorprendido a la ex animadora, actual animadora también en sus actividades extra escolares, debido a que no se esperaba que el moreno quisiese llegar a ese nivel de compromiso con ella. Sin embargo, y pese a todo, él quería formar una familia con ella; y la rubia, que era una devota cristiana, no dudó en aceptar. Y si era sincera, no estaba arrepentida. De verdad que estaba satisfecha y segura con el judío, y no se arrepentía de haberle dado el "sí", aunque quería ser precavida, claro.

―Mira, Puckerman...―le detuvo en medio del pasillo, rodeando bien la cintura del chico con sus brazos, alzando ambas cejas― Quiero este último año tranquila. Después voy a ser toda tuya durante el resto de nuestras vidas; y no te asustes con eso―añadió, provocando que el aludido se riese―. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte...He especificado que sea una chica―se encogió de hombros―. No te van a robar a esta chica sexy.

―Más vale...porque mi gatita es solo mía.

le dejó un sensual beso en el cuello a la muchacha, que escondió un poco el rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Le encantaba estar así con él, y adoraba tener ese tipo de control sobre su persona. Deslizó su mano derecha por sus pectorales por encima de la camiseta de una manera seductora, como era ella de por sí, y después levantó el rostro para atrapar los labios del moreno en un beso cargado de sensualidad, siendo algo corto para dejarle con algo de ganas. Le gustaba tener el control, y aunque Jake ahora fuese una persona fiel, sabía que el sexo era su debilidad, y para eso tenía que mantenerlo un poco satisfecho en ese aspecto. Que él supiese que podía tenerla, pero solo cuando ella quisiese; sabía que ellos deseaban aquello que les costaba de conseguir, pero tampoco se hacía mucho de rogar.

―Solo tuya, bombón―susurró sobre los labios de él con una sonrisita de orgullo al ver que había logrado conseguir que el muchacho cediese un poco―. No te enojas, ¿verdad?

―Me cuesta enojarme...y más sabiendo que eso puede ocasionar que te enfades tú también―ella rió entre dientes y se abrazó más a él al notar la fuerte presión de los brazos del joven en su espalda. Esos brazos tan fuertes y trabajados por el ejercicio que hacía que se sintiese segura―. Voy a poder ir a visitarte por las noches, ¿no? ―Susurró él en el oído de ella con picardía, provocando una risita por parte de ella, que levantó sus ojos verdes y los clavó en el otro lado del pasillo, pensativa.

―Déjame que me lo piense...―hizo el ademán de pensar, logrando llamar la atención de él― Claro que vas a poder, bobo, pero no la primera noche.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres hacer ahora la simpática, Kitty Wilde?

―No, es para explicarle todas las normas, y que tampoco se asuste. Igual le voy a dejar claro que cada una lleva su vida, solamente que tendremos unas normas de convivencia para no molestarnos mutuamente.

Se apartó de Jake, colocándose bien su coleta alta, y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse. Él le agarró por la muñeca e hizo que se girase, agachándose un poco para presionar sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso apasionado, y a su vez suave, sonriendo sobre sus labios, a la par que ella, que dejó que le besase así, satisfecha. Amaba que él la buscase, aunque en esa ocasión no la fuese a encontrar por mucho que insistiese.

― ¿Nos vamos a ver después? ―Susurró el chico, clavando los ojos negros en los de ella.

―Si puedo, te mando un mensaje―respondió ella, dejando otro rápido en los besos―. Hasta después, Puckerman...

Se separó de nuevo y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, llevando su bolso colgado en uno de los hombros. Podía comprobar al caminar que poseía el mismo efecto que en el instituto; era algo que llamaba su atención y lograba que se sintiese orgullosa. Con una mirada, lograba dejar congeladas a las personas en su mismo sitio.

― ¡Kitty! ―Le llamó él desde el otro lado, levantando el brazo para llamar la atención de ella, y sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando ella lo visualizó bien, articuló con los labios un "te quiero" y después se marchó por el otro lado.

La rubia sonrió un poco ante ese gesto, sonriendo por lo bajo, y después, prosiguió por su camino, rumbo hacia su casa.


	2. A reunion

**Capítulo 1.**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kitty había colocado el anuncio buscando una compañera de piso; y pese a que se habían presentado varias candidatas que recién habían llegado a la ciudad, ninguna satisfacía del todo a la rubia animadora, diciéndoles que las llamaría cuando, en verdad, no tenía pensado hacerlo.

Jake le había insistido en la idea de vivir juntos, y si al final no encontraba una chica, no tendría más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de su prometido, pese a que ella seguía buscando un año más independiente de él. Llevaban dos años juntos, y aunque la relación tenía sus más y sus menos, iba bastante bien. Ella quería disfrutar igual de un poco de soledad, y solamente podría conseguirlo con una compañera de piso.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa, justo en la hora de la comida, que era más o menos cuando había indicado que se podía pasar la gente a ver el piso, por si les interesaba o no. Sonrió, animada, y le abrió la puerta de abajo a la chica sin mirar por la vídeo cámara a ver quién era.

Bajó del taburete de la cocina, dejando después la puerta abierta, y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto para ponerse algo encima del top que llevaba puesto de andar por casa. Esperaba que esta fuese ya la definitiva, y que no tuviese que esperar a que apareciese otra persona más. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y suspiró, tragando saliva.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en el espejo, para examinarse concienzudamente de arriba abajo.

Habían pasado unos años, pero seguía igual que antes. Igual de baja, no había crecido nada. Con el cabello rubio algo largo para que se pudiese recoger este al hacer deporte, llevando casi siempre ese estilo de peinado. Su forma de mirar era la misma, y su sonrisa maliciosa era un rasgo común en su forma de ser. Sus labios, rosados, sin perder ese toque que hacía que cualquiera clavase la mirada en ellos. Sus caderas, bien resaltadas bajo ese traje de animadora que solía llevar, y en ese caso, se resaltaban igual en esos pantalones cortos de estar por casa.

Kitty Wilde seguía poseyendo esa sensualidad propia de ella, y quedaba claro muchas veces cuando estaba con su novio. Seguía siendo ella la que conseguía paralizar a las personas, y mandar. Seguía siendo la perra del instituto, y aunque en la universidad era diferente, había conseguido que nadie se pusiese por encima de ella, sino al contrario. Había dejado claro que ella no era una novata cualquiera en cuanto llegó, y enseguida fue temida, y a su vez, admirada, por sus compañeros de clase; y no solo por ellos, sino por los mayores, aceptando a Kitty y a Jake en el círculo social. Allí no existía el bullying como tal, aunque sí la falsedad y la hipocresía, y por suerte la rubia se sabía mover en esos ambientes, y llevaba a su novio por el camino adecuado.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se quedó estática en el lugar.

La muchacha le daba la espalda, pero la rubia podría reconocer esa figura en cualquier situación y momento. Y si la gente decía que el destino no existía, Wilde pensaba que en esos momentos había hecho acto de presencia; y lo peor de todo, es que no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Esa joven seguía exactamente igual que hace unos años.

Su cabello castaño estaba algo más largo de lo que recordaba por aquel entonces, aunque sin llegar al trasero. Reposaba en su espalda con tranquilidad, y sus pelos ondulados parecían encontrarse en perfecta compenetración por la luz, que aclaraba la tonalidad y hacía que pareciese que era un rubio claro. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera, pensando la rubia que la chica no había cambiado en el gusto de vestir. Sin embargo, se podía notar que su cuerpo había mejorado algo, y que se notaban algo más las caderas. Al menos, eso no le pasó desapercibido a la animadora, que levantó sus ojos, siguiendo la línea de la espalda bajo la camiseta para llegar a la zona de la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios.

En ese mismo instante, la otra se giró. Pudo ver que la expresión de nerviosismo de sus ojos azules, como el cielo, pasaba a ser de desconcierto y sorpresa; debía ser lo mismo que debía estar mostrando ella, porque no se lo esperaba. Por lo demás, estaba parecida a hacía unos años, en lo que se refería de rostro y de rasgos faciales. Pudo ver como abría los labios, como si quisiese pronunciar alguna palabra, pero esta parecía morirse en los labios antes de ser dichas. Y ella misma tampoco era capaz de decir mucho, la verdad, además de parpadear varias veces, y deslizar la vista por la figura de la castaña, como observándola por completo.

Se percató de la tensión que se formaba en los músculos de alguna parte del cuerpo cuando fijaba la mirada en ellos, y eso hizo que sonriese por lo bajo. Igual que ella no había cambiado, su antigua rival tampoco había parecido haber cambiado con los años y el paso del instituto a la universidad. Seguía siendo igual de tímida que antes, y provocar una reacción de intimidación le recordaba a la época donde ella se metía con la más alta; aunque ahora no haría eso, porque el resultado de todo aquello fue devastador, y había decidido que, pese a que no iba a perder su mal carácter ni su forma de lograr que la otra persona se sintiese cohibida con ella, nunca iba a hacer lo que le llegó hacer a ella.

A Marley Rose.

Justo la chica que estaba en medio de su salón, mirándola como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

―K-Kitty...―llegó a pronunciar la castaña, un poco nerviosa, pasándose la mano por su cabello―. Qué coincidencia...

―Y tanto, Rose―respondió la aludida, alzando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos, un poco casi en un gesto defensivo―. Honestamente, no esperaba verte aquí.

―Ni yo esperaba encontrarme contigo―coincidió la castaña, mirando hacia otro lado.

La situación era un tanto extraña e incómoda.

Lo último que supo Kitty de su antigua compañera del Glee Club es que, al terminar el instituto y graduarse con ellos, había desaparecido del mapa. Ryder, con quien mantenía el contacto, le había comentado alguna vez sobre ella y que estaba bien, pero que apenas sabía poco más, debido a que ella había procurado no tener contacto con ninguno de ellos.

Ni con Ryder, ni con Jake, ni con Unique, ni con ella; y eso que habían quedado alguna vez los cuatro y había intentado localizar a Rose. Pero nada de eso había servido. Marley se había evaporado en el aire.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en frente de ella.

―Hacía mucho tiempo que no hemos sabido de ti...Unique y Ryder intentaron localizarte, pero...

―Quería estar sola―interrumpió Marley, clavando sus ojos azules en los de la más baja―. No fue por nada personal con respecto a vosotros, Kitty―aclaró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

En otra ocasión, no le hubiese importado a Kitty saber eso; es más, ella creía que no le importaba para nada la razón por la cual la castaña no había mantenido contacto con ninguno de ellos. Pero saber que no era por ellos, de alguna manera, hizo que se sintiese aliviada; aunque a su vez, le surgió la curiosidad de esa desaparición que vino tan de repente para ellos, pero tampoco quiso indagar mucho en el asunto. A ella ni le iba, ni le venía.

―Espero que hayas estado bien, Rose―dijo en tono sincero, haciendo que la muchacha sonriese un poco.

―Todo va mejorando―solamente fue capaz de responder, mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Y tú? ―Volvió los ojos a los de su antigua enemiga, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase, aunque no lo demostró― ¿Cómo has estado? He oído que te iba bien en la universidad...

―Sí, la verdad es que la vida no ha sido mala conmigo después de todo―se encogió de hombros, con curiosidad―. ¿Qué has estado...?

―Me alegro―volvió a cortarle Marley, haciendo que Kitty frunciese el ceño, disgustada. ¿Quién se creía que era para dejarle con la palabra en la boca? ―. Perdona, es que tengo algo de prisa―se excusó la chica, aunque a la más baja le parecía más que era una mera formar de desviar la conversación, pero no se opuso a ello―. Primero quiero saber si no te molestaría que yo fuese tu compañera de piso.

La rubia se quedó pensativa ante eso. ¿Le molestaría tener a la santurrona de Marley Rose como compañera? Era cierto que no le agradaba del todo ese aire de chica buena e inocente; no se creía que alguien fuese tan ingenuo, y le parecía que la chica seguía siendo igual que siempre. Sin embargo, también era cierto que era alguien de confianza, a quien conocía, y a quien podía manejar debido a su carácter pasivo. Y tampoco iba a estar con ella a todas horas. La verdad es que era preferible ella, que era una persona conocida, que alguien a quien no conociese y que tampoco iba a tener oportunidad casi de conocer, y por tanto, de no tener confianza con ella. Pero con Marley era otra cosa, y por muy insoportable que le pudiese parecer, era una buena persona.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, prefería casi tener a la castaña de compañera de apartamento que a un extraño. Como decía el refrán, "más vale malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer", y añadiendo ella la puntilla "y que lo que conozcas llegue a ser peor que lo conocido".

―No tendría problema en que fueses mi compañera, Rose―la otra la miró un poco sorprendida.

― ¿En serio? ―Inquirió como si no se lo acabase de creer, mirando alrededor del piso, viendo la cocina, que estaba justo al lado del salón― Pensé que quizás te molestaba porque bueno...No te agrado mucho―acabó, encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de echar un vistazo a la casa.

Kitty le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que la siguiese, y se encaminó hacia una de las habitaciones. Marley hizo caso y fue tras ella, deteniéndose en la misma puerta en la que se había parado la rubia, y esta abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación espaciosa con una cama que parecía bastante cómoda. El color de las paredes era un rosado algo claro, y se notaba que faltaba algo de decoración, pero en sí era una habitación estándar.

―Tampoco es que me desagrades mucho...Además, ya te conozco―Kitty rodó los ojos al decir eso, viendo como Marley observaba el cuarto―. Esta sería tu habitación. No está muy decorada, pero siempre la dejo así cuando se va alguien por si otra persona quiere cambiarlo y decorarlo a su manera y gusto. Puedes pintar las paredes, colgar cuadros, lo que quieras. Todo a tu gusto.

―Es grande...―comentó la castaña, haciendo que Kitty la mirase. No era una habitación muy espaciosa pero se imaginaba que quizás la castaña en su casa, estaba acostumbrada a espacios pequeños.

―Lo suficiente como para que tengas espacio para tus cosas―se encogió de hombros y se apartó, yendo hacia el salón―. Todo lo demás es lo que ves. El salón, la cocina, donde tiene el comedor dentro―señaló los taburetes y la encimera alargada justo dentro de la cocina, que era el lugar donde parecía que se comía―. Luego hay dos cuartos de baño, uno para invitados, que solo consta de lavabo y taza del váter, y luego un baño ya con bañera, que es el que vamos a compartir ambas. No es un piso especialmente grande pero es cómodo y agradable―finalizó la rubia, apoyándose en el sofá, mirando atentamente a la castaña.

―Mejor...Es más cómodo. ¿Y las tareas domésticas y eso?

―Si quieres vivir aquí, obvio al día siguiente de instalarte te explicaría las normas que hay, y repartiríamos las tareas de la mejor manera posible, que nos venga bien a las dos, claro.

Marley se quedó un momento pensativa. Kitty se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando, esperando a ver si la muchacha contestaba algo. Cruzó las piernas, de manera que se resaltaron sus perfilados muslos, trabajados por el gimnasio. Ella misma se fijó en ello, y después se miró a las uñas, intentando no perder la paciencia. En esos momentos se estaba acordando a aquella época en la que hicieron el dueto juntos, y pacientemente, tenía que esperar fuera del lavabo a que la otra saliese, aunque al final no pudo más y la apremió a que saliese. Y en esa ocasión, no iba a ser diferente.

― ¿Entonces qué dices, Rose?

― ¿Cuándo podría organizar la mudanza? ―Susurró la muchacha de ojos azules, volviendo a mirar a Kitty.

Esta tenía que admitir que le gustaban los ojos azules de Marley Rose. Tenía una fuerza en la mirada que hacía que ella misma se sobresaltase. Y no era eso solamente, sino también la pureza que parecía mostrar ante las personas. Era sin lugar a dudas, una muchacha llamativa, a su manera, aunque parecía siempre querer pasar desapercibida. Los ojos azules de Marley eran intensos, y Kitty en ese momento se quedó pensando en ello. Sin dudas, la inocente Rose parecía seguir siendo la misma muchacha que antes.

―Cuando te sea más cómodo, aunque lo antes posible, y en una vez. No me gusta tener que estar con mucho ruido y jaleo―comentó la animadora.

―No tengo que hacer mucha mudanza por ahora, recién he venido de Lima―aclaró la castaña, sonriendo levemente.

― ¿De Lima? Pensé que habrías estado cumpliendo tu sueño de cantar―comentó con tono irónico Kitty, sonriendo.

―No...Eso es lo que voy a hacer―susurró tímida Marley, tendiendo su mano―. ¿Puede ser esta tarde la mudanza?

La rubia se quedó mirando fijamente la mano un momento. Después se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda que había en la entrada de la casa junto con el espejo que había colgado en la pared. Abrió el cajón y sacó de allí una copia de llaves del piso. Lo cerró y se giró, caminando hacia Marley. Esta se quedó mirándola a los ojos, esperando a que le diese las llaves, y finalmente, Kitty colocó su mano sobre la de ella y dejó caer las llaves en la palma de la otra, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

―Claro...Considera ya que estás en tu casa, Rose.


	3. Rules

**Capítulo 2**

― ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Marley se sobresaltó, dejando de preparar las tortitas que había estado haciendo el desayuno. Desvió sus ojos azules hacia el rostro de la animadora, que estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, y apartó la sartén, apagando la cocina para no quemarse, echando las tortitas en unos platos, dejándolos en la encimera.

―Estaba preparando el desayuno... ¿Te molesta? Es para ambas―aclaró la castaña, enseñándole el plato con las tortitas, sonriendo divertida.

―No desayuno eso...Tengo que estar en forma para los entrenamientos.

La chica de ojos azules se quedó cortada y avergonzada, bajando la vista, un poco sonrojada, sin haber querido molestar a la rubia. O al menos eso le pareció a esta, sin dirigirle una sonrisa de ternura apenas, tomando una pieza de fruta de un bol que estaba colocado en la encimera, a la vista. Marley se sentó en la encimera y tomó un plato de las tortitas, cogiendo un tenedor para empezar a comer un poco. Kitty la observaba de reojo, dando un mordisco a la manzana, en silencio.

Para su sorpresa y agrado, parecía que Marley había superado el problema de la alimentación, y en serio se alegraba por ella. No quería que estuviese aún mal por ese tema, y sobre todo cuando fue su culpa. Había hecho bastante daño a esa muchacha que se había mostrado bastante amable siempre con ella, pese a que no le agradase su forma de ser, y que estuviese bien hacía que sus remordimientos desapareciesen, aunque nunca olvidaría todo el mal que le causó.

―Lo siento, no lo sabía―susurró en bajo Marley, haciendo que la otra se riese por lo bajo.

―No te preocupes, Rose...Otro día quizás me da por aceptar tu invitación―contestó en un tono mordaz, sentándose a su lado, en el otro taburete―. Tenemos que hablar, eso sí.

― ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

―De las normas que hay que cumplir en la casa.

La chica más alta se quedó en silencio, mientras comía un trozo de la tortita, relamiéndose los labios. Kitty se la quedó mirando los labios. La verdad es que la castaña se le antojaba una muchacha atractiva, con rasgos faciales finos y delicados. Sus labios se veían suaves y delicados, o al menos esa impresión era la que estaba teniendo la más baja, que mordía la manzana dejando reposar sus gruesos labios en la pieza de fruta, desviando la mirada de su compañera.

― ¿Y qué normas son las que se debe cumplir? ―Preguntó al final, después de tragar el trozo de comida.

―Primero...No hay horarios de comida ni nada, y en general, yo al menos, no voy a comer en casa.

― ¿No? ―Se sorprendió Marley, mirando curiosa a Kitty.

―Apenas tengo tiempo de llegar a casa, Rose―aclaró ella, riéndose por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros―. El caso es que no tienes que estar esperándome. No me gusta tampoco que haya mucho escándalo en casa, y se permiten animales.

―No soy una gran fan de los animales―comentó la otra, asintiendo ante lo otro que le comentaba, pues le parecía lógico―. No voy a hacer mucho ruido...Y procuraré cantar cuando tú no estés en casa―añadió con cierta timidez, jugando con sus propias manos.

―Con lo de cantar no tengo problema, eres una buena cantante.

Marley sonrió por lo bajo, viendo como su compañera de piso se levantaba del taburete y se dirigía a la nevera, sacando un botellín de agua y bebiendo esta de un solo trago. Se quedó a la espera de que tuviese que añadir algo más, un poco intimidada y nerviosa. Kitty se percataba de esto, y decidió que era hora de aclarar algunas cosas sobre su relación.

―Rose, puedes dejar de tenerme miedo, ¿sabes?

La aludida se sobresaltó, dirigiendo la vista a los ojos de la más baja. Esta la miraba con seguridad, y a la vez, cierta intriga. Se preguntaba como una chica como Marley, pese al tiempo, siguiese mostrando esa poca confianza en sí misma, y poca seguridad. ¿De verdad no se percataba de lo hermosa que era? No solamente era hermosa, sino angelical. Marley Rose era el tipo de chica que a los chicos buenos, y a los malos, les gustaba.

Se preguntaba si, en verdad, la experiencia con Jake había sido tan devastadora como para hacer que siguiese sintiéndose intimidada por cualquier persona. Al recordar a Jake, cayó en la cuenta de que la castaña tarde o temprano tendría que saber lo de su compromiso con su ex novio, y no sabía como se lo iba a tomar; aunque si era sincera, tampoco es que tuviese que importarle mucho, al fin y al cabo, habían pasado años desde aquel entonces, y cada una había re hecho su vida. Al observarla, se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de la cantante, aunque no se iba a meter. No al menos en exceso, porque al fin y al cabo, esperaba acabar descubriéndolo de alguna manera u otra.

―Perdona, la costumbre...

― ¿Costumbre? Hace años que no sabemos la una de la otra, no sabes como soy―respondió en tono mordaz, saliendo de la cocina, con cierto aire como molesto, haciendo que la castaña se levantase y se asomase por la encimera, viendo como la rubia se iba al sofá―. En verdad, por mucho que siguiese siendo como era en el instituto, no tienes ni idea de como soy, ni como me comporto. No sabes las razones de mi forma de ser, o de lo que pudieses conocer. Y creo que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, apenas conoces ya nada de mí, Rose.

―En esto sigues igual, Kitty...

― ¿En qué?

Se cruzó tanto de brazos como de piernas, clavando una mirada severa en Rose, la que se quedó algo tímida, jugando con sus propias manos, nerviosa. Agarró el plato y lo dejó en el fregadero, saliendo por la entrada de la cocina, y se detuvo, ahí, sin atreverse acercarse más a la animadora.

Esta pudo observar como, pese a su nerviosismo, Marley era capaz de mirarle a la cara y mantenerle la vista, cuando quería ser algo decidida. La primera vez que la conoció, o que fue consciente de su presencia, entre tantas otras personas de las que se burlaba, la joven fijó sus ojos azules en los suyos, defendiendo a su madre. Era la primera vez que había intercambiado unas palabras con la castaña, más que un simple insulto, y fue para defender ella a su madre. Y si bien había pensado que era una idiota a la que no pensaba permitir que decidiese lo que podía o no hacer, había admirado ese talante y esa fuerza para defender todo aquello que ella quería. Esa forma de ser de Marley le llamaba la atención, y ahora era lo que parecía estar a punto de hacer. Defender que aquello quería, o en este caso, creía.

―Sigues con ese carácter intimidante que dejaría en silencio a cualquiera...No me parece que eso lo hayas cambiado mucho, si soy sincera―se encogió de hombros al decirlo, apoyándose en el marco de la entrada, pero sin cruzar los brazos―. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por mucho que uno no quiera...

Kitty se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en las piernas, como si así pudiese estudiarla con más detenimiento. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido a la castaña, que se puso algo más nerviosa, rodeando un poco su propia cintura con los brazos.

― ¿Y tú, Rose? ¿Eso quiere decir que no has cambiado? ―Se levantó del sofá, quedándose de pie― ¿Te sigues poniendo nerviosa?

―He dicho que hay cosas que no cambian...Otras sí―intentó defenderse un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Pues creo que sigues siendo la misma santurrona de siempre... ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

― ¿Y esa pregunta? ―Se ruborizó, desviando la mirada, haciendo que la animadora soltase una fuerte carcajada.

― ¿No me digas que sí? Santurrona Rose, después de todo, no pareces haber cambiado tanto...

―Primero, que fuese virgen o no no quiere decir que haya cambiado o no. Mi personalidad puede evolucionar, independientemente de si yo decidiese acostarme con alguien o no―carraspeó al decir todas esas cosas, apartándose un mechón de su cabello―; pero, para tu información, ya he mantenido relaciones sexuales.

Kitty puso una cara exagerada de sorpresa, aunque en verdad no sentía nada de eso. Marley Rose era una santa, pero con los casi veintidós años que tenían, al menos ella, se imaginaba que quizás ya hubiese tenido alguna experiencia sexual; y si no la había tenido, tampoco le parecía en sí nada malo. Cada uno tenía el derecho de experimentar como quisiese, aunque sí que hubiese aprovechado eso para burlarse y picarla un poco, en plan amistoso, claro. Ahora que sabía que había ya tenido relaciones, debería pensar en otra manera de reírse un poco.

―Vaya...Marley Rose decidió lanzarse a la piscina... ¿Ya no eres más una santurrona?

Dio unos pasos hacia ella, haciendo un ligero movimiento de caderas, bajo la atenta mirada de Marley, que tragó saliva nerviosa. Kitty sonrió con cierto toque de burla, aproximándose más a la muchacha hasta quedar a poca distancia de ella, haciendo que esta se pegase más hacia el marco, como si buscase escabullirse, sin poder, debido a que Kitty le había acorralado completamente. Pudo esta notar la respiración agitada de la otra, como si le pusiese nerviosa que estuviese tan cerca, y la animadora sonrió con más malicia, quedándose a tan solo centímetros de distancia entre su propio rostro y el de la otra, que contuvo la respiración.

― ¿Qué pasa, Rose? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ―Bromeó con tono irónico, mientras ella sacudía la cabeza, negando así, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna― ¿Eres o no una santurrona?

―No sé...Dímelo tú―dijo en tono suave, pero que casi sonaba más como un reto.

Kitty se la quedó mirando a los ojos, al igual que Marley a ella. Los ojos azules de Marley tenían un destello agradable, que en cierta manera, reconfortaba a la animadora. En cambio, el brillo juguetón de los ojos de la animadora hacía que la castaña se removiese un poco, aún intimidada por la cercanía, y más por esa mirada y sonrisa maliciosa de la más baja, que permanecía ocupando el espacio personal de la más alta.

―Lo que sé es que me lo voy a pasar muy bien buscando la manera de ponerte nerviosa...

Esto lo dijo a poca distancia de los labios de la otra, apartándose después, riéndose divertida, y girándose, empezando a caminar rumbo hacia la habitación, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, disfrutando de la expresión que había puesto la otra cuando había pronunciado esas palabras.

― ¿Debería asustarme, Kitty? ―Se detuvo ante esa pregunta, volteando el rostro de lado para poder mirarla, sonriendo de nuevo.

―No sé...Dímelo tú―imitó su tono, sonriendo entonces Marley con cierto misterio, llamando la atención de Kitty.

― ¿Me estás imitando, Kitty?

La animadora se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta, sorprendida, y entonces rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de porque lo había hecho. Se apartó la melena del hombro con la mano, dejando esta en la espalda, con los ojos verdes brillando de manera juguetona. Pese a que no le agradaba del todo Rose, tampoco era una persona que le terminaba de caer mal, o que al menos, ella no odiaba.

Nunca había odiado a Marley, y eso que era lo que ella quería. Quería resultar tan atractiva a los hombres, llamar la atención, seducirlos, y ser querida en general por todos. Ser la chica buena, aunque le encantaba ser mala. En verdad, le gustaba ser de una forma, pero Marley era una chica buena, con una madre que la adoraba, y en sus tiempos que hizo que todo chico estuviese detrás de ella.

―Hay algunas personas que son tan susceptibles...―respondió con ironía, rodando los ojos.

Marley sonrió, al igual que ella, y Kitty entró en su cuarto, pensativa.

Quizás, después de todo, no iba a ser tan desagradable tratar con Rose.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os parece?

Nuestra Kitty como siempre, juguetona :'') Vamos a ver como sigue la relación entre nuestra animadora favorita y nuestra santurrona favorita jiji :3

Gracias por cierto por leer la historia :3


	4. Discoveries

**Capítulo 3**

― ¿Entonces todo entendido, Rose?

La aludida asintió mientras se sentaba en el asiento del sofá mientras la animadora iba recogiendo las cosas, haciendo la limpieza del mes. Al ser ese el primer mes que pasaba las castaña con ella en el apartamento, había decidido la rubia que lo mejor era que solamente prestase atención de dónde iban colocadas las cosas para limpiar todo bien, y mientras ella organizaba, la castaña la observaba atenta a todos sus movimientos.

― ¿Entonces tengo que colocar los libros ordenados?

―Sí, y puedes cogerlos cuando quieras si te apetece leer algo―le ofreció en un tono algo gentil Kitty, haciendo que Marley sonriese un poco, haciendo que la otra alzase una ceja―. ¿De qué sonríes, Rose?

―No, solo que me llama la atención...Te has vuelto más amable con el tiempo―comentó la joven, jugando con sus manos, un poco nerviosa, sin atreverse a mirarla cuando dijo eso.

Kitty se quedó sopesando lo que la muchacha le había comentado, y asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Era cierto que ella había cambiado, y en cierta manera, para bien. Pero seguía siendo esa adolescente con carácter que la joven Rose había conocido en su tiempo. Pudo ver como de reojo ella se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana, asomándose por esta y quedándose unos segundos como en silencio, haciendo que Wilde la mirase más detenidamente.

Ahora que la observaba mejor, era capaz de entender de que había algo distinto en la forma de ser de Marley. Seguía viendo en ella esa chica inocente de ojos azules, pero denotaba una tristeza en su forma de comportarse que hacía que se plantease lo que le había sucedido. La notaba como apagada, como distinta, como lejana. ¿Qué tan grave le podía haber ocurrido a la joven para estar tan apenada?

Y por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no le apetecía ver a la chica así. No era su amiga especialmente, pero tampoco le apetecía estar cargando con el poco ánimo de ella, que encima, se la imaginaba llorando en sí a las noches, y esa idea no le agradaba; además, tenía que contarle que estaba saliendo con Jake, y no sabía cómo iba a hacer eso sin que, posiblemente, la castaña se viese afectada por ello.

―La gente a veces cambia, aunque sea un poco, Rose―dijo con un tono de broma para hacer que la chica se riese, aunque solo hizo que esbozase una suave sonrisa que después se fue muriendo en sus labios―. ¿Estás bien?

La aludida desvió la vista de la ventana y clavó los ojos azules en los verdes, quedándose la rubia quieta ante esa mirada. No es que le importase lo que hiciese Rose con su vida, y menos si la llegaba a juzgar, pero que la mirase de aquella forma triste hacía que se sintiese incluso un poco mal, apartando los ojos para evitar así todo contacto, haciendo que se centraba de nuevo en ordenar y limpiar la estantería del salón.

― ¿Kitty Wilde se preocupa por mi? ―Inquirió sorprendida Marley, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

―No te ilusiones, Rose...Solo que me extraña verte tan apenada―comentó como si nada, sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto.

―Qué raro, Kitty Wilde mostrando su lado amable―ambas no pudieron evitar reírse, y se volvieron a mirar, como sorprendidas, para soltar ambas una carcajada de nuevo, viendo Kitty como la castaña se ruborizaba ligeramente.

―No te burles, Rose...No creo que quieras volver a conocer a la Kitty del instituto―bromeó, claramente, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios, mordiéndose el inferior cuando le dio la espalda, sintiendo como un mechón de su cabello recogido en un moño se soltaba por su frente.

―Tienes razón―concedió Marley riéndose―. ¿Por qué dices que estoy apenada?

La animadora se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Cualquiera que no conociese a la risueña Marley Rose no se daría cuenta de que esta estaba apenada, pero cuando ella le vio a los ojos, notó un brillo de tristeza reflejado en ellos, además de que ella en sí parecía más triste de lo normal, como si estuviese sola. O al menos, eso le había parecido a ella, aunque tampoco es que supiese tanto de la joven como para poder opinar en sí. Bajó la mirada al suelo, reflexionando sobre ello, y finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Es una impresión―se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba el plumero por la estantería―. ¿Me puedes traer esos libros? ―Señaló en la mesita una pila de libros y la otra asintió, dirigiéndose para tomar los tomos en los brazos y acercarse para ir ofreciéndole uno a uno― Gracias.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso? ―Quiso saber Marley, haciendo que Kitty la mirase de soslayo a los ojos, tragando la última saliva antes de hablar.

―Por tu mirada―llegó a responder, quedándose la otra con un gesto extraño en su rostro, asintiendo finalmente.

―No sabía que con mi mirada supieses si estoy bien o mal―susurró en bajo con cierto tono tímido, encogiéndose de hombros la rubia, sin volver a voltearse para verla a los ojos.

―Hay gente que con la mirada puede decir mucho.

La castaña asintió en silencio, mientras Kitty terminaba de colocar los libros, y se bajaba de la escalera que había usado para poder subirse. Marley le ayudó, sujetando sus brazos, y cuando la otra tocó el suelo, sus manos se sujetaron mutuamente, encontrándose sus ojos con los verdes de la animadora, y se apartaron ambas un poco, carraspeando las dos por la situación extraña. No estaban acostumbradas a ser tan cercanas entre ellas, pero para ambas era algo agradable y más cómodo para la convivencia.

―Bueno...

― ¿De verdad estás bien, Rose? No quiero estar escuchando de repente llantos a la noche como si de un fantasma se tratase, escondido en la oscuridad―comentó la joven con sus ojos analizando las expresiones faciales de la otra.

―Sí, estoy bien...Solamente extraño a mi madre―contestó avergonzada, con un rubor que le hizo pensar a Kitty si ella se creía que se iba a burlar por eso.

―Es difícil al principio, es cierto...Pero bueno, piensa que no estás sola―la otra asintió y levantó su mirada para clavarla en la de ella.

―Yo me siento aquí sola...Es decir, no tengo a nadie―susurró, quedándose Kitty mirándola.

No supo porque lo hizo, ni tan siquiera porqué quería hacer que se sintiese reconfortada, pero apoyó la mano en el hombro de la más alta en un gesto amistoso, haciendo que esta observase de soslayo lo que acababa de hacer, como si quisiese comprobar que de verdad Kitty Wilde estaba haciendo eso, y le estaba infundiendo apoyo. Eso le recordó a la rubia aquella vez en el dueto. Quizás porque quería ganar, quizás porque en el fondo a veces tenía sus buenos momentos; pero pese a detestar a la mejor cantante del Glee, le infundió confianza como en esa vez. Le hizo ver que ella merecía la pena. Le hizo entender que si quería, podría conseguir lo que se propusiese a ella misma.

―No estás sola, Rose...Me tienes a mí―afirmó con tono tajante, haciendo que Marley le mirase el rostro sorprendida, como si buscase una señal de burla―. Rose, firmamos la paz hace tiempo, y de alguna manera llegaste a ser una amiga. Parece que no me conoces nada―dijo Kitty un poco molesta, apartándose.

―Lo siento, es que...

Pero antes de que pudiese proseguir, sonó el timbre de la puerta, dirigiendo las dos la vista hacia esta. Marley se apartó y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, abriendo para encontrarse, para sorpresa de ella, y por lo que resultó un momento algo incómodo, a Jake Puckerman con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

La muchacha de ojos azules parecía sorprendida, sin saber bien qué pensar, mientras que Jake parecía procesar el tener a su ex novia en frente suyo, junto a la que actualmente era su prometida. La rubia rodó los ojos, como si se esperase un tierno re encuentro entre dos amantes que fueron separados, y que, el destino benévolo, había vuelto a juntar para que tuviesen su final feliz.

Pero ninguno parecía hacer un acercamiento de ese tipo y Jake finalmente dirigió la mirada a Kitty, sonriendo algo incómodo. Lo que menos quería el moreno es que su novia pensase mal, y creyese que hubiese alguna posibilidad de que Marley y él volviesen. Muchas veces había temido sentir algo si volvía a ver a Marley, como esas mariposas de ver a esa persona amada. Pero al contrario, lo único que sintió fue una especie de culpabilidad mezclada con un cierto nivel de cariño. Al fin y al cabo, fue su primera novia en sí formal, y la amó con locura. Lo que sintió por Marley fue real, pero lo que quedaba era solo eso, un simple cariño por todos los buenos momentos vividos, y una sombra de culpabilidad que le acechaba de vez en cuando, recordándole que había hecho daño a una chica que merecía mucho la pena.

―Hola Marley...―saludó, entrando mientras ella le dejaba pasar, sin pronunciar palabra, mirando el moreno a la animadora― No me habías comentado que Marley era tu compañera de piso, Kit Kat...

―Ha llegado antes de ayer y hemos estado agitadas organizando todo en el piso, Jake―contestó ella, descruzando los brazos, sonriendo finalmente en un gesto amable―. De casualidad vino a ver el apartamento, y bueno, aquí la tienes...Esto va a ser muy divertido―lo último lo dijo para ella misma, pensando que sería algo tenso, por lo que se podía notar la poca gracia que le hacía, y un cierto temor de que pudiese llegar a suceder algo entre ellos.

―Podías haberme dicho igual mientras hablábamos―replicó él, intentando no parecer muy molesto, y luego dirigió una forzada sonrisa a Marley, la que observaba sin entender―. Perdona Marley, no es que no me alegre verte pero...No me lo esperaba, y esta clase de cosas se avisan, Kitty―murmuró entre dientes el moreno.

―Bueno, creía que iba a ser todo esto así más divertido―contestó Kitty con una sonrisa burlona.

Jake suspiró, a sabiendas de que Kitty no iba a ceder y se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole con delicadeza el ramo de rosas a su novia, bajo la atenta mirada de Marley, la que parecía confusa. Recordaba que Jake también le había regalado rosas, sobre todo cuando rompieron, que le llenó la taquilla con muchas, que luego quedaron esparcidas por el suelo. Desde aquel entonces, a Marley le dejaron de gustar las rosas rojas, como aquellas, que la rubia tomó entre sus manos y olió de una forma que ambos se quedaron mirándola; después de eso, la joven fue a por un vaso grande, que llenó de agua del grifo, y quitando el papel de alrededor, las colocó en este para que no se secasen muy rápidamente.

―Tengo una duda...―comenzó Marley, sin saber si llegar a preguntar.

―Sí la duda es si Puckerman y yo estamos saliendo, sí, Rose, somos novios desde que comenzamos la universidad.

Jake sonrió orgulloso, pasando el brazo por la cintura de la rubia cuando esta se acercó, dejando un beso en una de sus regordetas mejillas, haciendo que la castaña entreabriese los labios, como si aquello en verdad no se lo hubiese esperado. Hizo cálculos, y al ver que estaban en su cuarto año recién empezado, no pudo evitar impresionarse más. ¿Jake tanto tiempo con una chica? Y esa no era nada más ni nada menos que Kitty. Si bien siempre había visto que después de todo eran buenos amigos el moreno y ella, no se hubiese imaginado que acabasen juntos, aunque sí que hacían buena química.

Kitty sabía bien lo que Jake necesitaba de una mujer, y estaba segura de que no dudaba en dárselo. Lo que ella no supo hacer en su momento, lo que hizo que al recordar eso se le nublase la vista. Muchas veces se había culpado a ella misma por lo sucedido con su antiguo novio, aunque fuese consciente de que ella no hizo nada malo, que él tenía que haber esperado. Pero también eran adolescentes y aunque no lo justificase, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel entonces. Ella no guardaba ningún rencor a Jake Puckerman, y menos seguía sintiendo algo por él. Y por supuesto, sabía que esa fidelidad era debida más a la madurez en las relaciones de él que de ella. Pero ahora no podía preguntarse que porque con ella, en sí, no fue capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin querer irse con otra.

―Vaya...―solamente fue capaz de contestar Marley, observando a la pareja―No me imaginaba que...

―Te has perdido muchas cosas, Marley―replicó Kitty, asintiendo a su vez Jake en de acuerdo con su prometida―Nos vamos a casar, Jake y yo.

Marley tosió de repente, debido a la sorpresa, observando a la rubia después, como si esperase que fuese eso una broma. Pero al fijarse en su mano, se percató del anillo colocado en el dedo anular, suspirando pesadamente. Eso en serio sí que le había impresionado, mirándoles a los dos, que estaban en silencio, sin hacer comentario alguno.

Entonces, el silencio se hizo espeso e incómodo. La castaña solamente era capaz de pensar que no se creía que ellos dos se fuesen a casar, aunque no le molestaba. Kitty quería saber en lo que estaba pensando Marley, y Jake temía que entre ellas volviese a haber esa rivalidad de hacía años, aunque más por parte de la animadora que por la castaña. Porque pese a los años, Jake sabía que una persona dulce y buena, como lo era Marley, difícilmente iba a cambiar.

― ¿Algún problema, Rose? ―Quiso saber la rubia, con los ojos verdes clavados en los azules que aún no la miraban.

Entonces, la aludida levantó la vista, encontrándose ambas miradas. Cara a cara, frente a frente, parecía la misma historia que hacía varios años. Kitty con Jake, y Marley sola. Y la animadora tenía claro que esta vez, ella no se iba a quedar sola.

―Ningún problema―contestó finalmente Marley.

Lo que no sabían es que la historia se iba a repetir, pero con un ligero cambio de guión.


	5. Diseases and Hugs

**Capítulo 4**

―Lo siento mi amor, por no poder estar ahí para cuidarte.

Escuchó él al otro lado de la línea un estornudo, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en bajo, que disimuló haciendo que tosía, aunque no le servía de nada disimular. Era consciente de que ella se había percatado, y que si hubiese estado presente, le hubiese lanzado una mirada asesina.

Para su desgracia, estaba junto a su hermano, Noah, de camino a Lima para hacer una visita de unos días a sus madres los dos, y también para tener un rato de hermano mayor y hermano menor. El viaje llevaba programado meses, y no le hubiese importado cancelarlo para quedarse con su prometida, pero pese a estar ella enferma, le insistió en que se marchase.

A veces él se cuestionaba si en serio Kitty era tan egoísta como muchos daban a entender. Era cierto que quería que saliese todo como ella quería, pero tenía esos momentos en los que anteponía la felicidad del joven a la suya, y esos gestos hacía que él se diese cuenta que la relación entre ellos dos era bastante buena. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, aunque Kitty lo hiciese a su manera. Al fin y al cabo, nadie era perfecto, y mucho menos él.

―No importa, fui yo la que te insistí en que te marchases con Puck...

―Quizás no tenía que haberme dejado convencer―comentó el moreno en tono de broma, pero hablando medio en serio, provocando la risa en la animadora, que estornudó seguidamente, sonriendo Jake con ternura al otro lado del móvil.

―Puede...―contestó en tono de broma ella, después riéndose por eso―. No digas tonterías, Jake. Este viaje lleváis tiempo―volvió a estornudar, sonriendo un poco el otro― planeándolo, y no por mí lo ibais a dejar de lado...

―Por mi prometida, Kitty―corrigió, suspirando―. ¿Me prometes que si pasa algo grave me vas a avisar?

―Sí, Jake...Pero sé cuidarme solita, tranquilo, y si me tuviese que ir al hospital, esto segura de que a Rose no le va a molestar llevarme en un momento―eso no tranquilizó mucho a Jake, dándose cuenta de ese detalle la rubia―. En serio, es solo un simple constipado.

―Bueno... ¿Hablamos mañana?

―Sí. Mañana hablamos. Te quiero―le dijo con tono suave ella, queriendo que él se tranquilizase.

―Te amo gatita, y recupérate.

Cuando él colgó, ella dejó el móvil a un lado, levantándose con cuidado de la cama, volviendo a estornudar. Se restregó la nariz con la manga de la camisa, poniendo una expresión de desagrado, y salió del cuarto, rumbo a la cocina para buscar unos clínex. Cuando llegó, se agachó, y justamente en ese instante, Marley salió de su habitación también.

Era sábado, y aunque Kitty esperaba que la joven saliese a conocer la ciudad, o al menos, pasarlo con algunos amigos, se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su habitación, cantando canciones que parecían ser originales, y algunas covers de canciones de algunos famosos. No le había desagradado, e incluso, había quitado la suya propia para poder escuchar a la joven desde su cama, admirando la voz de Rose. En verdad, siempre le había parecido agradable su forma de cantar, pero ahora notaba que su voz había mejorado algo con el tiempo.

La castaña se asomó, viendo a la rubia agachada, y con la mirada, encontró un paquete de pañuelos en uno de los estantes de arriba, poniéndose de puntillas, y cogiendo uno, volviendo a ponerse en una postura normal. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de la animadora, y tendiéndole lo que ella estaba buscando. Esta frunció el ceño, como si no se lo esperase, y se incorporó, colocando la mano a poca distancia de la castaña, esperando que esta le entregase los pañuelos, y finalmente, fue así, abriéndolos y tomando uno entre sus dedos para sonarse.

―Te he escuchado toser y estornudar toda la noche... ¿Estás enferma?

―No, Rose. Me pongo a estornudar y toser por placer propio―ironizó la rubia, sonándose de nuevo, con la nariz algo roja debido a la irritación―. Sí, no sé cómo, pero me he constipado...

―Bueno, lo siento...Podía ser una alergia―alegó la castaña, fijando su mirada en el rostro de la animadora, un poco preocupada―. ¿Te encuentras bien por lo demás?

―No mucho...Tengo la garganta tan irritada que creo que no voy a volver a poder dormir hasta que se me pase―comentó, tosiendo algo fuerte, mientras caminaba al sofá―. Encima no sé qué hacer...Jake se ha ido y estoy sola. Llamaría a Ryder pero no creo que fuese capaz de aguantar su compañía más de unos minutos.

Marley asintió, sonriendo divertida, y se quedó un momento como con aire pensativo, sentándose Kitty en el sofá, abrazándose a sí misma, y alzando una ceja al ver la expresión de su compañera, esperando a que hiciese algún comentario. A veces Rose le parecía de lo más misteriosa, y no le desagradaba, pero tampoco es que le gustase. Se cruzó un poco de brazos, cerrando los ojos, cansada, dejando escapar un suspiro.

― ¿Y a mí me aguantarías un rato? ―Quiso saber Marley, logrando que Kitty la mirase como suspicaz― Tranquila, no voy a estar cantando ni te voy a estar molestando... ¿Puedo? Llevo un buen rato haciendo cosas y la verdad es que me apetece estar acompañada por alguien.

La rubia se quedó sopesando la posibilidad, y finalmente, asintió. Marley le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Kitty se quedó mirándola marchar, suponiendo que la muchacha había ido a recoger algo para entretenerse. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella había vuelto con un cojín y una manta. El cojín lo colocó detrás de la espalda de la animadora, y con cuidado, hizo que se recostase en este, para sorpresa de la otra, y después le colocó una manta que le cubría todas las piernas y parte del abdomen, y además era térmica, por lo que le proporcionaba calor al cuerpo de la más baja, que se acomodó un poco, sintiéndose a gusto.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Rose? ¿Vas a ser mi enfermera particular? ―Bromeó, con sarcasmo y humor, riéndose Marley.

―Puede... ¿Te molesta? ―Recibió una negación de cabeza como respuesta― Por una vez parece que vamos a estar bien las dos sin discutir...

―Eso es lo que parece―comentó, riéndose, la otra mientras veía como la castaña se dirigía a la cocina―. ¿A dónde vas, Marley? ¿No te quedas aquí?―Por una extraña razón, Kitty quería que la chica se quedase con ella haciéndole también compañía, además de darle un rato de diversión, e incluso, tener alguna charla íntimas de chicas. Como solían hacer las compañeras de piso, o eso suponía ella. Y ahora que tenía ese día libre, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad de acercar posturas, o al menos, conocerse las dos mutuamente un poco.

―Sí, pero te voy a preparar leche con miel―la chica pudo ver la expresión de desagrado y repugnancia al escuchar eso, y se echó a reír―. No es tan malo, Kitty...

― ¿Segura? No tiene pinta de saber eso bien...

―Pues sabe genial, y es muy rico―añadió la castaña, calentando la leche―. Y ayuda al dolor de garganta...A mí mi mamá me la preparaba de pequeña siempre que estaba mala de la garganta―comentó con una sonrisa risueña―. ¿Tus padres no te preparaban nada para aliviarte?

―Me daban jarabe, uno que estaba muy sabroso, por cierto―Marley se volvió a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Ya sé cuál dices creo...Yo ese alguna vez, cuando estaba muy enferma, mamá me lo daba, pero procuraba no gastarlo mucho...Nunca hemos tenido mucha facilidad en el tema del dinero y eso―se encogió de hombros, sacando con cuidado la taza caliente del microondas.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? ―Pudo ver a lo lejos que la expresión relajada de la chicas se modificaba a una algo tensa, pero no hizo comentario alguno, poniéndose ella igual de tensa que la otra.

―Bueno, supongo que sí...Solo espero que no sea desagradable―añadió con timidez, saliendo de la cocina con la taza de leche con la miel.

Kitty sonrió un poco, haciéndole entender que no se pensaba meter con ella en esa pregunta, y tendió los brazos para agarrar la taza. Los dedos de ambas se rozaron al pasar el vaso de la una a la otra, encontrándose un momento sus miradas. La rubia murmuró un "gracias" muy bajo, y dio un pequeño sorbo después de arrugar la nariz ligeramente, gesto que hizo que la propia Marley se riese, como esperando su veredicto, y más gracia le hizo ver la expresión de incredulidad de Kitty.

―No sabe tan mal...

― ¿Qué te pensabas que era? ―Bromeó Marley, sentándose en el otro lado del sofá― ¿Puedo? ―Señaló las piernas de Kitty, y esta pensó que se las iba a apartar, así que asintió; sin embargo, Marley lo que hizo fue colocarlas encima de su regazo, para que pudiese estar estirada, y a la vez, ella misma estar cómoda, sin tener que estar en el otro extremo del sofá―. Si te sientes incómoda, dímelo...

―No, así está bien―logró responder Kitty, que se relajó a los pocos minutos, dando otro sorbo a la taza―. ¿Cuando se fue tu padre de casa? ―Preguntó interesada. Marley parecía impresionada por la pregunta, aunque no molesta, evitando así sentirse muy mal la animadora por preguntarle sobre un tema delicado.

―Tenía seis o siete años...Después de eso nos quedamos mi madre y yo solas, y bueno, no nos fue bien económicamente, aunque mi madre siempre ha procurado darme lo que necesitase―sonrió al hablar de la mujer, causando cierta ternura en Kitty.

― ¿Y él? ¿No has vuelto a saber nada de él? ―Bebió un poco de leche, arrugando la nariz ligeramente al tragar, costándole.

―Supe de él hace unos dos años―comentó, sorprendiendo a Kitty―. Tiene un buen negocio en una ciudad cerca de New York y le va muy bien, pero no quise saber mucho más de él―pudo ver como la rubia le cuestionaba con la mirada en silencio―. Estuvo muchos años desaparecido. Entiendo que tal vez tuvo miedo, o a saber cuales serían sus razones, pero más miedo tendría mi madre al estar sola...―susurró, encogiéndose de hombros― Y hemos sido felices sin él y sin ese dinero. No necesito ser rica para ser feliz, ni nada por el estilo. Quiero poder tener una vida relajada, pero no quiero tampoco tener mucho dinero...Él quería recuperar la relación, y yo supuse que no le necesitaba. He podido vivir muchos años sin él.

―Pero es tu padre...―Dijo Kitty en tono suave, intentando no sonar ni borde, ni seca, ni que juzgase. Parecía hacer efecto, porque la castaña se estaba relajando un poco más al hablar del tema.

―Y yo su hija...Pero él no estuvo cuando tenía que haber estado. Ahora ya soy adulta―murmuró Marley pensativa, mientras Kitty daba otro sorbo, observándola.

―Un padre siempre te va a poder ayudar, da igual si tienes siete años o treinta...Igual, tienes derecho a escoger, supongo. Él hizo lo mismo.

Marley la observó de soslayo, sin hacer comentario alguno de eso. Sus ojos azules solamente se quedaron analizando su rostro, como escrutándolo, queriendo saber lo que en verdad pensaba. Pero Kitty era demasiado astuta como para dejar entrever tan fácilmente sus sentimientos o lo que de verdad le estaba pasando por la mente.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Que fuesen capaces de tener una conversación en la que Kitty no hiciese un comentario mordaz era, claramente, algo de admirar, y que al menos a la castaña le agradaba.

―Oye, Kitty...―Bajó la mirada, apartándose un mechón de cabello con la mano.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

―Ya que estamos siendo compañeras, podrías dejar de decirme Rose, ¿no? ―Quiso saber Marley, arqueando ambas cejas con expresión divertida.

―Lo siento, pero por ahora prefiero decirte Rose―bromeó divertida, riéndose en bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza, tosiendo―. Habla antes de que me muera por la tos, Rose.

―Yo...Es sobre lo de Jake, lo del otro día...

Kitty se tensó, clavando bien sus ojos verdes en los azules de la muchacha, que se había atrevido a mirarla, y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Sintió cierta compasión, aunque se reservó, puesto que no sabía lo que le quería decir exactamente.

― ¿Qué pasa con eso?

―Quería felicitarte―la rubia se sorprendió, entreabriendo los labios―. Y de verdad, sinceramente...El otro día debo aceptar que no me lo esperaba. Y menos de Jake...

― ¿Le sigues queriendo? ―Quiso saber Kitty.

―No, no Kitty―respondió rápida pero con seguridad en la voz, suspirando con gravedad―. A Jake hace mucho tiempo que ya no le quiero―comentó la joven con una leve mueca―; pero si es cierto que lo que hizo me dejó...Cierta inseguridad en las relaciones.

La rubia asintió con cierta pena por la castaña. No era su fan, lo había dejado más que claro, pero eso no quitaba que no la pudiese entender en aquello. Debía ser muy duro que la persona a la que más amabas te engañase, y aunque a ella lo que le había pasado es que le habían dejado, no quitaba que era mejor eso que el descubrir el engaño, y ver que la otra parte aparentaba seguir queriéndote. Eso le parecía mucho más cruel, y tenía que confesar que ahí estaba más de parte de Marley que de Jake. Entre mujeres había que apoyarse, después de todo.

―Lo entiendo...

―Y al ver que Jake estaba tan estable contigo, me pregunté que qué hice yo mal en esa época, ¿sabes? Supuestamente él me amaba, pero no fue capaz de comprometerse... ¿Entiendes? ―La rubia dejó la taza en la mesita inclinándose, y después, tomó las manos de Marley, mirándola fijamente.

―Jake ha madurado. Ha necesitado irse lejos de su madre, estar en una gran ciudad, y estar en la universidad. En esa época, no es por justificarle, pero éramos jóvenes; y no te miento que, pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Jake no deja de pensar en el daño que te hizo, porque de verdad fuiste su primer y gran amor de su vida―susurró la rubia, mirándola a los ojos―. Cometió un enorme error, del que se ha arrepentido toda su vida―declaró, haciendo que Marley asintiese, bajando la mirada―. Mírame, Rose.

― ¿Qué? ―Esta levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en la rubia, mientras esta la observaba en silencio unos instantes.

―No fue culpa tuya...Dios sabe lo buena que eres, Rose, como para que encima para añadir actos buenos, cargues la culpa de algo que no tienes la culpa―la castaña se quedó quieta, sin hacer nada―. Y te admiro por ello...No todas se hubiesen atrevido a romper la relación. Muchas perdonan, pero tú no lo hiciste―susurró, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo sé...Pero a veces siento que algo tuve que ver...Quizás si...

―No―interrumpió Kitty―. Respetaste tus valores y creencias. No estabas preparada, Rose, y te hubieses arrepentido de eso tiempo después, así que hiciste bien. Él no estaba preparado para respetar tu decisión, y ya. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a pasar nada parecido...Porque vas a encontrar a alguien que te va a querer y respetar por lo que eres―le apretó las manos en señal de apoyo. Eres una mujer preciosa, Marley Rose, y muy buena.

―Gracias Kitty...―Susurró sorprendida por sus palabras la castaña, sonriendo un poco al ver que esta tosía― ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

―Así corres peligro de contagiarte, Rose―comentó la rubia, alzando una de sus cejas, tapándose la boca con la mano.

―No me importa―declaró la castaña.

Kitty finalmente abrió los brazos, dándole a entender que aceptaba el abrazo, pero con una expresión que decía que como se tardase, podría arrepentirse de aquello. Marley se rió entre dientes, y finalmente, envolvió a la rubia en un cálido abrazo.


	6. Sexual tension

** Capítulo 5**

―Gracias por haberme cuidado el otro día así, Marley.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa tímida mientras entraba en su propio cuarto, seguida de una rubia que iba vestida con el traje de animadoras. Ese día Kitty tenía entrenamiento, y el uniforme era similar al que había llevado anteriormente cuando iban al instituto, solamente que la parte de arriba tenía mangas, y la mini falda era algo más corta, dejando ver bien sus torneadas y trabajadas piernas.

Llevaba además el cabello en ese momento suelto, pero se lo estaba peinando para colocárselo en una coleta alta de caballo, como solía llevarla casi siempre. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban aire de curiosidad, y Marley ya le había dicho al verla que estaba bastante preciosa, con un deje de admiración en la voz.

―No te preocupes...Ya sabes que a mí esos temas no me importan, y tú también me ayudaste.

Kitty no consideraba que lo que había hecho por Marley fue en sí ayudarle. Ella de verdad pensaba, y creía, que Marley no había tenido la culpa, y Rose no podía estar responsabilizándose de eso después de tantos años que habían pasado. Tenía que dejar todo aquello atrás, y tal vez le habría dado un empujón, pero solo lo podía superar la otra, independientemente de si su opinión valiese de algo o no.

―No exactamente, pero me alegra si te sirvió de algo.

― ¿De verdad te alegra? ―Marley la miró de reojo, tomando una camiseta, escogiendo la ropa que iba a llevar, encogiéndose de hombros Kitty como respuesta― No cambias nada, Kitty.

―No he dicho que no, pero no me había parado a pensar en ello, y no sé, supongo que sí que me alegro por ti―susurró, con voz suave, pensativa, observando como la expresión de Marley se relajaba.

Se quedó así, analizando los rasgos faciales de la castaña, como si fuese un mero entretenimiento. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba ver como la comisura de sus labios se veía mejor cuando no estaba tensa, y como sus labios se tensaban cuando hablaban de algo que no sabía manejar la muchacha.

En ese caso, la comisura temblaba ligeramente, en señal de que estaba nerviosa. No le importaba que Marley se percatase de que ella se la quedaba mirando, aunque en esa ocasión, se extrañó porque la estaba viendo más tiempo de lo que solía hacer; pero no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la joven, ni de su rostro. En verdad, era preciosa, y delicada. Parecía una especie de pájaro, que en cualquier momento se iba a asustar y huir ante ella. Por eso se quedó en silencio, para no asustarla a ella, ni romper esa calma y tranquilidad que había surgido tan de repente.

―Necesito cambiarme...―dijo finalmente Marley, con timidez.

―Puedes cambiarte delante de mí...No te voy a morder, Rose―bromeó la joven, con los ojos fijos en la figura de la chica, que sonreía sonrojada―. Miro a otro lado, si así te parece mejor.

Marley asintió, y Kitty desvió la vista, como queriendo ver como estaba decorado el cuarto, aunque seguía igual de sencillo como siempre. Se imaginaba que la castaña apenas había tenido tiempo siquiera de pintar la pared, y tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo. Siguió escrutando la habitación, y se detuvo en el espejo que había en la pared, viendo el reflejo de Marley.

En un principio iba a apartar la vista, pero cuando comprobó que la joven se levantaba la camisa con los brazos, y se la pasaba por la cabeza para sacarla, quedando su abdomen marcándose un poco los huesos, entreabrió los labios, llevando la mirada a sus pequeños pechos. Estos se encontraban cubiertos por un sujetador negro, y aunque eran de poco tamaño, tenían buena forma, y parecían turgentes.

Debería apartar la vista, pero no era capaz de dejar de observar los pechos de su compañera de piso, que dejó la camiseta sin percatarse de que la rubia le estaba observando, y tomó la otra, colocándola bien para ponérsela. De mientras, Kitty no podía dejar de mirar los pechos y el abdomen fino de la castaña. Parecía suave, y no le importaría acariciarlo para comprobarlo, frunciendo después ella el ceño al pensar eso; pero en verdad, tenía tentación de ver como sería acariciar ese cuerpo, porque si bien su abdomen parecía plano y fácil para acariciar, su cintura pequeña y su espalda también le resultaban la mar de atractivas, por lo que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada del espejo a la chica, que le daba la espalda, recorriendo la línea de la espalda, desde el broche de su sujetador hacia la espalda.

En un movimiento brusco que hizo, al ponerse la otra camiseta, se soltó el broche del sujetador, haciendo que Marley bajase rápidamente los brazos para que no se soltase mucho la prenda, con la cabeza cubierta por la otra, soltando un gritito y sobresaltándose Kitty, saliendo de su ensoñación, y dejando de observarla de esa forma que estaba haciendo, bajando la vista, azorada.

― ¿Kitty? ―Preguntó la muchacha, con cierta timidez y nerviosismo.

―Dime, Rose...―susurró en un hilo de voz, casi que pasaba inadvertido.

― ¿Me puedes ayudar a abrochar el sujetador? ―Pidió con vergüenza, que se podía notar por su forma de hablar.

La animadora tragó en seco, sin saber porque esa petición le había puesto nerviosa, aunque tampoco podía entender bien el porqué se había quedado tan absorta mirando el cuerpo de Marley. Sí, en los vestuarios había analizado de vez en cuando el cuerpo de sus compañeras, pero nunca de esa manera; no como le acababa de ocurrir ahora, y era algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se acercó a su compañera a paso lento, y con cuidado de no tocar la piel de la otra, tomó los extremos del sujetador, haciendo que este se tersase sobre los pechos de la otra, casi percatándose de ese hecho, mirando de soslayo hacia el espejo, para fijarse de que en el sujetador se marcaban ligeramente los pezones de la otra, lo que hizo que apartase la vista, sonrojada y confusa. Lo abrochó con rapidez el sujetador, y se apartó, girándose del todo para así no seguir mirando, con los ojos cerrados.

―Gracias, Kitty―agradeció Marley, terminando ella misma de colocarse la camiseta, mientras la rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados―. Ya puedes girarte―le informó la chica, mientras buscaba una chaqueta que ponerse.

La aludida respiró profundamente, como intentando calmar su corazón, que estaba un poco acelerado para su sorpresa. Se giró para observar que, como le había confirmado la otra, podía ya mirar. Estaba con la ropa toda puerta, y se veía que iba a salir ahora también, aunque no sabía exactamente a dónde. Se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa un poco forzada, y carraspeó, sin saber bien qué decir. Solamente era capaz de pensar en ese abdomen fino y bien trabajado.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Quiso saber la animadora, terminando de ponerse finalmente ella bien el uniforme con sus manos, pasando Marley a su lado para salir del cuarto.

Se giró y salió tras ella, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Pudo ver como la chica se dirigía corriendo hacia la mesita para tomar las llaves que había dejado ahí, quedándose en silencio, como pensando si le faltaba algo, y al ver que no, se guardó las llaves en los pantalones que llevaba, vaqueros.

―Tengo una entrevista de trabajo―informó Marley con una leve sonrisa, mirando a Kitty―. Es en una cafetería aquí cerca, pero al menos algo es algo. Además de que no tengo mucho más que los estudios del instituto―comentó, llamando la atención de Kitty.

― ¿No fuiste a la universidad? ―Vio como el tema parecía ser delicado, debido a la tensión palpable en la mandíbula de la más alta.

―No pude por temas económicos, no por otra cosa...―contestó a la defensiva la muchacha― Así que estuve esperando a poder permitirme marchar a New York.

― ¿Tres años?

Marley la miró de soslayo con una expresión seria, haciendo que Kitty tragase saliva pesadamente, un poco nerviosa, manteniéndose quieta en su sitio. Nunca había visto esa seriedad por parte de la cantante, y eso que había hecho cosas que harían que Rose se enojase. Pero tan solo esa pregunta había logrado romper una barrera invisible en la castaña, que permanecía viéndola con la misma expresión, severa, como si Kitty estuviese en ese momento molestando con sus preguntas.

―No todos nos podemos permitir el dinero como tú, Kitty―respondió, haciendo que la animadora se molestase, añadiendo el desconcierto de lo que le había sucedido antes.

―Perdona, a mí me ha costado venir hasta aquí al igual que te podría haber costado a ti. He pagado lo mismo que los demás. Y lo he pagado yo―remarcó, sorprendiendo a la castaña―. No hables de lo que no sabes, Rose...Además, no te estaba atacando, solamente te preguntaba por mostrar un poco de interés en tu vida, nada más.

― ¿Y a ti qué te interesa mi vida? No finjas que muestras interés en mí, Kitty, cuando lo único que pretendes es burlarte de mí y todo...

―No me estaba burlando de ti, Marley―interrumpió, perdiendo toda la paciencia―. Ni pretendía eso tan si quiera.

―Es lo único que sabes en sí hacer conmigo. Juzgarme y burlarte. No muestras un interés real por mí, con una buena intención. Así que no me preguntes nada, porque tú y yo no somos nada.

La castaña se quedó en silencio de repente, sopesando todas las cosas que acababa de decir. Podía ver el rostro endurecido de Kitty y su mirada fría, su expresión dolida, y sus labios apretados, como conteniendo decir alguna bordería. Ella misma se asustó, a sabiendas de que se había pasado con las palabras, y que no había sido justa con la rubia, cuando ella no había hecho nada más que cuestionar algo lógico.

―Kitty, yo...

―Déjalo, Rose. Si tienes razón...Tú y yo no somos nada.

Tras escupir esas palabras con cierta frialdad, se marchó hacia su cuarto, dejando a una Marley Rose desolada y arrepentida atrás.


	7. A film night

Capítulo 6

―No sé qué diantres hacer...―murmuró para ella misma, tumbada en la cama de su cuarto, mirando al techo.

Ese día, sus compañeras de las animadoras tenían planes con sus respectivos novios, y para su sorpresa, Jake tenía reunión con unos amigos suyos de la clase de baile, por lo que esa noche, Kitty se tenía que quedar en casa, para su desgracia. No era de las mujeres que saliesen por la noche sola, y aunque en casa también estaba Marley, no tenía pensado hacer nada con ella.

Había pasado una semana desde esa discusión, y Kitty se había ahorrado dirigirle la palabra para nada, pese a que la castaña había intentado disculparse por lo que había dicho. Pero la rubia era orgullosa, y todo lo que le había escuchado, le había hecho daño. Era indiferente a muchas personas, además de ser egoísta. Pero en verdad se había interesado por la joven con un buen interés, además de la curiosidad. No creía, en esta ocasión, haber hecho algo malo, y el simple hecho de que Rose reaccionase así no le había hecho nada de gracia.

Si de verdad esa chica se pensaba que ella era así, y que no eran nada, así iba a ser. No iba a ser su amiga, solamente compañeras de piso, y esperaba que por cualquier casualidad del destino, la otra se marchase de la casa y le dejase a ella sola. Prefería estar sola, o que más bien, fuese Jake a vivir con ella que tener que aguantar esas salidas de tono que no tenían razón de ser. Por una vez, ella había sido una buena chica después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Finalmente, pese a todo, decidió salir hacia el salón, debido que ahí estaba la televisión, y le apetecía ver una película. Buscó en el cajón de las películas que tenía una de miedo, entre tantas otras que tenía, y finalmente, escogió una suave, que se llamaba "La dama de negro". En la primera parte, que era la que más le había gustado, salía el actor que protagonizaba a Harry Potter en las películas de esa saga, y no le apetecía asustarse mucho, solamente mantenerse entretenida.

Escuchó como una puerta se abría, y casi podía percibir como la otra joven se asomaba por ella para ver que ocurría. Ella de mientras eligió el idioma y puso la película, sin hacerle mucho caso a la castaña. Quería guardarse un comentario mordaz o mandarle que se metiese dentro de la habitación; y aunque ese era su mayor instinto, una pequeña parte de ella quería que fuese con ella al sofá y se sentase a su lado. Y que viese junto a ella esa película. No sabía porqué, pero aunque había sido ella misma la que había impuesto esa escasa relación entre ellas debido a lo ocurrido, por el orgullo, no podía evitar echarla un poco de menos.

Los días anteriores habían sido geniales, y le había gustado un poco estar con Marley, hablar con ella, y ver su pequeña sonrisa. Detalle que le hacía cavilar un poco, aunque sin llegar a una conclusión exacta. Suponía que con la joven podía mostrarse un poco más de como podía llegar a ser ella en verdad, y ese vínculo extraño que había sentido que se había formado entre ellas. Siempre lo había sentido así, y ahora era una sensación más intensa.

A Kitty siempre le había parecido que su relación con Marley había sido así. De enemigas, y a la vez, de amigas. De no gustarse mutuamente, y a la vez, estar cerca la una de la otra. Era como el vaivén de una ola, yendo de un lado a otro. De un extremo a otro. De la cercanía a la lejanía. Era tan confusa esa relación, que en verdad, nadie allí había sabido catalogar si era odio u otra cosa. Ni siquiera la misma Kitty Wilde era capaz de definir los sentimientos que Marley Rose le provocaba.

― ¿Puedo sentarme?

La aludida no apartó la vista de la pantalla, pero sabiendo que su compañera estaba parada de pie al lado de ella, esperando a que la mandase a su cuarto, o que le permitiese quedarse. Su corazón se encogió mientras ella sopesaba un momento, y finalmente, clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la muchacha, que la miraba con timidez. No supo porqué, pero eso hizo que se enterneciese un poco, y al final, cediese.

―No tengo derecho a echarte―respondió con sequedad, de manera que no mostraba debilidad, pero tampoco la apartaba de su lado. No quería que Marley se marchase.

―No quiero estar si te incom...

―Vamos, Rose, no molestes más y siéntate―respondió tajante, haciéndole un gesto con la mano que aún sostenía el mando para que la chica se colocase a su lado.

Esta, azorada y tímida, se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y se acomodó un poco, clavando sus ojos azules en la pantalla, para concentrarse, gesto que no le pasó desapercibida a la otra, que sonrió disimuladamente antes de volver a centrarse en la trama de la película.

Pero a lo largo de la película, no podía dejar de observarla. De ver sus expresiones de miedo, ni de como sujetaba el cojín entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra ella, gesto que le dio mucha ternura a Kitty, comprobando que Marley era una persona asustadiza que se ponía nerviosa con las películas de miedo. En un momento, incluso pudo ver como se tapaba el rostro con el cojín mientras contenía un pequeño grito del susto, cosa que había asustado a la rubia más que cualquier escena de la película. Sin lugar a dudas, a Wilde, Rose le parecía una persona llamativa.

―Rose...No te gustan las películas de miedo.

―No es que no me gusten...Es que paso miedo con ellas―Kitty alzó una ceja ante tal contestación.

―Sí quieres podemos ver otra película, no me importa cambiar―aclaró la joven, mientras observaba la escena de soslayo.

―No, estabas viendo esta película, y sino me puedo marchar yo...

En ese momento, volvió a surgir otro momento de miedo, que hizo que Marley se sobresaltase y, en un acto reflejo, se abrazase a Kitty, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de esta. La animadora se estremeció ante la cercanía de la más alta, y al sentir el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Podía notar el aliento contra ella, y como hacía que ella temblase un poco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejándose abrazar, y para su propia sorpresa, abrazándola ella también por la cintura, en un gesto que parecía que no quisiese que su compañera se soltase, que seguía sin atreverse a mirar la pantalla.

Kitty suspiró por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando por un momento de esa cercanía, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de lo fría que se encontraba la piel de Marley, que se la rozaba con los dedos, por el lugar donde estaba un poco levantada la camiseta que la chica llevaba. Por un instante, Kitty no quiso que aquel contacto que había surgido entre ellas, se acabase nunca. Quería estar así para toda la vida, rodeando un poco con sus brazos a la chica de cabello castaño, enredando los dedos en su las puntas de su cabello, que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se permitió aquella suave caricia, que pasaba desapercibida para la otra, y con sumo cuidado, finalmente, se llegó a apartar, solamente para ver si la otra se encontraba bien.

― ¿Marley? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―La aludida se separó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

―Dios, me muero de la vergüenza, Kitty, perdóname―susurró en bajo, con timidez, mientras separaba los dedos para mirar entre ellos, volviendo a taparse entera al ver que aparecía otra escena de miedo.

La rubia se la quedó observando, y no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada, mirándola Marley de reojo un poco mal, frunciendo el ceño; pero cuando pareció comprender que la muchacha no se reía de ella, sino de la situación en sí, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, debido a que aquello tenían que admitir ambas que era bastante divertido.

―No te preocupes...Ya sé para la próxima que no podemos ver una película de miedo, sino te vas a asustar―dijo la animadora, riéndose entre dientes, en tono divertido.

Marley asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, cohibida en parte, quitando las manos para poder así ver del todo a Kitty, que la observaba también, con expresión divertida. Ambas se quedaron así unos segundos hasta, que finalmente, volvieron a reírse juntas, sacudiendo la más baja la cabeza, en señal de resignación.

―No, no tienes porqué...No voy a volver a salir del cuarto cuando quieras ver una película―susurró Marley, apartándose un mechón de su cabello―. Lo siento, Kitty―murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros―. Te he estropeado la película.

―No te preocupes...Es más, me gustaría que vieses películas conmigo―confesó la muchacha de ojos verdes, que mantenía la vista fija en la de los ojos azules―. Es más divertido que verlas sola―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento, Kitty se había olvidado de su enfado con Marley, y por un momento, fue como los primeros días. Con ambas mostrando cierta confianza y complicidad, algo propio de unas compañeras de piso. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta de nuevo, volvió al fruncir el ceño, se colocó correctamente en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a centrar toda su atención en la pantalla; pero se percataba de la postura de Marley, y de como la miraba de reojo, como dudando de si hablar o no.

Una parte de ella, quería que Marley hablase, y otra parte, no. Era extraño que la castaña pudiese provocar unos sentimientos tan contrapuestos en su interior, esas sensaciones que luchaban entre ellas por ver cual era de ellas la predominante. Y por mucho que le molestase admitirlo, quería arreglar las cosas con Rose. No le gustaba estar a malas con ella, y más si tenía que convivir junto con la joven durante mucho tiempo.

Pero también tenía claro que, sinceramente, no se iba a molestar ella en arreglarlo. No sabía sido la que había ofendido a la otra, cuando, por una vez en su vida, había decidido empezar bien con aquella chica inocente, que ahora, al menos, ya no veía tan santurrona como antes. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero también era consciente que pese a eso, la muchacha no era capaz de expresar adecuadamente sus enfados, o no como lo hacía ella, que sabía mostrar una frialdad que congelaría a muchos de los que estuviesen presentes en ese momento.

―Kitty...

Ella apretó los labios, como si hubiese escuchado algo molesto. Pero resopló, rodando los ojos un instante, para al final, desviar su mirada, y clavar los ojos verdes en los azules que, por un momento, hicieron que le invadiese una sensación de vértigo, como si estuviese frente a un abismo, una claridad, un algo que la perturbaba. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, permaneciendo con los brazos en jarras, arqueando ambas cejas.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Rose? ―Quiso saber, esperando que la otra hablase.

―Quería disculparme...

―Ya sé que no me querías estropear la película―interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño―. No hace falta que te repitas varias veces―apartó la vista de ella y la volvió a posar en la pantalla de la televisión.

―No...Quería disculparme por lo del otro día―aclaró la castaña, con cierta timidez.

La rubia volvió entonces a centrar su atención en la figura de la otra chica, viendo que era sincera la disculpa. Era capaz de verlo en la mirada, en su forma de hablar, y en como le temblaba un poco el labio inferior, gesto que, internamente, le pareció adorable, aunque se maldijo por dentro cuando pensó eso, aunque manteniendo una postura serena ante la otra, que parecía estar esperando pacientemente a que le contestase.

― ¿Disculparte?

―Sí...Sé que no es justificable como me puse a la defensiva, si tú ni siquiera habías hecho nada para que yo reaccionase así―dijo, suspirando, con la mirada baja―, y sé que no lo justifica, pero ya he entendido muchas veces que mucha gente hace daño a propósito, sin tú hacer nada por ello, y después de que en su momento nosotras tuviésemos nuestros problemas, pues...Tanta amabilidad me asustó―susurró en un tono más bajo de lo normal, lo que hizo que Kitty sonriese un poco, en un gesto de que en parte, lo entendía.

―Estoy bastante molesta, Rose...―replicó en un fingido tono de enfado.

―Lo sé, y si pudiese hacer algo para que me perdonases...

― ¿Harías lo que sea? ―Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que hizo que Marley se asustase― Con que bajes abajo y compres dos tarrinas de helado, me conformo―contestó al final, divertida, haciendo que la castaña se relajase―. Venga, yo de mientras busco una película que nos pueda gustar a las dos.

― ¿En serio? ―Inquirió Marley, mirándola con cierta esperanza― ¿Eso es qué me perdonas?

Kitty rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, y sintió como Marley le rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba contra ella, correspondiendo Kitty entre risas ante tal gesto, cerrando los ojos, y dejándose embriagar por el aroma de su colonia, que le rodeaba por completo, y hacía que se sintiese especial. Le gustaba estar tan cerca de la castaña, que se acabó separando para levantarse del sofá.

― ¡Ah! Compra unas patatas fritas y unas palomitas, las guardaremos para la próxima ocasión―comentó Kitty, que se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

―Vale, vale...Ahora vuelvo.

La rubia pudo observar como, al rato de haber tomado lo necesario para bajar al supermercado que había abajo, Marley salió por la puerta de la casa. La más baja sonrió para sus adentros, y se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Se podría acostumbrar a vivir con Marley siempre.


	8. Old Times

Capítulo 7

― ¿En serio estás viviendo con Marley? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no había sido informada, Kitty Wilde? ―La aludida apartó un momento el móvil de su oído ante tanta pregunta, riéndose por lo bajo.

Adoraba tener esa relación con ella, como si de hermanas se tratasen, y es que, ella siempre había admirado a Quinn Fabray por encima de todas las cosas. Siempre había querido ser una gran animadora, como ella, y había aprendido, en parte, de sus errores, aunque se acostó con Puckerman, aunque en parte, quizás no tenía que considerarlo un error teniendo en cuenta que Quinn se encontraba saliendo con él.

El caso es que, ambas coincidieron en una charla de la universidad de Yale, que la daban donde estudiaba Kitty, y por casualidades de la vida, ambas se reencontraron. La más baja, encantada de saber de su mentora, y esta tenía que reconocer que se alegraba de saber de la "perra" nueva que hubo en el Glee club, o así la denominaba Santana, además de ser el diablo en vivo y en directo. Quedaron para tomar un café y saber la una de la otra, y finalmente, se llamaban una vez todas las semanas para saber como estaban mutuamente, e informarse un poco. Y debido a que Kitty no había llamado después de casi tres semanas, cosa que ya empezaba a preocupar a Fabray, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

―He estado ocupada...Jake insiste en que preparemos ya cosas de la boda, y tengo que lidiar con la convivencia con Marley...―se quedó pensativa mientras se asomaba por la puerta un poco, viendo como la chica estaba sentada en el sofá―. Aunque la verdad es que, después de todo, es una buena compañía―confesó la animadora, por lo bajo, creyendo que Quinn no lo escucharía, pero no fue así.

―Dios mío, Kitty Wilde contenta de tener a Marley como compañera de piso...Pensé que era tu rival o algo―Quinn frunció el ceño al otro lado del teléfono, desconcertada.

―Yo también pensaba eso de Rachel y de ti...Es más, se corría el rumor después de vuestra historia lésbica en el baño―bromeó la más pequeña, sabiendo que eso molestaba a la mayor.

―Nunca me liaría con Rachel...No es tan desagradable después de todo, pero no me gustan las chicas, y encima...Tendría mucho mejor gusto―añadió por lo bajo, haciendo que Kitty se riese entre dientes.

―Tampoco es tan fea...―Quinn se quedó en silencio, esperando que la otra prosiguiese― Aunque es cierto que tiene una nariz horrible.

―Gracias―contestó riéndose―. ¿Te imaginas besando a Rachel? Su nariz me come―dijo divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza―. A ver si va a gustarte Marley y estás diciendo lo de Rachel para distraerme.

Al escuchar eso, Kitty se puso tensa, tragando saliva, recordando por un momento el día en el que vio a Marley sin camiseta, con sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador y ese fino abdomen que incluso quiso llegar a recorrer. Cerró un momento los ojos, intentando calmarse y relajarse. ¿Por qué se ponía así? A ella no le gustaba la castaña, ni mucho menos. ¿Cómo le iba a gustar la santurrona, si encima, a ella le gustaban los chicos? Ella estaba enamorada de su prometido. Abrió los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Ni en broma eso, Quinn―contestó un poco borde, aunque lo disimulo rápidamente con una leve carcajada―. Nunca me gustaría...Es Marley―dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

―Eso no significa nada...Créeme, que sé por experiencia, que a veces uno se enamora de la persona de la que menos se debería enamorar.

Ante esas palabras, la menor solamente se vio capaz de asentir en silencio, aunque era consciente de que no era capaz de verla la otra. Se quedó meditando, confusa, sobre las palabras, como si estas pesasen en su interior, sin ella comprender muy bien la razón de ello. Apartó la mirada al sentirse culpable, y después, volvió sus ojos verdes hacia la puerta de nuevo, viendo así como Marley levantaba la vista hacia su cuarto, desviando la vista para que no descubriese que la estaba mirando.

―En tal caso, no es así...En fin, te tengo que dejar, Marley me está esperando para comer.

―Vaya, esto se pone serio para Kitty―bromeó la mayor, riéndose―. Os dejo parejita, que vaya bien la comida...Mándale saludos a Marley―se despidió Quinn―. Te quiero, Wilde.

―Y yo a ti, Fabray―respondió, colgando.

Pudo ver el icono de mensaje de whatsapp, viendo como había dos mensajes de Jake. Tragó saliva, viendo como en el icono salía una foto de ellos dos juntos, besando Jake a Kitty en la imagen, agarrándose por la cintura ambos, mirando ella a la cámara y él con cara de embobado. Esa fotografía le había encantado tanto a él como a ella, y sin embargo, ahora se ponía nerviosa con tan solo verla. Suspiró, decidiendo guardarse el móvil y contestar más tarde, y salió de la habitación.

Se detuvo al contemplar que Marley no estaba en la sala, aunque no tardó en divisarla en la cocina, poniéndose el delantar para cocinar algo. Sonrió por lo bajo, divertida, y se apoyó en la encimera desde el lado del salón, en silencio, procurando no llamar la atención de la muchacha, para poder observarla tranquilamente, sin ser sorprendida por ello.

La melena castaña de la más alta descendía tranquilamente por sus hombros, quedándose a mitad de la espalda. Llevaba unos vaqueros algo amplios para ella, y una camisa larga de estar por casa, que hacía que tuviese un aspecto descuidado, pero que a la vez, le quedaba sorprendentemente bien. Se preguntaba si era una forma de estar en casa, aunque otras veces le había visto en pijama, uno que hacía que se riese de lo adorable que parecía. Pero ahora, así vestida, se preguntaba como una mujer como Marley no tenía pareja.

Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta que ese era un dato que desconocía. Era cierto que no la había visto con nadie más, y eso le daba a entender que, actualmente, no tenía pareja. Pero no era algo que supiese, y por una extraña razón, la idea de que Marley Rose tuviese una pareja, en parte, le desagradaba. Era una sensación que desconocía, y no quería darle vueltas y complicarse la existencia. Finalmente, decidió carraspear, y así, hacer que la otra se sobresaltase, conteniendo una carcajada al ver su reacción.

― ¡Kitty! ―Reclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que esta se estaba riendo, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro― Me has asustado, boba.

―Esa era la intención, Rose―comentó divertida, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Eso es de ser mala―Kitty rodó los ojos ante eso, arqueando Marley una ceja como respuesta, volviendo a centrarse en lo que estaba cocinando―. Vale, vale, no es de mala.

―Tú no sabes lo que es ser mala, santurrona―bromeó, olisqueando lo que estaba cocinando Marley―. ¿Qué es?

―Son milanesas―comentó Marley mientras se reía por lo bajo―. ¿Huele rico?

―Delicioso...Ya me gustaría saber cocinar algo así―susurró Kitty, apoyando el rostro en ambas manos.

―Un día de estos te voy a enseñar a cocinar...Por la tarde―respondió la otra.

―Y vemos una película―añadió Kitty.

Se quedó observando en silencio como Marley seguía cocinando, y pensó que le encantaría pasarse una tarde cocinando con la muchacha algo, y después ver una película las dos tumbadas en el sofá. Y para añadir, no le importaría acariciar un poco a la joven mientras comían y se centraban en lo que viesen, siempre permitiéndose unos pocos mimos. Y al pensar eso, se sonrojó un poco, desviando la vista hacia otro lado, aunque no podía dejar de imaginarse como sería sentir el tacto de la piel de la castaña sobre la suya.

¿Sería su piel tan delicada como aparentaba? Suave y tersa, para poder perderse en caricias lentas que le hiciesen temblar todo el cuerpo. Marley era una mujer que provocaba en cierta manera, curiosidad. Y ella ahora mismo tenía la curiosidad de sentir como sería, por ejemplo, deslizar las yemas de sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano, perderse en las líneas marcadas de esta, y a la vez, observarla a ella de reojo, en silencio. ¿Era tan raro pensar en eso?

― ¿Quién era? ―Preguntó al cabo de un rato Marley, sirviendo las milanesas en unos platos, que colocó en la encimera, agarrando unos cubiertos y unos vasos.

―Era Quinn, te manda saludos―informó Kitty mientras se sentaba, trayendo Marley después la jarra de agua, sentándose en frente de ella.

― ¿Te sigues llevando con Quinn?

―Sí...Ya sabes que Puck es hermano de Jake, y cuando llegamos los dos aquí, quedamos un día con Puck...Y bueno, estaba Quinn también, y desde entonces, somos como hermanas casi.

Kitty sirvió agua en ambos vasos, y después bendijo la mesa ante la mirada divertida de Marley, que se quedó en silencio, esperando, hasta que finalmente, Kitty dio un bocado a lo que había preparado la otra.

― ¿Te gusta?

― ¡Me encanta! ―Aclaró Kitty mientras se echaba a reír, relamiéndose los labios― Está delicioso, Marls, en serio, me tienes que enseñar a cocinar así.

―Pienso hacerlo, que si un día te toca a ti, no me quiero morir intoxicada―bromeó la chica, empezando a comer―. Así que te llevas con Quinn... ¿Sigues sabiendo de alguien más del instituto? ¿Cómo le va la vida a ella? Mándale saludos de mi parte.

―Se los daré. Quinn está bien, sigue estudiando en Yale, y está en una relación a distancia con Puck, el que sigue en el ejército. Pese a la distancia, ya llevan cuatro años juntos, y se siguen queriendo como al principio―murmuró, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa tierna―. Es increíble, y más sabiendo como son ambos, pero supongo que de alguna manera u otra, siempre estuvieron hechos para estar juntos―rodó los ojos ante sus propias palabras, que le parecieron excesivamente cursis, pero al fin y al cabo, eran ciertas.

―Hay parejas que pese a todo, duran. No todo es igual, supongo―susurró Marley, con un tono cargado de ternura, intuyendo Kitty que la joven estaba enternecida al saber que esos dos seguían juntos, incluso separándoles la distancia y la incertidumbre―. ¿Crees en las relaciones a distancia?

―Creo en las personas―respondió sin pensarlo la rubia, clavando sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de la joven―. Da igual qué lejos estés, sino del interés e intención de la persona. De si amas de verdad a esa persona. Incluso estando cerca, una relación puede fallar. Aunque debo admitir que una relación a distancia debe ser más complicada―concedió, encogiéndose de hombros―, pero por esa persona, debe merecer la pena.

―Qué profundo―dijo sorprendida Marley, observando incrédula a Kitty―. No sé porqué me imaginaba una respuesta distinta.

― ¿Por qué? ―Quiso saber con interés Kitty, removiendo con el tenedor los trozos que había cortado, ensimismada en observar a la castaña.

―No te imaginaba tan romántica, o creyendo tanto en el amor...

―No sé, puede ocurrir de todo en esta vida, ¿no? ―Inquirió Kitty, sonriendo un poco y bajando la mirada al plato, tomando un trozo y llevándoselo a la boca.

―Me gusta estar así contigo―dijo al cabo de un rato Marley, con tono tímido, mirando a otro lado al pronunciar esas palabras, aunque después volvió la vista hacia ella―. Es agradable llevarnos bien.

―La verdad es que sí―admitió Kitty, sonriendo tiernamente.

Se quedaron así mirándose mutuamente durante unos minutos, como analizándose, queriendo saber la una de la otra, como si se fuesen a leer la mente. Kitty quería saber que era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente a la castaña, que permanecía con sus ojos azules clavados en su rostro, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la profundidad de su mirada, lo que hizo, que en verdad, se estremeciese. Esos ojos parecían el mismísimo cielo, y la rubia creía que justo eso sería su mayor perdición.

―Ah...Se me olvidaba―interrumpió el silencio la animadora, carraspeando― Sí he sabido de algunos.

― ¿De quienes?

―Ryder, se sigue llevando con Jake y a veces quedamos con él. También de Unique, de Blaine, de Kurt...Sam también, y de Brittany y Santana. De Artie hace mucho que no sé y a Tina la veo bastante―susurró pensativa, sonriendo al final―. La mayoría no han cambiado nada―comentó rodando los ojos.

―De Santana si sé...Está casada con Brittany―murmuró, enternecida.

―Sí...Cómo no, tenían que acabar esas dos juntas. Kurt con Blaine...En el fondo no hay mucha novedad―comentó Kitty mientras Marley se la quedaba observando.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, mirando a la otra a los ojos. Si era sincera, no le importaría quedarse mirando los ojos de Marley durante toda una eternidad, aunque ese pensamiento se lo quitó rápidamente.

No podía pensar eso, ¿verdad?


	9. Mister Ryder Lynn

**Buenas buenas, lamento la demora de actualizar. Antes de nada, quería agradecer los comentarios en la historia, aunque no me ponga a contestar, quiero que sepáis que os leo y que me anima mucho ver que Karley os gusta, y que os está gustando la historia. Si me queréis hacer alguna sugerencia o petición de algo, lo podéis hacer libremente, al igual que alguna crítica para mejor la historia.**

**Aparte de eso, quería comentar que, aunque parezca que algún capítulo pueda no ser relevante en la historia, todos lo son. Me gusta desarrollar la trama lenta, y quiero que se vaya remarcando el cambio, de como los sentimientos de Kitty van evolucionando, y como ella se percata, y a la vez se resiste, no lo entiende, y bueno...Solamente quería recalcar eso, que aunque pueda parecer que no es importante, cada capítulo tiene importancia a la hora del desarrollo y del cambio.**

**Después de esto, os dejo con el capítulo. Un besuco y disfrutad de la lectura :3**

* * *

Capítulo 8

― ¿Entonces, vamos a salir esta noche?

Jake asintió, con sus ojos negros clavados en la figura de su prometida, que se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la cena, mientras Marley recogía los vasos y los cubiertos, dejándolos en el fregadero, esperando a que la otra llevase el resto para empezar a limpiar, debido a que esa noche, le tocaba a ella.

La más baja clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la castaña, que había apartado la vista y se encontraba observando cualquier otro punto que no fuesen ellos dos. Frunció el ceño, pero no hizo comentario alguno, dejando los platos, y volteándose después hacia el moreno, que observaba a las dos chicas con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

El muchacho se veía perfecto esa noche, con su camisa de cuadros, con los botones de arriba algo abiertos, para dejar ver un poco de su torso, y los vaqueros, no muy ajustados, pero de una manera que le quedaban muy bien. Kitty debía admitir, y más que nada, era consciente de que su prometido era uno de los chicos más guapos que había conocido en la vida, y se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Marley.

―Deberé arreglarme entonces...

―Tú y Marley―comentó Jake, dirigiendo una sonrisa―. Podemos salir los tres, que hace tiempo que no hablamos, y así podemos limar asperezas del pasado―dijo el muchacho mientras las observaba de reojo, esperando la reacción por ambas partes.

― ¿Seguro? No os quiero molestar a los dos y...

―No te preocupes, Rose. Va a ser divertido que salgamos los tres―interrumpió Kitty con un tono algo serio, aunque estaba en verdad entusiasmada de que la muchacha pudiese ir con ellos―. ¿Nos cambiamos las dos, y salimos?

Jake asintió en respuesta, conforme, y la aludida también, dirigiéndose ambas muchachas a sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando Kitty cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre esta, dejando reposar la cabeza un momento, clavando los ojos en el techo, para cerrarlos en un momento. Se maldijo por dentro por animarse tanto de que su amiga fuese con ellos, en vez de preferir estar a solas con Jake; aunque, lo que más le martirizaba es que, si pudiese, hubiese preferido pasarse esa noche a solas con Marley, estar tranquilas en casa, y ver una película juntas.

Pero tenía que salir con su novio, y más si era su prometido. No podía dejarle por una amiga tirado, y además, supuestamente, tendría que tener más ganas de salir con él que con ella. Aunque podría suponerse que era normal que quisiese quedar con la joven, más si estaban empezando a entenderse. La especie de conexión que estaba surgiendo entre ellas, se fortalecía cada vez más, y era algo que no quería que se perdiese, dándole, por una extraña razón, cierta prioridad.

Pensó detenidamente en qué ponerse, y finalmente, escogió un vestido blanco que tenía ella, con los hombros al descubierto, que le quedaba bastante bien y que había utilizado en varias ocasiones. Se lo colocó, y después se maquilló y dejó su cabello suelto en los hombros, mirándose después al espejo. Recordó por unos segundos la época en la que había ido al baile de navidad con Puckerman, y lo bien que le había sentado ese vestido. Ahora casi podía verse igual, a excepción de que lo otro fue un vestido morado de gala, y este uno blanco que era más de fiesta informal, aunque a ella le quedaba perfecto, resaltando sus caderas y curvas. Ella misma se podría decir a sí misma que se encontraba preciosa y perfecta.

Tomó un bolso, guardando algo de maquillaje, y más cosas, y después de eso, salió del cuarto, encontrándose con Jake y Marley que estaban hablando. La animadora se detuvo en seco, encontrándose con una castaña de ojos azules que llevaba un vestido de color celeste, que le quedaba casi a juego con sus ojos, y le hacía verse preciosa. Se había recogido la melena en un sencillo moño, pero que hacía que se viese bastante preciosa, y quedase más estilizada, debido a su cuello tan largo.

Honestamente, se veía tan hermosa que ni ella misma podía dejar de mirarla atentamente, sin prestar mucha atención a su prometido, que se giró hacia ella en cuanto escuchó un poco de ruido, quedándose embobado por lo guapa que estaba la rubia; pero ella, en esos instantes, aunque no lo entendiese, solamente tenía ojos para Marley.

―Cariño...―dijo Jake, acercándose a ella, dejando un beso en su frente, logrando al fin que Kitty se percatase de su presencia―Estás preciosa―dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que la muchacha esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

―Gracias―agradeció, mientras desvió un momento la mirada hacia Marley.

―La verdad es que estás reluciente, Kitty―susurró la castaña, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida al pronunciar esas palabras. A Kitty, su corazón le dio un vuelco con tan solo escucharle, mordiéndose el labio.

―Gracias...También estás reluciente, Marley―repitió ella, con los ojos clavados en los de la muchacha.

Quería hacerle entender que no lo estaba diciendo por cortesía a lo que ella ya le había dicho, sino que, al contrario, estaba siendo sincera. Estaba encontrando en ese momento a la joven tan espectacular que ni ella misma se lo podía creer. Juraría que Marley era la muchacha más hermosa del mundo, pero tampoco iba a decirlo, y menos delante de Jake, que no llo entendería en ninguno de los casos.

― ¿Vamos, señoritas? ―Inquirió él, con una enorme sonrisa― Conozco un buen bar, y además, tenemos un acompañante más.

― ¿Quién? ―Quiso saber la castaña, mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño, desorientada, y por una extraña razón, con una sensación de malestar recorriendo su cuerpo en ese mismo momento.

―Ahora lo veréis―se limitó a responder Jake, mientras abría la puerta, para hacerles espacio y que pudiesen salir―. Vosotras primero―sugirió.

Marley le sonrió al chico, saliendo ella la primera con timidez, y después la siguió Kitty, cerrando el moreno, finalmente, tras de sí, la puerta.

* * *

― ¡Lynn! ¡Hazme caso! ―Exclamó Jake a lo lejos, agarrando la mano de su novia con la suya, entrelazando así los dedos.

La rubia se dejaba guiar por su novio, acompañada de una Marley que los observaba de reojo en silencio. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver que el acompañante misterioso de esa noche era nada más ni nada menos que Ryder Lynn, su antiguo compañero del instituto, y el mejor amigo todavía de Jake, con el que también había quedado Kitty en alguna ocasión que otra.

El muchacho llevaba el cabello no muy largo, y esta vez lo tenía engominado, volviendo a ir un poco como para aquella actuación en el instituto del musical de Grease, que hacía de Danny Zucko, y honestamente, cualquier muchacha se percataría de que estaba muy guapo y atractivo. Nadie se resistiría a él, y por lo que Kitty pudo comprobar, cuando la mirada del joven cayó sobre el cuerpo de Marley, volvió a presenciar ese mismo brillo que le surgía cuando la veía en la secundaria. Esa mirada llena de amor; un amor adolescente que seguía intacto pese al tiempo y a la distancia.

Casi le parecía a la rubia una relación que no se podía detener, que tenía que suceder sí o sí. Miró de reojo a la castaña, que parecía aún sorprendida de ver al castaño, y pensó si la joven sentiría en ese momento cosas, igual que, claramente, Ryder las estaba sintiendo. Pero Marley ahora parecía un libro difícil de entender, y más con las expresiones faciales que mostraba, por lo que no estaba segura de si entre ellos dos podría surgir algo más que una amistad; y la idea de que eso sucediese le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Apretó los labios, molesta, y apartó la vista de la muchacha.

― ¡Marley, Kitty, Jake! ―La rubia rodó los ojos. La primera siempre sería Rose― ¡Al fin te veo, Marley! ―Exclamó el chico con felicidad, acercándose a la chica para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Kitty endureció más la expresión de su rostro, viendo la escena, notando como el castaño rodeaba con sus fornidos y trabajados brazos a la otra, que parecía feliz de verle. ¿Cómo se iba a percatar Marley de que ella estaba ahí, teniendo a un chico tan guapo como Ryder a su lado, caballeroso y atento, dispuesto siempre a hacerla feliz?

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida ante esos pensamientos, y más porque no quería pensar nada como aquello. Tendría que importarle bien poco en quien se fijaba la joven de ojos azules y cabello claro, pero no podía dejar de sentir como la serpiente de los celos se deslizaba en su interior, y clavaba sus afilados dientes en su corazón, haciendo que tragase saliva, buscando respirar profundamente. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

El más alto se apartó, y se dirigió hacia ella, con intenciones de abrazarla, esbozando una sonrisa falsa cuando la abrazó, con menos efusividad de lo que había hecho con Marley, y después le dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño a Jake, respondiendo este al saludo, con una enorme sonrisa, como satisfecho de verlos a ellos dos juntos. La rubia frunció el ceño, molesta, y desvió la vista, suspirando, cansada. Jake se percató de esto, dirigiendo la vista a su novia.

―Mejor entremos dentro, que mi chica se impacienta―bromeó Jake, tomando la mano de Kitty de nuevo, y tiró de ella, quedándose Ryder junto con Marley detrás de ellos.

Kitty se preguntaba porque su novio era tan estúpido. Ella no quería que justamente, los conocidos como "Ryley", quedasen juntos de nuevo. No quería que finalmente, como se pronosticaba en el instituto, Marley Rose acabase con Ryder Lynn, tuviesen su familia perfecta y su vida perfecta, y viviesen los dos felices para siempre. Ella no quería que Marley acabase con Ryder. Ella no quería que Marley estuviese con nadie más que no fuese ella, aunque no supiese bien el porque quería que fuese así, y no de otra manera.

―Te amo―le susurró en el oído el moreno, esbozando ella una sonrisa, girando el rostro y dejando un beso en sus labios.

Pese a todo, Jake hacía que se calmase un poco, aunque fuese solamente un poco, ante ese momento que le estaba desagradando del todo. Presionó unos instantes más los labios contra los de su prometido, el que sonrió contra sus labios de una manera que ella se sintió bien, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía más que bien, como era al principio de su relación; aunque si era sincera, nunca había sentido ninguna sensación parecida como las que le provocaba Marley, y menos si el otro idiota estaba detrás de la muchacha, habiendo pasado tantos años. ¿No podía rehacer su vida, y dejar a la chica de ojos azules en paz?

Jake buscó una mesa, y los cuatro se sentaron, Jake al lado de Kitty, y Ryder y Marley juntos, en frente de los otros dos. El castaño no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Marley, sobre su madre y cómo había estado, haciendo que la rubia pusiese caras raras, arrugando la nariz, con cierto desagrado. La castaña de vez en cuando quería centrar la atención en Jake y Kitty, para que no quedasen fuera de la conversación, aunque al moreno no parecía molestarle, sino que aprovechaba esos momentos para dejar besos de vez en cuando en el cuello de su prometida, siendo interrumpidos por la otra, que intentaba, por lo que suponía Kitty, descansar un poco de tanto agobio.

― ¿Entonces, cuando os vais a casar? ―Se interesó entonces Marley, mientras Ryder tomaba su bebida, observando de reojo a Marley, con los ojos brillantes, lo que hizo que Kitty bufase por lo bajo.

―En unos meses...―respondió Jake, mirando a Marley a los ojos―En verdad, yo quiero empezar a preparar las invitaciones y la decoración y todo.

―Es extraño verte prometido, Jake―susurró entonces ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Kitty y Ryder se quedaron en silencio mientras los escuchaban, observándolos, como si esperasen que sucediese algo malo. Pese a que ambos habían pasado página, y seguían con sus vidas, se notaba una cierta tensión, y no era buena precisamente. A Kitty no le hacía falta ser una genio para entender que Jake estaba incómodo, y que Marley a su manera también. Ya no se amaban, pero ese daño que el otro chico le había hecho a la muchacha, aún se encontraba vivo. Y tampoco habían hablado de ello de la forma adecuada, o eso le explicó en su momento él a la animadora, al principio de la relación, cuando ella quiso saber si él seguía enamorado de Marley.

―Supongo que a veces, las cosas cambian―se limitó a responder él, sin apartar sus ojos de Marley, que asintió en silencio, con un extraño brillo en la mirada que Kitty no supo interpretar, y que a Jake no le gustó, observando de refilón a Kitty, sintiendo una necesidad de tenerla a su lado―. Lo único que sé es que estoy enamorado de Kitty, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado―susurró, tomando la mano de la aludida, que sonrió ligeramente, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Ryder sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, y la rubia lo primero que pensó es que capaz el muchacho se estaba imaginando una vida con Marley, cuando tal vez ni siquiera tendría oportunidad. Marley se merecía algo más que al idiota de Ryder, que apenas había hecho nada al terminar el instituto. Y aunque Marley tampoco, esa chica valía. Y mucho. La animadora lo supo desde el primer momento en el que la vio, y por eso se quiso deshacer de ella.

―Y Marley...―interrumpió el castaño, llamando la atención de los otros dos también― ¿Ahora mismo tienes pareja?

Sintió como la sangre le hervía, y tuvo que apretar el puño para contenerse y no echarle de la mesa en ese momento. ¿En serio estaba haciendo eso delante de ellos dos? ¿No podía esperar a que estuviesen a solas? No. La mera idea de que ellos dos se quedasen a solas hacía que se molestase más, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, evitando soltar cualquier improperio. Estaba pensando millones de maneras, en ese momento, de torturar a Ryder. Si tuviese un muñeco vudú, probablemente ya hubiese hecho algo para que el muchacho se retorciese de dolor, o le hubiese golpeado. ¿Por qué Lynn se le hacía tan insoportable?

Y no solo era porque estuviese celosa, cosa que tendría que pensar más adelante, porque no era normal. No. Lo que más le enojaba de él era esa insistencia pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado. ¿Tan idiota era, que no era capaz de olvidarse de la castaña, y buscarse a alguien que le pudiese hacer feliz? Le parecía ya, a esas alturas de la historia, patética, esa fidelidad y ese amor ciego del muchacho por ella. Sí, ella era fabulosa, pero no estaba a su alcance. ¿Y tan eterno podía ser un amor que no se cuidaba y mimaba para que durase?

―No...Hace tiempo que no estoy con nadie―desvió la mirada, sonriendo tímida, clavando los ojos azules en los verdes de Kitty, que sintió como le faltaba aire para respirar.

Se quedaron ambas así, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. La expresión de Marley no indicaba emoción alguna, y ella no sabía como sentirse, por lo que, mantuvo una expresión seria, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sin apartar la mirada. Ella no iba a ser la primera que cediese, y finalmente, lo hizo la otra, que sonrió tímidamente, y clavó sus ojos en el vaso un instante.

―Estaba pensando que...

Y ya no lo aguantó más. No iba a ser ella la que soportase esa escena, no en ese instante, no sobre ellos dos.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, haciendo que la muchacha elevase la mirada hacia ella, entreabriendo los labios, sorprendida. Ryder, que estaba de lado, con su cuerpo en dirección a Marley, giró el rostro, con el ceño fruncido, confuso por el acto de la rubia, y después, Jake, también giró su rostro, con la boca abierta.

― ¿Kitty? ―Preguntó él.

―No voy a seguir aguantando estas estupideces, por favor. Lynn está babeando por ti, Rose...Haznos un favor a todos, y sal con él, antes de que el pobre se muera, porque te lleva esperando años, así que hazle el favor ya, o corta esto por lo sano―dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, que se había sonrojado completamente―. Eres patético, Ryder―soltó con tono mordaz, dirigiéndole una sonrisa totalmente falsa, para sorpresa de todos los presentes―. Madura, enamórate de otra persona. No esperes algo que nunca te va a suceder.

―Oye, cielo...―interrumpió Jake, con tono serio, levantándose de la silla―. No hacía falta decir nada de eso...

― ¡¿Y yo tengo que aguantar esto de ellos dos?! Hemos quedado los cuatro, esto no es una cita. Si Ryder quiere salir con Marley, que lo haga, pero que deje de arrastrarse pidiendo un poco de atención. ¿Cuántos rechazos más piensas soportar para entender que ella no se percata de tu existencia, Lynn? Por favor, para, ya, porque hasta me das pena, y todo―soltó con tono frío.

Les dirigió una mirada helada a los dos, y se apartó de ellos, tomando su bolso, y se encaminó hacia la salida del local, ante las miradas de incredulidad de los tres que estaban con ella.

Pese a que la llamaban. Pese a que escuchaba la voz de Jake diciéndole que no se marchase, que le esperase. Pese a que podía oír a Marley suplicándole que se quedase. Pese a que quería quedarse solamente al escuchar a Marley.

Pese a todo, Kitty no se detuvo, y no miró atrás.


	10. All of the stars

**Buenas buenas, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, que creo que es bastante especial y significativo.  
**

**Antes de nada, quería decir que muchas gracias por los comentarios en la historia. Sé que hay mucha gente que actualiza por cuanta gente comenta, pero yo con solo saber que hay personas que leéis esto, me conformo, y me siento bastante orgullosa de ver que hay a gente que le gusta Karley como a mí, que se interesa mucho, así que muchas gracias por estar leyendo. Si queréis, ya sabéis, algo en concreto, o al menos decirme que os parece qué va la historia, pues genial. Igual, he visto que os ha gustado Kitty celosa ;) es que esta gatita es un poco revuelta jajajaja.**

**Bueno, un besuco, y os dejo con el capítulo :3**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Llevaba días evitando a Marley, pese a que esta había intentado hablar con ella varias veces.

Era de noche, y había decidido subir a la azotea del piso, haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de Jake, que parecía estar algo preocupado por ella, debido a que ambos habían apenas hablado desde que se había marchado ella tan enojada del bar. Sí, habían aclarado eso, y ella había puesto una excusa pobre, pero que parecía cuadrar, o no parecía tan absurda, viniendo de ella.

Pero no era capaz de hablar con el chico. O al menos, ella no se sentía con fuerzas, porque cara a cara, le acabaría preguntando de nuevo por ese asunto, y no quería darle vueltas al asunto. No quería pararse a pensar el porqué se había puesto así, ni menos, porque le molestaba tanto de que la castaña pudiese quedar con Ryder.

Y por esa razón, también había estado evitando a la castaña.

Podía ver en ella, en su mirada, como le preguntaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y no se veía lista para responder sus preguntas, incluso aunque fuesen una mentira. Ella no se sentía preparada para engañar a la castaña, y tenía miedo de que esta se percatase de que había una razón mucho más profunda.

Se sentó en el suelo, bajo el cielo estrellado de New York, sonriendo por lo bajo. Desde ahí, a esa altura, se podía ver perfectamente las estrellas, y el ruido del tráfico apenas se notaba, lo que hacía que ella sonriese, un poco fascinada y maravillada, apoyando las manos en el suelo, mientras permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con los ojos verdes recorriendo aquel cielo oscuro, buscando formas que formasen las estrellas, como constelaciones, suspirando, relajada.

― ¿Kitty?

Se sobresaltó, desviando su mirada hacia un lado, viendo como en la entrada a la azotea se encontraba una Marley Rose, cubierta por los hombros con una manta, lo que hizo que la rubia sonriese un poco por verla así, esperando, con timidez, para acercarse. ¿En algún momento tomaría la iniciativa y se acercaría a dónde ella? ¿En algún momento dejaría de tenerle miedo cuando se molestaba? Sonrió por lo bajo, volviendo a centrarse en las estrellas, sin contestar. Esperaba que se tomase eso como un acercamiento, o como que si que podía ir a dónde estaba ella.

La castaña pareció dudar, pero al final, se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, mientras esta se recostaba en el suelo, quedando la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo, observando todo en silencio. Se podía notar una paz que incluso a la muchacha le gustaba. La chica de ojos azules se sentó a su lado con cuidado, y también se tumbó, fijando los ojos azules en el cielo luminoso.

Permanecieron así durante segundos, minutos, no estaba segura la animadora, que al notar a Marley tan cerca, creía que se le iba a acelerar el corazón más de la cuenta. O ya se le estaba acelerando, porque notaba como las pulsaciones iban más rápidas, y eso hacía que se pusiese nerviosa; pero también, tenerla tan cerca, hacía que se sintiese completa, como en casa. Como si Marley fuese ese sentimiento de que ese era su lugar, al lado de ella.

Desvió sus ojos verdes de nuevo, centrándolos de reojo en el rostro de la castaña, que permanecía con los suyos centrados en las estrellas. Así, con apenas luz, le daba un aire misterioso a la expresión de su rostro, lo que hizo que Kitty sonriese con ternura; siempre pensaba en cuanto la veía, últimamente, que era preciosa. La veía con el cabello desordenado, recogido en un moño, y le parecía que estaba guapa. Si la veía solamente con una camisa puesta y un pequeño pantalón corto, estaba preciosa. Para Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose era la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese conocido, y ahora que la tenía a su lado, le gustaría hablar, aunque no sabía bien lo que debía decirle.

¿Qué le iba a contar? ¿Qué se había puesto enferma con tan solo imaginarse a Ryder besándola lentamente? ¿Qué no quería que el castaño la tocase, porque solamente ella quería tocarla? ¿Qué le iba a decir, si ni ella misma se entendía? ¿Cómo le iba a decir algo, si ella estaba prometida a otra persona? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar, si en el fondo, todo aquello estaba mal?

―Hace una buena noche...―se limitó a decir al cabo de un rato Marley, que giró su rostro para mirarla.

La sorprendió observándola, pero a Kitty no le importó, sino que tornó del todo su cara para quedársela mirando, frente a frente ambas, como si se estuviesen contando un secreto las dos, como si fuese un momento íntimo entre ellas, y puede que lo fuese. No había nada más íntimo como dos personas, tumbadas, mirándose a los ojos, bajo el cielo estrellado.

―La verdad es que sí...―respondió en bajo la animadora, como si no quisiese romper ese vínculo que se acababa de crear entre ellas y el ambiente.

― ¿Sueles venir aquí? ―Preguntó Marley en bajo, como entendiendo que Kitty quería que aquello fuese así, como algo pequeño entre ellas.

La animadora desvió sus ojos un momento, como pensativa, volviendo a mirar al cielo. Después volvió la vista a Marley, que aún permanecía con sus ojos azules en su rostro, esperando una respuesta. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus finos labios, que se le antojaban para besar y poder acariciar. ¿Acaso era normal sentir eso por alguien? Querer besarlo, sin ninguna razón. Solamente querer besarlo. Querer tenerlo entre sus brazos, y no querer soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Así es como se estaba sintiendo la animadora en ese instante, teniendo tan cerca a la muchacha de ojos azules, como el cielo cuando amanecía, y estaba despejado. Era, a su vez, al mirarla, como sumergirse en un profundo océano, y esa sensación a la muchacha le asustaba, aunque, era confuso, porque a su vez quería bucear bajo la profundidad de ese enorme mar, que eran los ojos de Marley Rose.

―A menudo...Es un buen lugar para pensar―aclaró la muchacha al fin, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de la chica que permanecía en silencio, como queriendo que prosiguiese―. Cuando me mudé aquí, el que me alquiló el piso por aquel entonces, pues aún no podía permitirme comprarlo, me informó que la azotea estaba abierta, y que se podía subir. Un día, cuando discutí con Jake, lo primero que pensé fue en que quería estar sola.

― ¿No te servía el piso? ―Kitty se quedó un instante en silencio.

―No...Creo que necesitaba respirar, y estar sola. Más bien, necesitaba no estar rodeada de recuerdos, en ese momento...Cuando comenzamos a salir, a mí me asustaba la idea de que siguiese sintiendo algo por ti―se sinceró, sorprendiendo a Rose aquellas palabras―. Y en parte, confieso que me asustaba mucho el hecho de que pudiese engañarme con otra chica...y más si eras tú, pese a que hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti―fijó entonces la mirada en el cielo, sonriendo apenas―; así que, me vine aquí, donde no había nada que me recordarse a ti, o a él, o a cualquier cosa que me afectase. Solamente está el cielo estrellado―susurró, sonriendo Marley como respuesta al escucharle.

―Sabes que yo no me hubiese acercado a él después de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros―dijo al cabo de un rato, como para tranquilizar a la animadora―. Ni antes, ni ahora, sabiendo lo que sientes por él, y lo mucho que te respeto, Kitty―la aludida sonrió levemente al escuchar lo último, volviendo a una expresión seria―. No creo que buscase hacerte daño nunca―dijo en un murmullo apenas inaudible, pero que la otra logró llegar a escuchar―. Y encima, Jake te ama con locura, como nunca antes.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? No se sabe si alguien te llega a amar o no―murmuró en bajo la rubia.

―Sí se llega a saber...No cuanto, pero si sabes si alguien te quiere o no―respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros―. Y él te quiere.

― ¿Y yo le quiero a él? ―Kitty giró el rostro, clavando sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Marley.

Casi podía sentir el ardor que le provocaba la mirada de la más alta, que la observaba con intensidad, como si estuviese analizando cada parte de su ser, de su alma. Sí eso solo era capaz de hacerlo el Señor, ahora mismo sentía que Marley era un ángel enviado por Dios para que buscase en cada lugar recóndito dentro de ella, para saber si le amaba de verdad o no. No sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta, y no sabía si era Marley consciente de con qué sentido lo había hecho. Enseguida comprendió que la joven no lo había entendido.

―Sí, le amas...Se ve cuando una persona ama a otra―Kitty pensó que era una buena actriz, sorprendiéndose ella misma de eso, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y apartar la vista de nuevo de ella, con un semblante pensativo―. ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó de repente.

― ¿Por qué el qué?

― ¿Por qué reaccionaste así en la cena?

Entonces, todo se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué le iba a contestar? ¿Que estaba celosa? ¿Que no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella por las noches, siendo sus ojos los protagonistas de sus sueños, junto a ella? ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía ser sincera, pese a que en ese momento, quisiese confesarse. Que Marley le dijese que no pasaba nada. Que no estaba ocurriendo nada dentro de ella; pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que sí que estaba ocurriendo algo, y que por lo tanto, ella no podía saberlo. Porque no lo iba a entender, por mucho que se esforzase en mostrar amabilidad y en no juzgar. Siempre se juzgaba.

―Estaba cansada del comportamiento de Ryder―contestó en tono cortante al final―. Es decir, han pasado unos tres años, y el chico sigue detrás tuyo con tan solo verte―rodó los ojos, riéndose la otra como respuesta, haciendo que sonriese de lado―. Es un pesado, y muy pero que muy insistente.

―Es un buen chico―a Kitty se le encogió el estómago al escuchar eso―. Siempre lo ha sido conmigo. Me ha tratado muy bien y estuvo ahí para apoyarme...Ryder siempre fue un buen amigo.

―Pero el quiere algo más―se mordió el labio, disimuladamente, y se lo soltó después, con una expresión serena en el rostro―. Él siempre ha querido algo más contigo, Rose.

―Lo sé...Pero no busco nada con Ryder, no así―se encogió de hombros―. Sabes que no me gusta ser directa, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que se nota si él me interesa o no―dijo, asintiendo la otra.

―Sí, se nota―se quedó un momento meditando―. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que Ryder―murmuró al final.

― ¿Tú crees? ―Marley fijó sus ojos azules en el cielo estrellado― Ryder es buen partido, o eso dijo Jake antes de irse...Creo que intenta enmendar el mal que me hizo.

―No creo que Ryder sea para ti...Es decir, eres una estrella Marley―soltó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, tragando saliva en seco después.

― ¿Kitty? ―Inquirió la aludida, sorprendida.

Incluso ella estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía haber confesado eso a Marley? Encima era algo excesivamente tierno viniendo de ella. Pero de verdad consideraba que la castaña era una especie de estrella, y la consideraba perfecta. Para Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose era simplemente perfecta.

― ¿Marley?

― ¿En serio piensas que soy una estrella? ―Sonrió al ver el gesto de incredulidad.

―Honestamente, sí...Siempre he pensado que ibas y que vas a triunfar, Marls―la aludida sonrió más al ver como la había llamado―. Por eso también durante un tiempo te odié tanto...Solo con verte sabía que ibas a ser alguien increíble, al contrario que yo...Eres una estrella que va a triunfar―confesó―. Y Ryder no lo es. Y para que una estrella brille, tiene que estar junto a otra estrella, no a algo que le quite el brillo―bromeó divertida, haciendo que se riese su amiga.

―Eso que me has dicho es muy bonito...―dijo al cabo de un rato la chica de ojos azules, que seguía observando el cielo―. Eres una persona tierna después de todo, Kitty...

―No se lo cuentes a nadie, esto tiene que ser un secreto―la aludida la miró confusa―. Quiero conservar mi reputación de víbora fría―bromeó, aunque para sus adentros pensó que seguramente era lo que pensaban los demás de ella.

―No eres así...No lo eres, Kitty―dictaminó Marley segura, sorprendido a la otra muchacha―. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

―Sorpréndeme, Rose...

―Que tú también eres una estrella, solo que no te das cuenta de ello―dijo con un tono de voz suave, sonriéndole a la muchacha, que la observó con cierta curiosidad en la mirada―. Eres increíble y...―se quedó callada, y volvió a mirar al cielo, abriendo los ojos de manera desorbitada, lo que hizo que la rubia se extrañase―. ¡Mira, es una estrella fugaz, corre y pide un deseo!

Kitty miró como la estrella pasaba, quedándose mirando el cielo estrellado, pensando para sus adentros lo que tal vez más deseaba en ese mundo. Se quedó todo en silencio durante unos instantes, notando de repente la animadora como una mano tomaba la suya delicadamente, entrelazándose los dedos con los suyos, en una especie de gesto que hizo que el corazón de Wilde se acelerase, y a la vez, sintiese una paz que nunca antes había sentido.

―_It's just another night..._―empezó entonces a cantar Marley en bajo, conteniendo el aliento Kitty―; _and I'm staring at the moon...So I saw a shooting star and though of you..._

La muchacha observó de reojo a Kitty mientras estaba permanecía en silencio, como intentando reconocer de qué le sonaba esa canción, mientras Marley se encontraba con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, como si la canción que ahora iba a cantar fuese para ella, y aunque no lo fuese, su corazón se congeló.

―_I can see the stars from America_―prosiguió cantando, con su melodiosa voz, haciendo que la rubia siguiese conteniendo el aliento, maravillada por cada letra que Marley pronunciaba, respirando profundamente, entonando lo que tenía que entonar―._ I wonder...Do you see them, too?_

La animadora cayó entonces en la cuenta de que esa canción era de Ed Sheeran, y que estaba inspirada para la película de "Debajo la misma estrella", de hacía años atrás, que había sido un éxito en la gente juvenil. Incluso ella se leyó el libro y fue a ver la película, y aunque lo negase, se enamoró de la historia de Augustus Waters y Hazel Grace.

―_You were lying nex to me, I looked across and fell in love_―murmuró en bajo, mientras sus ojos azules se apartaban de su rostro, poniéndose un poco más seria, lo que llamó la atención de Wilde, pero que prefirió no decir nada. Solamente permanecer así, con los dedos de Marley deslizándose entre los suyos, con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y con la calidez de su compañía.

¿Era tan difícil conseguir eso? Podía percatarse de como las yemas de los dedos de la chica se deslizaban por su piel, estremeciéndose al tacto, esbozando una sonrisa por ello, mientras podía seguir escuchando la voz de Marley, como iba entonando cada estrofa, como si sintiese la canción, como si la viviese.

―_You're the song my heart is beating to...So open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet_―entonó la muchacha con voz cálida, riéndose en bajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, o teñidas de un color rojizo que a Kitty la dejó encandilada.

Y siguió, cantando con algo de fuerza, pero a la vez, con calma, como si no tuviese prisa, como si aquello no fuese a acabar de un momento a otro, como si fuese a durar para toda la eternidad. Y es que ella misma quería que durase para toda la eternidad. Hizo memoria, y al final, unió su voz con la de la castaña.

―_I can see the stars from America.._.―terminó de cantar junto a la muchacha, esbozando las dos una enorme sonrisa al hacerlo.

Su corazón se encontraba latiendo agitadamente en su interior. Sus ojos centelleaban, podía notar su respiración, y como su pecho subía y bajaba, acelerado, mientras intentaba recuperarse. ¿Cómo era capaz de notar esa corriente eléctrica recorrer su interior?

― ¿Qué has pedido? ―Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

―Si te lo cuento, no se cumpliría―dijo entre risas Marley― ¿Y tú? ―Kitty sonrió ante la pregunta.

―Es un secreto...

Se quedaron durante un rato más en silencio, y Kitty cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sin soltar la mano de la castaña en ningún momento. Lo que había pedido nunca saldría a la luz.

Si "Jitty" era real, "Ryley" podía serlo, y "Jarley" lo fue... ¿Por qué no podía ser real **"Karley"**?


	11. The heart wants what it wants

**Buenas buenas :3 **

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo...Por lo que se ve, la cosa empieza a ponerse un poco más comprometedora entre nuestras chicas...Lo que me pregunto es lo que va a pasar con Jake y con Ryder ;) y con ellas dos, porque... ¿Será para Kitty fácil todo esto? ;)**

**Dark: Lamento tardar, pero a veces pasa que se me ocurre algo que añadir en el capítulo y no puedo evitar hacerlo jajaja muchas gracias por animarte a leer la historia, en serio, y saber que te gusta me anima a seguir, así que quería agradecértelo, por tomarte las molestias de leer :3**

**pkn150: ¡No, no se va a poder echar atrás! Aunque, eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a intentar...Igual, eso lo vamos a ir viendo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y...A mí también me encantan estas dos ;)**

**Bueno, y sin más demora... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

―_Hand over heart, I'm praying that I'm going to make it out alive..._

Podía escuchar como la canción resonaba con su suave y tierna voz mientras escuchaba de fondo las palabras de Jake, que parecía estar dudando lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Ella, sin embargo, no le estaba prestando apenas atención. Solamente quería escuchar su voz. Su melodiosa y dulce voz. La voz de Marley.

―_There's a million reasons why I should give you up but he heart wants what it wants..._

Cerró los ojos al ir escuchando la canción, suspirando profundamente. El corazón quiere lo que quiere, sin importar lo que una persona podía llegar a querer tener, aunque fuese por la razón propia. Daba igual que no quisieses querer algo, que te fuese más fácil sin ello. El corazón quería lo que quería.

― ¿Kitty? ―Inquirió el chico con cierto temor.

―_The future that we hold is so unclear, but I'm not alive until you call..._

― ¿Kitty? ―Volvió a insistir.

―_But I can't imagine a life without breathless moments breaking me down..._

― ¿Amor?

Se estaba intentando contener, pero estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía. Si le dejaba un momento de calma y reflexión, quizás no estaría a punto de hacer que la dejase en paz. Si no la atosigaba, quizás...

―_But the hear wants what it wants..._

―Kitty...Por favor, yo...―Y entonces, no pudo evitar explotar.

― ¡Vete a la mierda, Jake! ¡¿No me podías haber avisado antes?!

Colgó el móvil antes de que el chico pudiese tan siquiera responder, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesita, controlando las ganas de lanzar este contra la pared y romperlo así. Intentaba contener las ganas de asesinar al muchacho, o de descargar la rabia en cualquier otra cosa, por lo que cerró los ojos, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, procurando no echarse a llorar.

No quería sentirse débil. No quería notar la vulnerabilidad de que todo estaba empezando a fallar. Los cimientos en los que se basaba su vida se empezaban a desmoronar, y ella no era capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo; solamente observar como el edificio que era su vida empezaba a destruirse, a cernirse sobre el vacío trozo a trozo, pedazo a pedazo.

No quería sentirse débil, pero así se sentía.

No quería perder a Jake, ni notar lo que era estar en el centro del huracán que era ahora mismo su interior, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Notaba la angustia recorrer su interior, como si su mundo se quebrase, como si se fuese a romper; le faltaba casi hasta el aire al respirar. Y aunque en el fondo fuese consciente de que todo iba a ir mejor, de que no se acababa el mundo, para ella, en ese instante, su mundo ya estaba terminando.

El ser humano era capaz de vivir cada experiencia como si fuese la última, resaltando más los momentos malos, en los que se sufría, que en los buenos. Kitty Wilde en ese preciso instante, creía que se iba a morir. Estaba perdiendo a Jake, y no solo por ella misma, sino porque él también se separaba de ella. Inconscientemente, sin que se diese cuenta, pero se iba alejando, y se preguntaba cuanto duraría el cordón que unía sus corazones así, tenso entre ellos dos. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría la situación así.

Se miró a sí misma de refilón, con su precioso vestido azul, estando arreglada para la ocasión, puesto que iba a celebrar con Jake ya primer año de compromiso, además de añadir el tiempo que estuvieron como novios, y el chico le había llamado para cancelar la cena porque iba a ir con su hermanastro, Noah, a Lima. No le había especificado nada más, y ella no le había dado oportunidad porque tampoco quería escuchar una más de sus excusas. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba a Jake todo eso? ¿No podía esperar al día siguiente para marcharse? ¿Y le avisa dos horas antes, cuando ya estaba arreglada y preparada, mientras pensaba en otros asuntos? Era una noche especial, y ella se sentía frustrada.

Se levantó, del sofá, suspirando, y entonces, la puerta de la habitación que justo estaba en frente de ella se abrió, dejando entrever a una Marley que sonreía risueña, y cuya sonrisa se desvanecía al encontrarse con ella cara a cara.

Recordó entonces, en ese momento, por la expresión de su rostro, la primera vez que recordaba que Marley le hubiese dirigido la palabra, y que ella le prestase el mínimo de interés como para centrar sus ojos verdes más de dos segundos, y con cierta sorpresa, puesto que lo que le dijo era que no se metiese con la mujer, que acabó resultando ser su madre, y que en aquellos tiempos era la camarera del instituto, la señora de la comida, la que se encargaba en servir la comida. Le resultaba un puesto algo patético, y encima la mujer tenía una constitución obesa que hacía que fuese el blanco fácil de las burlas.

Era una adolescente idiota que buscaba la manera de evadirse de sus propios pensamientos negativos contra ella misma. Y fue muy cruel, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijese o recordase, y no estaba orgullosa de esa época; y no quería defenderse diciendo que era una niña que no sabía lo que hacía, porque sí lo sabía. De lo que no era consciente es de que sus palabras siempre tienen repercusiones, y tuvo que aprenderlo poco a poco, para al final, saber usas las palabras solamente para defenderse, y a la vez, intimidar.

Pero ya no era esa persona mala y cruel que intentaba que otra se hiciese daño a sí misma. No quería volver a ver unos ojos azules abiertos de par en par, fijos en ella, juzgándola. No quería volver a recordar el nombre de Marley Rose para caer en la cuenta de que existía una parte de ella que podía ser mala.

Y aunque Kitty Wilde quería ser firme, fría como el hielo, no quería ser una mala persona.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Me había parecido escuchar algo y...

―Nada, no ha ocurrido nada―suspiró, cortante, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver la expresión dolida de Marley―. Perdona...―se disculpó, cerrando los ojos, mientras se pasaba una mano a lo largo de todo el rostro.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó con cautela Marley.

Pese a todo, procuraba no enojarla. Iba con cuidado, como no queriendo herirla, y eso era algo que a Kitty le gustaba, y que hacía que le gustase su amiga; era algo que no quería, pero le era imposible.

―No...

―Kitty, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras.

Dio un paso, esperando una respuesta. Positiva o negativa. Daba igual, pero quería saber si tenía libre como para poder acercarse a ella y apoyarla, lo que hizo que sonriese disimuladamente, mordiéndose el labio, para al final clavar los ojos verdes en el rostro de la castaña, como sopesando lo que hacer, aunque finalmente se decidió por dejarla estar cerca.

―Hoy tenía mi aniversario con Jake y no puede venir...―se encogió de hombros al decirlo― Me he arreglado para nada―dijo en un susurro, lleno de rabia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Estás preciosa―afirmó la otra, mientras notaba como tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no iba a hacerlo. No delante de Marley―. No te quites la ropa, ¿vale?

― ¿Tienes miedo a que me la quite y no resistirte? ―Bromeó mientras intentaba relajarse, sonrojándose su amiga por ese comentario. Se sentía un poco mejor cuando tenía ese nivel de confianza con ella. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir mejor eso? ―Era una broma, Marley―aclaró, para que la chica dejase de estar tan cohibida.

―Ya lo sé, pero igual...―se mordió el labio, no pasando ese gesto desapercibido para la rubia― Se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Me ayudas?

La aludida frunció el ceño, mientras la otra se colocaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones. Cuando entendió lo que quería hacer, se colocó al otro lado, y con cuidado, ambas levantaron la mesita, saliendo de entre el resto de objetos para llevar la mesa a un lado de la sala, poniéndola en el suelo, procurando no tirar ninguno de los utensilios que estaban encima.

―Vamos a hacer una especie de picnic aquí, en casa...Vamos a comer en el suelo, mientras tomamos algo y nos relajamos―propuso Marley, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa a la animadora―. Podemos preparar de cenar lo que más te guste, y luego hacer lo que quieras.

― ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ―Quiso saber Kitty, sacudiendo la cabeza― No tienes que quedarte conmigo si no te apetece, Marley...Ve a tu cuarto, capaz ahí te lo pasas mejor.

La muchacha se quedó mirándola entonces con esos ojos azules, y esa mirada, que no sabía Kitty descifrar. A veces, la joven le parecía como una especie de libro abierto, el que podía analizar y comprender; pero otras, en cambio, le resultaba incomprensible, y no entendía nada de sus expresiones faciales. Y ese momento, era como en el segundo caso. No sabía si se estaba planteando siquiera marcharse de allí y dejarla sola. Y aunque se lo hubiese sugerido, en el fondo, necesitaba que su amiga se quedase allí. Que Rose quedase junto a ella, y así no sentirse tan sola.

―No me pienso ir a ningún lado. No te voy a dejar sola―le sonrió con calidez, como Marley sabía hacerlo, y le dio un apretón en el brazo.

―Gracias...

―No las des. Voy a preparar algo que hará que te chupes los dedos―dijo riéndose, haciendo que la más baja también correspondiese al gesto, soltando una leve carcajada―. Ahora vengo.

Kitty esbozó una sonrisa, notando como la otra pasaba a su lado. Ya no se sentía tan mal como se había encontrado antes.

Balanceó la copa de vino con suavidad, notando como el líquido se movía dentro de ella, con los ojos unos momentos fijos en la bebida. Después deslizó la mirada a Marley, que también tenía la copa en una de sus manos, observándola con una boba sonrisa, posiblemente debida a que se le habría subido un poco el poco alcohol que tenía el vino, pero que servía para que una persona se achispase, y más fácilmente si no estaba familiarizada con la bebida, como era en el caso de la joven Rose. A Kitty no le hacía falta ser muy lista para saber eso, aunque no iba a hacer mucho caso de eso, debido a que ella también se encontraba un poco atontada.

―Gracias por este día, Marley...―acabó diciendo, mientras movía los dedos de los pies, que se encontraban descalzos―. Ha sido bueno, o ha acabado bien gracias a esta noche.

Se apoyó mejor contra el sofá, de lado, mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza en el cojín del asiento, esbozando una sonrisa algo coqueta, aunque casi era algo propio de ella. Se encontraba con el cabello suelto, cayendo de una manera salvaje en sus hombros, y sus pies, descalzos, se deslizaban por la alfombra, percatándose del propio tacto de esta, y del pequeño cosquilleo que le causó. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, sino que cerró los ojos, como queriendo disfrutar un momento de esa paz.

―No me lo agradezcas...Ha sido un placer.

― ¿En serio?

―Eres agradable cuando no te pones como una borde―se permitió bromear, sonsacando una carcajada en la rubia, que miró a otro lado mientras daba un sorbo en su copa―. ¿Con Jake eres así de simpática?

―Ni te lo imaginas―dijo riéndose más, lo que hizo que Marley también se riese―. ¿Y tú, Rose?

― ¿Yo qué?

―Si no tienes... ¿Alguna persona especial? ―Empezó a deslizar los dedos por el borde de la copa, fijando la mirada en esta.

―He estado mucho tiempo sin pareja...Los hombres no son muy delicados que digamos.

―No, no lo son...Jake lo intenta a veces.

―Pero no es el más romántico, lo sé―aseguró Marley con timidez. Era extraño hablar de ese chico, cuando las dos habían sido parejas de él, y una de ellas estaba de nuevo junto a él.

―A las chicas...Nos gusta lo delicado―comentó Kitty, dejando la copa a un lado.

No sabía exactamente qué fue, pero entonces, pasó su mano sobre la mano de Marley que reposaba en el regazo de la chica, y deslizó los dedos por el dorso de esta, de una manera delicada, mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos ante el tacto. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen, notando el calor en las mejillas debido al vino. Pero no era solo el vino lo que hacía que ella estuviese acariciando la mano de Marley, sino también la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

―Ajá...―logró contestar Marley, con los ojos cerrados.

―Apreciamos, todas, incluso yo, los gestos más simples, pero que no por ello son menos especiales―siguió, mientras realizaba círculos sobre la piel, notando las venas bajo esta―. Apreciamos las leves caricias...Besos delicados...Todo...

La muchacha de ojos azules abrió los párpados con cuidado, dejando escapar al aire al notar como los dedos de Kitty se iban deslizando por la piel de su brazo, despacio, lentamente, como si quisiese saborear el momento. Porque la rubia solamente quería notar la calidez ce la piel de la castaña, notar como encajaban sus dedos contra su brazo, como podía permanecer más cerca suyo. Y quería estar más cerca de ella, apretarla contra su cuerpo, y abrazarla tan fuerte que no la dejaría marcharse.

―Eso es lo que nos gusta...Sí...―respondió entonces, con los labios entreabiertos―Nos gusta sentirnos queridas.

Esas palabras pronunciadas por Marley hicieron que Kitty siguiese deslizando los dedos por su piel, a la vez que sus cuerpos se acercaban, notando la rubia la cercanía de la otra, con los rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de la animadora se detuvieron en los labios de la castaña, que permanecía con estos entreabiertos, como si estuviese respirando por la boca, lo que provocó que Kitty tragase saliva, volviendo a fijar sus brillantes ojos verdes, intensos, oscurecidos por un sentimiento hambriento, que pedía más, en los ojos azules de Marley, tan profundos como el mar. Esos ojos que la sumergían en algo desconocido.

Esos ojos que serían su perdición.

―Sí...―susurró―Lo que nos gusta es sentirnos queridas.

Marley se la quedó mirando, como sospesando sus palabras, como si se sintiese acelerada por algo, notando el pulso rápido al haber detenido los dedos cerca de las venas de la mano donde más se podía sentir los latidos del corazón. Kitty se moría por percibir más sensaciones como esas. Honestamente, lo que quería sentir eran sus labios contra los de Marley.

Ambas, cara a cara, a tan poca distancia que casi podían sentir el aliento la una sobre la otra.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Los labios entreabiertos.

Y con un roce, sería completamente suya.


	12. And now that?

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando notó el aliento cálido contra sus labios, abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con unas pupilas oscuras de color chocolate, lo que hizo que se estremeciese, suspirando, y observando después a su alrededor, como un tanto desorientada. Esperaba poder situarse, pero estaba confusa respecto a todo, por lo que no pudo hacer más que incorporarse, esperando una explicación de su prometido, que se encontraba encima suyo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. ¿Habría sido todo su imaginación?

No estaba del todo segura de ello, por lo que cerró los ojos, inspirando el aroma del desayuno, mientras podía percibir el roce de unos dedos en su brazo, que se encontraba al descubierto de la colcha, mientras, con los los párpados cubriendo los ojos, respiraba profundamente, intentando aclarar un poco lo sucedido la noche anterior con la que era su compañera de habitación.

_Casi podía notar el roce de los labios de Marley contra los suyos, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados mientras eso estaba sucediendo, para al final, presionar levemente los labios contra los de la castaña, provocándose un leve contacto entre ambas, recorriéndole a Kitty en ese momento un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, una especie de corriente eléctrica que hacía que ella disfrutase de ese momento como si no hubiese mañana. Solo fueron segundos. Segundos en los que ese contacto mínimo se prolongó hasta que ambas se separaron lo justo para que hubiese espacio entre sus bocas. Segundos que, simplemente, fueron perfectos para ella._

_Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de la respiración de Marley sobre sus labios, y cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de la muchacha, se apartó rápidamente, notando una especie de mareo que hizo que perdiese un poco el equilibrio, incluso encontrándose ella misma sentada. Miró confusa todo, con el ligero calor que le había proporcionado el vino, viendo las mejillas coloradas de su amiga, y entonces, recobró un poco de la cordura que le quedaba. Había estado a punto de besar a Marley Rose más allá de un "pico", a la que era su antigua enemiga, y encima, la ex novia de su actual prometido._

_Había estado a punto de besarla como si la vida le fuese en ello, de explorar el sabor de su boca con la lengua, si hubiese podido; y pudo jurar que le habría gustado esa experiencia, cosa que le asustó, e hizo que se alejase más de ella, girando el rostro para no tener que encontrarse con la expresión en el rostro de Marley, intentando que se le pasase el mareo. ¿La juzgaría por rechazarla? ¿Se sentiría aliviada al ver que no iban a cometer tal locura o atrocidad? ¿O solamente, siquiera, lo daría importancia, porque para ella no era importante?_

No, no podía haber sido todo aquello su imaginación.

―Jake...

―Buenos días, preciosa―dijo el chico mientras le dejaba una bandeja de desayuno en la cama, sonriéndole―. Lamento lo de ayer, pero hoy te quería compensar...Ya me ha comentado Marley que te estuvo haciendo compañía.

Se puso rígida al escuchar el nombre de su compañera, mientras fijaba sus ojos en la bandeja que había traído el muchacho. Eran unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, que era lo que le encantaba, junto un vaso de chocolate calentito, y un cuenco con un poco de yogur, lo que se le hacía el desayuno perfecto a la animadora, aunque no se lo tomase diariamente porque no era lo más saludable justamente.

―Sí...Cenamos y eso―se mordió el labio, tomando una tostada entre sus manos, con cuidado de no mancharse los dedos con la mermelada―. ¿Te ha dicho ella algo más?

―No...―sacudió el la cabeza, haciendo memoria―Solo que tomasteis un poco de vino. Más de la cuenta quizás, pero que no hicisteis ninguna locura. Nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Kitty cerró los ojos levemente ante esa contestación, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose entonces un poco estúpida y torpe, aunque luego se maldijo por ello. Ella también había pensado así, y no sabía porque le sentaba mal el hecho de que la castaña hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera que lo había hecho ella.

_Se levantó del suelo, sujetándose del cojín del sofá, procurando no perder el equilibrio al encontrarse mareada, entrecerrando los ojos, aún sintiendo la presencia de la joven, que permanecía sentada a su lado. Dio un paso hacia el frente, sosteniendo su propio rostro con ambas manos, cerrando del todo los ojos para procurar intentar que se le pasase esa sensación martilleante en la cabeza, además de olvidarse por unos segundos de lo que había estado a punto de suceder._

_Le estaba dando la espalda, como si no quisiese saber nada de ella, y es que, en verdad, no quería saber tampoco nada. No se atrevía a mirarle el rostro, y encontrarse con una expresión de repugnancia en este, aunque era consciente de que Marley no haría algo como eso. Nunca lo haría, porque la castaña la respetaba lo suficiente como para no juzgarla de esa manera._

_La podría mirar asustada, incluso con pánico. También con comprensión, de que había sido todo por algo del alcohol, y que no eran ninguna de las dos consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero ella sí lo era, y temía que la joven se percatase de ese hecho. Tenía tanto miedo de que fuese así que le asustaba._

―_Kitty..._

― ¿Amor? ―Cuestionó Jake, mirándole con cierto desconcierto, llamando así la atención de la rubia, que desvió sus ojos verdes hacia el rostro de su prometido―. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

―Nada, nada...Es que estaba intentando hacer memoria de lo que ha ocurrido ayer―contestó, medio siendo sincera, pues en verdad sí que estaba intentando recordar lo que había sucedido.

―No te preocupes, seguro que no te desfasaste mucho...Es decir, es Marley, ¿qué ibas a hacer con ella aquí en casa?

El joven se rió, tomando una de las tostadas para darle un bocado después de haberle untado un poco de mermelada, bajo la atenta mirada de la animadora, que sonrió un poco forzada, para al final, sacudir la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio levemente. Si él supiese lo que había pasado, no estaba segura de qué diría o cómo reaccionaría.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón...―susurró para después caer en cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha―. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Jake? Creía que estabas fuera―respondió a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos, sonsacando una sonrisa del joven.

―Ya te lo he dicho...Me sentía fatal por lo de ayer, y quería saber si podría compensar hoy a mi chica...

Kitty sonrió ante esas palabras, y apartó la bandeja del desayuno, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercase. Tomó el rostro del muchacho con sus manos, deslizando los dedos por su piel, con sus ojos analizando su cara, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, sus pupilas, dilatadas ante la expectación de lo que pudiese ocurrir. No tardó en presionar los labios de Jake contra los suyos, cerrando los ojos, procurando saborear ese momento. Pero no sintió nada similar a lo que le produjo el simple contacto de la boca de Marley contra la de ella.

Pasó la lengua por los labios gruesos, instándole a que entreabriese la boca, para así, introducir la lengua en esta, sonsacando una especie de sonoro gemido en su prometido. No tardó en intensificar el beso, haciéndolo más profundo, mientras sujetaba su cuello con ambas manos, haciendo que se recostase un poco sobre ella. No tardó en notar como sus torneados brazos le rodeaban por la cintura, acorralándola, y haciendo que se tumbase del todo en la cama, sin separarse del beso.

Rodeó su cintura con las piernas, deslizando las manos por sus pectorales por encima de la camiseta, llevando estas hasta el borde de la prenda para, introducirlas un poco por debajo, y acariciar la piel de los abdominales con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que la piel se estremeciese, o eso notó. Sonrió contra sus labios un momento, suspirando para intentar separarse después.

Una sesión de sexo matutino le hubiese encantado a la rubia, pero en ese instante no era capaz de pensar detenidamente sobre todo eso, y no quería, no le apetecía, tener sexo cuando Marley posiblemente estaba desayunando en la cocina. No. Además de que, por una extraña razón, el moreno no le causaba en esos momentos ganas, ni le provocaba deseo alguno. No se le antojaba nada de eso.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kitty? ―Susurró él contra sus labios, mientras depositaba una fila de besos por su mandíbula, acariciando su costado con ambas manos, logrando que ella se estremeciese.

―Está Marley afuera, no me parece apropiado―dijo ella cerca del oído del muchacho, que se incorporó para clavar los ojos oscuros sobre los suyos. Temía que así supiese la verdad.

―Tienes razón―coincidió el moreno, acercándose para fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso, que duró bastante tiempo, queriendo él prolongarlo hasta que no pudiesen más, debido a la falta de aire―. Perdona...Necesitaba besarte un poco más.

Jake se apartó, mientras Kitty se incorporaba en su sitio, mientras el joven le dedicaba una sonrisa, levantándose de la cama, mientras se estiraba. La rubia se quedó observando el cuerpo escultural de su prometido, y pensó que era uno de los muchachos más atractivos que jamás hubiese conocido. Notó como este se percataba de que ella le estaba mirando, pero no le miraba por la razón que él estaría pensando, que sonrió pícaramente.

Solamente tenía ganas de verlo, no como novia, sino como una persona. Verlo tal cual era. Sin ser Jake Puckerman. Solo un chico de piel algo cálida, de ojos chocolate, casi negros. De labios algo gruesos, y de un cuerpo bien trabajado, con abdominales y pectorales bien formados, con unos brazos fuertes que le gustarían a cualquier muchacha. Sin lugar a dudas, era un hombre atractivo que le gustaría a cualquier muchacha, y a ella le resultaba guapo. Además, tenía algo que le hacía interesante, y era lo que había usado con numerosas chicas. Incluida ella.

― ¿Te gustan las vistas, gatita? ―Soltó con falsa arrogancia, riéndose entre dientes. Aunque Jake era atractivo, y era consciente de ello, no era muy presumido. No tan presumido como se esperaría de él.

―Mucho―replicó ella, riéndose, divertida, para al final levantarse, tomando el vaso para beberse de un sorbo el zumo.

Se quedó pensativa, mientras sostenía el vaso. El joven alzó una ceja, como esperando que añadiese algo más, pero al ver que su novia no comentaba nada, salió de la habitación, escuchando ella a lo lejos como saludaba a Marley, la que había caminado hacia la cocina, o al menos eso dedujo al escuchar de repente el agua del fregadero, y como alguien estaba limpiando los platos pacientemente.

Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos, tragando saliva en seco, mientras salía de la habitación. Y justo como había pensado, Marley se encontraba lavando los platos, mientras que Jake se había acomodado en el sofá. Le dirigió una mirada severa a su prometido, que se encogió de hombros.

―Le dije que si quería, que limpiaba yo, pero ha preferido hacerlo ella―informó él, mientras ella asentía.

―_Kitty..._

―_No me encuentro bien, creo que me he mareado―susurró, en bajo, sin saber si Marley habría escuchado lo que había dicho._

_Se pudo escuchar la respiración pausada y profunda de la castaña, mientras ella podía oír el martilleo de su pulso rápido en la cabeza, como si la sangre se acumulase en el cerebro, y sintiese que estuviesen a punto de estallar las arterias y las venas de todo su cuerpo, y que se iba a desangrar en ese momento. _

_Se mordió el labio inferior, girando un poco el rostro para observarla de soslayo, encontrándose ligeramente con sus ojos azules fijos en su figura, lo que hizo que se irguiese y se tensase; apartó la vista rápidamente, dirigiendo la mirada al frente._

― _¿Entonces te vas a dormir? ―Podía notar cierto reproche en su voz, quizás un poco de desconcierto, y también confusión. Tal vez ella no lo estaba dando la misma importancia que ella. Y si lo estaba haciendo, su reacción parecía ser diferente._

_Mientras que ella necesitaba respirar, y encontrar un lugar en el que poder relajarse, sin pensar, Marley parecía ser una de esas personas que quería hablar de las cosas, y aclarar la situación. Y ella no estaba preparada para eso ahora. Al menos necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar, para confirmar, para entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en su propio corazón._

―_Sí...Creo que necesito dormir―y tampoco era una mentira. Necesitaba dormir._

_Esperó un momento más, por si la castaña decía algo. Pero no escuchó nada de nada. Solamente el silencio, y la pasividad de su compañera. Esperaba cualquier reacción, pero que se quedase ahí, quieta, sin hacer nada, no. Y no sabía si eso le acababa de gustar, por lo que se puso seria, sintiendo como los músculos de su propio cuerpo se tensaba._

_En el fondo, Kitty necesitaba que Marley dijese algo._

―_Mañana hablamos―volvió a hablar la rubia, que se encaminó hacia su cuarto._

―_Kitty..._

―_Buenas noches, Marley―se despidió, sin mirar hacia atrás._

_Y finalmente, cerró la puerta tras de sí._

Se detuvo detrás de Marley, mientras se apoyaba un poco, insegura, fijándose en como la chica limpiaba las cucharas con el paño que tenían para el lavabo, sonriendo. Algo tan cotidiano como eso, Kitty lo disfrutaba con la castaña, que levantó un poco la vista, como si fuese consciente de la presencia de la animadora.

―Buenos días, Kitty―susurró la castaña, con voz suave, y una leve sonrisa, aunque se le hizo a poco, viniendo de Marley.

―Buenos días, Rose―saludó, intentando sonar normal―. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

―No hace falta, me queda poco―replicó la aludida, permaneciendo después callada, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera. Kitty pudo deducir que se ponía nerviosa por la forma en la que se removía ante su mirada―. ¿Qué ocurre, Kitty?

―Quería hablar de lo de ayer...―se mordió el labio, y decidió jugar con una baza, para no quedar descubierta ante la castaña, y así poder defenderse si surgiesen preguntas―. ¿Ayer sucedió algo? Es que...Tengo un recuerdo, pero no estoy segura si fue real o fue un sueño...

Se quedó en silencio, observando como Marley se quedaba callada, mirando hacia la nada, pensativa, como si estuviese sopesando. No sabía si llegar a la conclusión de que estaba intentando hacer memoria, o que no quería hablar de ello. Tragó saliva, esperando pacientemente a si su amiga le contestaba al final o no, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

―Ayer no sucedió nada―respondió al final―. Cenamos, y tomamos algo de vino...Y ya, después iríamos a dormir supongo, pero no pasó nada extraño creo...

Kitty se quedó como si se hubiese desinflado. No sabía qué esperaba, pero el ser consciente de que Marley no se acordaba de algo que ella sí, le asustaba. Sintió una pesadez instalarse en su estómago, y se sintió un poco rara con respecto a Rose. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pensar ella?

―Ah...

― ¿Qué es lo que soñaste? ―La castaña se giró, clavando los ojos azules sobre los suyos verdes.

La pesadez se instaló con más insistencia en su estómago, y casi tenía ganas de vomitar. Se mordió el labio, procurando reprimir un profundo suspiro, mientras notaba como las pupilas de la joven le taladraban por dentro. Como si le estuviesen analizando el alma, y en cualquier momento, supiesen que iba a mentir.

―Nada...―respondió al final―. Era una tontería.

― ¿Segura? ¿Estás bien? ―Quiso saber Marley, levantando la mano. Lo dudó un momento, pero, finalmente, la dejó descansar en su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por la piel tersa de su moflete, lo que logró que el corazón de Kitty diese un vuelco.

Ese tipo de caricias serían su perdición, y se apartó, mientras dejaba escapar el aire lentamente, para no mostrar así su debilidad, y lo fácil que era caer en las garras de Marley; demostrar que estaba loca por ella, aunque ni siquiera la misma Kitty Wilde se diese cuenta.

―Estoy bien...Estoy bien―repitió, casi más para convencerse a ella misma que a Marley.

―Vale...―susurró Marley, mientras permanecía cerca de ella. Fue cuando Kitty se dio cuenta de la poca separación que había entre ellas, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de distancia la una de la otra, su rostro con el de la más alta.

―Vale―respondió a su vez Kitty en un murmullo, mientras la otra le seguía acariciando la mejilla lentamente.

Parecía perfecto el momento.

― ¿Chicas? ―Llamó Jake―. ¿Ha pasado algo?

― ¡Ya vamos, Jake! ―Gritó Marley en alto para que el moreno la escuchase, pero sin apartar los ojos azules del rostro de Kitty.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras la castaña se apartaba, asomándose para saludar al moreno, y alejándose de la animadora, que se quedó un poco más en la cocina, apoyándose en la encimera, reposando las manos en esta. Solamente podía pensar en una cosa.

"Y ahora... ¿Qué?"

* * *

**Buenas buenas, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo :3 parece que el ambiente está que arde, ¿no chicas? Lamento haber tardado, iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero tuve problemas en el ordenador, que me iba lento, pero finalmente, solucionado todo. **

**Dark: No, no ha sido interrumpido, pero parece ser que el tema se nos complica...No les va a pasar nada a esos dos jajajaja tampoco son tan malos, Jake en el fondo es un amorcete (y eso que a mí no me gusta nada jajaja) y Ryder, bueno, Ryder es el eterno caballero. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me encanta ver que gusta. Ah, y gracias por ser una fiel lectora :3**

**pkn150: Lo dejo así porque sabía que así os desesperaba un poco *Inserte risa malvada "muahahahaha" de fondo* jajajajaja igual, espero que no se me odie mucho por este capítulo...Gracias por comentar y leer siempre la historia :3**

**Guest: Jajajaja no me odies, piensa que después de sufrir mucho, al final se tiene un pequeño regalo. Y sí me has leído la historia de "Holding Out for a hero", vas a poder comprobar que no suelo ser muy mala ;)**

**Guest: No os dejo así, tranquila jajajaja aquí tienes otro capítulo :3**

**cat: Para ahora mismo ;)**


	13. Love me like you do

Capítulo 12

― ¿Entonces vamos al bar de aquí al lado? Hay un karaoke...

Jake rodeó mejor el hombro de Kitty mientras esta se apoyaba un poco en él para ver la película, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del muchacho. Al lado de ellos dos, se encontraba sentada concentrada también en la pantalla de la televisión una Marley Rose, que observaba de reojo a la pareja de vez en cuando, y más cuando el moreno había hecho la pregunta, esperando la respuesta de la animadora, que permanecía en silencio sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

― ¿Kit Kat? ―Inquirió él al cabo de un rato, intercambiando una mirada con Marley.

― ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

―Para pasar un rato―contestó él con una leve sonrisa―.Puede ir también Ryder con nosotros tres.

―Espera, ¿yo voy? ―Interrumpió la castaña, frunciendo el ceño, aunque con una expresión un tanto divertida, incorporándose Kitty con un gesto de desagrado, haciendo que la otra se quedase un momento pensativa― Capaz Kitty prefiere que vayáis los dos a solas...

―Seguro que no, así nos lo pasamos bien los tres, cuatro más bien...Voy a avisar a Ry.

Tras decir esto, el judío se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita para tomar el teléfono y así poder llamar al castaño, mientras que las dos muchachas permanecían las dos juntas en silencio. Marley no entendía bien lo que le sucedía a la rubia, y esta tampoco era capaz de comprender bien que era lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

La animadora últimamente no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza a la chica de ojos azules. No entendía bien la razón, pero se sentía genial estando a su lado. Había hecho que se suavizase, y ahora solamente era capaz de dirigirle miradas dulces y suaves a la que era su compañera de piso. Y eso la desconcertaba un poco, y a la vez le asustaba. Siempre había tenido claras las cosas, y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía insegura en ese aspecto. ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora?

Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron con cuidado al rostro de Rose, que permanecía mirándola, y al ser descubierta, apartó la vista, ruborizándose. O al menos, ella notó el rubor en las mejillas de la joven, haciendo que por dentro sonriese. Se la quedó observando un poco, y finalmente sonrió, haciendo que la otra también sonriese y se atreviese a mirarle a los ojos con cierta calma y cierta complicidad entre ellas. No había nada qué decir, pero para sorpresa de la rubia, era capaz de permanecer callada junto a su amiga, y sentir que no sucedía nada malo por ello.

Jake interrumpió en la habitación, indicando que había quedado en veinte minutos con Ryder en la entrada del karaoke, y tras tomar cada uno de ellos sus pertenencias, salieron del apartamento, rumbo hacia la discoteca. Por el camino, Kitty se detuvo en el escaparate de una tienda de animales, quedándose observando a unos cuantos gatos pequeños que estaban ahí jugando. La muchacha se sobresaltó cuando notó como la otra se colocaba detrás suyo, mirándola tanto a ella como a los gatos, que jugaban entre ellos, dándose con sus pequeñas patitas, haciendo que Wilde se riese por lo bajo.

― ¿Te gustan los gatos, Kitty? ―Susurró cerca del oído de esta, haciendo que se estremeciese, dirigiendo su vista de reojo a Marley por unos segundos antes de volver a fijarse en los pequeños animales.

―Me encantan...En verdad quiero un gato, pero a Jake en sí no le gustan nada―comentó mientras se encogía de hombros―. ¿A ti te gustan, Rose? ―Le habló con tono suave, sonriendo la castaña al ver como los gatos se acurrucaban para dormir.

―No mucho, pero admito que esos ahí se ven muy lindos―aclaró, caminando junto a la animadora de nuevo para alcanzar al moreno, que estaba ya junto con Ryder en la entrada del karaoke.

Ambos chicos, al ver que ellas se acercaban, saludaron con la mano indicando que entraban ya, y finalmente, se adentraron en el bar, haciendo que las chicas se mirasen entre ellas y se encogiesen de hombros, riéndose las dos.

―Los gatos son una monada, Rose... ¿No ves que yo lo soy? ―Bromeó la rubia, haciendo que su amiga entrase primero, buscando con la mirada a los dos chicos, que se encontraban en la barra, pidiendo algo de beber.

―Tienes razón...Algún día me voy a plantear tener un gato―comentó riéndose la muchacha, haciendo que la otra sonriese divertida.

―Te amaría mucho si haces eso―dijo, aunque rápidamente sintió una extraña sensación al pronunciar esas palabras, intentando no darle mucha importancia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Lo voy a tener en cuenta―Marley sonrió con complicidad y siguió el camino hacia donde estaban ellos, situándose al lado de Ryder, saludándole con un beso en la mejilla―. Bueno... ¿Quién empieza a cantar?

La rubia observó a la pareja en silencio con cierto malestar, pero evitó pensar en ello, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta a su prometido, el que la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dejando un beso en los labios rosados de ella, rozando después su nariz con la de ella en un gesto íntimo y cariñoso.

― ¡Hey! Id a un hotel―casi gritó Ryder por la música en sí, haciendo que tanto Jake como Kitty se riesen, sonriendo un poco divertida Marley, la que apartó la mirada para mirar al escenario―. A mí me da un poco de vergüenza...

―Eres un idiota, Ry―bromeó Jake, golpeándole en el hombro con uno de los brazos sin soltar a la rubia―. ¿Por qué no cantan las chicas?

― ¿Nosotras? ―Inquirió Kitty sorprendida, a la vez que Marley, pero esta sonrió.

―A mí me parece una buena idea...―susurró la castaña, dirigiendo una mirada a la rubia.

―No sé yo si...

―Venga, gatita, sube―le animó Jake, soltándola y empujándola hacia Marley, quien se dirigió hacia el escenario.

Ryder se colocó mejor la camisa, mirando de soslayo al moreno, que reía divertido al ver como su novia seguía a la castaña, que le instaba a que subiese con ella al escenario. Tomaron los dos sus copas y dieron un sorbo, Jake fascinado por la animadora, y Ryder por la castaña.

―Tenemos mucha suerte de estar acompañados por unas chicas tan guapas, ¿no? ―Susurró Ryder en bajo, mientras Jake asentía, sin dejar de observar a la rubia.

―Muchísima suerte― concedió entonces Jake, animando a Kitty, que le miraba de reojo en la fila de espera, junto a Marley, un poco cohibida e intimidada, para sorpresa de él, aunque esas cosas de la animadora hacía que sonriese enternecido. Kitty era capaz de ser tímida en algunas ocasiones, y eso le enamoraba.

―Vamos Kitty, subamos―Marley le tomó de la mano haciendo que se subiese con ella al escenario, y se detuvo, indicándole al muchacho que estaba poniendo las canciones que pusiese una al azar.

―No sé si...

―Sh―le colocó el índice en los labios para que se callase, haciendo que la rubia sonriese divertida, confusa; y después le indicó que empezaba a cantar ella con un gesto de cabeza, mirando hacia la pantalla para ver la letra.

Kitty carraspeó, nerviosa, dirigiendo una mirada a Jake, y después hacia la pantalla, para ver así lo que iba a cantar. Rápidamente reconoció la letra, y agarrando bien el micrófono, se giró un poco hacia Marley, esbozando una leve sonrisa esta para darle confianza. Tampoco le hizo falta, porque en estas cosas la animadora era bastante abierta, pero por una extraña razón, estar ahí con Marley hacía que se sintiese extraña.

―_You're the light, you're the night...You're the color of my blood_―empezó a entonar con cierta calma y tranquilidad, mientras movía un poco las piernas para darse ánimos a ella misma, sonriendo divertida y relajada.

―_You're the cure, you're the pain...You're the only thing I wanna touch_―siguió Marley, mirando hacia el público primero, y después a Kitty―. _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..._―prosiguió, sin apartar la mirada de Kitty.

Esta mientras Marley cantaba, no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo algo en su corazón al hacerlo. Escuchar su voz hacía que se sintiese especial, y más por cantar a su lado. Rememoraba aquel dueto que cantaron en el instituto, y lo perfectas que sus voces habían resonado juntas.

―_You're the fear, I don't care...Cause I've never been so high_―continuó entonces la rubia, desviando los ojos de la figura de la más alta, mirando en un momento a Jake antes de volver a fijarse en la castaña, empezando a centrarse solamente en esta.

La muchacha de cabello castaño empezó a caminar junto con la rubia en el pequeño escenario, cambiando las dos de posiciones, viendo como el resto de personas también parecían empezar a animarse mientras ellas dos cantaban, aplaudiendo en bajo Ryder, que observaba maravillado a Marley, que parecía estar suelta en el escenario.

―_Follow me to the dark...Let me take you past our satellites_―Marley agarró mejor el micrófono al cantar, con los ojos clavados en la rubia, al igual que ella la miraba―. _You can see the world you brought to life, to life..._

Y entonces, ambas empezaron a cantar el estribillo, escuchando ambas como aplaudían algunas personas para animarlas a seguir cantando, haciendo que ellas se riesen un poco, sintiendo como el que ponía las canciones también se animaba junto a los demás debido a las estupendas voces de ellas.

―_Fading in, fading out...On the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find..._―Volvió a empezar entonces Marley, tomando la mano de Kitty, haciendo que girase bajo su brazo, riéndose esta, sonrojada.

―_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire, yeah, I'll let you set the pace...Cause I'm not thinking straight_―entonces cantó Kitty, sin soltar todavía la mano de Marley, que la miraba a los ojos con cierta intensidad, haciendo que el corazón de la animadora se sobresaltase.

―_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more...What are you waiting for?_

Y en ese instante, la animadora apartó la mano de la de Marley, soltándola, un poco asustada, desviando un momento la mirada para tranquilizar lo agitada que estaba, respirando profundamente, para tomar aire, y empezar de nuevo con los estribillos, aunque en este caso, comenzó solamente a cantar ella.

―_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do...Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_―sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron con los de Marley, que no dejaba de mirarla atentamente al cantar. Apretó el micrófono con los dedos, caminando un poco hacia la castaña, que permanecía quieta en el escenario. La rubia podía sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba más al notar como sus cuerpos estaban más cerca, y apenas quedaba espacio entre ellas―. _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?_ ―Entonó con mucha más fuerza, clavando con fiereza sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, moviendo las caderas un poco como ella sabía, haciendo que muchos le silbasen, aunque ella solo era capaz de centrarse en ese momento en Marley.

―_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do...Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_―Marley sonreía hacia Kitty al cantar, mientras esta no paraba de mirarla, en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos. La rubia creía que no iba a poder con la sensación en su pecho, que hacía que se derritiese por dentro―. _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do..._―hizo una breve pausa, comosi quisiese dar más misterio al momento de cantar, y eso hacía que Kitty se pusiese nerviosa, aunque no era capaz de entender la razón― _What are you waiting for?_ ―Cantó con intensidad la castaña, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo, mientras la rubia suspiraba, con sus ojos verdes brillando.

Jake se quedaba en el asiento observando como ellas dos cantaban, centradas la una en la otra. El muchacho, que al principio de la canción sonreía, ahora permanecía con el rostro serio, y una extraña sensación en su pecho, con cierta precaución, mirando de reojo a Ryder, esperando a ver la reacción de él. Este, sin embargo, estaba tan entusiasmado como los demás con las dos chicas, que cantaban de una manera perfecta; pero Jake no era capaz de disfrutar como su propia novia cantaba con la que era ahora su mejor amiga. Y por raro que pareciese, al verlas cantar, no quería que entre ellas no existiese esa complicidad que, para su sorpresa, él mismo no se veía con Kitty.

―_I'll let you set the pace...Cause I'm not thinking straight_ ―volvió a cantar entonces la rubia, desviando los ojos para respirar profundamente, intentando calmarse y relajarse, quedándose quieta en el lugar.

―_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more...What are you waiting for?_ ―Le secundó Marley, sonriendo.

Entonces, ambas se miraron de nuevo, encontrándose los ojos azules de Marley con los ojos verdes de Kitty, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, sonriendo por lo bajo, aunque congelándose en el mismo lugar.

―_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do...Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_―volvieron a entonar las dos, sin apartar la vista ninguna de la otra, bajo la atenta mirada de Jake, que las analizaba a ambas. Pero Kitty no estaba pendiente de eso, sino de esos ojos azules que la estaban empezando a dejar sin respiración―._ Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?_― Prosiguieron ambas, bajo los aplausos del público.

Jake tensaba la mandíbula mientras Kitty apartaba la mirada de Marley para mirar hacia el escenario, empezando a encontrarse demasiado nerviosa. Pero le podía la necesidad, la tentación, el temblor que sentía al respirar; el saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por lo que no tardó en volver a fijar la vista en la más alta. En sus ojos azules. En su nariz pequeña. En sus finos labios. En su figura tan fina que parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

―_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do...Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_―esta vez, Marley bajó el tono, sin quitar los ojos de Kitty, que permanecía con los labios entreabiertos, sin ser capaz ella misma de seguir, debido a lo confusa que se estaba sintiendo. Se encontraban las dos cara a cara, respirando agitadamente, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la castaña dio un paso hacia ella, quedando las dos apenas a pocos centímetros―. _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?_ ―Susurró entonces en bajo ella, cantando esa parte del estribillo ella sola, quedándose Kitty mirándola con una expresión que pasaba del desconcierto a la seriedad, del color de la piel a una palidez llamativa. De unos ojos verdes claros a una oscuridad intensa. De un momento de sentimientos a un intento desesperado de indiferencia.

Antes de que Marley pudiese decir nada, la animadora dejó el micrófono en la mesita al lado de la máquina del karaoke, entre los aplausos del público, y bajó del escenario sin hacer comentario alguno, dirigiéndose a donde estaban Jake y Ryder, quienes observaban a Kitty con curiosidad. La castaña se quedó un momento plantada sola en medio del escenario, y Jake le dirigió una mirada, sintiendo como su novia se colocaba a su lado. Pero él no podía dejar de mirar a Marley, con una tensión recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Por una extraña razón, no le gustaba lo que acababa de suceder, y por la expresión de Kitty, parecía que ella tampoco estaba conforme. Lo que se preguntaba el moreno era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, y el porqué le desagradaba tanto aquello.

Lo que más temor sentía en esos momentos, igualmente, era la posibilidad de perder a Kitty.

* * *

**Holis holis holis, aquí os dejo otro capítulo :3 por lo que se ve, Jake parece que está empezando a notar algo...No sabe el qué, pero nota algo. Y tampoco sabe qué notar porque Kitty tampoco sabe qué sucede con Marley y ella, y Marley no se sabe tampoco exactamente lo que sucede. ¿Qué pasará? ;) Espero que os guste este capítulo :3**

**Dark: A mí me encanta que ellas dos se compliquen, la relación entre nuestras chicas es bastante "tira y afloja" pero quizás después va a seguir una pauta más tranquila. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, como siempre. Un besuco :3**

**Cat: De nada, y me alegra que te guste (L) Gracias por comentar. Un besuco :3**

**lo: Gracias a ti por comentar, y no, esta vez actualizo antes. Un besuco :3**


	14. Don't leave me fall

**Capítulo 13**

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Marley, quedándose pensativa por un momento; aunque, en verdad, llevaba pensando sobre ello desde hacía varios días, sin poder evitar sopesar la posibilidad de confesar a la joven que se habían besado, y que ella había intentado huir para no tener que enfrentarse a algo. Algo que estaba sucediendo, y que estaba siendo lo increíblemente fuerte como para dejarle a ella desconcertada.

Pero también una voz interna le decía que no se lo podía contar. Que tenía que seguir con esa mentira durante un tiempo más, y que no le iba a importar hacerlo, puesto que lo que opinasen los demás, lo que creyese Jake, y todo, le resultaba un peso importante para poder ser feliz o no. ¿Por qué sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, cuando en parte se sentía tan bien al hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenía que estar mal aquello que le hacía tanto bien?

Apretó los labios ligeramente, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Marley en su habitación. En el tiempo que llevaba la chica allí, no había llegado a entrar nunca en su habitación. Era algo que la castaña le había pedido, y que ella había decidido respetar, aunque tampoco entendía el misterio para no poder estar en su cuarto, aunque fuese con ella, y no a solas. Pero era lo que su amiga quería, y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo. También, al fin y al cabo, seguramente que quería tener su momento de privacidad para ella misma.

Tragó saliva, y respirando profundamente, se dirigió hacia la entrada, apartando la vista de la puerta, la que al cabo de unos segundos, se abrió. Se asustó, aunque rápidamente se relajó, puesto que no le había descubierto en frente justamente, sino que le había encontrado justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Hizo caso omiso, y se colocó el abrigo. Ese día hacía frío, y aunque mucha gente se quedaría en casa, a ella le apetecía salir a caminar un poco.

― ¿Kitty? ―Se maldijo por dentro, aunque la voz de ella hacía que el sentimiento de desagrado desapareciese en tan solo segundos.

Si bien era cierto que maldecía estar sintiendo lo que sentía por Marley, debido a la lógica, el corazón hacía que ella sonriese y mostrase una de las mayores sonrisas que jamás hubiese podido mostrar. Hacía que todo mereciese la mena por Rose, la que se detuvo detrás suyo, esperando a que se girase. Cuando lo hizo, tembló, al encontrarse con esos ojos azules claros que eran como una especie de emboscada contra su templanza.

―Marls, hola...

― ¿Marls? ¿Desde cuando me llamas Marls? ―Preguntó la chica, divertida, mientras Kitty notaba como sus mejillas se teñían en un cierto tono rojizo, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, sonriendo divertida.

―No sé, me ha salido así―replicó mientras se encogía de hombros, conteniendo en suspiro―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―Quería hablar de lo de ayer...Lo del bar.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar sus palabras, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. No quería hablar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, de la canción, ni de nada por el estilo. Solamente quería permanecer calmada, y no pensar sobre ello. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había ocurrido con Marley? En este caso, ¿qué excusa podía decir?

―Nos quedó bien la canción―interrumpió cualquier pensamiento de la castaña, que la miró alzando una ceja.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Sí―respondió convencida Kitty. En verdad sí que se creía lo que estaba comentando, para así poder evitar cualquier otra cosa que le quisiese decir su amiga―. Es decir, cantamos bien las dos juntas... ¿Recuerdas el dueto que hicimos en el Glee club?

Pudo observar como se esbozaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven más alta, que la observaba con un brillo especial en su mirada ante la mención del dueto que habían hecho en su momento juntas. Sí, Marley recordaba perfectamente el dueto que habían hecho las dos chicas juntas, y estaba segura de que ambas lo hacían con cierto cariño y afecto, aunque la situación entre ellas por aquel entonces no fuese nada agradable.

―Sí...La verdad es que nos quedó muy bien―comentó mientras la seguía observando atentamente con sus ojos azules.

―Perfecto, más bien―susurró, y Marley se la quedó mirando de repente con seriedad.

― ¿Eso fue real? Me refiero, al momento antes del baile, y cuando nos abrazamos al terminar―explicó la castaña, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dubitativa―. ¿Fue sincero? ¿En ese momento llegaste a sentir algo de afecto, o en cambio, fingías, como hacías casi siempre?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida a la rubia, entreabriendo los labios, sorprendida. Después de quedó un momento pensando sobre ello. Era cierto que detestaba a su amiga en esa época, pero esos recuerdos los recordaba con afecto y cariño. Aquellas palabras eran sinceras, fue sincero todo lo que le dijo antes de actuar, aunque se lo hubiese dicho para darle seguridad. Y ese abrazo que se dieron después, fue totalmente real. Ella quería abrazarla contra ella. Ella en esos momentos se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en aquellos instantes. Y nunca se arrepentiría de todo aquello.

―Sí, Marley, fue real...Recuerdo eso con mucho cariño―confesó, esbozando la otra una sonrisa como respuesta―. En esos momentos, creo que de verdad podríamos haber sido buenas amigas.

―De alguna manera u otra, acabamos siendo amigas, ¿no? ―Preguntó con cierta timidez, sonsacando una tierna sonrisa de la más bajita.

―Sí, y buenas amigas, creo―murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, y Marley le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, esta más relajada, y a la vez, extensa, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Estás enojada? Ayer te marchaste del escenario algo extraña y luego con ellos estabas un poco rara―se atrevió a comentar apresuradamente Marley, sorprendiendo a Kitty. Pensaba que había disimulado bastante bien; y Marley le debió de leer la mente―. Se te notaba un poco tu estado de humor, aunque lo intentases disimular...Eres un poco...―se quedó sopesando la palabra, como si no quisiese estropear la charla amistosa―. A veces tienes un poco de carácter.

―Bueno, sí que tengo carácter―susurró con una sonrisa divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No ocurría nada, solamente me puse de mal humor―Marley frunció el ceño ante esa contestación―. ¿Qué?

―No parecía que fuese eso..., es decir, parecía que te había ocurrido algo―dijo en un cierto tono bajo que extrañó a la animadora, pero no iba a comentar nada al respecto de eso.

―Pues era eso, ¿qué iba a ser sino? ―Cuestionó, intentando quitarle yerro al asunto.

La más alta parecía meditar sobre ello, y Kitty se removió nerviosa en su propio sitio. Era curioso, pero ahora, la castaña lograba ponerla de los nervios, mientras que, al contrario, ella no era capaz de causar ninguna especie de efecto en ella, o eso le parecía. Al menos, ya no la ponía tan nerviosa como antes. Suponía que era porque, en esos días, se estaba sintiendo demasiado vulnerable, y encuentros como estos, en los que Marley parecía tener control en ella, con detalles que le ponían en un compromiso, hacía que se sintiese cada vez más débil

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Quiso saber la castaña de repente, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio, y esbozando una suave sonrisa que hizo que Kitty también sonriese, sintiéndose un poco idiota por ello.

No podía ser que Marley consiguiese con una sonrisa que se derritiese por completo. Ni podía hacer que los nervios de ser descubierta pasasen a ser nervios de adolescente enamorada de la que era su mejor amiga. Se le detuvo el corazón ante ese pensamiento, respirando profundamente.

―Me voy a dar una vuelta―susurró, encogiéndose de hombros, girándose para marcharse.

― ¿Puedo ir contigo? Tengo ganas de salir y así pasamos un rato juntas―murmuró con timidez la muchacha, deteniéndose Kitty al escucharla.

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Tenía la opción de decirle que no, y marcharse sola. Podría así estar tranquila y alejarse así de la muchacha, que la miraba de una manera que casi le estaba suplicando el poder acompañarla. Pero por otra parte, no quería estar sin ella, ni tampoco quería alejarla, en verdad. Podría decirle que sí, y así poder estar las dos juntas. Estar junto a la joven de cabello castaño, mirada de ángel y sonrisa de persona dulce y tierna.

―Supongo que sí...

Marley se rió, contenta, y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, quedándose Kitty esperando en medio del salón, suspirando. No sabía si se iba a arrepentir de aquello o no, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver tan animada a su compañera de piso.

Sí, estaba segura de que se iba a arrepentir de eso.

* * *

― ¡No me pienso montar ahí!

―Venga, vamos, no es tan malo―se quejó la otra, con una sonrisa divertida.

―No sé patinar―se justificó la rubia, bajo la mirada de la castaña, que le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

―Yo te puedo ayudar a patinar, Kit Cat...

― ¿En serio, Rose? ―Preguntó con ironía, respecto al mote― No me pienso montar ahí.

Marley le dedicó una sonrisa pícara para después observarla con una mirada de pena, lo que hizo que Kitty desviase la vista hacia otro lugar, intentando resistirse ante la petición de su amiga, que tenía los ojos azules clavados en su rostro, haciendo una especie de pucheros que hizo que Kitty tuviese que intentar contener la risa. No podía usar esas trampas para convencerla de hacer algo que no quería hacer.

―Kitty...―dijo en tono suave, intentando así convencerla, con adorabilidad. La aludida rodó los ojos, intentando contenerse, respirando profundamente.

―No―respondió con tono tajante, aunque como le siguiese insistiendo, iba a lograr lo que pretendía.

―Por favor...

―No.

―No te pienso soltar la mano―aseguró la castaña, haciendo que Kitty dudase.

La rubia la miró de reojo, con los brazos en jarras sobre sus pechos, arqueando una ceja como respuesta; de mientras, Marley le dedicaba una sonrisa adorable y ponía pucheros un poco, haciendo que suspirase la otra. No era justo, y tenía claro que no se iba a sentir sana mentalmente si se iba a encontrar en esa situación varias veces. Y la idea de que Marley le tomase de la mano, honestamente, era muy tentadora. Tan tentadora que le estaba haciendo dudar.

Dirigió un momento la mirada a la pista de hielo de patinaje, que habían colocado en una de las zonas del Central Park, y pudo ver como varios chicos se montaban en la pista, y como algunos, por torpeza, se caían al suelo. Pese a que ella era animadora, no se le daba bien patinar desde que, de pequeña, había tenido una mala experiencia con una mala caída, lo que le hizo tener miedo a patinar, tanto sobre ruedas como sobre el hielo. Sin embargo, no sabía porque, pero la idea de patinar junto con Marley, tomadas de la mano, no se le hacía una imagen tan desagradable.

― ¿De verdad? ―Entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

―En serio, no te pienso soltar en ningún momento―le sonrió para calmarla―, pero entremos, por favor...

―No puede ser que hagas conmigo lo que quieras, Rose―suspiró derrotada Kitty, mientras Marley sonreía, victoriosa.

Le tomó con delicadeza de la mano, haciendo que su corazón diese un brinco ante el contacto de su mano con la suya, y sus dedos se entrelazaron casi como si fuese algo típico entre ellas. Como si fuese una conexión especial. Como si fuese una experiencia única que solamente ellas vivían. Casi podía notar que era algo perfecto, una compenetración entre ellas, y que sus dedos encajaban perfectamente los unos con los otros.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres―le dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba su mano, esperando en la cola para entrar en la pista de patinaje.

Kitty la observó de reojo, mientras podía así recorrer con la mirada su figura de perfil. Su barbilla, sus labios ligeramente apretados en una leve sonrisa, su nariz pequeña, su frente, y el puente de la nariz al entrecejo. Podía percatarse de como su cabello se acomodaba en su rostro, y sobre los hombros, aunque a veces se levantaba debido al viento que había. Pero era tan suave ese movimiento, que a penas uno se podía percatar de ello.

―Pero sí quiero―susurró, mientras se encontraba con los ojos azules de Marley, que entreabrió los labios, como si se sorprendiese―. Sí que quiero.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa ante la respuesta y se detuvo en frente del chico que estaba atendiendo. El muchacho cuando la miró, le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Kitty frunciese el ceño ligeramente. Solamente con observar cómo la miraba mientras ella pedía dos pares de patines, carraspeando ligeramente cuando, finalmente, se apartaron para colocarse los patines.

― ¿Tienes pensado salir con alguien? ―Preguntó al cabo de un rato, sin poder contenerse. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que ni si quiera debía importarle; pero no podía evitar sentirse morirse por dentro imaginando a Marley con otra persona.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―La miró confusa la castaña, mientras la rubia le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. Marley siempre era así de inocente.

―Porque a ese chico le gustabas...Y era mono.

―No me había fijado―murmuró con timidez, mientras de mordía el labio inferior―. No creo. O sea...

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó al ver que no seguía hablando, mientras se terminaba de colocar los patines, intentando permanecer de pie, y no perder el equilibrio. No le gustaban nada los patines.

―Es que no me gusta él...Ni me había fijado que era guapo―comentó.

Pudo ver como se apartaba un mechón de cabello que se caía, colocándolo tras la oreja, y se incorporó con los patines, quedando perfectamente equilibrada y relajada, al contrario de lo que estaba ella. Quería sentirse igual de segura, pero le costaba, respirando profundamente. Le costaba además concentrarse, debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en que la muchacha podía fijarse en otra persona, aunque en este caso, no era así. ¿Sería por qué estaba enamorada de Ryder? ¿O de alguien?

― ¿Y no te gusta nadie? ―Quiso saber, mientras se acercaba con cuidado, casi cayéndose al agarrarse a la barandilla, que estaba al lado de la entrada.

Marley se rió ligeramente, y se acercó con cuidado a ella, tendiéndole las manos para que se agarrase. Kitty la miró un momento a los ojos, sonriendo ladeadamente un poco, como pidiendo sí podía confiar con ella. Era un intercambio de palabras, como una conversación silenciosa, pero que se decía en ella todo. Porque Marley le estaba diciendo a su amiga que podía confiar en ella. Que ella le iba a ayudar, y le iba a apoyar.

―Hay alguien pero...―dudó en seguir.

― ¿Pero? ¿Es Ryder?

―No, no es Ryder―contestó sin más.

Tiró de ella, haciendo que ambas entrasen en la pista de hielo. Podía notar un poco el ambiente era diferente, y el frío se instalaba en el lugar, soltando una bocanada de aire, que se hacía visible en frente de ella. Marley se rió ante eso, sujetando bien sus manos, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, notando los copos de nieve caer sobre ella. La rubia la miró con fascinación, al igual que el lugar, que se estaba viendo hermoso ante la nieve que se iba cerniendo sobre la ciudad de New York.

―Está nevando...―musitó Marley en bajo, mientras volvía la mirada hacia su amiga.

―Es precioso―dijo Kitty―. No he visto nada tan bonito como esto, creo―susurro, pensando que estaba mintiendo, porque Marley para ella era lo más bonito que había visto en la vida.

―Yo creo que sí que he visto algo más bonito―dijo Marley mientras sonreía con ternura, mirándola Kitty, descubriendo que sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los suyos―. Y...

Antes de seguir, Kitty se estremeció, sintiendo como un chico la empujaba al pasar sin querer, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Marley rápidamente la sujetó por la cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegase contra el suyo, en una especie de abrazo, procurando agarrarse a sus brazos, cerrando los ojos debido al susto. Podía notar su corazón acelerado, y no tenía claro si era porque casi se había caído, o porque su cuerpo estaba pegado contra el de la castaña. Casi podía notar su respiración contra la de ella, su aliento sobre el rostro. Por ello, tragó saliva, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, para no encontrarse con su mirada.

Cuando, finalmente, decidió que podía permanecer serena, alzó la barbilla, y así su rostro, separándose un poco; pero no mucho, debido a que Marley no permitía que se separase mucho. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules de su amiga, que mantenía un gesto en su rostro de preocupación, apretando los labios ligeramente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Susurró Marley mientras le seguía sujetando por la cintura.

Le costaba saber si estaba bien. Le costaba aclararse y situarse en el lugar. Le costaba aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. ¿Estaba bien de verdad? Tragó saliva despacio, notando como sus manos se aferraban más a los brazos de la más alta, que la seguía rodeando con estos la cintura, sosteniéndola. La nieve se cernía sobre ellas, y su aliento hacía que se estremeciese más, debido al contraste del calor de este con el frío del lugar. ¿Cómo iba a pensar con claridad si estaba ahí Marley sujetándola, de esa manera?

―Sí, sí...Creo que sí―murmuró, mientras miraba a su alrededor―. Cómo encuentre a ese chico, le mato―bromeó, divertida, haciendo que Marley se riese.

―No le hagas nada, no creo que lo hiciese a posta...

―Igualmente, casi me mata―replicó, arrugando la nariz.

―No iba a dejar que te cayeses―susurró en bajo, sujetándola.

― ¿En serio? ―Inquirió Kitty en voz baja.

Los ojos de Marley se centraron en su rostro, pasando una mano hacia su rostro, para dejar una leve caricia en este con la mano, pasando el pulgar por su piel, que se encontraba congelada, y con un ligero tono rojizo. La más baja entreabrió los labios, un poco sorprendida, recorriéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento, y aunque podía ser un momento extraño, se sentía como si fuese perfecto. Como si fuese lo correcto.

―En serio...―dijo en bajo.

―No me dejes caer―susurró Kitty, tragando saliva. Marley esbozó una leve sonrisa.

―Sí tú caes, yo caigo contigo...

Y Kitty supo que, sí caía, Marley caería con ella.

* * *

**Hola hola :3 Aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Ya veis que no hay mucho drama, pero que me gusta ir poco a poco con el romance. Y creo que va surgiendo, ¿no? Al menos se nota más cercanía entre Kitty y Marley ;)**

**pkn150: Te respondo a los dos comentarios, de los dos capítulos. Primero, parece que Marley no sabe nada...Aunque...Quién sabe qué puede pasar ;) Y segundo...Sí, Jake sabe algo...No sabe el qué, porque ni ellas mismas lo saben, pero él nota algo, y eso le asusta. La pregunta es... ¿Jake será malo? Jijiji ya lo iremos viendo ;) Un besuco y cuídate también. Gracias por comentar :3**

**Dark: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, como siempre :3 Sí, Jake puede dar miedito, aunque nunca se sabe...Tal vez no es él el que de tanto peligro como otro castaño que yo me sé ;) pero no se sabe...Puede que Jake sea malo, o puede que sea bueno. Ya lo iremos viendo poco a poco, pero no perdáis de vista al otro jajaja. Un besuco :3**

**cat: Jajajaja veo que te encanta, y...¡Me maravilla saberlo! Pues Jake parece que se empieza a enterar de algo, o se pone nervioso de que pase algo. Y nuestra Kitty está que no puede con lo que siente por Marley... ¡La vuelve loca! Jajaja pero eso es el amor...Un besuco y gracias por comentar :3**

**lo: Holis, y muchas gracias :3 está hecho a posta lo de Marley ahora porque quiero dar más juego a Kitty, que me parece más complicada en el amor, sobre todo con una chica, y honestamente, de Marley se va a saber pero más adelante. Por supuesto que se van a saber cosas de ella, más que nada porque nuestra chica también, al igual que tiene Kitty sus charlas con Quinn, esta las va a tener con Santana. Me encanta la relación "Mentora-Alumna" y no va a haber excepción. Solo pido algo de paciencia. Queda menos para saber más de Marley. Igual me ha gustado saber que te interesa, porque es lo que pretendo, que eso interese. Un besuco :3**


	15. A sexual experience

**Advertencia: Viene una escena de sexo algo explícita, así que el que lea, debe hacerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad (?).**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

―Bueno, chicos, yo me despido, que tengo que ir a la cafetería.

Marley se levantó del taburete mientras tomaba la bolsa que había colocado al lado de este. Se despidió de la mano con un gesto cariñoso hacia Kitty y Jake, que se encontraban desayunando todavía porque se habían despertado algo más tarde, y salió de la cocina, rumbo a la puerta, para abandonar el apartamento para ir a trabajar. Kitty se compadeció de su compañera debido a que era un sábado, y trabajar desde tempranas horas en una cafetería atendiendo a turistas y a cualquier otra persona no se imaginaba que fuese lo mejor.

Jake observó de reojo a la rubia, que volvió a centrarse en su café, con la vista fija en cualquier punto, como si se sumergiese en sus pensamientos. Eso había hecho desde la noche anterior en el karaoke, y cuando se habían acostado a dormir juntos, ella le había dado la espalda, como si quisiese estar sola; y aunque cuando él la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos no dijo nada en contra suya, él supo que estaba el ambiente un poco tenso, como si ella estuviese enojada con él.

Y en verdad, Kitty se encontraba molesta con su prometido, aunque era consciente de que no era la culpa del muchacho, que no se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Y era eso lo que no le gustaba. Que Marley había sido capaz de mirarla directamente, y había sentido que así era capaz de leer sus más profundos pensamientos, y ver como era casi su alma en sí. Se había sentido desnuda ante ella, sin secretos, sin mentiras, como si no pudiese ocultar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué Jake no era capaz de hacerle sentir lo mismo? ¿Por qué cuando él la miraba a los ojos no lograba siquiera estremecerse como se había estremecido en medio del escenario, cuando la castaña cantaba con ella esa maldita canción? Encima, parecía que el destino había escogido justamente esa canción, ya solo le había faltado hasta declararse.

Logró escuchar el carraspeo de Jake. Sabía que ahora el chico se iba a acercar a ella; y lo que antes le encantaba, ahora la dejaba indiferente, sin querer saber más. No quería que el moreno quisiese saber de nada de como ella se sentía. Era su culpa que no fuese capaz siquiera de hacerla temblar... ¡Era su prometido! Algo tenía que hacer.

― ¿Kitty? ―Susurró el muchacho, colocándose de lado, con sus ojos negros en la pequeña figura de la animadora.

Jake siempre había pensado que Kitty era una mujer hermosa y preciosa. Sus labios rosados resaltaban, no solo por ser regordetes, sino porque tenían algo sensual que lograban que cualquier persona enloqueciese por ellos. En verdad, no eran solo sus labios lo que lograban eso. Era su expresión facial, además de todo su cuerpo en sí. Era una mujer con un aire sensual, y aunque a él siempre le gustó en su momento más Marley que ella, ahora, era al revés. Sí, Marley era mucho más preciosa, pero Kitty sabía usar su belleza. Y aunque Marley también podía lograr ser sensual, no era lo mismo que Wilde. Ella tenía algo. Había mujeres que tenían una esencia especial, y en este caso, Kitty tenía esa esencia de una manera impresionante.

En verdad, cuando salía con ella en el instituto, aunque lo hacía porque no le juzgasen, tampoco le desagradaba porque la animadora era una muchacha guapa, y sabía que si hubiese esperado, ella se hubiese entregado a él, como ya había hecho; no era en sí ella virgen, y ese trato hubiese sido mucho más fácil que con Marley. Y sí, él quiso esperar porque de verdad estaba enamorado de la castaña; pero ahora que estaba enloquecidamente enamorado de Kitty, más de lo que le hizo sentir Marley, se preguntaba si de verdad no se hubiese podido enamorar de la animadora en el instituto. Aunque también era cierto que ambos habían cambiado desde aquel entonces. Que Kitty no era esa mala persona a la que solo le importaba conseguir lo que quería independientemente de hacer daño a los demás, y que él ya se veía capaz de mantener una relación formal con una persona, quererla y respetarla en todos los sentidos, sin volver a hacerle daño.

―Dime, Jake―respondió ella, dando un sorbo a su café, sin molestarse en mirarlo, lo que hizo que ese gesto le doliese a Jake ¿Tanto le estaba detestando en esos momentos, o era una sensación suya?

― ¿Estás enojada conmigo? Desde hace días llevas un poco molesta...―acertó a decir él, aunque poniéndose algo más serio y seguro― Y quiero que seas sincera, claro.

― ¿Quieres que sea sincera, Puckerman? ―Preguntó ella un poco molesta, girándose hacia él, clavando su mirada fiera en la de él, que tragó saliva, sorprendido― Me molesta mucho eso de ayer, de quedar las parejitas... ¿Por qué te molestas en buscar novio a Marley? Que ella escoja a quien le de la gana, no le metas al pesado de pelo Bieber por los ojos―replicó ella, levantándose y llevando la taza de café al fregadero para lavarla, dejando al judío desconcertado en su sitio.

―Sabes porque lo hago―replicó como respuesta, después de haberse recuperado de la confusión―. Me siento muy culpable de lo que le hice a Marley, Kitty...―Ella se quedó en silencio.

―Eso es el pasado ya, Jake, no te puedes seguir castigando por eso―comentó ella, aunque con tono frío y serio, con la mirada fija en las tazas y las cucharas, intentado respirar profundamente para calmar su mal genio, girándose finalmente para encontrarse cara a cara con él, pero centrando la vista en el suelo.

―Pero le hice daño, Kitty...Le rompí el corazón a la persona más buena del mundo, posiblemente. Y Ryder siempre estuvo enamorado de ella―ante la mención del castaño, la animadora se tensó más, molestándose con tan solo imaginarse a Ryder como perfecto caballero andante detrás de Marley, como si de una princesa se tratase―, y sé que le puede hacer feliz. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que le busque pareja a Marley? ―Preguntó él, temiendo internamente la respuesta, tragando saliva.

Kitty se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba en verdad de todo aquello? Le sentaba mal que Jake le quisiese buscar pareja a Marley. Le sentaba mal que fuese Ryder. Le sentaba mal la idea mínima de que Ryder y Marley se juntasen. Le enfurecía pensar en cualquier persona junto a la castaña, le reconcomía los celos por dentro, le destrozaba. Lo que en sí le hacía daño es imaginarse que Marley se enamorase de cualquier persona. Que se enamorase de alguien. Que se marchase. Por una extraña razón, sin llegar al verdadero pensamiento, ni a su verdadera razón, la mera idea de que la castaña se marchase de su lado le destrozaba.

―Porque no me gusta que estés perdiendo el tiempo en esas cosas, cuando lo que quiero es que me hagas caso a mí―replicó ella, molesta―. Quiero poder salir con mi novio a dar una vuelta sin tener que estar cargando con Rose ni con Lynn. Me apetece estar contigo a solas, Jake―replicó ella, enfadada, logrando que el chico se relajase, pensando que en verdad ella estaba reaccionando por eso, y no por otros pensamientos que se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

―Gatita...―Ella se contuvo en soltarle un improperio, e intentó hacer que se tranquilizaba un poco al escuchar ese mote― Lo siento...No quería que te sintieses así―aseguró el moreno, dando un paso hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos―. Creía que te gustaba que saliésemos en grupo de amigos...No tenías ninguna queja antes―recordó él, acariciando la cintura de su novia con los dedos, mientras ella permanecía con la mirada hacia abajo, colocando finalmente las manos en su pecho.

―Sí, pero me apetece estar a solas contigo estos días―declaró ella finalmente, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo, haciendo que el chico la pegase más contra su cuerpo, rozando su cuello con la nariz, dejando escapar un suspiro en este, haciendo que ella temblase un poco.

―Estos días vamos a estar los dos juntos...―aclaró él, dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

― ¿No vas a intentar estar juntándolos todo el rato? ―Preguntó ella, con un tono más conforme, como satisfecha.

―No...Si quieren ellos quedar, que queden, pero yo ahora solo me voy a centrar en mi prometida―la idea de que Ryder y Marley quedasen por su parte no le agradaba, era mejor casi que el ser consciente ella de la situación―. Te quiero, Kitty.

Ella sonrió un poco al escuchar las palabras, y tomó el rostro del muchacho con cuidado; sin decir nada, atrapó sus labios en un beso suave, delicado, sin ser capaz de pronunciar esas palabras que antes era capaz, aunque le costase, aunque le fuese difícil expresarse. Ahora, conscientemente, había evitado el hablar, el decirle esas dos palabras, porque no se veía capaz de mentirle. ¿No le quería acaso? Por supuesto que le quería, pero estaba sintiéndose realmente confusa.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, intensificando el beso, y sujetando la nuca con una de sus manos para que él no se separase. Logró lo que pretendía, que él no se apartase, y que, al contrario, prosiguiese con el beso. Sintió como él adentraba la lengua en su boca, y como ella le dejaba espacio, pasando las uñas por la piel del cuello, por debajo de su cabello, notando como esta se estremecía bajo las yemas de sus dedos, sonriendo satisfecha, sintiendo como él se apretaba a ella, notando la presión de sus pechos contra los pectorales bien trabajados.

Entonces ella dio unos pasos, haciendo que él caminase hacia atrás, sonriendo él en su boca con picardía, pero sin dejar de besarla como si la vida le fuese en ello. Deslizó una de las manos por su cintura al trasero, y dejó un fuerte apretón en este, logrando que ella jadease en medio del beso, lo que hizo que se excitase un poco. La pegó más contra el cuerpo, mientras ella llevaba uno de sus brazos a su espalda y se la rodeaba, clavando las uñas en esta, mientras notaba el leve masaje en su propio trasero, lo que hacía que ella quisiese más de ese beso. Quería que él le hiciese entender que la amaba, que la deseaba, que no había una mujer más sensual de lo que era ella.

Que eran solamente ellos dos. Que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Que no había nadie más entre ellos. Que solamente él le hacía soltar esos suspiros, y ese deseo, ese fuego interno. Que nadie podría lograr todo aquello. Que cuando él la besaba, hacía que se quedase sin respiración. Que Jake era el amor de su vida. Que era el perfecto marido y perfecto padre. Que sería el amor de su vida.

Jake bajó finalmente ambas manos a su trasero, y en un movimiento, la aupó haciendo que se levantase del suelo, y ella, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ese baile sensual que ambos tenían por ley, le rodeó por la cintura con las piernas, apretando bien los muslos contra las caderas de él, surgiendo un movimiento de fricción de su pelvis contra el miembro de él, notando que estaba ya un poco endurecido, sonriendo ella con malicia sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarle, como si le fuese a devorar la boca.

Introducía la lengua en la boca del joven, buscando una guerra contra la de él mientras este clavaba las uñas en su trasero, masajeándolo, haciendo que ella gimiese más en el beso, presa de la excitación. Cargaba con ella, procurando no caerse al suelo, y finalmente, ella logró abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pasando los dos, y cerrando Jake esta con una patada, sentándose en la cama. Kitty lo recostó, apoyando las manos en su pecho, y empujándolo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él la miraba con un deje de deseo en los ojos, y ella, como satisfecha, movió un poco más la pelvis, notando como su miembro endurecido se presionaba contra su propio sexo por encima de las ropas, mojando ella algo las bragas, aunque no del todo, o no tan rápidamente como solía hacerlo. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros del muchacho, que la miraba extasiado, como queriendo más, y ella, queriendo darle el gusto, tiró de la camiseta que llevaba, azul, para sacársela. Él levantó los brazos, dejándose hacer, y quedándose con la parte superior desnuda.

Kitty se quedó observándolo, deslizando la mirada por sus pectorales y sus brazos fuertes. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Jake, y le encantaba poder pasar las uñas por sus pechos, por lo que no tardó en hacerlo, notando lo plano que estaba, y lo cálida que era su piel. Era fácil dejar alguna marca en su piel, y esta se notaba; y al contrario de lo que se pudiese esperar, a Puckerman le gustaba que su novia le marcase, que dejase que él era suyo, y de nadie más. Ella pasó los dedos a los pezones del muchacho, acariciándolos ligeramente, inclinándose y dejando besos en los pectorales, arqueando su espalda de manera que su trasero quedase un poco levantado, y él, aprovechando, se lo volvió a atrapar con las manos, apretándolo con fuerza para pegarla contra él, y así volver a hacer presión entre ambos sexos, sonsacando un leve jadeo en la rubia.

Ella se fue deslizando como serpiente por él un poco, subiendo los besos hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo y se rememoró, succionando su cuello, para así hacerle un ligero chupetón, a la vez que él, complacido, se dejaba hacer, sin poder evitar soltar jadeos del placer que ella le estaba haciendo sentir. Y ella prosiguió un poco más, hasta que finalmente, llevó los labios a la barbilla del moreno y le dejó un sugerente mordisco en esta, para, así, llegar a sus labios y darle un corto pero sensual beso que dejó al chico con ganas de sentir más y más.

Se apartó, y de una manera coqueta, ella se levantó el camisón que llevaba ese día, y se lo quitó, dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama, dejando así al descubierto sus pechos, y el moreno llevó la mirada a estos, además de al abdomen de la rubia, fijándose perfectamente en que estaba solo en bragas, incorporándose ella para sacar del cajón uno de los preservativos, mientras él en un movimiento rápido se bajó los pantalones, y con algo de habilidad, se lo quitó con los pies, quedándose solamente en bóxers. Ella sonrió con malicia, notando el bulto en la entrepierna de su novio, y decidió jugar un poco, pasando los dedos por el miembro endurecido, apretando con la propia mano un poco por encima de la prenda, notando como se ponía más duro contra la palma, jadeando incluso ella junto a él, que sonrió con complicidad.

Él la atrajo, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, haciendo que ella se moviese un poco más contra él, para excitarse, notando las bragas de su prometida algo mojadas ya, y ella, desesperada, se volvió a levantar para quitarse ella misma la prenda, y cuando lo hizo, se puso a cuatro patas, agarrando los bóxers del muchacho, y se los bajó por las piernas, quitando este y volviendo a subirse para pasar la lengua por el glande, y después por todo el miembro, despacio, queriendo que se sintiese más estimulado, y tuviese ganas de más.

―Dios, Kitty...Qué caliente estás.

Ella hizo caso omiso de las palabras de él, y le mordió ligeramente la piel, haciendo que el miembro estuviese del todo duro, y ella lo envolvió un poco con la boca, apartándose después, relamiéndose los labios. Él la miraba sediento de deseo, y notó la presión del preservativo en él cuando se lo colocó, mientras ella, después, se levantaba, y con cuidado, se sentaba encima suyo, adentrándose el miembro dentro de ella. Pasó los brazos por los hombros de él, agarrándose, mientras él, tras experimentar ligero placer al introducirse dentro, jadeando, empezó a embestirla; primero suave, pero con un movimiento constante. Después más fuerte, haciendo que ella gimiese, apretándose más al cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió sus ojos para observarle, no se encontró con los ojos marrones, sino con esos ojos azules claros que últimamente la estaban logrando dejar si aliento. No era la piel oscura de él, en contraste con la suya propia, la que se deslizaba por su piel, sino una clara y cristalina, como de una muñeca de porcelana. No era un cabello oscuro lo que se encontraba, y corto, sino una melena castaña que se medio entremezclaba con su propio cabello, haciendo que se apretase más contra el cuerpo, que no era musculoso, sino fino, delgado.

_No era una figura ancha. No era Jake el que estaba allí, haciendo el amor con ella, sintiendo como la embestía dentro con fuerza, constante, intenso. No era él el que estaba haciendo que la sensación de placer se incrementase, y sintiese algo parecido al éxtasis en cada movimiento. Era ella. Era Marley la que estaba haciendo que se sintiese así. Eran los ojos de Marley. La piel de Marley. Los labios de Marley recorriendo la línea de entre sus pechos, dejando besos en estos, haciendo que sus pezones se endureciesen. Eran los brazos de Marley la que le rodeaban por la cintura para sujetarla bien, o al menos, lo estaba ella haciendo con uno. Era su cabello, el aroma de este, y de su piel, lo que hacía que se sintiese embriagada, muerta del placer que estaba experimentando._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos, echando el cuello hacia atrás, notando como los besos subían hacia este, siguiendo con las embestidas fuertes, y ella apretó sus caderas, de manera que así no se pudiese apartar, jadeando, entera mojada, más de lo que jamás había estado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, notó una corriente eléctrica, o una sensación similar a esa, recorrerla toda la espina dorsal, haciendo que arquease la espalda, llegando entonces al orgasmo._

_Soltó un fuerte gemido, apoyando su frente contra la de la otra. Sus ojos verdes, extasiados de placer, se encontraron con unos azules llenos de deseo, y al final unió sus labios contra los suyos en un beso cargado de una sensación que ni Kitty era capaz de definir ella misma, un beso que decía más de lo que era ella consciente. Un beso que era para Marley._

_Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, para separarse de ella_, volvió a ver los ojos negros, el cabello oscuro corto, la figura ancha, la piel morena, los labios algo más gordos, el pecho plano, y una piel algo más cálida, pues ella se imaginaba la otra piel más fría. Se encontró con algo muy diferente, y se quedó pálida, sin saber muy bien qué decir, o siquiera, comentar algo. Notaba la respiración agitada de él, y ella se apartó de su cuerpo, levantándose, haciendo que el muchacho saliese de ella, y se recostó en la cama, mirando un momento al techo antes de girarse, tomando las bragas, y colocándoselas, con el corazón encogido por la angustia. Se giró del todo, poniéndose de lado, abrazándose un poco a ella misma antes de introducir una mano por debajo de la almohada, y apoyar la palma de la otra en la parte superior, apoyando bien la cabeza, quedándose pensativa.

Pudo escuchar como Jake se levantaba de la cama, quitándose el preservativo, poniéndose el bóxer y tirando lo otro en la basura del cuarto, volviendo a la cama, tumbándose al lado de su prometida, con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Nunca había visto a Kitty tan entregada en eso como esa vez.

―Ha sido genial, Kit Kat...―dijo él, aún agitado, observándola de reojo― ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

―Sí, sí...―sintió como él la rodeaba con los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ella, suspirando― Solamente estoy un poco cansada...

Él se limitó a asentir, bostezando, y apoyando la cabeza contra la espalda de ella, quedándose dormido poco a poco.

_Si Jake se hubiese asomado a mirar a su novia, se hubiese encontrado con la sorpresa de que esta estaba llorando._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...Aquí tenemos otro capítulo más. Esta escena creo que es bastante graciosa y divertida, pero que tiene un sabor amargo al final... ¡Qué mal lo tiene que estar pasando nuestra rubia al hacerle esto a Jake! Y bueno, el chico también si supusiese esto, creo que viviría una especie de trauma. Yo si fuese él, al menos, lo viviría xD **

**lo: Hola hola :3 A mí también me encanta que la relación entre ellas avance un poquito. A ver cómo sigue continuando...Gracias por comentar :3 Un besuco (L)**

**cat: No, ¿qué dices? A Marley no le gusta KittJAJAJAJA sí, vale, es absurdo negar lo evidente creo xD No me voy a molestar porque se sabe que a Marley le gusta Kitty... ¡Se nota el feeling! No sabemos ni cómo se siente ni lo que piensa nuestra castaña, pero se nota que... ;) Gracias por comentar :3 Un besuco (L)**

**A las personas con cuenta las he contestado por privado. Si por cualquier cuestión prefieren que les responda por aquí como hacía de antes, que me avisen :3**


	16. In love

**Antes de nada, aunque pueda parecer que este capítulo es irrelevante, en verdad es bastante importante, para mi punto de vista porque se ve la diferencia entre como al principio Kitty negaba sus sentimientos, y como ahora, a malas, los va a empezar a asumir poco a poco.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

― ¿Café solo o con leche? ―Preguntó desde la cocina, esperando la respuesta.

―Con leche, y azúcar, por favor.

Sirvió el café en dos tazas, y mientras uno lo dejaba solo, al otro le echaba un poco de leche, junto con dos terrones de azúcar en ambos cafés, poniendo a calentar ambos en el microondas. Al cabo de unos minutos, sacó el café y lo llevó a la salita en una bandeja con un plato de galletas que había preparado ella esta mañana. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y luego se sentó al lado de la otra figura en el enorme sofá.

Se quedó observando el estilo de la otra mujer, que tomó la taza entre sus manos en un gesto elegante, llevándose el vaso a los labios, como para saborear un poco del olor de café recién hecho, cerrando los ojos. Sonrió, divertida, esperando el veredicto cuando dio un sorbo.

Su cabello rubio se encontraba reposando en los hombros, y sus ojos verdes, cuando se abrieron, mostraban un gesto de placer. Las cosas pequeñas producían a veces cierta felicidad, y en ese caso, parecía que a su amiga, el gusto del café era uno de esos placeres que una se podía permitir. Además, se podía observar como se calentaba las manos un poco, removiendo los dedos sobre la solidez del objeto, como si lo acariciase. Un gesto que le llamó la atención.

Quinn Fabray era una de las mujeres a las que Kitty Wilde admiraba, por no decir que a la que más. La conoció en el instituto, gracias al Glee Club, y había podido comprobar que era mucho mejor en persona de lo que se podía llegar a imaginar, puesto que había admirado las hazañas de la rubia como animadora, y ella misma, quería ser una buena animadora como la que después, fue su mentora.

Y aunque había pasado tiempo ya desde aquella vez en la que le había dado la mujer consejos para las Regionales en las que participó el Glee club, Quinn había seguido siendo la mentora de Kitty y le había apoyado en todo momento, manteniendo una relación como de hermanas.

Y ahora que Quinn había ido a visitar a su hermana en New York, Kitty le había pedido que si esta le podía ir a ver para comentarle ese asunto que estaba haciendo que se reconcomiese por dentro, y que ante todo, se sintiese una de las personas más culpables del mundo.

Había sido infiel a Jake.

Era cierto que no le había engañado en sí con nadie, pero mientras el chico le hacía el amor, había pensado en otra persona que no era él, y para mayor preocupación, en quien había pensado había sido en su compañera de piso. No sabía desde cuando, pero Marley estaba haciendo que se le volviese loca la cabeza, y ahora solamente era capaz de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

―Bueno... ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que sucede? ―Preguntó la rubia, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, sorbiendo un poco de su café, dejando después la taza encima del pequeño plato con el que le había traído el café la animadora― Estás excesivamente callada, y es algo que me extraña mucho...

―La verdad es que...―Kitty dudó un momento en proseguir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero tampoco quería que alguien le confirmase lo que ya sabía. Que era una mala persona―Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre una cosa, y bueno...Tú eres mi amiga, y mí mentora.

―Ante todo, y siempre, tu amiga―recalcó Quinn, sonriendo levemente―; no soy ejemplo para seguir, Kitty, aunque siempre me he sentido halagada de que lo consideres así―agradeció la rubia mientras la observa con interés―. Y ahora, cuéntame qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada―dijo, con tono relajado, para así que se sintiese en confianza para poder expresar sus dudas y sentimientos.

―Resulta que...No sé si estoy preparada para casarme con Jake―empezó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso? Entiendo que el casarse es un paso importante, además de que sois jóvenes, pero hace unos meses parecías más tranquila sobre ese asunto, o más convencida―se corrigió al final, tomando una galleta de un pequeño bol que había colocado en la mesita.

―En realidad...No sé si estoy enamorada de él―susurró en bajo, tragando saliva, arqueando Quinn una ceja al escucharle.

Dejó la galleta un momento al lado de su taza, relamiéndose los labios, y sus ojos verdes se centraron en el rostro de la joven, como si estuviese analizando sus gestos y expresiones faciales. Apretó los labios, ligeramente, como si estuviese comprobando qué, ciertamente, tal vez no estaba enamorada del muchacho, y después, cruzó sus piernas en un gesto y pose que le pareció a Kitty divertido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

―Vale... ¿Hay alguien más? ―Permaneció en silencio ante esa pregunta― Dios mío, hay alguien más... ¿Pero seguro que no sientes nada hacia Jake?

Se sonrojó al recordar el momento en el que, cuando estaba haciendo el amor con el moreno, llegó al orgasmo pensando en la castaña, y tragó saliva. ¿Serviría explicarle eso a Quinn? Quería ser sincera con alguien, y Fabray no parecía ser la persona que juzgaba gratuitamente, sino a la gente que no le terminaba de parecer agradable.

―Hace unos días, Jake y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, y nos reconciliamos haciendo el amor―rodó los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga―, y para llegar al orgasmo, pues...Pensé en otra persona y...―Quinn entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a hablar, pero después se volvió a callar, esperando a que la más baja prosiguiese con su charla― Es extraño lo que siento, y no quiero sentirlo...

― ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

―No lo sé―respondió sincera, tragando saliva, nerviosa―. Es confuso, porque, lo que me hace sentir es tan intenso...Nunca había sentido nada similar; y a Jake le quiero mucho, pero no me hace sentir nada parecido―suspiró, entristecida, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

―Espera...Primero, ¿quién es esa persona? Y no tengas miedo, no te voy a decir nada malo, sea quien sea.

Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar a su mentora, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa. La chica tomó entre sus manos de nuevo la taza de café, y dio otro sorbo, esperando pacientemente a que la menor se atreviese a hablar. Si estaba en lo cierto con lo que estaba pensando, sabía que no sería fácil para Kitty hablar de ello. Había temas de los que era mejor no hablar.

― ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por una mujer? ―Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, tanteando a la mayor, para saber cómo sacar el tema.

―Tuve sexo con Santana, Kitty―la aludida la miró sorprendida ante esa confesión tan repentina que no se esperaba para nada―. Mira, si tienes miedo de que sea una chica, no te preocupes. Con Santana confirmé que las mujeres no son mi tipo especialmente; estoy con Puck, y soy feliz. Pero mi mejor amiga, es lesbiana, y está casada con otra chica que a la vez es otra de mis mejores amigas―le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la otra, para relajarla―. Lo que he aprendido en el Glee club es que tengo que respetar los gustos de las demás personas. Y siendo sincera, no soy quien para juzgar a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, estoy saliendo con un hombre que no toda mujer quisiese.

―Pero Puck es un hombre...

―Pero es una persona, al igual que una chica. Así que no te preocupes, no te voy a decir nada malo―le susurró, tendiéndole la mano, esperando a que se la tomase―. Kitty, puedes confiar en mí, no te voy a juzgar, ¿de acuerdo?

La otra se la quedó mirando en silencio, fijamente, como si estuviese sopesando si confesarse o no. Quinn suspiró, mientras sentía como Kitty le sujetaba la mano, y le dio un leve apretón, animándole a que hablase. Puede que no sirviese de mucho, pero así Wilde se podría desahogar, y ella estaba dispuesta a ser el hombro en el que llorase.

―Yo...

―Es Marley, ¿verdad? ―Kitty la miró, sorprendida. ¿Tan obvio era? ―No me mires así...Se nota que es ella. Últimamente hablabas muy bien de ella, y si te cuesta tanto hablarlo, supuse que era ella.

―Y...Sí, es Marley―susurró mientras le miraba un poco cohibida, tragando saliva.

―Kitty, mira, no sé exactamente lo que ha ocurrido, pero sé lo que sucede cuando lo niegas. Santana durante mucho tiempo estuvo negando sus verdaderos gustos, y aunque sigue siendo una zorra, antes lo era porque se sentía atrapada. Se sentía juzgada, y no se permitía amar libremente a Brittany. Y por eso, casi la perdió en su momento, por negarse lo evidente...

―Yo no amo a Marley―dijo en un leve susurro Kitty, aunque Quinn pudo percatarse del leve temblor en su voz.

―Kitty...

La aludida permaneció con los ojos centrados en el plato, deslizando después lentamente la mirada hacia el líquido marrón que había dentro de la taza. No sabía si quería saber lo que Quinn le iba a preguntar. No sabía si estaba preparada para vivir con aquello. No sabía si estaba preparada para asumir algo que las dos sabían. O que ella estaba empezando a comprender.

No escuchó nada más. Era como si Quinn estuviese esperando a que la mirase. A que se atreviese a mirarle, y a enfrentarse a la realidad. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, entrando Marley por la entrada de casa, abrigada con un abrigo marrón y un gorro de lana, además de una bufanda, que empezó a quitarse en la puerta, colocándola en el perchero que estaba al lado. Se quitó el gorro, con una leve sonrisa.

― ¿Kitty? ―Cuestionó Marley, sin saber si estaba. Cuando vio que estaba sentada junto con Quinn, se detuvo en frente de ellas, sonriendo de manera cohibida ante la presencia de la rubia, que se levantó del sofá― Quinn, hola, no sabía que estabas aquí, en New York...

―He venido de visita, y ya de paso, he venido a ver a mi amiga―aclaró la rubia, tendiéndole una sonrisa cálida a la castaña. Siempre le había parecido una chica simpática y dulce, aunque hacía años que no sabía nada de ella en persona―. Hola Marley, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía...Estás preciosa―la aludida se sonrojó ante el piropo―. Y veo que no has cambiado nada con los años...

―Gracias―se rió entre dientes la chica, observándola Kitty un poco embobada, absorta en la risa que le parecía melodiosa―. Tú tampoco has cambiado, Quinn, aunque estás más preciosa de lo normal―dijo sincera la castaña, dirigiendo una mirada a Kitty de reojo, dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras esta le devolvía el gesto―. Las dejo a solas, que estoy segura que he interrumpido, además de que tengo que hacer cosas―añadió, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto―. ¿Después cenamos juntas, Kit Cat?

―Sí, Rose, después cenamos juntas―respondió divertida, mientras la aludida se reía, y con un gesto de su mano, se despidió de Quinn, quien le volvió a sonreír.

Cuando se hubo marchado Marley, Quinn se volvió a sentar, mirando hacia Kitty con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mirándola la animadora un poco confusa por la sonrisa, mientras volvía a juntar las manos, para sujetarse estas bien y poder estar jugando con los dedos, un poco nerviosa ante el silencio que se estaba formando entre ellas dos. Prefería que su mentira le dijese algo antes de que se permaneciese callada.

―Así que Kit Cat...

―Es un mote―se defendió, empezando a notar el calor en las mejillas.

―Ajá, un mote...

― ¿Qué insinúas, Quinn?

―No insinúo nada―se defendió con una sonrisa impertinente, riéndose en bajo.

―No tiene gracia―se quejó Kitty, suspirando, cerrando los ojos.

―Kitty...

― ¿Qué? ―La aludida levantó la mirada, encontrándose sus ojos con los ojos de Quinn.

Pudo ver en ellos seriedad, y firmeza, como si quisiese dar a entender que en esa ocasión no estaba pretendiendo burlarse de ella, sino que, todo lo contrario, quería hacerle reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Sobre lo que sentía en verdad. Contuvo el aliento, mientras la joven rubia le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, antes de hacer la pregunta que se esperaba la animadora.

― ¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de ella?

Se quedó en silencio, pensando seriamente sobre la pregunta. Y no le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber la respuesta.

Claro que no estaba segura.

Porque en verdad, de lo que estaba segura, era que estaba enamorada de Marley Rose.

Que esa joven de cabello castaño se había ido colando en su corazón poco a poco, hasta ocuparlo, y dejarle completamente rendida a sus pies. Lo que sentía hacia ella, era más de lo que hubiese sentido por nadie. Porque creía, y estaba segura, que Marley Rose era sin lugar a dudas el amor de su vida.

Sí, estaba enamorada de Marley Rose.

Y estaba realmente jodida por ello.

* * *

**Hols holis :3 jajajaja veo que el capítulo anterior, por la impresión, ha causado risa. La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, porque no me desagrada nada la pareja de Jitty. Es más, shippeo la pareja, porque creo que tienen mucha química (En la serie, Jitty y Ryley, o mejor Karley pero era demasiado soñar para mí). **

**PKN150: No, Kitty se controló porque ella misma, incluso sintiendo placer, se quedó como impactada y eso jajajaja Tranquilas chicas, dentro de poco se va a saber más de los sentimientos de Marley. Estos siguientes capítulos creo que van a ser muy interesantes e intensos ;) Un besuco y cuídate :3**

**K-ass: ¡Hola hola! Me alegra ver que la historia te tiene enganchada y eso :3 La intención era con dejaros un poco con intriga, ahora ser un poco suave con este capítulo, y a partir del siguiente, empezar a ser mala muajajajaja :P Jake, Jake, Jake...Jake va a ser una enorme incógnita. Y creo que voy a jugar un poco con él jajaja Un besuco y gracias por comentar :3**

**Dark-Side12: Jajajajaja todas pensando que Kitty iba a decir el nombre de Marley...Pasa eso y surge una masacre ahí mismo :P Pretendía que diese un poco de pena. Aunque la escena es divertida, Kitty no lo está pasando bien. Es decir, aunque Jake en la serie nos lo hayan mostrado un poco cabroncete, en esta historia es una persona madura, es bueno, que quiere de verdad a Kitty, y aunque nuestra animadora es muy perra, pues, le importa Jake. Un besuco y gracias a ti por leer :3**

**cat: Jajajaja lo lamento, pero aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, me ha parecido esta escena necesaria. Igual, no vas a tener que leer mucho de eso, no te preocupes :P Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**

**lo: Jajajaja no os ha gustado ver a estos dos en plena acción, ¿eh? Pobre Jake, no le dejáis darse su último festón jajajaja. Pues lo que te espera, porque ahora vienen los capítulos cargados chicas ;) Un besuco y gracias por comentar :3**


	17. A great party?

Capítulo 16

― ¿En serio, Lynn?

―Agradece que te he invitado a la fiesta, Kitty―bromeó el castaño, mientras la aludida rodaba los ojos, bajo la leve risa de Marley, junto con Jake, que observaban al grupo de gente que se encontraba en la fiesta.

Marley le dedicó una sonrisa a Kitty, quien no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto, y observaron alrededor, buscando encontrar alguna cara conocida. A la pequeña animadora no le costó reconocer entre el grupo a un chico, divertida, viendo que llevaba una pajarita roja, y que su cabello engominado resaltaba entre la multitud. Blaine Anderson siempre sería un chico de gomina, y era algo de lo que Kitty pensaba burlarse durante toda la vida.

El joven se hizo paso, seguido del que era actualmente su esposo, Kurt. Kitty y él mantenían una relación bastante amistosa, y el castaño, que trabajaba en la revista de moda de Vogue, le había hecho recomendaciones de ropa en más de una ocasión. Con Blaine también tenía una buena amistad, aunque el moreno siempre se quejaba de ser maltratado por Wilde. Recordaba que le habían pedido a Rachel que fuese su madre de alquiler, y ahora, estaba ella de dos meses, siendo cuidada por su pareja en esos momentos, aunque apenas se recordaba del nombre. Rachel Berry no era una persona que realmente le interesase.

― ¡Chicos, cuanto tiempo! ―Bramó Blaine, sorprendido al ver a Marley allí― ¡Marls! ¡Qué sorpresa! De Kitty y Jake sé bastante, pero a ti hace tiempo que no te veo―dijo el chico emocionado, envolviendo a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

―Hola chicos―saludó Kurt, dando un beso en la mejilla a Kitty y un abrazo, haciendo lo mismo después con Marley, y dando un breve apretón de manos a Jake―. Los demás están al fondo.

― ¿Quienes están? ―Preguntó Marley curiosa, mientras la rubia la miró de reojo al escucharle hablar, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, suspirando.

No podía dejar de observarla, y más siendo ya consciente de sus sentimientos. Lo que tenía que evitar era que ella se percatase, y cuando estuviese preparada, aclarar con Jake la situación que existía entre ellos dos. No podía seguir con una persona, porque ella amaba a otra, aunque también tenía miedo. No quería dejar algo que era constante en su vida, que le hacía, en cierta parte, ser segura. Estar segura de su vida. Era su pilar, y aunque no estuviese enamorada, le quería. En verdad, la animadora no era consciente de lo que quería hacer, ni de si quería perder a una persona que la amaba.

―Pues...―Blaine dudó un momento, haciendo memoria― Sam, Unique, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Joe, Artie, Tina...El antiguo Glee club junto con sus parejas―bromeó, riéndose entre dientes.

―Te veo más calmado, gominas―comentó con tono irónico Kitty, mientras Blaine le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

―Siempre he sido un encanto, gatita―dijo riéndose, haciendo que ella bufase―. Espero que a tu prometido no le importe que te secuestre para mí un rato...

Jake sacudió la cabeza, divertido, mientras Blaine tiraba de Kitty. La rubia pudo observar de reojo como Ryder se juntaba con Marley y empezaban a caminar, junto los demás, hacia donde estaban el resto de las personas, sonriendo todos al ver aparecer a los que faltaban.

―No sé si sabíais que ahora íbamos a jugar a la botella...―añadió Ryder mientras todos se iban saludando, empezando a sentarse algunos en forma de círculo alrededor, sonriéndose los unos a los otros― para quien no sepa como se juega, lo voy a explicar ahora; los que queráis jugar, id sentándoos alrededor, en forma de círculo.

Todos los que iban a jugar hicieron caso. Artie permaneció aparte, junto a Tina, que se había sentado sobre sus piernas, dejando un beso en sus labios para después fijarse en el juego junto con su novio. Al principio, para Kitty había sido raro que una de sus mejores amigas estuviese saliendo con uno de los que había sido pareja suya, y además, con quien no había acabado precisamente bien. Pero tenía que admitir que casi, por personalidad, les veía a ambos tal para cual, y era curioso como mutuamente habían sido su primer amor y, finalmente, después de estar con varias personas, habían vuelto porque había surgido el amor de nuevo. Debía confesar que era algo que le parecía fascinante, y bonito. Le parecía bonito que dos personas se hubiesen reencontrado con el paso del tiempo.

Sam se sentó junto con Santana y Brittany, aunque la primera le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al rubio, como si no olvidase que en su momento, el muchacho había estado con la joven. Sin embargo, él ahora mismo no estaba interesado en nadie, y menos en intentar quitarle la novia a la que era una de sus mejores amigas. Kitty podía verlo a simple vista, y sabía que Santana también, pero que a veces el miedo de la incertidumbre, de lo que podría pasar, le atormentaba. Y no podía juzgarla por ello, porque le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Tenía miedo de la gente y de lo que pudiese llegar a pensar, y no solo de eso, sino de lo que pudiese llegar a suceder de por sí. De arriesgarse por algo que no tenía tan claro que fuese real.

Luego, pudo observar como Blaine se sentaba junto a Kurt, y que eran los dos tal para cuál. Sí, Blaine se había equivocado, era consciente de la historia de amor entre ellos dos. Sí, Kurt tampoco había sido perfecto. Pero pese a todo, habían sido capaces de superar todos los problemas que les había surgido, y finalmente, se encontraban casados, esperando un bebé, que si no estaba equivocada, genéticamente, era de Blaine. En parte lo agradecía, porque aunque era verdad que los ojos del castaño eran más bonitos que los del moreno, también era consciente de que, físicamente, era más guapo de rostro Anderson. Sonrió por lo bajo al imaginarse a los dos hombres con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, y encima con Rachel cerca, que era su futura madre; y creía que habían llegar a un acuerdo para que ella tuviese también participación en la vida del pequeño. Le parecía justo, y bien.

Luego, vio como Marley se sentaba con Unique, ambas animadas por reencontrarse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Unique, tras haber hecho un tratamiento, ya se podía casi considerar toda una mujer. Era extraño lo que la tecnología podía lograr con un poco de tiempo. Que un hombre se sintiese como una mujer completamente, y así se le facilitase la vida a personas que nacían con un cuerpo equivocado. Ella no es que lo entendiese bien, pero había aprendido a respetarlo, y no juzgar a la gente que era así solamente por eso. Al fin y al cabo, Unique era estupenda, y le caía bastante bien, pese a que al principio no aguantaba el hecho de que fuese un chico. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a respetarlo.

Luego estaban Sugar y Joe, que parecían un poco ir por su lado, y a la vez, formar parte del grupo. Sugar se había prometido finalmente con un chico que ella no llegó a conocer, pero que por lo que le contaron, el año anterior a que ella empezase a participar en el Glee club, fue perteneciente de este, y estuvo ese año viviendo en casa de Brittany, porque era de otro país. No estaba segura, pero de Irlanda, y su nombre era Rory. El muchacho no había ido porque tenía que solucionar asuntos familiares, pero Sugar les había contado que tenía la fecha de la boda, y que esperaba que ellos fuesen a verla. Honestamente, no tenía pensado perdérselo.

Luego, Joe, por lo que escuchó, había decidido ser misionero en África, y estaba unos meses en New York para poder tomarse un leve descanso, antes de volver a ayudar a la gente necesitada de esos países. No sabía porque, pero con el aspecto que tenía por aquel entonces, no le extrañaba que el muchacho hubiese ido, aunque si bien era cierto que lo admiraba. Si en algún momento le llegó a parecer un muchacho patético, ahora era consciente de que no era así.

Y finalmente, Ryder y Jake se colocaron en el círculo, los dos sonriendo con picardía, y Jake le tendió la mano para que ella también se sentase en el círculo. Alzó una ceja, sopesando sí hacerlo o no, y finalmente, se sentó junto con su prometido, notando como este entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. Se preguntaba como lo verían eso los demás. Igual que ella llegaba a sus propias conclusiones viendo a los demás, se cuestionaba si ellos pensarían algo sobre Jake y ella, o sí se percatarían de que no eran felices de verdad, como sí lo era Brittany y Santana o Blaine y Kurt. Que no eran una pareja de verdad. Que no se pertenecían el uno al otro.

―Bueno―comenzó Ryder, sacándola de su propia ensoñación―. El juego consiste en que se gira la botella, y a quien caiga, la persona que la ha girado, la botella, debe besar a la otra. En lo contrario, se le propone un desafío―dijo Ryder, mientras tomaba un vaso que tenía al lado, lleno de bebida, y dio un sorbo―. ¿Quién quiere tener el placer de empezar?

―Yo mismo―interrumpió Jake, pidiendo permiso a su prometida con la mirada. Esta asintió, conforme, y el joven sonrió, girando la botella. Esta se detuvo en Santana―. Vaya...

―Vas a ver las estrellas, mini Puckerman―bromeó la latina, con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

La mujer se acercó, a gachas, junto a él, para acabar los dos uniendo sus labios en un beso que se veía bastante sensual. Incluso a ella le había llegado a sorprender lo coqueta que podía llegar a parecer la pareja, y lo que más le consternó, fue el hecho de que no sintiese una pizca de celos, viendo con sus propios ojos como Jake y Santana compartían algo íntimo. Pero eso no significaba nada, y tal vez por eso no sentía celos, porque era consciente de que aquello no era nada.

―Menudo beso―bromeó el moreno al separarse, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta la latina―. ¿A quién le toca?

―A mí―Ryder le sonrió, tomando la botella con la mano.

Kitty cerró los ojos, esperando que al castaño no le tocase Marley como pareja. Finalmente, la botella se detuvo en ella misma y tragó saliva. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los marrones del chico, esperando a que este contestase que prefería reto. Pero, para su sorpresa, el muchacho se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para que se estremeciese, y entonces, notó como sus labios se presionaban contra los suyos. Eran suaves, y tenían un suave sabor a cerveza, seguramente de lo que había estado bebiendo. No besaba nada mal, y se preguntaba si Marley pensaba lo mismo, debido a que el chico y ella habían compartido más que un beso. Solo con pensarlo, le desagradaba la idea. Y también recordar como, en su momento, ella había querido salir con el castaño, le hacía pensar si era idiota, o estaba desesperada. Sí, era atractivo, pero nada más. No quería al señor "Mister cursi romántico" como pareja, y no sabía como lo había pensado siquiera en aquella ocasión. Solamente esperaba que Marley pensase lo mismo.

―No besas nada mal, gatita―bromeó el castaño al apartarse, y Kitty tuvo que contener las ganas de abofetearle en toda la cara. Se contuvo, apartándose, sonriéndole con falsedad, y se quedó quieta en su sitio.

Después de eso, hubo un número curioso de parejas qué tocaron, y que en verdad, no harían tan mala pareja, ahora que podía ver como era que se besasen entre ellos.

Sam y Kurt.

Unique Y Brittany.

Sugar y Joe.

Blaine y Ryder.

Jake y Brittany.

Y luego Unique y Ryder tuvieron que hacer dos pruebas al negarse, la primera, a besar a Kurt, y el segundo por negarse a besar a Unique, eligiendo Santana pruebas algo delicadas.

Y en el momento, cuando Marley giró la botella, esta se detuvo en Jake. Ryder miró hacia abajo, desolado, lamentando no haber podido ser él el que la besase, a la castaña, lo que hizo que sintiese alegría por el hecho de que no fuese él. Sin embargo, se tensó al ver como el objeto apuntaba a Jake, que se encontraba tenso, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo hacia su prometida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Todos parecían interesados en el hecho, debido a que el moreno estaba ahora con la rubia, pero tenía que besar a su anterior novia. Marley tampoco parecía muy segura, pero ambos intercambiaron la mirada, como si quisiesen los dos someterse a una prueba. Sabían que quien escogería la prueba sería la latina, decidieron que mejor era darse un beso, esperando que fuese rápido. El judío se de rodillas al igual que la castaña, y se acercaron mutuamente, para al final, acabar uniendo los dos los labios en un beso que no duró mucho, porque no querían prolongar aquello. Sin embargo, Kitty los observaba en ese momento, y notó una especie de mala sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. No era tan desagradable como si fuese con Ryder, porque en este caso, Kitty era consciente de que ninguno de los dos sentía nada el uno por el otro, pero seguía siendo desconcertante. Le seguía molestando, porque la castaña no se podía besar con el moreno.

Ambos se apartaron, y entonces, le tocó a ella tomar la botella. Se mordió el labio, fijando sus ojos verdes en esta, y con un ligero movimiento, la sujetó con la mano, pensando en sí hacerla girar o no. Tenía miedo que le tocase con alguien que no quería, y a la vez, lo que más temor le daba era que le tocase con Marley. Sí le tocaba Marley, se moriría de ganas de besarla, de saborear su boca, de notar la calidez de su lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca. Y a la vez, no sabría si escoger prueba, porque cómo la besase, no podría contenerse, y ella estaba con Jake, al que, al menos debía respetarlo.

―Venga, Kitty, qué no tenemos todo el día―replicó Ryder, impaciente.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina, sonsacando una sonrisa por parte de Santana, que observaba todo curiosa, deslizando la mirada hacia Marley, intercambiando ambas un gesto de complicidad. Kitty se extrañó ante eso, pero no dijo nada, un poco confusa, y finalmente, dio impulso, y la botella empezó a girar sobre sí misma. El movimiento, que al principio era rápido, poco a poco se fue haciendo más lento hasta que, al final, se detuvo por completo.

Contuvo la respiración, levantando la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que eran los protagonistas de sus sueños durante ese tiempo.

Le había tocado Marley Rose.

* * *

**Holis holis :3 wow, quiero pensar que tanto movimiento se debe a que ya empieza a haber avance entre nuestras chicas en cierta manera jajajaja Lamento si puedo ir lenta, pero llevo así la trama, aunque no va a tardar en aparecer ya momentos Karley, así que solo tengan un poco de paciencia. Solo pido eso :3**

**lo: Nuestra gatita está enamorada, y ahora... ¿Qué es lo que irá sintiendo Marley? Lo iremos descubriendo enseguida :P**

**ksdaas: Enseguida va a empezar el amor. Solo siéntate y disfruta, que lo mejor suele estar por venir ;)**

**PKN150: Jajaja no, lo siento. En mi anterior Karley sí había Faberry pero en este Rachel no aparece. He decido ser canon a la serie, y por tanto, a Quinn oficialmente no le gustan las mujeres. Quinn y Marley serían una pareja linda, aunque no las termino de ver del todo...Creo que me pega más Marley con Santana, aunque prefiero el Karley ante todo jajaja En fin, vamos a ir viendo qué pasa ahora. Un besuco :P**

**catorce: Jajajaja veo que ha emocionado la aparición de Quinn :P Ahora eso, a ver qué ocurre. Un besuco y gracias por comentar :3**

**Dark-Side12: Jajajaja nuestra preciosa Quinn va a aparecer de vez en cuando para apoyar a nuestra rubia, tanto ahora como más adelante. Y enseguida habrá amor Karley, o eso espero yo también :P Ahora iremos viendo igualmente así que, paciencia. Gracias a ti por leer. Un besuco :3**

**Lorelein: Hoal Lorein, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y aquí tienes cómo sigue. Un besuco y gracias por comentar :3**

**Y: Hola hola :3 Dentro de poco habrá momento Karley. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y aquí sigue. Un besuco y gracias por comentar :P **


	18. Why didn't you kiss me?

**Capítulo 17**

― ¡Wow! ¡Kitty y Marley! ―Exclamó divertida Brittany, mirando a ambas chicas expectante, al igual que todos.

Marley la miró detenidamente a los ojos, esperando a que ella diese el paso. Pero Kitty se encontraba congelada en su sitio, sentada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a moverse, con sus ojos mirando de soslayo a Marley, y después, a los demás. Jake frunció el ceño, confuso, ante la duda que parecía tener la rubia, mientras que Ryder sonreía un poco socarrón. Le encantaría cruzarle la cara en ese momento, pero se contuvo, dejando soltar el aire por la boca.

Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

― ¿Wilde? No tenemos todo el día―comentó con sarcasmo Santana, esperando pacientemente a que la chica actuase.

―Prefiero prueba―contestó al final, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Marley entreabrió los labios, impresionada, debido a que no se imaginaba que la rubia se fuese a negar, al igual que todos los demás. La castaña era una muchacha bastante linda, y Kitty y ella se llevaban bien. No había razón alguna para que la animadora no se quisiese besar con la otra, porque se podían dar un beso rápido y ya; pero la rubia era consciente que como besase a Marley, no se iba a poder detener, sintiendo crecer en su interior la necesidad de apoderarse de su boca y besarla como si la vida le fuese en ello. Y no se podía permitir algo como eso.

― ¿Estás segura, Wilde? ―Preguntó Santana, como si ella tampoco se acabase de creer lo que estaba sucediendo― Hasta yo querría besar a Rose―comentó, mientras la castaña alzaba una de sus cejas, con los ojos azules clavados en su rostro. La latina se encogió de hombros―. Venga, puedes darle un beso, no creo que sea tan malo como lo que te puedo hacer yo...

―Prefiero prueba―repitió, removiéndose en su sitio, intentando evitar la mirada de su amiga la castaña―. Así tenemos un poco de variedad, y no es todo el rato beso por aquí y beso por allá.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a otros. Hubo un momento en el que Jake clavó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro de la castaña, como queriendo analizar su expresión. No estaba seguro de si la chica en realidad se sentía apenada por el hecho de que su amiga no la quisiese besar, por su autoestima, o por el hecho de que le hubiese gustado que lo hubiese hecho. Eso hizo que él se sintiese algo molesto, aunque prefirió no hacer comentario alguno. No iba a discutir con Marley por algo que incluso a él le parecía absurdo.

― ¿Segura, Wilde? ―Insistió Santana, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo hacia la castaña.

―Sí, así que ya dime lo que tengo que hacer, López―la miró desafiante la rubia, mientras la latina se encogía de hombros, como si se compadeciese de ella.

―Está bien...Tienes que pasearte por toda la calle solamente en ropa interior―dijo sin tan siquiera pensarlo, entreabriendo Kitty los labios, impresionada―. Así que venga, gatita, quítate la ropa y quédate en ropa interior, que vas a hacer un pase de modelo.

Kitty tragó saliva, pensando un poco sobre el asunto, y luego cerró los ojos. No sabía qué prefería. Si pasearse medio desnuda por la calle, o que se descubriesen sus verdaderos sentimientos por Marley.

Sí, tal vez era mejor pasear medio desnuda por la calle.

* * *

― ¡Venga, Wilde, sal!

Todos se encontraban fuera del portal del piso, alrededor de la entrada. Santana parecía, junto con Ryder y Jake, la que más disfrutaba de todo esto. Los demás parecían también divertidos, pero se compadecían un poco de la animadora, que estaba intentando contener las ganas de echar a correr. Era cierto que Kitty era una mujer con carácter, pero uno de sus puntos débiles era su apariencia, y lo que opinasen los demás. Su reputación.

Se encontraba detrás de las escaleras, dentro del portal, oculta, y en ropa interior. En esa ocasión llevaba un sujetador que estaba combinado con sus bragas, y que eran de un color negro que resaltaba contra su piel blanquecina, y que hacía que la muchacha se viese realmente sexy en esa postura. Incluso ella misma apreciaba que era una mujer atractiva. Y cualquiera que ahora la viese, podría apreciar sus curvas, y su abdomen bien trabajado por las horas de entrenamiento, además de sus piernas, torneadas y fuertes.

Se mordió el labio, viendo como su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, y le hacían verse mucho más sensual de lo que hubiese querido o se hubiese imaginado. Se pasó las uñas por las mejillas, que estaban pintadas en un morado algo oscuro, viéndose la rubia hermosa, casi como angelical. ¿Cómo alguien con un carácter tan fuerte, y con una mirada tan profunda y a la vez salvaje, podía resultar incluso angelical? Sonrió para sus adentros, divertida, y respiró profundamente.

Tenía dos opciones. Salir de ahí, avergonzada, sintiendo como todos se reían de ella. O mostrarse con seguridad, decisión, como ella sabía hacer. Podría ser la burla de todo el mundo, o podría simplemente, quedar por encima de los demás, como había hecho casi siempre. Podría mandar, o simplemente, dejar que todo el mundo la dejase como si fuese una idiota.

Tomó aire, respirando fuerte, y se colocó bien el cabello suelto en sus hombros, mirando de nuevo de soslayo su propio cuerpo, con la piel ligeramente clara, y además, se notaba que la muchacha tenía frío. Se mordió el labio ligeramente, y finalmente, pensó en ello unos segundos más hasta que decidió salir de ahí, abriendo la puerta del portal.

Pudo ver como todos se quedaban con la boca abierta, y aprovechaban la situación para analizarla con la mirada. Santana parecía estar impresionada por el cuerpo que tenía, y parecía que casi se la iba a comer con la mirada, cosa que casi le hizo gracia a la rubia, que permaneció frente a todos con los brazos en jarras, antes de colocar las manos en las caderas y así mostrar bien todo su cuerpo, en una postura que mostraba por completo este, con orgullo. Le dedicó una sonrisa segura a la morena mientras empezaba a caminar por la calle, sin un rumbo específico.

Jake se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, en desacuerdo con todo aquello, aunque observando con fascinación el cuerpo de su prometida, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ligereza. Mientras tanto, Ryder parecía estar también impresionado por el buen cuerpo que mostraba la animadora, sin perderse el movimiento de sus caderas, a su vez que Marley también se quedaba en su lugar, sin apartar los ojos azules claros del rostro de Kitty, quien contuvo la respiración cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Pudo notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Marley, que apartó la vista de ella finalmente, con el rostro algo serio, cosa que hizo que la rubia se sintiese un poco mal. ¿Por qué se mostraba así la castaña? No solamente pensaba que se había hecho un favor a sí misma, sino también a la joven, para evitar una situación incómoda.

Sin embargo, también sabía lo insegura que podía llegar a ser Marley con respecto a su físico, y esperaba que la castaña se percatase de que no le había rechazado por eso, o porque no fuese preciosa, o porque considerase que era desagradable la idea de besarla. No era para nada algo de ese estilo, sino que, simplemente, no podía permitirse ese lujo, por mucho que desease besarla. Porque en esos momentos, hubiese preferido antes besarla. Pero no solo era por el hecho de que la descubriesen, sino porque, si en algún momento la llegaba a besar, quería que fuese porque ambas querían, y siendo conscientes las dos de ello. Quería que fuese algo real entre ambas, y no por un juego, o porque estuviesen algo borrachas y les apeteciese besarse la una a la otra.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras seguía caminando. Esperaba que Marley lo acabase comprendiendo.

* * *

Se cubrió con una chaqueta mientras Jake se acercaba a ella con la ropa, y una sonrisa algo incómoda, mientras se detenía en frente de ella, que levantó la mirada, cruzándose los ojos verdes con esos ojos marrones que tanto tiempo la habían arropado y le había hecho sentirse especial. Y ahora, ya no era nada de eso lo que le provocaba esa mirada; sino, más bien, cierta incomodidad al ser consciente de que todo estaba cambiando.

―No me ha gustado que te viesen el cuerpo―comentó, aunque mostrando una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Kitty entendiese que no estaba molesto, aunque capaz estaba celoso.

En otras circunstancias, le hubiese encantado que el moreno estuviese celoso. Probablemente, hubiese rodeado su cuello con los brazos, y le hubiese dejando una línea de besos coquetos en la mandíbula para convencerle de que no tenías razones para estar celoso de nadie. Que solamente era él y nadie más. Pero ese día, para sorpresa de ella, no le surgió esa necesidad. Era como si, interiormente, quisiese que Jake empezase a entender que, posiblemente, lo suyo no era para siempre; no como en su momento ambos querían.

―Ha sido solo una prueba―se encogió de hombros, colocándose la ropa con cuidado, sin quitarse la chaqueta.

―Lo sé pero...Eres mi chica―dijo con cierta inseguridad. Jake empezaba a notar que no parecía ya tanto que fuese real que Kitty Wilde fuese su chica. Su prometida. Casi parecía más una extraña―, y no quiero que nadie mire a mi chica más de lo necesario―murmuró en tono algo autoritario, aunque después sacudió la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el rostro, un poco nervioso.

― ¿Qué es lo que diantres te ocurre, Puckerman? ―Preguntó ella mientras le miraba un poco sorprendida por ese comportamiento tan celoso― No he hecho nada malo. Ha sido un reto, y lo he cumplido, nada más.

―Es que...―el muchacho se quedó callado, mordiéndose la lengua.

― ¿Qué? ―Quiso saber ella, mientras él apretaba los puños un momento.

Jake siempre había sido un chico con carácter, violento. Pero Kitty no sintió miedo cuando vio ese gesto. No porque al instante vio como relajaba las manos y colocaba una en la cintura, mientras miraba a otro lado, cubriéndose la boca con la otra, como si estuviese sopesando si hablar o no. Después de ese gesto, colocó ambas manos en la cintura, con los ojos negros esta vez centrados en la cintura. Jake había cambiado mucho desde el instituto, y era capaz de controlar algunos instintos que le podían surgir, permaneciendo en ese momento lo más sereno que podía mostrarse.

― ¿Nosotros estamos bien? Me refiero...Cómo pareja―susurró, intentando mostrarse calmado.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ―Inquirió ella, con los ojos clavados en los de él.

―Porque...Siento que las cosas están cambiando y...Siento que no es cómo antes. Te amo, Kitty, pero ahora parece que se ha levantado una especie de muro entre nosotros, y no sé si tú me amas o...O ya no―dijo sincero, mientras apretaba los labios, rezando, esperando, estar equivocado con esa sensación. Esperando un "Sí que te amo, Jake" y temiendo un "Ya no te amo, Jake".

―Jake, yo...― ¿Qué iba a contestarle ante eso? ¿Qué no le amaba? Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclararse― Sé que estas semanas han sido raras, pero...Las cosas van a ir pasando―murmuró, aunque se percató de que el muchacho no estaba seguro del todo, ni satisfecho con esa respuesta. Sabía lo que esperaba, y aunque notaba un cierto brillo de decepción en su mirada, el miedo había desaparecido―. Tal vez necesitamos unos días, solo eso, para reflexionar sobre nosotros como pareja.

― ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ―Cuestionó incrédulo, sintiendo el muchacho una opresión enorme en el pecho.

― ¡No! ―Respondió ella, negando con la cabeza― No, te estoy diciendo eso porque no sé qué es lo que pretendes diciéndome eso...Y tampoco sé a qué viene ahora, esta noche, esta especie de chalar―levantó los brazos en un gesto de exasperación, y le miró con dureza―. ¿O hay algo que no me has contado?

―No, Kitty...Solo que...―se quedó mirándola, como si lo que estuviese pensando fuese una locura―. Desde que ha venido Marley, desde que ha vuelto, todo ha cambiado y quería saber si...

Pero en ese momento, cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de hablar, sintiendo Kitty como su corazón latía acelerado, apareció Marley, quedándose en medio de los dos, mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia, antes de mirar al moreno, que se quedó callado, lanzando una mirada rápida a su prometida, para después, volver la vista a Marley.

―Lamento la interrupción, pero necesitaba hablar con Kitty―aclaró la joven, mientras que los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, percatándose la castaña de esto―. Si es importante, puedo esperar...

―No, no, ya estábamos terminando, Marls―habló Jake al cabo de un momento, cuando se percató de que su novia no pensaba contestar―. ¿Nos vemos mañana? ―Quiso saber el muchacho, mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los verdes de la chica― Y hablamos bien de lo que tengamos que hablar.

―Me parece bien―susurró la rubia.

El muchacho asintió, inclinándose, y dudando, finalmente dejó un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de su chica, la que se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, esperando a que él se apartase. Tardó un momento en hacerlo, como si estuviese esperando a que ella le correspondiese el gesto, pero no lo hizo.

Después de eso, le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada a Marley, y finalmente, se giró, dispuesto a marcharse. Mientras iba caminando, alejándose de ellas dos, empezaba a sentir cierta rabia crecer en su interior. No podía permitir que Kitty se marchase de su lado, le dejase, se alejase de él y le dejase solo. Él había sido un cretino, había sido mala pareja, pero esta vez de verdad se había involucrado, y de verdad amaba a Kitty. Era el amor de su vida. No podía dejar que nada ni nadie le apartase de su vida con ella, que era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Al tomar la curva, dio una patada contra el cubo de basura que estaba ahí mismo, logrando que este se cayese al suelo, y después dio un golpe contra la pared con el puño, sintiendo la sangre y las heridas en los nudillos, apretando los dientes para contener un grito, apartando la mano, girándose, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre debido a la rabia que el hombre sentía. La rabia, la ira, y el enfado, que hacían que quisiese explotar. Se sentía tan prepotente por no poder evitar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el escozor y las lágrimas empezando a deslizarse por sus mejillas, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y dejándose caer en el suelo.

Solamente le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Kitty miró a Marley directamente a los ojos, colocándose bien la ropa de manera que no se le viese nada. La castaña desvió la mirada un momento a la apertura de la chaqueta, que dejaba entrever su escote, y después apartó la vista de ahí, volviendo a fijar sus ojos azules en los verdes de la más baja, que permaneció quieta en su sitio, esperando a que Marley hablase. Sin embargo, esta no emitía palabra alguna.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Marley? ―Intentó suavizar Kitty, con una leve sonrisa, intentando mostrarse así natural, aunque fuese algo que quedase raro en ella.

― ¿Por qué no me has besado?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida a Kitty, a la que casi se le cae la chaqueta de la impresión, conteniendo el aire. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando el por qué no le había besado? Además parecía molesta, dolida. ¿Por qué le dolía que no le hubiese besado? En su mente se le pasó por un segundo la posibilidad de que la castaña sintiese lo mismo que ella, pero eso era imposible. Marley nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella. Marley era preciosa, dulce, buena, y amable. En cambio, aunque ella era una mujer muy atractiva también, distaba de ser una buena persona; no como lo era su compañera, al menos.

― ¿Perdona? ―Quiso hacer como que no había entendido la pregunta, un poco nerviosa.

―Eso, ¿por qué no me has besado? ―Insistió mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, duramente, como si se estuviese enfrentando a un verdadero problema.

―Parece que te molesta...―señaló.

―Es que, por ejemplo, a Ryder le dejaste que te besase. Y sin embargo, a mí, que soy tu amiga, en una persona que confías, prefieres pasearte desnuda antes que besarme―murmuró rápidamente, con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero tono rojizo. Kitty sintió que la esperanza iba desapareciendo por momentos―. ¿Tan fea soy, o desagradable, como para no querer besarme?

La rubia sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al observar la expresión de desesperación en la mirada de su amiga. Quería decirle que claro que era preciosa, y demasiado bonita. Solamente que no podía besarla porque estaba enamorada de ella, y eso iba a suponerle un problema, a ella, y a Marley. Pero eso nunca lo iba a entender, por muy abierta de mente que fuese la castaña; ni ella, que dentro de lo que cabía, entendía a la gente homosexual, llegaba a comprender que le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Solo era capaz de permanecerse callada, de asumir que estaba enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas, que anteriormente, había sido una especie de enemiga, y no hacer nada.

―No, no Marley...―suspiró, pensando en qué contestarle. Y decidió ser medio sincera― Claro que eres preciosa. Eres una de las chicas más guapas que he conocido en mi vida―la aludida la observó confundida, además de que poseía un brillo en la mirada que no alcanzaba a comprender, algo que la desconcertaba por completo―. Pero no te iba a besar porque, sinceramente, no quería que nos estuviesen haciendo broma con ello, y te he hecho un favor, la verdad. Nos lo he hecho a ambas.

― ¿Tan malo es que te viesen besarte conmigo? ―Kitty se maldijo por dentro ante esa pregunta.

―No es eso...Igualmente, no te tengo que dar una explicación, Marley―atajó la rubia con seriedad.

―Honestamente, creo que sí. Soy tu amiga, y estábamos entre amigos. Nadie se iba a burlar de nosotras, o iba a decir algo cómo que somos lesbianas o algo.

― ¿Y sí si lo hacían? ―Marley se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta― Te haces la digna porque no te he besado, y si se burlan de nosotras o corren el rumor de que somos lesbianas, soy la mala porque parece que me avergüenzo―y era verdad, se avergonzaba, pero ese, en ese caso, no era la verdadera razón. Y aunque ella estuviese dando esa, no iba a salir perdiendo en ese pequeño enfrentamiento. El orgullo, ante todo―; pero a ti parece que no te molesta la idea, y debería molestarte, teniendo en cuenta que sino tu noviecito se podría poner celoso―murmuró ella con ciertos celos, aunque permaneció con un tono de voz frío.

― ¿De quién estás hablando?

―De Ryder―contestó sin tapujos la rubia―. Parece que se está afianzando la relación―bromeó con un tono afilado, como si le molestase su propia broma―. Así que no me eches la bronca por no besarte, sino que deberías darme las gracias.

― ¿Darte las gracias? ―Preguntó incrédula Marley― Kitty, si te soy sincera, no te entiendo...

―Yo tampoco te entiendo a ti. Parece que estás celosa o cualquier cosa...―susurró, alzando una ceja después―, y si lo estás por el beso con Lynn, no fue nada. Yo amo a otra persona.

A Marley se le nubló la mirada ligeramente ante esa contestación, y ella supuso que era por la mención del beso con Ryder. Pero de verdad, para ella, ese beso había sido una idiotez. Era un simple juego. Igual que el beso que hubiesen compartido ellas dos, así que tampoco entendía porque Marley lo daba tanta importancia al asunto. Bueno, sí sabía la razón, pero ya le había aclarado lo suficiente sobre esa parte.

― ¿Por qué a veces te pones tan distante, Kitty? ―La rubia arqueó una ceja.

―No estoy distante, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y eso era un juego, no era importante...Si lo que te preocupa es el hecho de ser guapa o fea, a Ryder eso no le importa, le tienes loco por ti igualmente. Pero eres preciosa―añadió, intentando suavizarse.

―No es eso en sí lo que me preocupa―negó con la cabeza, apartando sus ojos del rostro de la rubia―. Y sé que hay algo más. Hay algo mucho más que me estás ocultando―la animadora palideció un momento ante esas palabras― ¿Pero sabes? No importa. No importa, porque a ti no te va a importar.

Kitty la miró sin entender, entreabriendo los labios para hablar, pero Marley se apartó de ella, caminando, dejando atrás a la rubia, que se quedó de espaldas a ella. La castaña se giró un momento, esperando que su amiga le siguiese, o que se girase, que la intentase detener. Pero no. La rubia permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada centrada en cualquier otra parte. Y cuando Marley se quiso dar cuenta, volvió a caminar, dejando a la muchacha atrás, abrazándose a sí misma.

Mientras tanto, Kitty seguía de pie, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, sin emitir llanto alguno, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Pero nada iba a lograr que se le calmase esa punzada de dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Nada iba a lograr que dejase de llorar.

* * *

**Holis, holis, holis :3 Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo...La cosa ya se empieza a calentar, aunque podáis pensar que no jejeje ahora vienen capítulos que para mi punto de vista, son fuertes, o al menos, os van a dejar con ganas de más jijiji soy mala :P No estoy segura pero el siguiente capítulo tal vez tardo un poquito en subirlo, pero esta nota no la tengáis muy en cuenta, pero aviso por si acaso :P **

**¡Ah! Necesito una ayudita vuestra, si me podéis ayudar jejeje es que he leído en advertencias de fics algo de "G!P" o algo así, no sé como se escribe bien... ¿Me podéis explicar que es eso? Gracias ante todo :3**

**Guest: Jajajaja no me odies, si soy muy buena, os voy a dar lo que queréis y más (?), pero tiempo al tiempo. Saluducos :3**

**lorelein: Me alegra que te guste como transcurre, a mí también me gusta que vaya así la historia jajaja ¿Marley? Marley creo que se van a ver sus intenciones en este capítulo, no sé porqué :P Y gracias a ti, por comentar :3 Un besuco.**

**lo: Jajajajaja este es algo más largo, y creo que interesante. Y no desesperes, que enseguida vana venir escenas que te van a gustar. Solo un poco de paciencia os pido :3**

**cat: Lo corto porque soy muy mala persona muajajajajajaja naaaaah jajajaja es que así os dejo con intriga un rato más chicas :P**

**Dark-Side: Jajajaja al menos aquí tienes el capítulo *se esconde para que no la asesinen* Vamos a ver qué va a suceder, pero, jijiji creo que este capítulo va a dejar con mal sabor de boca en algunos aspectos, que se van a ir tratando. Solo quiero que se vea que la bomba va a estar a punto de estallar.**

**pkn150: No soy tan mala, ¿no? Os regalo buenos momentos :( jajajaja Pues...No me gusta. Es que Rachel en sí no me agrada mucho, me resulta muy indiferente. Solo me gusta con Quinn y con Jesse, y algún fic que me he leído de Pezberry, pero nada más jajaja ¿Y a ti que te parece Rachel con Marley? Vamos a proponer parejas, a ver opiniones :P jajajaja un besuco y gracias por leer, como siempre :3**


	19. Plans and storms

**Capítulo 18**

Se detuvo en frente del portal, sintiendo como el agua recorría todo su cuerpo. Apretó los labios ligeramente, en un principio, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese sopesando algo, mientras notaba como se enfriaba más su piel, con las gotas chocando contra esta, desnuda, y con la calle totalmente vacía debido al mal tiempo que estaba haciendo. Pero en ese momento, parecía no importarle, porque solo era capaz de permanecer así, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, que estaba todo empapado.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con cierto temor, mientras se estremecía, notando como sus propias manos buscaban darse calor a los brazos, y aunque con ese gesto hubiese sonreído, para ella misma, no fue capaz de hacerlo en esa ocasión. El pesar que se estaba apoderando de ella en esos momentos hacía que se sintiese apenada, y que dudase de todo en esos momentos. ¿Y sí lo había estropeado? ¿Y sí, por primera vez, había hecho que la otra se cerrase del todo para con ella? Para la relación entre ellas.

―_Rose, vamos a hablar claramente, hay una regla que debes cumplir estrictamente―ordenó Kitty, mientras se terminaba de recoger el cabello en una de sus coletas altas._

_La mañana resplandecía, y se podía notar como los rayos de sol se adentraban por el cristal de la ventana que daba lugar a la calle, en el salón. Ese día se sentía Marley especialmente animada, debido a que estaba contenta con la relación que existía entre ella y la animadora. Era increíble que las dos fuesen capaces de mantener una gran amistad entre ellas, y que pudiesen ser compañeras de piso, cuando en sus años de instituto no eran capaces de soportarse siquiera._

_Pero allí estaban, en el mismo salón, en la misma casa, conviviendo. Y para sorpresa de la castaña, era agradable despertar y encontrarse a veces con el olor a café, de ese que preparaba Kitty, y que para desconcierto e impresión de la otra, esta le dejaba una taza de café recién hecho, caliente, sobre la mesa. Y tenía que admitirlo; el café de Kitty era, simplemente, perfecto. Tenía un sabor delicioso que, por mucho que probase a prepararlo igual, no le salía ni remotamente parecido. Era extraño, y a la vez, algo tan único que fascinaba a la joven de ojos azules._

―_Suenas muy seria, Kitty―susurró en bajo, algo nerviosa, esperando a que la muchacha hablase._

―_Una vez, una de mis compañeras se olvidó las llaves y llegó a las dos de la mañana―le comentó, mirándola la castaña con impaciencia, y desconcierto, porque no entendía a qué venía aquello. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella? ― Esa chica se quedó en la calle porque no le abrí la puerta._

_Marley entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, con los ojos azules clavados en el rostro de la rubia, que se había girado para mirarla a los ojos directamente, con una especie de sonrisa, aunque la falsedad de esta casi provocaba una pequeña risa en la más alta. La animadora no había cambiado nada pese al tiempo. La muchacha se podía dar cuenta de ello, pero le agradaba. Nunca había odiado a Kitty, ni le había desagradado del todo. No entendía el porqué, pero le provocaba una especie de sensación de calidez que le agradaba. Era extraño, pero con Kitty, se sentía segura. Pese a que luego le contaba cosas como esas, sabía que la rubia, en el fondo, era una buena chica._

―_No sé qué me quieres decir con eso..._

―_Lo que te quiero decir es que tengo un horario, y eres tú la que te tienes que apañar. No voy a estar pendiente de cuando llegues a casa o no―habló con firmeza la otra mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada, para después ponerse seria―. Puedes venir a la hora que quieras a casa, pero bajo tu responsabilidad. Si se te olvidan las llaves, te tienes que buscar la vida a ciertas horas, o algo, ¿sabes? ―Murmuró la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros, alzando las cejas― ¿Queda entendido?_

― _¿Y si me sucede eso por la mañana? ―Preguntó dudosa la joven, mientras la más baja suspiraba._

―_Si estoy en casa, te voy a abrir la puerta, por supuesto._

_La más alta asintió, un poco dudosa, y Kitty ladeó la cabeza, decidiendo marcharse. Marley la observó irse, sin poder evitar fijarse en un momento en su cuerpo, sabiendo que la animadora seguía siendo igual que siempre, de alguna manera u otra. Y sin embargo, le seguía causando ese sentimiento de que no estaba sola, pese a que la otra joven se había esforzado varias veces en hacerle parecer lo contrario. Lo tenía claro. Podría ser una buena amiga de Kitty._

_Podría serlo aunque su corazón se encogiese de una forma extraña cuando, en esos días, la rubia le miraba con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa verdadera. Esa forma en la que sonreía cuando el sentimiento no era falso hacía que a Marley se le contagiase la sonrisa, y se sintiese con una esperanza y una fuerza que no sabía de dónde le venían, pero que se llegaba a sentir así de verdad cuando tenía a Kitty cerca, aunque fuese haciendo una de esas burlas tontas que, aunque le asustaban, luego hacían que sonriese a escondidas de la otra._

―_Está bien―al final habló, en bajo, aunque supo que Kitty sonrió cuando la miró de esa forma despectiva suya antes de salir por la puerta de casa._

_La castaña sonrió. Puede que, dentro de lo que cabía, la rubia fuese una gran persona._

Eran las dos de la mañana, y dudaba que le fuese a abrir. ¿Cómo le iba a abrir, si después de la charla que habían tenido horas atrás, ella se había marchado orgullosa, dejando a la animadora a un lado? Además, esta ya le avisó en su momento. Pero también era verdad que tenía que volver, y que antes que quedarse bajo la intensa lluvia, debía intentar poder tener algún tipo de contacto con su compañera de piso, y comprobar si de verdad le dejaría ahí, bajo la lluvia.

Respiró profundamente, y apretó el botón del telefonillo del portal con el índice, unos segundos, antes de soltarlo. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, mientras se mordía el labio con cierto aire nervioso, sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo debido al frío que hacía. Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a pulsar el botón, escuchando el ruido que hacía.

Se apartó de la puerta, mirando hacia arriba, notando las gotas caer en su rostro, haciendo esfuerzos para ver si la otra estaba asomada en la ventana, capaz observando como ella se estaba helando y mojando entera debido a toda esa lluvia; encima, acababa escuchar ruido, como si fuese de un trueno, y estaba empezando a contemplar la posibilidad de que fuese a hacer tormenta, cosa que a Marley le asustaba mucho. Le daba pánico estar bajo una tormenta.

Miró hacia el frente, esperando escuchar aunque fuese la voz de Kitty al otro lado del telefonillo, pero nada. Se maldijo, sin volver a intentar siquiera llamar, y se giró, buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde poder sentarse, oculta de la lluvia, y así al menos estar tranquila. Empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia, sobresaltándose por el trueno, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solamente quería estar en casa, con Kitty, bien, tranquila, bajo la calidez de una manta.

― ¿Marley?

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz detrás suyo, volteándose para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la animadora, que se encontraba sujetando la puerta del portal. Llevaba una especie de bata azul, tirando la tonalidad a morado, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus cejas se encontraban alzadas, como si le estuviese preguntando en silencio que a dónde se marchaba. La castaña se quedó en silencio, con gotas de agua goteando de su nariz y cayendo directamente en la parte de arriba de su camiseta, recorriendo estas su piel por dentro, por la línea de entre los pechos, haciendo que la más alta encogiese su abdomen.

La más baja se percató de este hecho, entreabriendo los labios, dirigiendo la vista sin querer al escote de la camisa, sintiendo como se le secaban los labios de repente, humedeciendo estos con la lengua por un instante, en un gesto rápido, disimulando que era para hablar. Pero las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos directamente. Marley se preguntaba si Kitty le iba a reprochar algo, y Kitty se cuestionaba qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en la relación de ellas dos.

Al final, la rubia se hizo a un lado, desviando la vista, mientras esperaba pacientemente. No hacía falta decir nada. Le estaba invitando a la castaña a que pasase dentro. Y esta, sorprendida, percatándose de lo que aquello significaba, tímidamente, se acercó a dónde Kitty, mientras se detenía en frente de la puerta, girándose para quedar cara a cara con Kitty. Lo que no se imaginaba era que, por la postura, iba a quedar apenas a centímetros de la rubia, que contuvo la respiración, con sus ojos verdes deslizándose desde sus pechos, que se notaban ligeramente marcados por el agua, que transparentaba la ropa, hasta sus labios, llegando después a sus ojos azules, que la observaban, permaneciendo las dos en silencio, respirando las dos profundamente, analizándose mutuamente.

Kitty al final se echó hacia atrás, empujando todo lo que podía la puerta, para tener más espacio para respirar. La otra, más alta, se quedó parada en el lugar, sin atreverse a moverse. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, como si no quisiese pensar, o siquiera detenerse a analizar todo aquello, o esa era la impresión que estaba teniendo Marley sobre la situación, notando como seguía empapada, casi temblando. Pero necesitaba mirar a Kitty, y no sentirse tan sola. Últimamente estaba sintiendo como la relación entre ambas era una constante montaña rusa, que bajaba, y subía, de una manera tan constante que a la castaña empezaba a agotarle. Y era tan difícil, y extraño, porque tampoco quería que aquello terminase.

Sabía que estaba sucediendo algo extraño entre ellas. Sabía que ambas tenían la necesidad de estar unidas, y a la vez, sucedía algo más complejo que impedía que se sintiesen bien del todo la una con la otra. Era una barrera la que se interponía entre las dos. Era un algo que, si era sincera, estaba empezando a preocuparle. Tenía claro lo que sentía, solo esperaba que Kitty también se aclarase pronto, porque necesitaba ya tener claro a dónde iba su relación. Y también, si tenía que ser sincera, pese a todo, lo que menos quería era perder a la animadora. Le importaba bien poco el cómo, pero quería que permaneciese en su vida. No quería alejarla.

Sin lugar a dudas, Marley Rose necesitaba tener a Kitty Wilde a su lado.

* * *

Jake se sentó en el taburete, apoyando los codos en la barra del bar, y con un gesto, llamó a la camarera. Cuando esta llegó, le pidió una cerveza bien cargada, a la vez que sus ojos se desviaban a la puerta, esperando que llegase alguien. Se mordió el labio inferior, notando la mirada de la mujer, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sabía que era un hombre atractivo, y le encantaba gustar a las chicas de esa manera. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no hizo mucho caso a ese coqueteo, sin poder dejar de pensar en su novia.

Era doloroso sentir como estabas empezando a perder a la persona a la que más amabas. Jake Puckerman podía confirmarlo, porque notaba que, a cada segundo que pasaba, Kitty se alejaba de él, de una manera tan llamativa, que el muchacho no sabía como detener aquello. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría. Porque si bien era cierto que dolía perder a alguien, más dolía el no saber nada de todo aquello. No tener idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. La incertidumbre.

― ¿Jake?

El aludido levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Ryder, que le dedicó una sonrisa, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, en el otro taburete. El muchacho, que llevaba el cabello corto, se mostraba agradable, aunque parecía desconcertado de que el moreno hubiese querido quedar con él. Era cierto que eran muy buenos amigos, pero le extrañaba que hubiesen quedado a solas, aunque le dio la impresión que su amigo estaba más decaído que otra cosa. Esperaba estar equivocado, pero le estaba dando una ligera impresión de que había una cierta tensión entre su mejor amigo y su prometida; y aunque no era capaz de ver ninguna razón clara, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jake, casi podía confirmar que su amigo no estaba bien.

―Ryder...―saludó con una palmada en el hombro de este, dedicándole una sonrisa un poco forzada, antes de clavar la mirada en la bebida―Gracias por quedar conmigo, no me apetecía estar solo...

―No te preocupes―negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente, antes de morderse el labio, pidiendo una copa a la camarera―. ¿Estás bien?

Jake se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta. ¿Debía ser sincero, y responder que no estaba bien? ¿Que tenía miedo a perder a la que era el amor de su vida, la mujer con la que esperaba formar una familia? ¿O debía contestar que estaba todo bien, y fingir que no le ocurría nada? Ryder era su mejor amigo, y podía comentarle sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, el moreno no estaba seguro de si contarle todas sus preocupaciones, o por lo contrario, utilizarle en parte para su propio beneficio.

―Sí, más o menos...Kitty últimamente está algo rara―dijo, sin querer darle mucha importancia.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?

―No...Tal vez debe ser por los nervios de la boda. Ya va quedando menos―murmuró, algo evasivo, aunque pareció que lo disimulaba ante el gesto de comprensión del castaño.

―Quién iba a decir que Jake Puckerman se iba a casar con Kitty Wilde―bromeó el castaño―. Aún me cuesta entender que le ves...Es guapa, pero tiene un carácter complicado―dedujo Ryder.

Y Jake sintió un poco de molestia. Ryder no conocía para nada a su novia, no sabía cómo era en privado, y lo cariñosa que había llegado a ser con él. Era cierto que tal vez Marley era más suave, pero para él, al menos, Kitty le daba más de lo que cualquier chica le hubiese podido dar. Él no querría una relación con alguien excesivamente empalagoso. Y Marley no lo era, pero Ryder por ejemplo sí. No le parecía la persona más adecuada para decir nada con respecto a alguien.

―Kitty es muy buena chica, aunque no te lo creas―le defendió el moreno, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Honestamente, es la única chica que me ha hecho feliz, y que ha logrado que le sea fiel―susurró, serio―. Así que preferiría que no dijeses nada sobre ella.

Ryder asintió, siendo consciente de que tal vez se había pasado, aunque internamente, su opinión seguía siendo la misma. A él no le terminaba de gustar Kitty. Era buena amiga en sus momentos, y se podían llevar bien, pero también tenía muchos errores, y que fuese guapa no lo solucionaba todo. Aunque si era sincero, para él la chica perfecta era Marley. Buena, adorable, simpática, guapa. Y estaba seguro de que, si quería, podía ser una de las chicas más sexys que pudiese conocer.

―Bueno, bueno...

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Marley? ―Quiso saber el moreno, fingiendo cierto interés.

―No lo sé, honestamente creo que no le gusto de esa manera. Nunca lo he hecho, ni lo voy a hacer ahora...

― ¿Pues sabes? Creo que sí que le interesas de esa manera―lanzó como baza Jake, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a su amigo, intentando convencerlo.

Era extraño, pero por una razón, el moreno era consciente de que, desde que Marley había aparecido en sus vidas, en las de Kitty y de él, ya todo había cambiado; y si era cierto que apreciaba un montón a la castaña, debía conseguir que esta se centrase en Ryder, para así volver a su vida junto con su prometida. Sintió una sensación extraña cuando el muchacho le miraba como un poco desconfiado, como si en verdad se diese cuenta de la realidad; de que Marley nunca se iba a interesar en él de una manera romántica y coqueta.

―No estoy seguro...Siempre le he pedido de salir juntos, pero ella no muestra interés. Parece que le gusta otra persona.

El otro se puso un poco alerta, entrecerrando los ojos. No podía permitir que la castaña se escapase de Ryder. Era como una seguridad que ellos dos estuviesen juntos. Al pensar en ello, casi le hacía gracia la ironía del asunto, puesto que en sus tiempos jóvenes, lo que menos quería es que ambos castaños estuviesen juntos. Y sin embargo, ahora, era lo que necesitaba. Era la única manera de no perder a Kitty.

―Yo creo que es que tiene miedo...No sé mucho de su vida, pero estoy seguro que en Lima sucedió algo. ¿Por qué iba a estar sino tanto tiempo sin comunicarse con nosotros? Y tal vez tiene miedo de sufrir, después de lo que sucedió conmigo―se sintió mal al decir eso, pero se mordió el labio, intentando disimular el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era extraño hablar de eso además con Ryder, quien en su momento, le reclamó el haberle hecho eso a la muchacha―; así que yo si fuese tú, seguiría intentando salir con ella. Al final va a decir que sí. Sabe que la amas, y si te soy sincero, yo pongo la mano en el fuego en que le gustas.

―No sé, Jake... ¿Y sí no sale bien? ―Preguntó inseguro Ryder― No quiero sufrir, y además, si le gusta otro, no sé a lo que me enfrento.

―Tú quieres estar con Marley, a costa de cualquier cosa, ¿no? ―Inquirió el muchacho, alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa cómplice. Ryder sonrió por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza, como si dudase en contestar o no― Admite que quieres estar con ella.

―Sí...Daría lo que fuese por estar con ella―afirmó el muchacho.

―Bueno, pues, piensa que no tienes nada que perder. Y ella no está con nadie ahora, así que no tiene pareja. Está completamente soltera y disponible para ti. Así que...

― ¿Y sí no quiere?

Jake sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que Ryder se acercase, como si fuese algo confidencial. El muchacho alzó una ceja y se inclinó, esperando a que su amigo le aclarase lo que sucedía, mientras notaba como le susurraba algo en el oído. Sonrió como respuesta, apartándose de él, mirando al moreno a los ojos.

― ¿Entiendes? ―Inquirió Jake, sonriendo con cierta malicia, aunque lo disimuló con un gesto pícaro, que hizo que Ryder soltase una carcajada.

―Creo que lo entiendo sí...Gracias, Jake, por animarme. Ya pensé que estaba todo perdido―confesó Ryder, suspirando, mientras el aludido se encogía de hombros, tomando su vaso entre las manos con gesto pensativo.

―Para eso estamos los amigos.

Dio un sorbo a su copa, con los ojos clavados en la estantería del bar, en la que se encontraban las botellas, mientras sonreía para sí mismo mientras bebía el güisqui que se había bebido, relamiéndose los labios. Esperaba que Ryder le sirviese para algo, y que ambos lograsen lo que querían.

Ryder el tener a Marley para él solo, y él el no perder a su prometida. Esperaba que eso sucediese, que los cuatro pudiesen ser felices de esa manera, sin pensar en otro tipo de final. Sin embargo, esa incertidumbre, ese temor de perder a alguien hacía que se diese cuenta, en parte, de que aquello no era real. Suspiró, mirando de reojo a la camarera, que le observaba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras hablaba con otro cliente. Jake sonrió de manera pícara como respuesta.

― ¿Quieres otra copa, Ry?

―Sí, Jake...

El muchacho hizo un gesto hacia la camarera, y esta vino, pidiéndole el muchacho dos copas.

Iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

* * *

Marley levantó la mirada del suelo, mientras permanecía sentada en el sofá, cubierta por una manta. Se había quitado la ropa empapada, y mientras Kitty la colocaba en el radiador para calentarla, ella se había ido al cuarto y había decidido irse a por un camisón, poniéndoselo mientras temblaba.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, se encontró a la animadora con una manta en las manos, y con un gesto de cabeza, señaló el sofá, indicándole así que se sentase en este. La castaña parecía sorprendida por la pasividad de la rubia, que no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Y eso a Marley le preocupaba un poco.

Estaba acostumbrada a una Kitty Wilde fuerte, con carácter, capaz de decidir por sus propias formas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, que casi le parecía extraño que la joven, en ese instante, se mostrase tan suave y delicada, como si estuviese preocupada por ella. Y esas cosas, que la sorprendían, y que hacían que se diese cuenta de que su amiga era mejor persona de lo que aparentaba, lograban que su corazón se oprimiese, y a veces, se acelerase. Esos gestos lograban que se derritiese, mostrando una leve sonrisa casi siempre.

Pero esa vez, no era capaz de sonreír. Se sentía abrumada, como si en cualquier momento, en un paso en falso, pudiese estar a punto de perderla. Siempre tenía miedo a perder a las personas a las que amaba. Había perdido en su momento a Jake, el amor de su vida, y luego estaba su madre.

Y ahora, Kitty.

Tenía miedo de perder a esa chica que formaba parte de su vida, y que le había influido de alguna manera u otra. Esa muchacha que acababa de entrar recientemente por la puerta y que llevaba consigo una taza de chocolate caliente, que hizo que Marley abriese los ojos como platos. ¿En serio la muchacha estaba haciendo todo aquello? ¿En serio se estaba comportando así con ella?

Se quedó muda, en silencio, totalmente seria, mientras Kitty se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, tendiéndole la taza de chocolate mientras se quedaba sonrojada ante la mirada de su amiga, cuyos ojos verdes eran intensos, y profundos. Y hacían que ella se sintiese sumergida en una sensación cálida. Se preguntaba a sí misma si Kitty Wilde era consciente de lo que era capaz de provocar con tan solo una mirada suya. Si sabía que podía hacer que cualquier persona pudiese llegar a suspirar por ella.

Aceptó la taza, tomándola entre sus manos, desviando la vista hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuese el rostro de la animadora, que permanecía callada. Eso ponía nerviosa a Marley. Prefería que Kitty dijese cualquier cosa, aunque no fuese algo del todo agradable, mientras que hablase. No le parecía nada más imprevisible y confuso que su amiga no hablase sobre sus pensamientos, qué eso era lo que solía hacer, más que de sus propios sentimientos.

Y aunque se moría por saber los sentimientos de Kitty, nunca llegaría a hacerse una idea de lo que esta sentía. Y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle, ni tampoco a ser clara sobre lo que respectaba a ella misma. Sabía cómo se sentía, y lo que quería. Y por el comportamiento de la animadora, se imaginaba que esta, al contrario, no tendría los mismos deseos y sentimientos que, en cambio, ella sí que sentía.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Llegó a preguntar Kitty, con cierto deje de preocupación en su voz, lo que hizo que la castaña boquease, como si no supiese bien qué contestar.

Se percató de que Kitty parecía un poco molesta ante la sorpresa que ella parecía mostrar, pero por una vez, no hizo ningún comentario malicioso o hiriente. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, la joven permaneció pasiva, esperando a ver si le contestaba algo la castaña, que intentaba respirar profundamente. Esbozó, finalmente, una sonrisa tímida, y se apartó un mechón de cabello, sujetando aún el vaso.

―Sí, estoy bien...―susurró, dando un sorbo a la taza, sintiendo la calidez del chocolate en su garganta. Era una sensación agradable que le gustaba.

―Espero que no te resfríes―dijo sincera la animadora, mientras la seguía observando atentamente.

―No lo creo―murmuró Marley, atreviéndose finalmente a mirarla por más de unos segundos―. Gracias...Por abrirme la puerta. Y por poner la ropa a que se seque―Kitty asintió, en silencio, con sus labios ligeramente apretados.

A Marley le encantaban los labios de la animadora. Eran regordetes, y suaves. Recordaba lo suaves que eran cuando se besaron, cuando Kitty presionó sus labios contra los suyos ligeramente. Y la castaña, si era sincera, nunca había sentido nada similar como en ese momento. Fue como si algo le despertase en su interior. Era como si estuviese al borde del vacío. Era como si el beso de Kitty significase todo para ella. Era una esencia tan intensa que incluso ella misma se había asustado, y a la vez, había querido mucho más.

―No me des las gracias por eso―se encogió de hombros.

―Pero...También me has preparado chocolate caliente y todo―sonrió por lo bajo, notando como las comisuras de los labios de la otra se estiraban un poco, como si fuese un amago de sonrisa lo que amanecía en sus labios―. ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó, sin entender su amiga la pregunta― ¿Por qué parece que te preocupas por mí más de lo necesario? ―Quiso saber la castaña, sosteniendo la taza.

Los ojos de Kitty se mantenían fijos en el rostro de la muchacha, que parecía querer saber cosas. Y no sabía qué pensar. A veces notaba que la animadora le quería ocultar algo, y se mantenía distante con ella; y otras veces, se mostraba cercana, y hacía que todo fuese especial y cálido. Era como si mostrase un lado desconocido para muchas personas. Y seguía sin entender el porqué era así con ella. Cómo lograba pasar de un extremo a otro. Cómo hacía que todo pareciese complejo. Y tal vez, en el fondo, podía ser más sencillo de lo que aparentaba.

―Porque me importas, Marley―dijo sincera.

―Y sin embargo, a veces parece que no es así―murmuró, queriendo exponer como le hacía sentir. Kitty apartó la vista―. ¿Por qué a veces parece que estás tan cerca, y sin embargo, estás tan lejos? ―Quiso saber la castaña, tragando saliva.

―No lo sé―se limitó a responder.

La chica de ojos azules suspiró, un poco desorientada y confusa. No saber nada de sus sentimientos, ni de las razones por las que se comportaba así, lograba que se pusiese nerviosa. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente mientras clavaba sus ojos en la taza.

―No lo sé―volvió a repetir la animadora―; pero si que sé que me importas.

Marley levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules contra los de la otra chica, que seguía con los ojos verdes fijos en ella. Tragó saliva, asintiendo levemente como respuesta ante esas palabras, mientras Kitty parecía sopesar si añadir algo más, y la más alta esperaba impaciente que la otra muchacha le aclarase algo. Que dijese algo más.

Pero no fue así.

Y mientras Kitty permanecía en silencio, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, Marley decidió que era hora, ya, de hacer algo. Esa situación no podía seguir por más tiempo.

Tenía que poner una solución ya.

* * *

**Bueno, holis holis :3 y aquí ya tenemos por fin un capítulo desde el punto de vista más externo, en el que se ve un poco de cómo se siente Jake, y de cómo se siente nuestra querida Marley. Y parece que ya es hora de cambiar el cómo están sucediendo las cosas. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora, chicas? ;) Al final no me he demorado tanto como creía jajaja**

**Y: Muchas gracias por leer jajaja lamento cortar en el "beso" pero es que, bueno, nuestras chicas se merecen un buen beso, y no por un juego jujuju igual ya vas a ir leyendo :P un besuco :3**

**loverfics: ¡Vaya! Sí, me has ayudado mucho D: igual, no entiendo porque se hace eso jajajaja un besuco :3**

**pkn150: Jajajaja pero, ¿no es un poco raro eso? Es decir, para eso, escribes un fic de un chico con una chica, ¿no? D: qué raro, no creo que vaya a leer muchos fics con esas advertencias D: Entiendo jajajaja a mí también me gustan las parejas así :P pues...Rachel y Cassandra sí que las vería juntas, es decir, Cassandra es mucha mujer jijiji ¿qué te parece la pareja de Quinn con Kitty? :P**

**lo: Jajajaja siete minutos en el paraíso...Eso vas a tener en el siguiente capítulo, cuando te de un algo por cómo va a ser :P Soy así, perdón, hasta que no lleva un rato de historia, no meto así romance, de lo que se dice cursi, con unicornios y sexo de por medio (?) igual, creo que se empieza a poner interesante :P**

**Dark: Pues, UNO, QUEDA UNO MUAJAJAJAJAJA :P *Huye lejitos de ella* jajajaja queréis todas sexo, no podéis ya con tanta tensión. Y soy tan mala que yo dejo insinuaciones de que se le transparenta a Marley la ropa empapada. No sé si es que ya me sale la picardía sola para dejaros con ganas de más o qué jajajaja :P Nada, en el siguiente capítulo llega una parte importante. Igual, en este capítulo, creo que se empieza a ver un poco todo, tanto por la parte de Jake, como por la parte de Marley. Un besuco :3**


	20. What is my fault?

**Capítulo 19**

Marley se quitó la manta de encima, tras un rato de haber permanecido las dos en silencio, había decidido que era mejor irse a su habitación, y así poder seguir meditando tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos un momento, como si quisiese tranquilizarse, y finalmente se levantó del sofá, mientras Kitty parecía salir de su ensoñación. ¿En qué estaría pensando la rubia para parecer despertarse de un sueño en vida?

―Creo que me voy a ir yendo a mi cuarto...

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la animadora. Esta se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos verdes centrándose en cualquier lugar que, de nuevo, no fuese ella, y sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho. Estaba cansada de las idas y venidas que tenían las dos en su relación, y tenía claro que no tenía pensado aguantar esa situación por mucho tiempo más. Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, y después de mirarla un momento, se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Quería sentirse un poco relajada y en paz. O al menos, no notar ese desasosiego que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. ¿Acaso no podía estar feliz, y ya? Quería estar tranquila, sin estar preocupándose todo el rato, pero le resultaba complicado. Kitty era una mujer con carácter, y parecía que estaba enojada casi siempre. Era tan fuerte que, por cualquier cosa, Marley se sentía un poco insegura. Y a la vez, también, existía esa diferencia de sentimientos que hacía que la castaña no pudiese ser del todo sincera con la otra. Y no la estaba engañando. Para nada. Solamente estaba intentando que la amistad entre ellas perdurase.

Se apartó su cabello, que permanecía mojado, y se lo puso de lado, cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo, y notando así el frío aún de las gotas. Pero eso, en ese momento, ya no le importaba siquiera. Abrió la colcha de la cama, y con cuidado, se metió en la cama, abrazándose un poco contra ella misma, mientras se arropaba del todo, casi cubriendo la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Se estremeció ligeramente, quedándose después con los ojos abiertos, clavados en la pared, con una expresión seria en el rostro. Sabía que esa noche, ya, no iba a poder dormir. Y no sabía si quería, porque tenía mucho que pensar.

Escuchó, de repente, poniéndose alerta, como se abría la puerta de la habitación. Pero no se movió. Permaneció quieta, conteniendo el aliento, esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento. Kitty estaba en la entrada, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con la mano, como si dudase sobre entrar o no. Marley no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, tumbada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Quería dar la impresión de que estaba durmiendo, aunque también quería sentir a Kitty cerca suyo, tenerla entre sus brazos, y aspirar su aroma.

De repente, notó como se echaban hacia atrás las mantas, y que alguien se metía en la cama junto a ella. El corazón se le aceleró por completo, y esperaba que a Kitty eso le pasase desapercibido, porque en unos pocos segundos, estaba notando como la muchacha apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, como si fuese una especie de unión entre ellas. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, cerrando los ojos como respuesta a las caricias que estaba empezando a dejar Kitty por su abdomen, deslizando los dedos por encima de la ropa, pero de una manera que la castaña lograba percibir el tacto, y lo disfrutaba, tragando saliva pesadamente, mientras hacía los movimientos de respirar despacio, pausadamente, de manera que la animadora parecía no percatarse de que estaba despierta.

Pudo notar como esta le dejaba pequeños besos en el hombro, y a veces cerca del cuello, de una manera tan dulce y cariñosa que Marley se estaba derritiendo por dentro. ¿No podía ser Kitty acaso más dulce y adorable? No podía evitarlo. Marley estaba hasta las manos por la animadora, y estaba segura de que, si no hubiese sido porque al rato parecía que Kitty se había quedado dormida, abrazada contra su espalda, se hubiese girado y la hubiese besado.

Sí. La hubiese besado como si no hubiese mañana.

* * *

Kitty pudo ver como Marley salía de su habitación mientras ella permanecía sentada en el taburete, desayunando, y tomando una cucharada de los cereales que se había servido en un bol, sin quitar la vista de los movimientos de la castaña, que ya se había vestido para salir. Pudo contemplar como el rostro de la joven permanecía serio, y sintió cierta inseguridad, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que le dirigía una suave mirada, hizo que se relajase.

La joven con una simple mirada era capaz de hacer que se calmase y se sintiese segura, y eso le asustaba. No quería depender de esa forma de ninguna persona, y mucho menos de Rose. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse así, y a la vez, eso le agradaba. Poco a poco iba viendo que estaba enamorada de Marley, y aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea, era así. No era algo que pudiese cambiar fácilmente. Esperaba que con el tiempo se pasase, aunque por una extraña razón, tampoco quería que eso sucediese. Solamente se lamentaba de estar sintiendo algo por alguien que no le correspondía de la misma manera.

―Buenos días, Marls―le saludó, viendo la sonrisa de la joven, que decidió sentarse en frente de ella, al otro lado, en la zona que daba al salón.

―Buenos días, Kitty Cat―correspondió la castaña, carraspeando, jugando con sus manos, un poco nerviosa―. Kitty, había estado pensando...

― ¿Pensando? ―Preguntó la rubia, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules.

Marley entreabrió los labios mientras Kitty sentía como era analizada por la muchacha, que permanecía con las manos entrelazadas encima de la encimera de la cocina. Podía sentir como la escrutaba, como sopesando como empezar a hablar. Después de lo de la noche anterior, creía que la situación había mejorado en parte, porque habían acercado posturas, y ella había tenido incluso más ganas de besarla así.

―Estaba pensando que últimamente hemos tenido una especie de situación tensa...

―Bueno, ha sido un poco confuso creo―comentó Kitty, dejando la cuchara en la leche con los cereales, relamiéndose ligeramente sus labios carnosos bajo la mirada atenta de la castaña, que permanecía concentrada en lo que estaba pensando―, pero supongo que la convivencia es lo que tiene...

―Sí, pero no quiero perder tu amistad...Es muy valiosa―declaró Marley, aclarándose la garganta, sin atreverse ya a seguir mirando a la animadora.

Esta se la quedó observando, empezando a ponerse seria, sintiendo que esa conversación no le iba a gustar nada de nada. Entreabrió los labios, aspirando un poco antes de volver a mirarla, y percatarse de que, lo que estaba a punto de decir, no le agradaba ni a la misma Marley Rose, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Había sufrido, había sentido dolor y duda, e inseguridad, al no sentir seguro su futuro. Y ahora, con la incertidumbre, creía que le costaba respirar.

¿Por qué tenía que sentir todo aquello hacia ella? ¿No podía amar de esa misma manera al que era su prometido? No, tenía que amarla a ella pese a todo, y esa situación le ponía de los nervios a Kitty. Se sentía nerviosa, y no sabía cómo actuar. ¿No podían ser amigas solamente? Y ahora, temía que algo sucediese. No quería que Marley se marchase de su vida.

Por una parte, deseaba que la muchacha se marchase, y que todo volviese a la normalidad. Que ella volviese a centrar toda su atención en Jake, en amarle solamente a él, en poner todo el interés en su prometido, con la persona que se iba a casar. Quedar con Ryder de vez en cuando, como habían hecho más veces, ver a Tina también con ellos, y ya. No había más.

Por otra, no quería que Marley se alejase, y una pequeña parte de ella, la que no se dejaba llevar en sí por lo que opinasen los demás, quería poder permitirse amar a la castaña. El dejar a Jake y el marcharse con ella, lejos, o estar allí, y vivir la vida como muchas mujeres que eran capaces de amar a otras mujeres, sin importar lo que los demás dijesen. En el fondo, su corazón era lo que más deseaba.

―Me estás empezando a asustar, Marley...―terminó diciendo, esperando que esto animase a la chica a hablar.

―Creo que lo mejor es que me busque un apartamento dónde vivir.

Kitty se quedó impactada ante esas palabras, tragando Marley saliva de manera sonora, totalmente nerviosa porque había sido capaz de expresar aquellos pensamientos que había tenido durante toda la noche. Al menos, la rubia esperaba que se lo hubiese pensado bien, y no solo en un momento fugaz, decidiendo que eso era lo mejor para ambas.

Algo que a la animadora no le gustaba nada.

¿Por qué quería marcharse? Se habían arreglado, y como ella había dicho, ambas eran unas buenas amigas. Casi podía pensar que eran mejores amigas. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Había sido una mala compañera? Sabía que no era la persona más fácil de tratar, pero no creía que fuese para tanto.

No se esperaba que Marley fuese a reaccionar así.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

―Está claro que somos muy diferentes...Y que por el bien de nuestra amistad, es mejor que me marche.

Kitty se levantó del taburete con una expresión seria, y una mirada fiera, a sabiendas la otra de que se estaba enojando. Se apartó su cabello castaño con cierto nerviosismo bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, que parecía estar conteniendo insultarle o decirle alguna mala palabra. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse encima de ella y zarandear ese fino cuerpo para que le respondiese que cuál era su verdadero problema con ella.

― ¿En serio? Sabías que somos diferentes de antes, Rose―replicó con tono frío y mordaz, apartando la vista Marley, en una mueca de dolor ante el distanciamiento que Kitty acababa de imponer, pero ella misma se lo había buscado―. Sabes cómo soy, sabes cómo eres, no vengas ahora con ese cuento, porque no me lo trago.

―Pues es eso Kitty...Está claro que discernimos mucho en las opiniones y tarde o temprano vamos a acabar ambas mal...

― ¿Y te vas? En vez de hablar conmigo las cosas, ¿te vas?

La seguía mirando con seriedad, pero sintiendo como su corazón se rompía por dentro.

Sabía la verdad. Sabía que no quería que Marley se marchase y se alejase de ella. Y lo que más le dolía es que fuese ella la que se marchase por no aceptar su forma de ser, por no apreciar sus matices buenos, aunque tuviese cosas malas. Esperaba que Marley al menos la quisiese como amiga pese a sus defectos, y que se marchase hacía que le doliese. Esa chica que en su pasado hizo que su vida cambiase, y de nuevo, en el presente, había logrado lo mismo.

Jake la dejó por Marley cuando eran adolescentes, porque Marley le enamoró con su bondad, con lo especial que era, y su dulzura. Y ahora, ella se estaba enamorando de ella, tiempo después, estando con Jake. El mismo punto de partida, dos situaciones diferentes, y siempre ella como razón. La razón de que su vida cambiase. Ella no podía marcharse después de todo aquello que había provocado.

―Es lo mejor que se puede hacer...

― ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes venir y de repente marcharte, así, sin más! ―Exclamó con furia Kitty, acercándose a Marley, levantando su mano y apuntándola con el dedo índice de la mano, retrocediendo la castaña, un poco asustada.

―C-creo que es lo mejor para ambas...En serio, Kitty.

―Yo creía que me apreciabas. Sé que no soy perfecta y que tengo un carácter difícil pero... ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho, Rose? ¡Te he hecho muchas cosas peores, y te piensas ir ahora!

La castaña se enderezó y la miró directamente a los ojos, observándola Kitty con poca calma, respirando agitada, permaneciendo las dos cara a cara, frente a frente. Marley apartó la mirada, como nerviosa, para después volver a fijarla en el rostro de Kitty, como sopesando las palabras y los reclamos de la animadora, que permanecía viéndola a los ojos, pidiendo explicaciones de algo, que honestamente, ella no comprendía ni entendía.

―No puedo soportar que un día pases a apreciarme y mostrarme cariño, y al día siguiente, hagas como que entre nosotras nunca ha sucedido nada...No puedo con eso, Kitty, no puedo―explicó Marley, mirándola seria a los ojos―. Y no entiendo que es lo que hago para que a veces te comportes así conmigo. Creía que todo entre nosotras había sucedido.

― ¿Qué no entiendes lo que has hecho? ―Kitty negó con la cabeza, apoyando las manos en la cintura, resoplando y mirando hacia otro lado, con los labios apretados.

―No... ¿Qué es lo que he hecho, Kitty?

―Has aparecido en mi vida, la has puesto patas arriba, ¿y no sabes lo que has hecho? ―La rubia soltó una carcajada en tono irónico, negando con la cabeza― No puedes irte después de joderme la vida...

― ¿Disculpa? ―Inquirió Marley, incrédula por las palabras de la animadora.

― ¡Y es que es verdad! Lo hiciste en el instituto, cuando apareciste y me robaste a Jake, que era mi novio. Y ahora, de nuevo, has aparecido, y mi relación con Jake de nuevo está fallando...Antes tenía la vida perfecta, y apareciste, y ha cambiado. Ahora no puedes irte como si nada, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si no tuvieses que ver nada en mi vida.

Marley la miró un poco dolida por sus palabras, y Kitty lo sabía; pero esa era la verdad.

Marley anteriormente, hizo que Jake se enamorase de ella y se quedase sin respiración alguna. Hizo que el chico la dejase, y ella, aunque después encontró otro novio, en parte siempre pensó en aquello que había sucedido. Años después, la muchacha lograba que ella, Kitty Wilde, se enamorase de ella, y se diese cuenta de que no sentía nada por el que actualmente era su prometido, que era Jake, el anterior novio suyo en el instituto, y también, antigua pareja de Marley.

Marley había hecho que todo su mundo diese un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Era la culpable de esos sentimientos que ella estaba albergando por la muchacha de ojos azules, y ahora quería abandonarla y dejarla con esos confusos sentimientos. No podía hacerle eso, no Marley.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de nada de eso...No es mi culpa de que entre Jake y tú las cosas no sean tan perfectas. No lo fue en su momento, ni lo es ahora―aclaró la castaña negando con la cabeza.

― ¡Sí lo es! ¡Es tu culpa! Es tu culpa que yo no le quiera. Es tu culpa que todo esto esté cambiando. Es tu culpa que...― "Que esté enamorada de ti" quiso seguir, pero se detuvo, muriéndose las palabras en su boca, quedándose mirando a los ojos a Marley.

Ambas respiraban agitadas, y el rostro de la más alta se mostraba tenso, mientras que el de la más baja mostraba cierta desolación, ira y algo de confusión. Sus miradas se conectaban, se encontraban, y permanecían a una pequeña distancia, como si así sintiesen que estuviesen ambas más cerca la una de la otra, o al menos, así lo sentía Kitty, que no quería que Marley se separase de ella por nada del mundo.

― ¿Es mi culpa qué, Kitty? ¿De qué tengo yo la culpa? Jake se fijó en mí porque tú no eras una buena chica. Y hacías cosas malas. Y porque no se daba cuenta de que en el fondo eras una buena muchacha que, solamente, no sabía expresar correctamente lo que sentía. Y ahora, tal vez Jake y tú no estáis hechos para estar juntos. Porque tal vez no sientes lo mismo que él siente ahora mismo, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver―hizo como una pausa, dudando de seguir―. Jake de verdad te ama, y no me he entrometido, Kitty. No hice, ni he hecho nada, ahora. De verdad que si estabais juntos, os iba a apoyar como amiga que soy de los dos―dijo con un tono suave, carraspeando―. Y si quería irme era por otra razón que por ahora no prefiero decir...Pero eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz. De verdad...Lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz―susurró en bajo, sintiendo Kitty una opresión en el pecho por las palabras de Rose, que la observaba con una expresión triste, como si estuviese pensativa―. Así que... ¿De qué tengo la culpa, Kitty?

La aludida entreabrió los labios, sintiendo una sensación extraña en el corazón, mientras no podía dejar de observarla, respirando un poco acelerada. Solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que quería a Marley, y que pese a todo, sus defectos y virtudes, estaba completamente enamorada de ella. Era la única persona que había logrado ver más allá de ella, y que a ella, le importase. Era la única persona que había logrado que sintiese aquello que sentía. Era la única que había logrado que se estremeciese. Era la persona que hacía que fuese mejor persona, que se sintiese así. No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a sabiendas de que en esos momentos eran únicos para que fuese sincera. Era consciente de que era la única en hacerle sentir que le estaban leyendo el alma.

Simplemente, era Marley Rose la que le estaba mirando, y Kitty Wilde amaba a esa chica.

Respiró profundamente, como intentando sosegarse, pensando por una parte que iba a cometer el error de su vida, pero una parte de ella, una pequeña, fue la que le impulsó a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―Es tu culpa que...

― ¿Es mi culpa qué? ―Preguntó Marley, queriendo saber.

―Es tu culpa que esté enamorada de ti, Marley.

* * *

**Y este es el final del fic...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

***Huye tan lejos que no la encuentran nunca* HOLIS jajajaja :3 lamento faltar, y ante todo, pido disculpas de antemano sobre este final tan inesperado...Y no es el final del fic, es una pequeña bromita para animar un poco el ambiente :P**

**pkn150: Me encanta haceros sufrir, pero debéis admitir que me queréis un poco porque siempre os doy un poquito más jijiji Y no sé, es que soy lógica y como no es lógico, pues no me hace mucha gracia jajaja además, debe ser interesante escribir el punto lógico, aunque como todo, debe tener historias buenas así que...Y sí, veo a Quitty más como hermanas pero me gustan. ¿Qué te parece Cassandra con Marley? Por inventar, que no quepe jajaja :P**

**Dark: Venga, querida, ya te he dado un poco jijiji en el fondo me queréis, lo sé, lo sé, y yo os voy a mimar mucho :3 A ver, ya se ve que la que ha movido ficha es nuestra gatita... ¿Ahora que hará Marley? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo :P Admito sugerencias. Lo de Ryder y Jake...Ya digo que las cosas no son las que aparentan :P Y van a tener momentos cursis, cursishot y hot jijiji :3 Tranquila...Gracias por lee y ser fiel :P**

**cat: Marley mojada sexy que deja a Kitty toda revolucionada e.e Jajajaja aquí tienes capítulo, ¿qué vas a pensar ahora? :P Gracias por comentar :3**

**lo: Jake y Ryder...No se sabe, pero no os fiéis de las apariencias. Jajajaja se ve que han hablado y se ve que ha surgido una buena conversación :P Tal vez leo alguna de las que me has puesto para ver...Lo que pasa es que a mí últimamente Faberry no me gusta tanto...Rachel me hace sentir algo de desinterés. Pero voy a leer a ver qué tal :P Gracias por las recomendaciones y por comentar :P**

**k-ass: Esa es la gracia, que os quiero dejar con ganas de más jejejeje Jake, Jake, Jake...Es que Jake es complicado, pero todos lo somos en la medida justa, y él está desesperado por no perder a su chica, aunque nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar. Y bueno, Karley, pues está al rojo vivo, así que...Ya me diréis qué tal :P Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**


	21. The right thing

El silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras Kitty miraba a Marley a los ojos, con la respiración ligeramente lenta, pausada, aunque sintiendo una especie de adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo, empezando a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y de las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

La castaña le observaba con los labios entreabiertos, sorprendida, desconcertada, como si no se esperase que sucediese algo parecido a lo que acababa de pasar. Pero, es que, ¿quién se iba a esperar que Kitty Wilde estuviese enamorada de Marley Rose, cuando parecía que la detestaba? La muchacha parecía estar procesando esa información, y a cada minuto que pasaba, Kitty se arrepentía más de la decisión que había tomado.

¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, cuando estaba prometida con otra persona? Marley le había cambiado la vida, y ahora, se estaba a punto de desmoronar por completo, porque la animadora iba a perder a su amiga, y sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer lo correcto, y ser sincera con Jake, para hacerle entender que ya no estaba enamorada de él. En sí, se preguntaba si alguna vez estuvo de verdad enamorada, ahora que sabía lo que era sentir amor, intenso, puro, hacia otra persona.

Ahora que sabía que amaba a Marley.

―Marley, yo...―empezó al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba, sacudiendo la cabeza. No se iba a permitir ser débil con ella, no cuando estaba claro que la estaba rechazando― Es mejor que me marche.

Se dispuso a moverse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron, sujetándola de los hombros, frunciendo el ceño ella ante eso. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con unos labios aprisionando los suyos en un apasionado beso, lo que hizo que abriese más los ojos, debido a la sorpresa que acababa de sentir, notando como la boca de su compañera le instaba a que entreabriese la suya, dejándose hacer, presa de la sorpresa del momento, y a su vez, de una sensación cálida que le estaba recorriendo por todo el cuerpo.

La lengua de Marley no tardó en introducirse en su boca, deslizándose entre sus labios, los que seguían apresados contra los de la castaña, que parecía que no tenía intenciones de dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Quería seguir besándola, sentir como su lengua exploraba su boca, cada rincón de esta, muriéndose del placer que estaba sintiendo. No pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a la nuca de la más alta, como para impedir que se apartase, solo lo estrictamente necesario para respirar. No quería centrarse ahora en nada más que no fuesen los besos de Marley.

La muchacha empezó a caminar, llevando a la más baja hacia atrás, haciendo que chocase contra la pared de manera delicada, sin dejar de besarla en los labios, notando la rubia como estos se hinchaban a cada intenso beso que le daba la otra, notando las manos recorrer sus caderas y parte de su espalda, mientras deslizaba los dedos por la piel de su nuca, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer por las caricias que Rose le proporcionaba.

¿En serio estaba sucediendo todo aquello? No se podía creer que en esos momentos, su piel estuviese recorriendo la de la que fue su antigua enemiga, la anterior novia de su prometido, la persona a la que había detestado durante mucho tiempo. Pero en ese instante, sus dedos estaban recorriendo la nuca de la más alta, enredándose después con su cabello castaño, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, con su respiración agitada contra los labios de la otra, que se apartó un momento; lo hizo como si necesitase verla a los ojos antes de volver a besarla, aprisionando su cuerpo bien contra la pared, sin querer ella misma moverse. No quería ni iba a dejar en ese momento que Marley se apartase.

¿Pero qué significaba todo eso? Suponía que la chica sentía algo por ella, porque sino no estaría besándola con esa necesidad y esa intensidad, como si le fuese la vida en ello. Y ella no quería que dejase de hacerlo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentir que su boca presionaba la suya, notar como la lengua se adentraba en esta para poder recorrerla, adentrarse en ella. Se le escapó un leve jadeo ante los besos tan intensos que la otra le estaba dando, con sus piernas temblando ligeramente ante el contacto de las manos de la otra, que se introdujeron por debajo de su camisa, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la zona baja de la línea marcada en la espalda, notando como un escalofrío le recorría por completo, cerrando los ojos, dejándose hacer por completo.

Pudo ser consciente de los besos que le iba depositando la más alta, dejando una línea de estos por la mandíbula, rumbo hacia su oreja, estremeciéndose al sentir el leve mordisco en el lóbulo, sintiendo un cierto temblor por el cuerpo, soltando otro jadeo sin poder evitarlo. Creía que Rose lo que pretendía, firmemente, era volverla loca, enloquecerla, hacerla sentir plena y satisfecha. Y se estaba sintiendo así. Estaba creyendo que en cualquier momento no iba a poder quedarse relajada. En cualquier instante no se iba a poder contener, y quería mantenerse cuerda un momento más.

―Kitty...―le oyó pronunciar en su oído, tragando saliva. Creía que se iba a morir del placer al notar ese leve susurro en su oído, con una voz sugerente que creía que no iba a poder soportarlo. ¿Cómo podría ser Marley así? Ni tan siquiera se lo imaginaba.

Pero cuando esperaba que le dijese algo, lo único que pudo sentir era como los besos descendían por su mandíbula a su cuello, con las manos recorriendo sus costados, rememorándose en la línea de las caderas, soltando un suspiro por ello. No se podía creer estar así con la castaña, aún acariciando su cuello con las manos, arañando ligeramente con sus uñas afiladas. Marley se apartó un momento, rozando sus labios contra los suyos, con la respiración agitada por completo. Y antes de poder replicar, o decir algo coherente, sintió de nuevo los labios presionarse sobre los suyos, cerrando los ojos por completo, disfrutando de esa caricia que le estaba proporcionando.

Si alguna vez se hubiese imaginado que se estaría besando así con Marley, lo negaría. No se lo hubiese imaginado en miles de años. Se podía decir que ese era el verdadero beso. El bueno. El que de verdad contaba, porque el primero ni siquiera se acordaba con la suficiente coherencia. Pero ese beso lo significaba todo. Ese beso quería decir que la relación entre ellas ya no podía volver a ser lo que era antes. Y eso le asustaba a Kitty. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora entre ellas?

Y entonces, se acordó de Jake.

Jake, su prometido, la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Jake, el que siempre había estado con ella durante los últimos años, apoyándole, demostrándole que no estaba sola, siendo el único que había mostrado que podía comprenderla. Jake, el que siempre la había tratado bien. El que, además, había sido su mejor amigo, incluso después de que él la dejase. Esa persona que le había mostrado que, pese a que era difícil, podían estar juntos. Eran personas que necesitaban algo intenso para estar unidos a algo, e increíblemente, ellos dos lo habían logrado.

Pero ahora no era así. Ahora estaba sintiendo los besos de Marley, y nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Nadie había logrado que sintiese lo que, Marley, había logrado que sintiese. Era algo tan increíble que incluso a ella misma le asustaba. El sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras notaba el tacto de los besos en su mandíbula, para al final, apartarse, respirando profundamente.

―Marley...―la castaña se alejó un poco, pero no mucho, de manera que ambas permanecían a una distancia cercana, mirándose las dos a los ojos―Esto no está bien...

―Kitty―empezó la muchacha, pero esta sacudió la cabeza.

―No puedo hacerle esto a Jake...Ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha querido y respetado durante todo este tiempo―murmuró la rubia, mientras la otra se quedaba observándola atentamente.

No podía hacerle eso que le estaba haciendo. No podía engañarle con otra persona, aunque ella estuviese enamorada de Marley. Jake había estado con ella durante demasiado tiempo, y no solo era su prometido. Pese a todo, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que el moreno le importaba, más que nada porque, ante todo, era su amigo. Era la persona en la que había confiado en su momento. Con el que había contado en numerosas ocasiones. El que le había arropado entre sus brazos. Y aunque ella no estaba segura de querer tener una relación con Marley, con consecuencias ante los demás, si tenía claro que no le podía hacer eso a una persona que le había demostrado tanto. Que de verdad había visto algo más en ella. Alguien que la había amado pese a sus defectos. Pese a ser como era ella.

―Kitty...Acabas de decirme que estás enamorada de mí―la aludida se quedó callada ante ese hecho, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa. Todo se había descontrolado. Ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de ver nada lógico en esa situación.

Se acababa de besar de una manera apasionada con Marley, porque ambas lo habían querido. No podía negar lo evidente. No podía hacer como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Y que la castaña se lo estuviese resaltando hacía que, por primera vez, se sintiese intimidada y vulnerable. No estaba preparada para nada como aquello, pero estaba claro que tarde o temprano, iba a salir todo a relucir.

―Sí...Lo acabo de decir―concedió la animadora. Era absurdo negarlo, o tan siquiera plantearse el hecho de que hubiese dicho eso por la situación.

Y tampoco se arrepentía. Y que Marley le hubiese besado significaba que también había algo por parte de ella, aunque no le hubiese tampoco comentado nada, cosa que hizo que el miedo apareciese en el interior de Kitty. ¿Y si Marley se había dejado llevar por el momento? O tal vez sentía solo atracción por ella, pero no quería nada serio. Era una idea absurda, pero había pasado bastante tiempo, y existía la posibilidad de que la castaña no sintiese algo serio, o algo tan fuerte como lo que estaba sintiendo ella. Suspiró, apartando la mirada, mientras la otra joven parecía estar pensando en qué contestar.

―No puedes fingir que no acaba de suceder nada...―murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, con un tono de voz serio, haciendo que la otra levantase la vista hacia ella, con expresión severa.

Le costaba mucho mostrarse solamente seria, y no sacar su lado más fuerte y directo. Detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable, como si en cualquier momento la otra pudiese causarle un grave daño, solamente por haber exhibido sus sentimientos sin tan siquiera haberlo podido ella evitar. No hacía falta que le recalcase que no podía fingir que nada de eso había pasado, porque no era una ingenua ilusa; pero también sabía que tenía responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que no podía eludir por las buenas.

―Pero no puedo hacer como que lo que tengo con Jake no existe―se defendió, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

― ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Vas a fingir que no sucede nada?

―No... ¡No sé que es lo que voy a hacer, Marley! ―Exclamó nerviosa, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se giraba, tomando de la mesita las llaves―Necesito pensar...

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y sus ideas. La situación le podía demasiado, y estaba empezando a notar como respiraba más acelerada, y que pese a ello, le faltaba algo de aire. Intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero todo aquello le ponía nerviosa. Su corazón le dictaba que actuase de una manera, el sentimiento de querer; pero después, la lógica, la razón, y la culpa, le hacían que debía, por deber, actuar de una manera completamente diferente a la que le gustaría. Sentía que se encontraba en una encrucijada.

― ¿Necesitas pensar? ¿Y yo qué, Kitty? ―Quiso saber la otra, incrédula, viendo como su amiga tomaba sus cosas, dispuesta a salir de la casa―No te marches, por favor...―pidió mientras la más baja se detenía en frente de la puerta de la calle, agitada―No es malo lo que hemos hecho...No es malo lo que sentimos―murmuró.

―No sé lo que sientes tú, Marley―musitó, mientras la otra parecía perpleja. Bajó la cabeza, mirando un momento al suelo, quedándose ensimismada por un instante―, pero sí sé lo que siente Jake...Necesito pensar en lo que voy a hacer―la voz sonaba tan firme, que por primera vez, la castaña no parecía oponerse a ello―. Necesito pensar y aclararme. Necesito pensar para hacer lo correcto. Tengo que hacer lo correcto.

Y tras decir esas palabras, salió del piso, quedándose en la entrada, con la puerta cerrada tras de ella. Se apoyó sobre esta, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo, con sus ojos verdes fijos en este, intentando respirar profundamente. Podía sentir aún el sabor de la boca de Marley contra la suya, el cómo había sentido sus manos recorriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo. Casi que podía sentir aún el calor que desprendía su piel contra la suya.

La otra se quedó dentro del piso, con la boca abierta. No había sido capaz de expresar lo que sentía con palabras, pero no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que besarla. Tenía que tenerla entre sus brazos, amarla, no soltarla. Pero se acababa de marchar, y no estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder. Se había sentido en parte mal por Jake, porque le apreciaba, y sabía lo que significaba que la persona que te amaba te engañase con otra persona, pero no pudo evitar querer saborear aunque fuese una vez lo que era estar de esa manera con Kitty.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras de la animadora, había albergado una pequeña esperanza en su interior. Una esperanzaba que acababa de desaparecer en el momento en el que la mujer de menor estatura había salido por la puerta, diciendo que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Y era consciente de que, para Kitty, lo correcto era estar con Jake. Porque Jake le iba a proporcionar una estabilidad en la sociedad que ella no iba a poder. Porque con Jake Kitty nunca iba a tener problemas, no como los que iba a tener al estar con ella.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose desasosegada, y finalmente, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, entrando en este y cerrando, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Suspiró, apartando la vista de cualquier punto en el que la mirada se clavaba, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Pero su corazón se oprimió un poco, mientras se dejaba sentar en la cama, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Kitty sacudió la cabeza, desolada, y se apartó de la puerta, saliendo corriendo por un lado del pasillo, intentando no echarse a llorar, intentando no pensar en nada de todo aquello. Solamente necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para pensar, y poder decidir como actuar de una manera adecuada. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, aunque eso supusiese que una persona saliese herida. Y a pensar de que intentase buscar más soluciones, sabía que alguien iba a salir mal parado. Y tenía que pensar en cómo disminuir el daño. Debían pensarlo bien.

Mientras tanto, una figura que se encontraba en uno de los costados del pasillo, se asomó, quedándose de pie mientras escuchaba los pasos acelerados de la joven que bajaba por las escaleras. Finalmente, terminó de salir de las sombras, mostrándose su rostro, contraído en una expresión de seriedad. Sus ojos negros centellearon, y se acercó hacia la puerta del piso de las dos chicas. Se detuvo en frente de esta, como si dudase si llamar para entrar, pero tras sopesarlo un momento, se giró, y dispuesto, empezó a andar para seguir los pasos de la otra muchacha.

No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía claro que tenía que ponerle remedio ya. Al menos, se merecía saber la verdad. Tenía pensado descubrir que era lo que pretendía hacer Kitty sobre ellos; porque Jake tenía claro que eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Debía de dejar de parecer un idiota.

Debían mostrar las cartas sobre la mesa.

* * *

**¡Lamento la demora! Pero debo admitir que me he quedado un poco trabada en este capítulo...Aunque me he decidido ya, y al final, aquí lo tenéis...Me odiáis todas por dejarlo en la mejor parte. Lo sé, soy horrible, pero también así os dejo con intriga de más y de más :P**

**Dark: Lo corto en las mejores partes para después daros un poco de momentos en el siguiente capítulo y así (?) :3 *pone su carita de inocente chica* Por ahora Marley no ha dicho nada, aunque con los pedazos de besos que se han dado, se puede dar a entender sus sentimientos, aunque los va a decir en vivo y en directo :P Va a llegar el amor, solo que bueno, está Jake, está que se tienen que aclarar las cosas pero...Yo os voy a dar amor, lo aseguro. No me gusta crear misterio sobre mis intenciones jajaja además, debo admitirlo, soy una romántica :( Un besuco y gracias por soportarlo :P**

**pkn150: No me ahorques, que sino te quedas sin historia y no es plan (?) Y lamento la demora, pero me he quedado un poco trabada con este capítulo, aunque aquí lo tienes. Kitty y Santana...No me gustan. Son como extremadamente malas, me parecería casi algo más sexual, que como una pareja seria y formal. Ahora no se me ocurren más parejas jajaja Es probable que los hayas leído ya...Pero te comento. Mi favorito Faberry es uno que se llama "No me dejes caer". Ahora estoy leyendo uno que se llama "Just off the key of reason" que me parece extremadamente cuqui :3, también me he leído "Nuevos caminos" aunque solo me ha gustado la primera parte (la segunda me la leí y meh, y la tercera no me molesté ni en leerla)...También "Every little thing" que es muy buena historia...Y pocos más. Había alguno más pero veo que se borraron y todo :( esos igual seguro te los has leído porque son muy conocidos, y ahora no me llama ninguno la atención de Faberry. ¿Cuál te estabas leyendo? :O Un besuco y espero haberte ayudado :3**

**lo: Jajajaja si dejo de cortarlo en lo mejor, no sería yo misma, y sé que me adoráis así (?) un día de esto me matáis todas, lo veo D: jajajaja un besuco y muchas gracias por leer :3**


	22. I know who I want to be

**Capítulo 21**

Se sentía completamente confusa y extraña, mientras caminaba por el parque de Central Park. Podía observar como un grupo de gente caminaba por el prado, y parecían tan relajados que ella no podía evitar sentir una cierta envidia, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. Se dirigió con calma hacia uno de los bancos que estaba cerca del lago que se encontraba casi a la mitad del lugar, y cuando llegó a este, se sentó.

Respiró profundamente, apoyando las manos sobre su regazo, apretando con los dedos la tela de ropa, de manera que casi podía así aguantar sus nervios, además del pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No quería hacer daño a nadie, pero estaba segura de que se lo iba a hacer a alguien. Solo quería ser feliz, y no tener que preocuparse de sus sentimientos eran correctos, o sobre lo que diría la gente.

Le encantaría que con Marley fuese todo más sencillo. No tener miedo de estar con ella, de lo que la gente fuese rumoreando sobre ellas. Quería sentir un poco de paz y tranquilidad, no pensar que lo que sentía iba en contra de todo lo que la sociedad imponía, y no solo la sociedad, sino también sus propias creencias religiosas. Lo que sentía iba en contra de todo lo que sentía, y una cosa era que una amiga, o un amigo, sintiese esas cosas, y otra diferente, es que lo sintiese ella.

Pero también le encantaría tener con Jake lo que tenía con Marley. Esa confianza entre ellas, esa conexión, ese sentimiento en su interior cuando estaba con ella. La castaña no era solo pasión, sino también la calidez de la tranquilidad. Era su hogar. Era esa persona que le hacía sentirse especial, única. Era la que lograba que sintiese que, sucediese lo que sucediese, todo saldría bien. Era la que hacía que fuese mejor persona. Hacía que todo le mereciese la pena.

― ¿Kitty?

Se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos para apartar la vista del lago, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que, para su pesar, conocía demasiado bien. Se tensó por completo, conteniendo la respiración, a la vez que permanecía sentada, sin atreverse a levantarse, desviando sus ojos verdes del rostro de aquel chico, queriendo esconderse, huir. ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder todo aquello?

―Kitty, mírame por favor―exigió con tono severo, pero ella no hizo caso, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, como si así pudiese mantener la compostura, lo que hizo que él notase la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

Pero se contuvo. Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo soltar alguna clase de improperio, y decidió sentarse a su lado, dejando las manos sueltas en el aire, apoyando los codos en las piernas, mientras miraba al frente, como esperando una especie de explicación por parte de la animadora. Pero esta permanecía en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo arenoso de la zona. Podía escuchar el ruido del viento al pasar, y el correr de los niños que estaban jugando a su alrededor. Pero solo era capaz en pensar que estaba al lado de la mujer a la que amaba, y a la vez, era como si se encontrase junto con una extraña, a la que no reconocía, a la que no sabía exactamente cómo tratar.

―Kitty...―volvió a hablar, intentando aparentar algo de serenidad―Te he visto.

La aludida alzó el rostro, confusa, y giró este hacia él, con el fin de comprender de lo que hablaba. Una expresión de pánico cruzó la expresión de la joven, que después se recompuso. Pero eso no pasó desapercibido a Jake, el que se giró un poco hacia ella, con el fin de poder observarla atentamente.

La rubia era la mujer más preciosa que jamás hubiese conocido. Era capaz de ser adorable y linda mientras mostraba una expresión de seriedad y firmeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa, que en ese instante, le pareció que era una de esas falsas sonrisas que ella era capaz de dibujar en los labios con el fin de hacer que la situación fuese menos tensa. Pero él sentía que todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Que ni siquiera ella, con lo única que era, lograba calmar los sentimientos que tenía dentro de él. El desasosiego cada vez era más intenso, sobre todo cuando los ojos de la mujer no mostraban nada de lo que, hacía meses, sí. Ya no recibía ningún gesto que sintiese cercano o familiar, o algo natural entre ellos.

Y quería solucionarlo. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella, poder estar a su lado durante mucho tiempo, comprenderla y quererla. Y para eso, debían hablar los dos. Aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, y esperaba, ahora que se encontraba más calmado, encontrar una solución a los problemas que tuviesen los dos. Iba a poner de su parte para poder resolver todo aquello, y volver a ser aquella feliz pareja que eran anteriormente.

―Cielo...―murmuró con más suavidad― ¿Por qué saliste llorando del piso?

La aludida se puso tensa, apretando los dientes. No le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante él, aunque con Marley fuese capaz de muchas más cosas. Él era completamente diferente para ella en esos momentos, que ni siquiera entendía cómo es que antes le resultaba todo tan fácil. Sin embargo, ahora solo era capaz de mostrarse indiferente ante el muchacho, aunque sintiese cariño y afecto. Notaba que no podía más. Que ya no quería más de todo aquello. Algo en su interior estaba despertando en su interior.

―No es por nada, Jake...―dijo a la defensiva.

―Sé sincera conmigo, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ―Insistió, con sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro de la muchacha.

Kitty clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los oscuros de aquel chico. Recordaba que fue su primer novio formal. Fue la primera persona que le enseñó que no todo lo que se quería se podía alcanzar. Fue quien la apoyó en sus primeros años de universidad. Fue su amor después de que Artie la dejase. Fue quien la trató bien, a pesar de su carácter. Fue la primera persona con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida. Fue su primer amor. Fue esa persona que estuvo para ella siempre.

Pero no era el amor de su vida. Jake no había alcanzado ese nivel, ni le había hecho sentir nada parecido a lo que Marley, con un roce de su piel, había conseguido. El moreno no era esa persona con la que, finalmente, pretendía pasar el resto de su vida. Le quería, después de tanto tiempo, era normal que le quisiese. Pero se estaba convenciendo todo el rato en lo correcto que le estaba costando ver que, en verdad, ella nunca sería feliz con él. Y que no era una persona que se conformaba.

No se iba a conformar. No si podía ser feliz. Solamente con estar con él, ahí, sentados, estaba comprendiendo todo. Estaba entendiendo que a veces, lo correcto no es aquello que marcaba la sociedad. Lo correcto era aquello que te hacía feliz, que te hacía sentirte plena, aunque eso pudiese provocar el desagrado por parte de los demás. Respiró hondo, sin apartar sus ojos verdes del rostro del que era su prometido, y no pudo evitar lo que tenía que haber sucedido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

―Jake, no estoy enamorada de ti.

El silencio irrumpió entre ellos dos, quedándose el joven congelado, mientras que ella contenía la respiración. Acababa de decirlo en voz alta, y sentía que se había librado de un peso de encima. No estaba enamorada de Jake Puckerman. Pese a que le hiciese daño, y pese a que a ella misma le costaría perdonarse el daño que le estaba causando, no podía seguir fingiendo, ni negar aquello que estaba empezando a ser evidente.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó él, confuso, como si lo que acabase de escuchar se tratase de una mala broma.

―Que no estoy enamorada de ti―repitió, firme, mientras jugaba con el anillo que tenía colocado en su dedo―. Yo...Hace tiempo que creo que no siento lo mismo que sentía...

El joven se quedó estupefacto, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Kitty le acababa de confesar que no estaba enamorada de él, y no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Por una parte, sentía una especie de rabia porque ella le estaba diciendo todo eso, y por otra parte, notaba un cierto dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y una tremenda desesperación. Un dolor apoderándose de él, que hacía que su corazón se encogiese, y sintiese que se sentía paralizado.

No quería llorar. Era un hombre y no podía llorar ante ella. Pero notaba como sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente, lo que hizo que girase el rostro para no verla. No se podía permitir el verla tan cerca, y saber que seguramente le iba a dejar. Y no quería, ni se podía permitir aquello. Amaba a Kitty, y sentía en ese instante que era lo único que le hacía vivir, aunque no fuese así. Aunque fuese un chico estupendo, no se sentía así en el momento en el que ella, la persona que necesitaba y quería al lado de su vida, no era capaz de apreciar esas cualidades en él.

―No...Entiendo que últimamente lo hemos pasado mal pero...Podemos solucionarlo―afirmó, mientras juntaba sus manos, apretándolas de manera que así se sentía seguro, acariciando con los dedos su propia piel―. Sé que podemos...No siempre nos ha sido fácil para nosotros, Kitty.

―Jake―habló ella, suspirando―. Creía que te amaba...Y te quiero―añadió, intentando suavizar todo lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para él, igual que no lo era para ella―, pero nada más. Ya no existe aquello que sentía por ti. Y no podemos conformarnos ninguno de los dos.

― ¿Estar conmigo es conformarse? ―Cuestionó, herido, mientras se levantaba del banco― ¡Decías que me amabas! ¡Y qué ibas a estar conmigo siempre! ―Recriminó herido, sintiendo un dolor enorme en el pecho― ¿Por qué me haces esto, Kitty? Te amo, y siempre lo he hecho. ¡Y tú también! ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?

― ¡Qué ya no siento lo mismo! ―Gritó, intentando calmarse para no alterar al muchacho más de lo que estaba. Solía tener un carácter fuerte, y en otros momentos no hubiese consentido ese trato, pero no iba a empeorarlo todo en ese momento.

― ¿Cómo...? ―Negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada― Yo quiero estar contigo, Kitty...

La mujer se le quedó mirando atentamente. Le dolía en el alma estar causándole ese daño, pero no podía seguir así. No eran felices ninguno de los dos, por mucho que el moreno lo negase. El desconcierto y la duda le haría sentir más desasosiego que pura alegría por estar los dos juntos. ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? Todas las relaciones eran dificultosas, con discusiones y peleas, pero que funcionase era a partir del amor que surgía entre ambas partes. Y que ella ya no le amase era algo que dificultaba todo. Y Jake sabiendo eso, no podía ser feliz.

Sabía que era muy fácil hacer que todo se podría solucionar entre ellos. Que estando juntos, y alejándose ella de Marley, tal vez pudiesen volver a la normalidad. Que serían una pareja en cierta manera convencional, y aceptada por la sociedad fácilmente. Que todo sería menos dificultoso. Que tendrían hijos y formarían una familia, como ella quería.

Pero no era lo correcto. No volvería a ser nada parecido, porque ella amaba a otra persona, y siendo consciente de eso, no era capaz ya de estar con él de la misma forma. Quería arriesgarse. Quería vivir. Quería ser feliz. Quería que lo fuesen ambos, porque el moreno se lo merecía también por todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Sería fácil decirle que quería ella también estar con él, pero era consciente de que no era así.

―Pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo...―murmuró con firmeza, quitándose el anillo de prometida―Dáselo a otra que te pueda amar de alguna manera como te mereces―tomó una de las manos de él, y la abrió, depositando en la palma de su mano el anillo que tiempo atrás él le entregó cuando le pidió que se casase con él―. Yo ya no te puedo corresponder de la manera que tú quieres...―se separó un poco, cerrando su puño para que no soltase el anillo― Lo siento...

―Me estás haciendo mucho daño, Kitty―dijo con tono fiero, y fuerte.

―Y lo siento por ello, pero no puedo estar contigo si ya no siento nada. Sabes que es así―no se iba a dejar convencer por nada. Tenía claro qué era lo que quería―. Nos merecemos ser felices, y luchar por aquello que nos pueda proporcionar felicidad...Y ahora, tengo que irme―susurró, cayendo en la cuenta de que se tenía que ir. Tenía que luchar por aquello de lo que estaba hablando.

―Espera, ¿hay otro?

―Jake...―decidió intentar evadir la pregunta, intentando echar a andar, pero la figura de su ex prometido se lo impedía―. Déjame pasar―pidió.

― ¡Dime quién es, Kitty! ¡Dime quien es ese tipo por el que me dejas! ―Pidió furioso, mientras le sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza, desesperado, con la voz llena de veneno y rabia, haciendo que por primera vez la mujer se asustase. Le había visto muchas veces furioso, y peleándose con otras personas, pero nunca lo había visto tan desolado y lleno de rabia a la vez.

― ¡Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño! ―Se quejó ella, empujándose del pecho, logrando que le soltase, y escapándose de su agarre, mirándole asustada― ¡Lo siento! ―Exclamó, angustiada en parte― Siento haberte hecho daño, pero no puedo hacer nada más...―se lamentó.

No le gustaba mostrarse así de vulnerable con nadie, pero la situación le estaba sobrepasando. Se escabulló, empezando a caminar de manera acelerada. Tenía que ir a buscar a Marley. Tenía que luchar. Tenía que impedir que ella se marchase de su vida. Era el amor de su vida, y tenía que estar junto a ella. Porque eso era lo bueno y lo correcto.

― ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! ―Gritó Jake, mientras Kitty seguía caminando.

El muchacho la miraba airado, apretando el anillo en la palma de su mano, mientras observaba la figura pequeña como iba alejándose cada vez más de él, haciéndose más pequeña con cada paso. Su cabello dorado se iba haciendo borroso, y sus caderas se iban perdiendo a lo lejos, al igual que toda la relación que quedaba entre ellos.

― ¡¿Me oyes?! ―Gritó con más fuerza, esperando que Kitty le oyese― ¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto y de hacerme daño, Kitty Wilde!

Tras exclamar esas palabras, se dejó caer en el banco, dejando de apretar el puño, y abriendo este, para encontrarse con el anillo en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre el objeto, que hasta unos momentos antes, llevaba la rubia, y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, escondiendo el rostro en una de sus manos, mientras el brazo se sostenía sobre la pierna, notando como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro; finalmente, estas chocaban contra la piel de la palma, y el llanto se apoderó de él, a la vez que la rabia empezaba a dejar paso a un sentimiento de dolor y soledad. La había perdido, y para siempre.

Y mientras tanto, Kitty caminaba con sus ojos humedecidos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar por el momento tan desagradable que acababa de vivir con él. Pero en esa ocasión, se iba a permitir ser fuerte. No iba a dejar que nadie le hiciese sentirse menor. Y ahora, pese a que sonase egoísta, solo le importaba una cosa.

Ir a por Marley.

* * *

**¡Holis, holis, holis! Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo...Parece que nuestra animadora va lanzada a por Marley. ¿Conseguirá llegar a tiempo para estar con nuestra chica de ojos azules? :3 En el próximo capítulo voy a dejar una nota bastante larga, para explicar un detalle xD**

**Dark: Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo...Os avisaba de que iba a llegar el momento, el momento que todas queríamos :P Kitty tiene toda la razón, para algo tiene que servir que sea tan lógica y tan todo :P Igual, ya se ve que Jake no ha reaccionado bien, aunque no le odiéis todavñia. Es normal que se sienta así, ¿no? Vamos a ir viendo como avanza la historia :3 Un besuco y gracias como siempre por leer :3**

**pkn150: Marley tenía hambre de muchos besos, y se nota que nuestra Kitty quería corresponder esos besos, perooooo, hay que esperar jajajaja eh...Karmy asgvafdgabfhbadb me encanta jajaja me encanta sobre todo Karma. Me pasa que en las parejas, me parece adorable la blanda que lo acepta, pero me gusta más la que se resiste, y la que le cuesta asumir sus sentimientos, o no ver la parte de la otra. Entonces, a mí Karma me encanta. Sin embargo, me gusta mucho Reamy como pareja, pero Reagan me gusta menos que Karma, pero estoy en una encrucijada jajajaja ¿a ti qué te parece? PD: Me encanta Lauren...Que se note mi pasión por las malas ;) Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**

**lo: Marley ha sido muy lenta, y van a tener una conversación larga de sentimientos, lo aseguro, pero, por ahora, tenemos esto...Y os aseguro que el próximo capítulo os va a gustar, o eso espero, aunque va a ser algo...Que vais a descubrir mi lado cursi (?) jajajaja un besuco y gracias por leer :3**


	23. Moonbeam

**Capítulo 22**

Cuando llegó a la casa, dudó un momento en abrir o no la puerta con la llave. Tenía miedo de abrir, y encontrarse con cualquier cosa que le pudiese desagradar. Por esa razón, prefirió llamar al timbre, notando como su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida a cada segundo que pasaba, sin tan siquiera escuchar ningún ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

Y entonces, esta se abrió, dejando entrever el rostro de Marley. Este parecía sereno, pero habían pequeñas marcas de que había estado llorando, y eso hizo que el corazón de Kitty se oprimiese un poco. Había visto más veces a la castaña llorar, y aunque en las otras ocasiones no le había importado tanto como en aquel momento, sabía que lo que menos le gustaba era que ella estuviese llorando. Y más sabiendo que posiblemente era por su culpa. Se percató de que estaba confusa y asombrada, lo que hizo que tuviese un poco de confianza.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella, y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, presionando sus labios contra los de ella de una manera intensa. Tenía que besarla. Tenía que hacerle entender que ella la amaba, y que estaba ahí con ella. Para ella. Solo para ella, ya para nadie más que no fuese ella.

Marley se apartó tras unos segundos en los que Kitty había aprovechado para hacer que ambas entrasen en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un movimiento de mano. Sus ojos azules observaron el rostro de la animadora, buscando una señal de burla, o quizás de que fuese más un gesto de despedida, de que ellas dos no iban a estar juntas.

― ¿Kitty?

―Te amo, Marley―habló directamente Kitty, haciendo que entreabriese la otra los labios, impresionada por las palabras de su amiga―. Jake y yo lo hemos dejado―murmuró con tono tajante. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción, con una llama de fiereza que incluso a la propia castaña le sorprendía―. Solo quiero estar contigo, Rose―aclaró, respirando agitadamente.

No se lo podía creer. Kitty Wilde estaba en frente de ella, siendo sincera, diciéndole que la amaba y que quería estar con ella. Su corazón se hinchó de pura felicidad. Y sin mediar palabra alguna, dio unos pasos hacia la más baja y la acorraló contra la pared, uniendo sus labios contra los suyos en un apasionado beso. Cerró los ojos, pensando en que quizás era un momento de en sueño, y que no era real. Que la rubia nunca le diría nada similar a lo que le acababa de decir.

Pero era cierto. Estaba sintiendo la boca de Kitty moverse contra la suya, entreabriendo los labios, lo que dejó paso a su lengua, estremeciéndose al sentir la especie de gruñido, similar a un gemido, provenir de la muchacha, que le sujetaba la nuca con una de sus manos, prolongando las dos el beso todo lo que eran capaces, queriendo no dejar de besarse, pero con la necesidad de hacerlo por poder respirar.

Pero ya no quería pensar en nada más. La tenía entre sus brazos, besándola, notando el sabor de su boca contra la suya, y su respiración acelerada. Era capaz hasta de percatarse de su corazón acelerado, en su pecho, como si estuviese a punto de salir de su pecho debido a lo fuerte que bombeaba la sangre en ese instante. Y quería morirse porque ella se encontraba en la misma situación, llevando las palmas de sus manos por sus hombros, rozando con los dedos la piel cercana del cuello, mientras sus labios rozaban ligeramente los de Kitty, que había bajado sus manos lentamente a su cintura, con el fin de rodear esta con ellas, casi pasando los dedos por la línea de las caderas, cerca de su trasero.

―Yo también te amo, Kitty...―susurró contra sus labio,s percibiendo una leve sonrisa dibujarse en esos labios regordetes que tanto le gustaban―Te amo...

La rubia atrapó de nuevo su boca con la suya de manera apasionada, notando Marley como se le escapaba un leve gemido sin querer; pero no era importante ya. Solo quería deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, recorrerla, y hacerla suya. Sentir que cada poro de la piel de la rubia era también ya parte de su propio cuerpo. Poder estremecerse por las caricias de la animadora, y a su vez, dejarse llevar por lo que sus propias manos deseaban acariciar.

No tardó en tirar de la camisa de Kitty con las manos mientras le desataba unos cuantos botones, dejando así entrever parte de su torso, que se encontraba cubierto por el sujetador negro, que ocultaba su piel, llena de pequeñas marcas como lunares, que a Marley le encantaban. Deseaba poder descubrir cada parte de la rubia, poder explorar toda zona de su piel, y poder saborearla. No solo con sus labios, sino con el roce de las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel blanquecina. Deseaba poder vivir todo aquello.

Y ella no era la única que quería vivir todo aquello. Kitty también quería poder conocer como era Marley, y estar con ella por completo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y sus deseos; y por esa razón, no ponía impedimento en que la castaña le hiciese caminar de espaldas, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones. Se percató de que, al final, la llevó a su propio cuarto, cosa que le agradaba. No quería ahora pensar en nada más que en Marley, en besar su cuello, y poder saborear el olor de su perfume cuando rozase su nariz contra la mandíbula de la más alta.

Siguieron caminando, dejándose Kitty guiar por Marley, que no dejaba de besar sus labios lentamente, saboreando estos con cuidado, pero de una manera apasionada, sintiendo la más baja como su cuerpo se pegaba más contra la más alta, estirando un poco el cuello para poder seguir con los besos, que después, fue dejando por la línea de la mandíbula de la castaña. Esta cerró los ojos, disfrutando de cada caricia que le iba dejando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando entraron en la habitación, dejándose apoyar en la pared por Kitty, que la iba dejando cada vez besos más intensos a lo largo de su piel. No estaba segura siquiera de si le quedaría alguna marca o no, pero no le importaba. Solo quería seguir sintiendo la calidez de sus labios contra ella, su respiración agitada chocando contra su cuello, lo que hacía que se estremeciese por completo.

Empezó a caminar hacia a la cama empujando a Kitty, logrando que esta no consiguiese dejarla acorralada. Cuando la rubia se separó de sus labios, emitió un gruñido de queja. Pero no se apartó tanto, sí lo suficiente como para que sintiese añoranza del roce de sus labios con los suyos, pero cuando se percataba de que estos le dejaban pequeños roces sobre los suyos propios, se le hacía más difícil no besarla con toda la pasión del mundo. Era confuso, porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien como en ese instante, el morirse de deseo por estar con alguien como quería estarlo con ella. Nunca había sentido eso, ni siquiera cuando se acostó por primera vez con su anterior novio.

Se dejó sentar en la orilla de la cama, echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la almohada, subiéndose Kitty encima suyo, sin dejar de observarla con esos ojos verdes que poseían un brillo especial en su mirada. La muchacha rozó sus caderas contra las de ella, provocando un movimiento de fricción entre ambos cuerpos, que hizo que se descargase una corriente eléctrica entre ellos, echando un momento la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Kitty se inclinaba para dejar suaves besos en su mandíbula. Lentos, como si estuviese saboreando ese instante, o como si no quisiese que acabase.

Sabía que podrían hacerlo de una forma "correcta". Que podrían esperar hasta aclarar lo que iban a ser. Que podía esperar hasta que fuese en un momento más especial. Pero ella misma pensaba que no podía ser un momento tan especial como ese, en el que notaba el contacto de todo su cuerpo con el de Kitty, notando escalofríos cuando sus pieles desnudas se encontraban en cualquier momento, o cuando sus pelvis sin querer provocaban ciertos movimientos de fricción que incluso a ella misma la dejaba totalmente encantada, queriendo recrear esos momentos de nuevo, en su mente, y también cuando dejaban de producirse, queriendo volver a sentir lo que le causaba todo aquello, las reacciones en su cuerpo, el aceleramiento de su corazón.

Se incorporó, haciendo que la rubia siguiese su movimiento, con sus labios cerca de los suyos, pero sin llegar a besarse. Era como si fuese un baile, en el que cada una hacía un movimiento, y la otra le seguía de una manera pausada. Era una compenetración. Era seguir el ritmo de la música, ese ritmo que las marcaba, que hacía que ambas se sintiesen de una manera única, como si no pudiesen experimentar esto con nadie más que no fuese la otra. La una para la otra. Solo ellas dos, y nadie más. Y tal vez era así.

¿Quién sino podría darle con tan solo un roce todo lo que buscaba y necesitaba, sin saberlo siquiera? Era una compenetración. Era algo que solo se sentía con la persona a la que se amaba. Podía ser un cliché romántico, sobre todo decir que con tan solo eso, a Marley se le hacía perfecto. Y no solamente se le hacía perfecto a la castaña, sino también a Kitty, que no entendía como estar así con esa chica podría gustarle más que cualquier momento que hubiese tenido con cualquier chico. Ni siquiera con Puck, que fue el más experto con el que estuvo, pudo provocar nada similar a lo que le estaba causando Marley.

Sintió como Marley se inclinaba más hacia ella, uniendo al final sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo, en un beso cargado de algo más que necesidad, que lujuria, que pasión, que un sentimiento desesperado de sentir a la otra. Era un beso que lo decía todo. Decía que la amaba, que quería estar junto a ella, que quería hacerle el amor. Que quería hacerle sentir que para ella era especial. Se había convertido en la persona más especial de su vida, y de alguna manera u otra, siempre había sido especial. Siempre había influido en su vida.

Tembló ligeramente, deslizando las manos hacia su cintura, sujetando la ropa con las manos, pero dudando un instante, como si no supiese qué hacer. Kitty se percató de este hecho, llevando las manos hacia las suyas, y apartándose un momento, respirando algo agitada, mirándola entonces a los ojos. Marley se quedó en silencio, conteniendo la respiración, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

―Puedes...―murmuró la animadora, mientras la castaña se mostraba un poco nerviosa.

―No sé bien qué hacer...

― ¿No habías hecho esto antes? ―Quiso saber la rubia mientras acariciaba con lentitud las manos de la otra, con cariño y cuidado.

―Sí, pero...Me da vergüenza―murmuró en bajo, sintiendo como las mejillas se teñían de una tonalidad rojiza, lo que provocó una especie de sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Kitty.

Se quedó entonces quieta, como invitando calmadamente a que fuese ella la que tomase la iniciativa. Tomó un poco de aire, intentando relajarse, aunque con los nervios, fue levantando poco a poco la camisa que cubría el torso de Kitty, sacándole la prenda, y dejando este al descubierto, mientras que dejaba lo otro a un lado, sin perder de vista la figura de la animadora. Era como si estuviese esculpida, como si fuese perfecta, como si fuese lo único que quisiese tener en su vida.

Con cuidado, fue deslizando por sus brazos las tiras del sujetador, y con una de sus manos, desabrochó la parte de atrás. Kitty con un sencillo movimiento dejó que este cayese sobre el abdomen de Marley, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. La castaña no pudo contener el suspiro que se escapó de su boca entreabierta, sin dejar de observar con detenimiento los senos perfectamente moldeados de la animadora. Eran pequeños, y redondos, pero pese a ello, a Marley le encantaban. Y pensar en ello hacía que se sonrojase por completo. Pero no tardó en quitarse de encima el sujetador, e inclinarse para dejar besos en el valle de los pechos, llevando los labios por la zona superior de uno de los pechos, tanteando un poco, sonrojada.

Kitty poco a poco, mientras se dejaba hacer, fascinada por la delicadeza que estaba mostrando la otra mujer, logró que esta se apartase lo justo para poder también subir un poco el camisón que llevaba puesto, pasando los dedos por sus muslos, con cuidado, dejando leves arañazos con su afiladas uñas; tras esto, la prenda fue subiendo por el cuerpo al igual que sus manos, pasando por sus curvas, rozando ligeramente los laterales de los pechos, como si repasase su contorno, y tras esto, le sacó el camisón, tirándolo al suelo, mientras se inclinaba para atrapar su boca con la suya.

Pero eso solamente duró unos segundos, porque después se apartó para apreciar el torso desnudo de Marley, que solamente contaba en ese instante con unas bragas finas de encaje blanquecino; pero eso hacía que Kitty se mordiese el labio inferior. Pero se iba a contener. Iba a dejar que fuese la otra la que mandase, la que tuviese el poder sobre ella. Se iba a dejar llevar por primera vez, porque sabía que tal vez era la mejor manera de darle confianza a la más alta.

Esta al final llevó sus manos a los pechos de la rubia, dejando reposar los dedos sobre la piel, con cuidado, mientras los iba bajando despacio, lentamente, hacia los pezones. Procuraba ser delicada, dejando pequeños roces que se le hacían demasiado tentadores, roces que hacían que Kitty temblase de arriba abajo, acelerándose su respiración a cada apretón que hacía suavemente de su pulgar contra su pezón, arqueando su espalda sin poder evitarlo. Quería sentir un poco más el tacto.

Solo podía pensar en el nombre de Marley. Su mente solo se centraba en eso y en las leves caricias acompasadas que le proporcionaba la otra en cada movimiento de sus manos contra sus pechos; a su vez, un movimiento de fricción surgía entre sus caderas, al estar estas en un vaivén que seguía un ritmo imaginario, como el de la música.

A Marley le hacía recordar cuando cantaron el dueto juntas de "Holding out for a hero". No ensayaron apenas, y sin embargo, todo surgió natural entre ellas. Algo tan sencillo que hizo que quedasen geniales juntas ante los demás. Y en ese preciso instante, estaba notando como todo volvía a ser como aquel entonces. ¿Cómo no se había percatado que entre ellas surgía algo que era especial?

Kitty se levantó, quitándose ella misma los pantalones que llevaba, para quedarse solamente en unas bragas de tonalidad morada, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo Marley con la mirada, centrándose en su abdomen, que estaba bien trabajado, y eso con tan solo verla, hacía que sintiese ganas de acariciarlo más con sus dedos. Y cuando la notó de nuevo encima suyo, inclinándose para besar su boca, percatándose del ligero roce de sus pezones contra los suyos, aprovechó para pasar los dedos por el abdomen hasta la línea de la cintura, deslizando las yemas de los dedos delicadamente, emitiendo una especie de gemido contra la boca de Kitty, que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, encogiendo el estómago al notar las uñas de Marley clavarse ligeramente contra ella, notando que quería más.

Marley siguió llevando la mano por su abdomen, acomodándose bien Kitty sobre la muchacha, mientras seguía repartiendo besos contra su mandíbula. Pero la castaña se centraba en seguir llevando la mano hacia la pelvis de la otra, quedándose en la tira de la prenda interior, como si estuviese dudando. Kitty se percató de ese detalle, sonriendo en parte enternecida por la duda y el sonrojo que mostraba la más alta, que se sentía algo cohibida al estar con una mujer tan impresionante como le resultaba ser Kitty. Porque Kitty no era una mujer cualquiera. Al contrario.

Kitty siempre fue para Marley una mujer impresionante. En el instituto, envidiaba su seguridad y su belleza a la vez, ese carácter fuerte que mostraba, decidida a conseguir aquello que quisiese. Y ahora, seguía siendo igual, solo que además, sentía algo por ella que iba más allá de una simple admiración por una mujer así. Además de eso, la amaba, y la deseaba. Era algo tan impresionante, que sentía hasta cierto miedo de hacer algo mal. Pero Kitty le invitaba a ello. La animadora casi quería gritarle que no tuviese vergüenza, porque estaba siendo perfecto, pese al cliché romántico que fuese eso.

―Sigue, Marls...―le susurró en el oído con la voz temblando, dejando un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, cerrando los ojos al sentirla.

Finalmente, introdujo la mano por dentro de la ropa interior, empezando a acariciar con lentitud por dentro, logrando que la otra temblase con solo ese contacto. Y a cada roce que hacías, sentía como se incrementaba el calor entre ellas, y como su timidez también aumentaba. Deseaba complacerla. Deseaba hacerlo bien. Quería que la primera vez fuese especial.

Estaba anocheciendo, y al caer la noche, también llegaba la lluvia, escuchándose pequeñas gotas chocarse contra el cristal de la habitación. Y a la vez que ellas se iban acariciando, se iban explorando cada tramo de su cuerpo, la lluvia aumentaba, transformándose en una tormenta, con truenos y relámpagos, que hacía brillar la habitación que se iba sumiendo en la oscuridad de la noche, con solo la visibilidad de dos siluetas moviéndose al compás, sincronizadas, unidas.

Se podía escuchar a lo lejos los gemidos, que eran silenciados por el ruido de los truenos, pero que a la vez incrementaban de intensidad a cada movimiento. Kitty sentía que sus músculos se contraían, mientras que los dedos se iban acelerando cada vez más, al igual que su respiración. La lluvia caía con más fuerza, pero solo eran capaces de pensar en ese instante en el que se estaban convirtiendo en una sola persona, sintiendo como sus almas se unían. Y lo sentían, y lo creían así.

Y cuando sintió la más baja que no podía más, se dejó hacer, apoyándose sobre el cuerpo agitado de la otra, que la estaba observando en silencio. La frente de la rubia se apoyó contra la suya, con la respiración chocando contra la suya, a pocos centímetros su boca de la de ella. Estaban así, en silencio, escuchándose la lluvia, los truenos. Deslumbrándose la noche, con las nubes que apenas se distinguían por la oscuridad, y el cielo azul oscuro.

Pero mientras esto ocurría, sus cuerpos medio desnudos eran deslumbrados por la luz de la tormenta. Kitty sostenía el rostro de Marley con sus manos, y esta la observaba con sus ojos azules de color cielo, que en esos momentos, eran claros, y resaltaban en el ambiente, al igual que las pupilas dilatadas de Kitty, que iba recobrando la respiración poco a poco.

Quería contarle que todo había sido perfecto. Que había sido único. Que nunca había sentido nada similar a lo que había sentido en ese instante. Nada tan parecido a la felicidad de ese momento, que iba a ser único. Nada como todo aquello. Nada como el acariciar las mejillas de Marley con los dedos, mientras esta abrazaba su espalda, rodeando esta con los brazos, y apoyando las manos en sus hombros desnudos, apretándose un poco contra ella. Notaba como le acariciaba cerca de la línea marcada de la espalda. Percibía el aliento de la castaña contra sus labios, mientras sus narices se rozaban, aún con las frentes apoyadas. El silencio se rompía solamente con sus respiraciones, con sus corazones acelerados, con las gotas de lluvia, y los truenos, todo acompasado de una manera que, por una vez, Kitty se olvidó de lo mucho que le asustaban las tormentas.

Quería decirle que había sido perfecto, pero sabía que en ese momento, solo había una cosa qué decir.

―Te amo...

―Yo también te amo, Kitty―respondió Marley.

Kitty la besó en la frente. Marley cerró los ojos ante ese contacto.

No había nada más que decir.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! :3 ¿Qué tal chicas? A ver, este capítulo en cierta manera se puede decir que es especial, porque es como el comienzo en sí de lo que va a ser la relación entre Kitty y Marley. Quería aclarar que el fic es de rating M porque las escenas de sexo van a ser como más detalladas, al contrario que en esta ocasión, que es más sugerente que detallada en concreto, pero quería hacerlo un poco romántico, o con un halo así, por ser la primera vez que están juntas.**

**Quería agradeceros también el apoyo que recibe esta historia. La pareja es poco conocida, aunque bastante explotada en su cierta medida, creo, y veo que a mucha gente os apasiona la relación entre Marley y Kitty. Recuerdo que mi primer gran fic, con el que me sentí bastante orgullosa, fue también un fic Karley; sé que la historia es sencilla en su cierta medida, y que os hago mucho sufrir :P pero ver que la historia gusta, que hay gente que la lee, y que la sigue, hace que esté contenta. Igualmente, siempre admito sugerencias, y críticas, siempre que haya respeto, así que os veis libres de opinar lo que queráis. La historia, por supuesto, no acaba aquí, y sigue, así que aún nos queda tiempo juntos. Un besuco, y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia :3**

**Dark: Jake...Es que Jake puede asustar mucho. Nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder, pero...Ya dije en su momento que Jake no va a ser tan malo :P Y ahora, ¿te me quejarás por el momento Karley? :P Un besuco y gracias a ti por leer y ser paciente, como siempre :P**

**Angie: Aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena ;)**

**lo: Jake, Jake, Jake... ¿Qué pasará con nuestro Puckerman? Y Kitty ha ido a por Marley... ¡Y cómo ha ido!**

**pkn150: Jajajaja ¿honestamente? A mí Jake no me gustaba mucho en la serie, aunque sí que me gustaba la pareja que hacía con Kitty...Jitty se ve muy sexual juntos sdgdfd pero no le voy a maltratar en esta historia a Jake...Aunque parezca lo contrario. Solo le hago reaccionar de una manera lógica dado a su carácter y a sus sentimientos. A mí Karma es que no me cae mal por eso. Es decir, si ella no ama a Amy, no es culpable de nada, sus sentimientos son sus sentimientos, igual que Amy no puede evitar amarla; solo que creo que Karma ama a Amy, pero no es consciente de ello, y sin querer, hace daño a su mejor amiga, y le hará daño a Liam, pero no sé, creo que estas historias me encantan solo por este tipo de dramas, aunque vivirlas creo que es horrible y no me gustaría vivir nunca una situación así. Y cómo has visto, a nuestra Supergirl le ha dado mucha pero que mucha hambre ;) Cuídate también y gracias por leer, como siempre. Un besuco :3**


	24. I don't wanna miss a thing

**Capítulo 23**

Se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, dejando besos en su abdomen desnudo mientras la otra la observaba con la boca entreabierta, moviendo el ritmo de las caderas con el de los dedos que se encontraban en su interior, embistiéndola a una velocidad rápida, pero constante, con movimientos fuertes, que provocaban en ella una agitación que le hacía jadear de una manera rápida, intentando a veces callarse.

Pero ella no quería que se callase. Necesitaba escuchar sus gemidos cuando movía los dedos más dentro de la otra, como si fuese necesario saber lo que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello. Observaba las reacciones de su cuerpo. Sus pezones endurecidos debido a toda la excitación. Su abdomen encogido debido a que se arqueaba en cualquier momento, y más cuando los dedos se deslizaban todo lo dentro de ella que eran capaces. Y luego, sus manos, que se aferraban a las sábanas removidas de la cama. Eran de una tonalidad azul, y se le asimilaba a las olas del mar, cuando estas se hacían fuertes. Y esas eran las arrugas, mientras que la cama era el mar, en el que se sumergía por completo al mirar los ojos azules de Marley, que cerraba los ojos con cada embestida.

Estaba amaneciendo, y los rayos de sol iban entrando poco a poco en la casa, haciendo que la habitación pasase de estar sumergida en la oscuridad, a poco a poco, quedarse impregnada por la calidez de la luz. Se observaban los árboles, empapados por el agua de la tormenta, y cerca de la ventana se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre otras hojas del árbol, para al final, dejarse caer con lentitud al suelo, brillando gracias a la luz solar.

Los ruidos para ellas solo eran interrumpidos por los gemidos de Marley, que se dejaba hacer por Kitty mientras esta se apoyaba sobre ella, besando, presionando los pechos de la otra con sus labios; recorriendo el contorno de su pezón con la boca, atrapando este con los dientes, masajearlo con los labios para hacer que la otra se arquease más. La castaña no aguantó mucho más todos esos movimientos, completamente llena de excitación, disfrutando de todos esos momentos, de todas esas caricias regaladas por la animadora.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no se había aguantado más, y había apretado con mucha más fuerza las sábanas, a la vez que su cuerpo se iba relajando por completo. Los movimientos disminuían de intensidad, iban desapareciendo, se iban dejando de hacer. Poco a poco, los dedos se quedaron quietos, saliendo poco a poco de dentro de ella. Entreabrió los labios, abriendo los ojos, y encontrándose con las pupilas verdes de Kitty, que se había encaminado sobre ella para detenerse justo con su rostro encima suyo. Con ambas manos, se sostenía en la cama, y así la acorralaba. Pero no le importaba que ella le acorralase, si así la tenía para siempre a su lado. Cuando sus labios se unieron con los suyos, comprendió que iba a querer revivir todo eso durante mucho tiempo.

Iba a querer besar siempre a Kitty. Iba a querer sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo, que le hiciese el amor muchas veces, que la besase como si no hubiese nadie más en su vida. Quería ser única para Kitty, y en ese instante, se estaba sintiendo así. Notaba como el beso era pausado, y ella notaba una especie de vahído, como si le temblasen las piernas, aunque se encontraba recostada en la cama.

―Te amo...―se le escapó a Kitty sobre sus labios, mientras la volvía a besar.

Y eso a Marley le enloquecía. Le enloquecía el que Kitty le susurrase entre besos que la amaba, como estaba empezando a hacer, dejando besos en sus labios, y repitiendo que la amaba. Depositando besos por su mandíbula, y murmurando que la amaba. Besándola cerca del oído, y susurrándola en este que la deseaba. Besándola en el cuello, y diciendo que la quería. Entre besos, caricias, y susurros, le estaba recordando aquellas palabras que dijo antes de besarla, y desencadenar todo aquello que estaban viviendo las dos juntas.

Que la amaba.

Y entre besos que recorrían sus pechos, y su abdomen, hasta llegar a su zona íntima, haciendo que temblase cada vez que notaba la presión de los labios contra su sexo, sintiendo que se volvía a excitar, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba todavía más con cada "te amo" que Kitty iba pronunciando entre besos. Porque ella también la amaba, y no podía contener la sensación de nerviosismo y felicidad que le provocaba el hecho de que la animadora sintiese lo mismo que ella.

Por ello, cuando volvió a subir, besándola en los labios, e introduciendo la mano en su ropa interior, se dejó hacer, murmurándole que también la amaba, dejando escapar gemidos con su nombre cuando, de nuevo, le estaba haciendo el amor, de una manera lenta pero intensa, aferrándose Marley a la espalda de Kitty con ambas manos, clavando las uñas en sus hombros.

Había sido una noche, y estaba siendo un día, demasiado intenso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, mientras arqueaba un poco su cuerpo, en un movimiento en vano de desperezarse. Pero no tardó en volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama, mientras sonreía, girando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de la otra, aunque estos estaban cerrados, debido a que seguía profundamente dormida.

Se colocó de lado, incorporándose un poco, como si se estuviese asegurando de que la otra estaba dormida. Al comprobar que sí, puesto que su respiración era pausada y calmada, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, volviendo a tumbarse a su lado, sin desviar la mirada de su rostro, que estaba relajado, en paz. Le gustaba observarla así.

Podría quedarse así, despierta, mientras escuchaba su respiración. Esa respiración que era ahora pausada, calmada, debido a que estaba sumergida en un sueño. Adoraba su aliento contra su propio cuerpo. Adoraba su respiración acelerada contra ella cuando hacía que con un roce de su piel, esta fuese tan rápida que se escuchase, de una manera tan deliciosa que lo disfrutaba por completo.

Le estaba gustando la sensación de verla sonreír mientras estaba soñando. Le hacía pensar que estaba sumergida en un sueño bonito, cargado de sentimientos, y que hacía que se sintiese relajada, y a gusto. Verla en ese estado era un lujo, un privilegio. No pudo evitar llevar una de las manos a sus mejillas, deslizando suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, apartando un mechón rebelde de su cabello, haciendo que ella misma sonriese. Y cuando vio que los labios de la joven se tensaban más hacia arriba, en una sonrisa más intensa, ella no pudo evitar corresponder a ese sentimiento que se estaba transmitiendo.

Sabía que podría pasarse la vida así, en ese preciso instante, mientras la observaba dormir. Le gustaría que se detuviese el tiempo, y que nunca pasase más de esto. Que no se perdiese esa sensación de calma y de felicidad, de que nada podría arruinar algo tan bonito como el verla dormir, el escuchar su respiración, el movimiento de su pecho al tomar el aire; el vaivén de esa sonrisa que aparecía, de vez en cuando, mientras estaba dormida, apoyando parte de su rostro en la almohada, impidiendo que la pudiese ver.

Cada momento que pasaba, en esa escena, en ese instante en el que se podía permitir que sus dedos acariciasen su piel sin que ella se diese cuenta, de que adorase cada gesto del que ella no era consciente, hacía que lo atesorase. Que guardase aquello en lo más profundo de su corazón. Que saborease lo que era vivir a su lado. Estar juntas, incluso aunque ella estuviese dormida. No había nada más hermoso que todo aquello.

No quería volver a cerrar los ojos, no quería volverse a dormir mientras estuviese a su lado. Era extraño, pero no quería perderse cada momento que vivía junto a ella. No eran nada, y a la vez, ya le era todo. Lo eran todo la una para la otra, aunque no fuesen nada oficial. Había surgido lo que tenía que suceder entre ellas, y era algo tan precioso y bonito, que no quería cerrar los ojos, y perder la oportunidad de observarla de esa manera, tan cotidiana, que querría pasarse así todos los días de su vida. Con la oportunidad de ver a la chica de sus sueños, así, sumergida entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Y aunque había soñado varias veces con ese momento, nunca se hubiese imaginado que era como aquello. No se podía comparar el hecho de tenerla ahí, a su lado, deseándolo durante tiempo, y el darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, junto a ella. Que estaba a su lado, y que no era un sueño. Que era algo mucho más dulce. Que era algo más fuerte y especial que un sencillo sueño.

Desvió su mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo, aunque cubierto hasta las caderas por la sábana, quedando su torso desnudo, pudiendo contemplar sus pechos, que se movían ligeramente debido a la respiración de ella. Se veía tan perfecta que le apetecía estar llenándola de besos por completo, estar recorriendo cada tramo de su cuerpo con los labios, y con sus manos también. Deseaba poder tocarla.

Y por eso, no dudó en llevar una de sus manos a su cintura, acariciando esta lentamente, para subirla un poco por la línea de la curva de su cuerpo, bajando después la mano hacia la cadera, y volviendo a subir, haciendo el recorrido ese de una manera constante, pasando los dedos delicadamente sobre la piel, como si fuese algo delicado, algo que debía tratar con amor. Algo que era especial, único, y que no podía arruinar con un movimiento brusco. Quería que permaneciese tranquila. Quería que se quedase calmada, y que no despertase. Quería contemplar la belleza de la mujer al estar dormida, pues parecía un ángel.

Y entonces, se giró un poco, quedando boca arriba, pero sin llegar a despertarse. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que no se había despertado y que la había descubierto. Con cuidado, se fue recostando en su torso, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, en la zona donde se encontraba el corazón. Podía escuchar el latido pausado de este, que era intenso, y hacía que se estremeciese. Era bonito escuchar su corazón latir, aunque le resultase un tópico romántico excesivamente cursi. Le encantaba. Le encantaba ver lo acompasado que estaba su corazón junto con su respiración, y el como, al contrario de lo que esperaba, más se relajaba al notar su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

La rodeó la cintura con las manos mientras se quedaba con la cabeza reposando en su pecho desnudo, y se preguntaba en qué estaría soñando. ¿Sería algo bonito? Se imaginaba que sí, porque sino no estaría calmada, relajada. ¿Sería algo que le parecería perfecto, y que la haría feliz? ¿O en cambio, sería un sueño sin más? Al quedarse haciéndose esas preguntas, se cuestionó a sí misma si la muchacha era de las personas que se acordaba de los sueños.

Se incorporó, dejando pequeños besos, cuidadosamente, sobre sus mejillas, procurando no despertarla. Después besó sus labios, que solo, como respuesta, esbozaron una leve sonrisa, aunque parecía ausente, como si en verdad no supiese la verdadera razón por la que había sonreído. Pero lo había hecho, y era eso lo que importaba. Fue desplazando los besos por distintos lugares del rostro, y finalmente, dejó un leve beso sobre uno de sus párpados. ¿Habría soñado alguna vez con ella, igual que ella sí que había soñado con la joven?

No lo sabía, pero agradecía el poder estar juntas, el poder hacerse esas preguntas, el poder recostarse a su lado, quedando a una cierta distancia, y observarla en silencio. Agradecía a Dios el poder estar junto con ella, el poder besar sus párpados, el poder besar sus labios, el poder besarla. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir cuando se despertase, pero estaba segura que ahora, en ese instante, estaba a su lado. Sucediera lo que sucediese.

Y tenía claro que no solo quería una sonrisa por parte de la muchacha. No solo quería un beso, y nada más. No solo quería una noche a su lado, acariciando su cuerpo, para luego perderse ambas, y no volver a unirse de ninguna manera. No quería que se alejase de ella, perderla, que todo fuese un sueño por parte suya, y que nada de eso volviese a suceder. No quería nada de eso.

Quería poder ver su sonrisa cada mañana al despertar. Quería poder besar sus labios cuando le apeteciese, en todo momento, saboreando cada beso que le daría. Quería poder pasar cada noche a su lado, fuese durmiendo abrazadas, o haciendo el amor de una manera romántica, o de una forma salvaje. Quería cada noche junto a ella. Quería pasar todos los días con ella. Quería más que una caricia, que un abrazo, que un gesto íntimo entre ellas. Lo quería todo con ella. Todo.

Por eso, estaba aprovechando ese instante, ese momento, saboreándolo, para concienciarse de que quería eso. De que lo quería, e iba a luchar por ello, aunque esperaba que no hiciese falta. Se relamió los labios, y cuando justo estaba a punto de llevar la mano a sus labios para acariciarlos con las yemas de los dedos, la joven abrió los ojos.

Se sobresaltó, riéndose en bajo por el susto, mientras que la muchacha de ojos azules abría más estos, como desorientada, para, al mirar a su alrededor, encontrarse con las cálidas pupilas verdes de su acompañante. Se encontró con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la castaña, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que posiblemente, se había percatado de que la estaba observando, por lo que carraspeó y desvió la vista de su rostro.

―Buenos días...―murmuró Marley con voz de somnolienta, mientras estiraba los brazos, un poco cansada― ¿Qué hora es?

―Son las tres de la tarde―respondió la animadora, que permanecía recostada a su lado, riéndose en bajo ante la expresión de susto de Marley―. No sé de qué te extrañas, nos hemos quedado hasta tarde despiertas...

La aludida se sonrojó por ello, acordándose de la razón por la que habían estado despiertas, dándose cuenta de que su torso estaba desnudo. Kitty arqueó una ceja, sonriendo de lado, divertida ante el notable rubor en las mejillas de su compañera de piso, que se cubrió un poco los pechos con los brazos, aunque se fijó en que miró de soslayo hacia sus propios pechos, que también estaban desnudos, y que se mordió el labio inferior, aunque lo intentó disimular.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Rose? ―La joven se puso más roja, provocando que Kitty se riese.

―Puede...―admitió, intentando no mirar, aunque le costaba no observar el cuerpo moldeado de la otra mujer―Pero no me mires.

―Créeme, ya vi ayer, así que puedo seguir mirando ahora...―murmuró con tono coqueto la animadora, incorporándose e inclinándose hacia la castaña― ¿Te pongo nerviosa, Rose?

―P-puede...―tartamudeó ligeramente, tensándose ante la escasa distancia de sus labios contra los de Kitty. Pero no se apartó. Se quedó observando sus labios con sus ojos azules, entreabriendo su boca, tomando aire de manera pesada.

― ¿Quieres que te bese? ―Susurró cada vez más cerca, separándoles apenas nada para que sus labios se juntasen.

―Sí...―acabó respondiendo Marley.

Podría haberse hecho de rogar, y haber hecho que la castaña delirase porque la besase. Pero en ese instante, solo quería disfrutar del momento, por lo que no lo dudó más, y acabó atrapando su boca en un intenso beso, que hizo que la castaña se echase hacia atrás. Llevó una de las manos a la nuca de la más baja, y la sostuvo, prolongando el beso más, mientras instaba a que la animadora abriese la boca. Esta lo hizo, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando la lengua de la castaña se introdujo hacia el fondo, explorando, recorriendo cada tramo como si le fuese la vida en ello, sin querer apartarse de su cuerpo. Kitty lo estaba disfrutando y saboreando, recorriendo la espalda de Marley con los dedos, llegando hacia sus bragas cuando bajó las manos, y le dio un leve apretón en el trasero, lo que hizo que la otra se sobresaltase, apartándose y emitiendo un leve gemido, que acalló Kitty con otro beso.

Tras esto, empezó a dejar besos por la mandíbula, a los que Marley no opuso resistencia, dejándose hacer mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Kitty entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la lengua de la animadora se deslizaba por su piel, estremeciéndose. Cuando notó el leve mordisco que le daba en el lóbulo de la oreja, se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo emitir gemido alguno, riéndose Kitty en su oído, lo que le pareció una hermosa melodía.

―No muerdo en plan mal, Rose...―le murmuró en el oído antes de apartarse, sonriendo con timidez la aludida, aunque rápidamente se inclinó y le robó un beso de sus labios, haciendo que Kitty sonriese.

―Lo sé―solo fue capaz de responder Marley, mientras se pasaba el pelo por su cabello.

―Voy a ducharme...

―Sí, yo también debería―contestó la castaña, sin saber que más decir.

―Y creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche...―añadió Kitty mientras se levantaba de la cama, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, que estaba cubierto solamente por sus bragas.

Se inclinó, recogiendo su ropa, mientras la muchacha se quedaba observando su trasero, mordiéndose más el labio. No era capaz de centrarse si tenía a Kitty en bragas en su cuarto, con su pecho al descubierto. ¿Quién podría centrarse en una situación así? La animadora se incorporó, con la ropa en el brazo, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara al percatarse de que la castaña estaba algo ida mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en su cuerpo.

― ¿Marley? ―Llamó su atención, haciendo que la joven saliese de su ensoñación, sonriendo algo sonrojada.

―Dime...

―Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche―señaló, con obviedad.

―Ah, sí, sí, claro―respondió con rapidez, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. ¿Ahora hablamos?

―Sí, ahora hablamos...

La rubia le dedicó una leve sonrisa, que era sincera, y finalmente se encaminó hacia la puerta, abriendo esta como podía al llevar tanta ropa encima. Finalmente, lo logró, mientras Marley parecía enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, con su mirada centrada en Kitty, hasta que, al ver que la chica se iba a marchar, reaccionó.

― ¡Kitty! ―Esta se asomó, con la mano en el manillar, mirándola con la ceja alzada, y expresión interrogante― Yo...

― ¿Qué, Rose? ―Quiso saber, mientras se cubría mejor el torso, sintiendo algo de frío.

―Te amo...―dijo al final, con tono tímido, mientras la aludida esbozaba una sonrisa leve en el rostro, con sus ojos brillando por esas palabras.

―Y yo a ti también te amo―respondió, con suavidad y ternura, y salió de la habitación.

Se apoyó sobre la puerta, y sonrió. Ese día era perfecto. Y lo que no imaginaba es que, para Marley, también ese día había sido más que perfecto.

* * *

**¡Wooooooow! Veo que el anterior capítulo os ha dejado a todas con ganas de más, y como más o menos ando inspirada, pues ya tengo aquí el siguiente capítulo :3 Honestamente, no tenía para nada planeado esto. Aunque no lo creáis, tengo las historias organizadas en carpetas, y tengo como un pequeño boceto con los capítulos organizados, y con lo que va a suceder en cada uno. Esto no iba a ser así, pero, el otro día creí que, el capítulo así, sería como precioso, y a la vez natural entre ellas, aunque pueda ser muy rápido debido a que Kitty lo dejó con Jake en ese mismo día y se acuesta con Marley. Pero ambas se dejan llevar, y creo que así quedó el capítulo genial :3 Y veo que os gustó mucho, y aunque capaz esperabais todas una conversación para aclarar sentimientos, pues os sigo dando mucho amor, cursilería, y de esos temas, antes de pasar a lo importante ;) ¡A ver qué os parece!**

**angie: Aquí tienes el capítulo 24 :P**

**Dark: Eso eso, ahora te doy cosas buenas :P Espero que os pueda seguir dando aquello que os gusta y eso, como estos capítulos, así tiernos y bonitos, algunos sensuales, otros así más pasionales, que los va a haber :P Y por supuesto, momentos de drama y en los que vais a maldecir a alguno que otro jajajaja Un besuco y gracias por leer, como siempre :3**

**m: ¡Holis! Me alegra que te haya parecido perfecto, y que te haya encantado. Espero que los siguientes también te gusten :P :3**

**K-ass: ¡Casi llorar con una escena de sexo! Jajajajaja y eso que lo que pretendía era que os murieseis todas de puro amor y vomitaseis arcoiris y que os saliesen corazones de la cabeza jajaja Y ya se ve como se han levantado. Kitty observando a Marley, e intimidando un poco, pero creo que natural. Como si fuese algo que encajase entre ellas, creo :P Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**

**pkn150: Admito que este capítulo es mi favorito de toda la historia, y eso que alguno que otro no ha quedado nada mal, pero este ha sido genial *se echa flores ella misma* jajajaja Me alegra que te encante Karley, porque así no soy la única que fangirlea con esta pareja sfvgagbdfgbd aunque me gustaría leer algún fic de ellas en español que no sea mío y que me llegue a gustar jajaja D: Y...Quién sabe :P Puede que aparezca rubia...Os vais a llevar alguna sorpresa graciosa con estas dos jijiji un besuco y gracias por comentar, como siempre :3**


	25. Love you

**Capítulo 24**

Salió de la ducha, colocándose el cabello sobre su hombro desnudo, mientras las gotas de agua recorrían todo su cuerpo. Era un recorrido lento, que perfilaba su figura, mientras que sus ojos azules se clavaban en su propio rostro, reflejado en el cristal del baño, mordiéndose después el labio inferior.

Acababa de experimentar la mejor noche de su vida, sin lugar a dudas, y quería que eso siguiese siendo así. Quería estar con Kitty durante muchos días; deseaba poder despertarse a su lado y notar la mirada pícara de la animadora, además de su aliento antes de que se llegasen a besar.

Se había imaginado numerosas veces como sería la primera vez que viviese eso con ella. Se había imaginado como sería la primera vez en la que se besasen, sabiendo que aquello podría ir a más, sin Jake de por medio, y sin la excusa del alcohol que le permitiese a Kitty escabullirse, asustada. Había intentado suponer como sería estar con Kitty sin pensar que saldría corriendo. Incluso había tenido miedo que, después de esa impresionante noche, la mujer se hubiese escapado. Que se hubiese arrepentido de haber estado toda esa noche con ella. Pero no había sido así. Al contrario, había estado ahí, y de nuevo, había sentido lo que era poder tenerla entre sus brazos. Y lo había imaginado tantas veces, que casi no se lo creía. Pero lo más impresionante es que era mejor en la vida real que en su mente. Kitty lo había hecho eso posible.

Se envolvió el cabello en una toalla, mientras se colocaba unas bragas limpias, de encaje rosado. Notaba como le picaba un poco la tira en la piel, para, de soslayo, percatarse de que tenía ligeras marcas de arañazos en las caderas. Al darse cuenta de la posible razón por la que le molestaba la ropa, y era el hecho de que Kitty se había dejado llevar por el momento, se sonrojó notablemente, apartando la vista de ahí. Recordar sus besos, el como clavaba las uñas en su piel, y como recorría esta con sus manos, hacía que se sintiese tan especial que el rubor se apoderaba de ella; y no solo por eso, sino por como le había mordido, e incluso lamido. ¿Cómo, pese a que ya no lo estaba sintiendo, casi tenía la impresión de que fuese así? Como si aún sintiese al aliento de Kitty recorriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Rememorar el tacto del roce de sus labios contra su abdomen, por ejemplo, se le hacía tan perfecto, en su mente, como lo fue en realidad, que casi creía que de verdad lo estaba haciendo. Por eso no pudo evitar llevar su mano al abdomen, realizando con los dedos un ligero círculo, como si fuese la otra muchacha, y después de dejó apoyar en el lavabo, con ambas manos, esbozando una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Kitty era la única que lograba que se le escapase una sonrisa sin querer.

La rubia apartó la vista del espejo, mientras se terminaba de colocar su camisón de color azul claro, casi como de cielo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en una foto suya, con los compañeros del Glee club. Ella se encontraba al otro extremo en el que se situaba Marley. Y se sorprendió al ver que su mirada se dirigía hacia la de la castaña, y como esta también la miraba de reojo, sonriendo. Y ella le sonreía de vuelta. Le resultaba curioso, puesto que no se acordaba de ese detalle, y nunca había caído en la cuenta. ¿Tal vez Marley y ella estaban hechas la una para la otra? Era confuso, porque ahora estaba sintiendo miedo.

¿Y si Marley no quería lo mismo que ella? Quería una relación seria, aunque quería ir despacio. Ir viendo como surgía las cosas entre ellas, para, si salía bien, comunicárselo a sus amigos y familiares. Pero no se quería apresurar, porque sabía lo que podía significar en su familia el hecho de que saliese con una mujer, y no quería perturbar nada hasta no estar segura. Cualquiera podría juzgarla por ello, pero quería ir despacio, además de disfrutar un poco de la intimidad que podría surgir entre ellas. Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en ello, al pensar en Marley y ella, en ambas, como una pareja seria, juntas por mucho tiempo, y eso le gustaba. Le encantaba la idea.

¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a querer estar con la castaña? Recordaba como al principio la detestaba, por apoderarse de lo que necesitaba para ser la mejor del instituto. Y en esos momentos, lo que quería era estar con ella. Solamente con ella. El poder estar a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Era extraño el cómo el destino hacía que la vida de una persona cambiase. Y aunque ella creía más en el poder de un Dios que en el destino en sí, pensaba que era cosa de ambas partes, pues Dios nunca hubiese hecho algo tan increíble. No. Estaba segura que era una fuerza del destino. Y aunque quedase tonto y romántico, así lo creía; y lo bueno es que nadie tenía que saber que eso era lo que creía.

Se colocó su melena hacia adelante, suelta, y sonrió para sí misma. Le quedaba bien el cabello suelto y largo. Era atractiva, y así se le veía un toque más dulce, más tierno, y menos intimidante, como su cabello recogido en la coleta alta. Y en ese instante, no se tenía que ver así. Quería verse accesible, que se podía conversar con ella. Respiró profundamente, y salió de la habitación.

Pero Marley no estaba allí, y se podía escuchar el ruido del secador, por lo que se intentó relajar, y se dirigió hacia el salón, sentándose en el sofá. Quería estar calmada, pero no podía evitar morirse de los nervios con solo imaginarse cómo podría surgir la conversación entre ellas dos. Se echó sobre el sofá, y se quedó mirando hacia el techo, pensativa.

En ese instante, dejó de sonar el secador, y la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a una Marley que llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y que llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules claros, acompañados de una camiseta blanca, con un oso del mismo color que los pantalones en el centro. Kitty giró el rostro ante el ruido, incorporándose al verla. La castaña se sonrojó al ver como la animadora la observaba atentamente con sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Por primera vez, se había puesto a pensar en que los ojos de Kitty podrían ser tan hermosos como una esmeralda, o incluso más.

La joven se quedó sentada, como si la estuviese esperando. Tragó saliva, respirando profundamente, y se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia el centro, quedándose delante de ella, y al lado del sofá. Dudó un instante, mientras Kitty permanecía inmóvil, y dio unos pasos, pasando por su lado, notando la cercanía de la rubia al hacerlo, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, girándose la otra hacia ella, para poder mirarse las dos a los ojos. Ninguna hablaba, y tampoco sabían cómo hacerlo. Había pasado del momento en el que estuvieron juntas a aclarar las cosas, y ninguna sabía en si dar el paso o no. Aunque, al final, siempre entre ellas podía la atracción y sus sentimientos, aunque quisiesen evitarlo.

―Yo...―empezaron ambas, echándose a reír cuando se percataron de que las dos habían hablado a la vez.

Era Marley la que mostraba más timidez y nerviosismo, aunque Kitty se sintiese igual que ella. Pero estaba acostumbrada a mostrar una actitud dominante, y la castaña, en cambio, era alguien que se dejaba guiar más. Pero a veces, en los sentimientos, era Kitty la que necesitaba ayuda, al contrario que Marley, que era más abierta a hablar sobre aquello, al menos si lo veía necesario, aunque también le costaba. Era alguien que mostraba inseguridad, y aunque la animadora en cierta manera era insegura, lograba sobreponerse.

―Esto es extraño―murmuró Marley, apartándose el cabello del rostro con la mano derecha, deslizando los dedos por el mechón que tenía suelto, nerviosa. A Kitty le gustaba ese tic nervioso de la castaña.

―Un poco...Nosotras, es extraño―señaló Kitty mientras la señalaba con el dedo, primero a Marley, luego a ella misma.

― ¿Te arrepientes? ―Quiso saber, insegura, al escuchar lo de que ellas dos eran extrañas, juntas. Tal vez Kitty se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas dos.

―No―respondió, frunciendo el ceño, para después relajar la expresión―. Me refería a que es extraño porque...Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi―Marley le prestó atención―. Me parecías una mosquita muerta.

― ¿Una mosquita muerta?

―Sí...Ya sabes. Que te hacías la santurrona, pero por detrás estabas llamando la atención de algunas personas. Conseguiste que mi novio me dejase por ti―se encogió de hombros al hablar―. Me parecías insoportable, tan buena y tan dulce...

―Soy así, supongo―se sonrojó al decirlo, aunque sonaba segura.

―Me gusta que seas así―fue directa, mirándola a los ojos―. Me parecías insoportable porque me parecías perfecta. Luego vi que no lo eras, y que tenías tus cosas malas, pero que eras una buena persona. Yo en cambio, no lo fui demasiado...―admitió―Y ahora que lo pienso, lamento mucho más como fui contigo en esos tiempos, Marley.

―Era otra época, y sé que en el fondo nunca quisiste que me pasase nada malo...No querías llegar al extremo, lo sé―susurró, tomando la mano de Kitty, aunque rápidamente intentó apartarla.

Pero la rubia se lo impidió, dando a entender que no le molestaba el gesto, sino al contrario. Notó como el pulgar acariciaba su dorso con cuidado, deslizando los dedos en la palma de la mano. Marley sonrió ante ello, clavando la vista en las manos unidas, casi sintiendo algo dentro de su interior. Era algo tan bonito para ella, ese instante, que no quería que desapareciese. Quería estar así durante todo el tiempo posible, y tenía la sensación de que Kitty tampoco quería que ese se rompiese. Que quería que eso perdurase entre ellas, envolviendo mejor su mano con los dedos, apretando esta ligeramente.

―No, pero no fui buena, y lo sabemos las dos―Marley se quedó en silencio. No le apetecía discutir a la animadora en ese momento―. Ahora intento ser mejor persona.

―Lo eres―susurró Marley, segura; de verdad creía que era así. Kitty sonrió como respuesta―. Eres distinta a como eras en el instituto, aunque al principio dijese que no―se sonrojó al recordar como al principio le costaba reconocer que la rubia, de verdad, estaba preocupada por ella. A Kitty se le escapó una leve carcajada.

―Supongo que era extraño ver que me preocupaba por ti―murmuró, con los ojos verdes clavados en los azules de la castaña―. Debía ser confuso ver que me mostraba amable.

―Sí...Y que te preocupases por mí―dijo en bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Aún me sorprende de que te preocupes por mí, y bastante, por lo que parece.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en silencio en ese instante, con sus manos entrelazadas. Y no se querían soltar. Querían estar así. Y aunque no estaban diciendo nada, era como si se estuviesen comunicando con la mirada. Como si se estuviesen diciendo todo aquello que no eran capaces de transmitir con palabras.

―Me preocupo por ti. Creo que lo he hecho siempre, de alguna manera u otra, pero más ahora―remarcó lo último, acariciando el dorso con las yemas de los dedos, despacio―. Marley...

―Kitty, te amo―soltó, interrumpiendo a la rubia, que se quedó con los labios entreabiertos al escucharla―. Te amo. No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero me he enamorado de ti. Ha sido extraño. Cuando te vi por primera vez, fue como si sintiese una conexión. Me resultaba fácil, pese a nuestro pasado...―se quedó un instante callada―. Contigo la relación nunca ha sido fácil, pero sentía que era así. Que era todo más fácil de lo que siempre ha parecido―aclaró, con sus ojos fijos en los de la otra―. Y de repente, me encontré que me empezabas a gustar. Que me gustabas más de lo que me imaginaba, y eso me tenía confusa. Por un momento, creí que tal vez era porque me tratabas mejor de lo que me habías tratado nunca―mientras hablaba, dejaba leves caricias en su mano, como intentando con eso calmarse también a ella misma―. Pero no era eso. Y honestamente no creía que sucedería nada de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras...Estabas con Jake, te ibas a casar con él y todo―Kitty se mordió el labio al escuchar eso, bajando la vista, como si estuviese avergonzada―. Pero eso no podía evitar que te amase, y si me iba a ir era porque necesitaba estar lejos de ti...Porque no ibas a estar conmigo, y no iba a soportarlo, aunque quisiese que fueses feliz.

― ¿Y ahora quieres estar lejos? ¿Te vas a ir? ―Preguntó intentando contenerse, pero sentía cierta ansiedad. No quería que Marley se marchase de la casa.

―No...Bueno, depende―añadió, con cierto temor.

― ¿Depende de qué? ―Quiso saber Kitty, mientras la miraba interesada.

―De lo que quieras tú, Kitty...―susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior―De si quieres que me quede, de lo que buscas en esta relación...

―Mira, Marley―le interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta―. Te amo, ¿sabes? Y acabo de dejar a mí prometido por ti...Quiero algo serio, pero es cierto que no me siento preparada para ir contándolo, o ir diciendo a los cuatro vientos que estoy con una mujer. Sé que no es algo de lo que me tenga que avergonzar, pero quiero ir despacio, y necesito tiempo para contárselo a mis padres y todo...―aclaró, asintiendo Marley.

Entendía el punto de Kitty. Se imaginaba que sus padres tendrían una cultura firme, católica, y que posiblemente podría tener problemas. No todos los padres eran abiertos, y no solo los padres, sino la gente. Entendía que Kitty quisiese ir poco a poco; e incluso ella lo prefería así. No quería apresurarse tampoco, y necesitaba disfrutar un poco de todo aquello que estaba sucediendo entre ellas.

―Yo también quiero ir poco a poco...Disfrutar de lo que tenemos―susurró Marley. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo como Kitty se acercaba un poco a ella, quedando las dos cerca. Bastante cerca.

―Pero quiero algo serio...Y no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga con otras personas―confesó, sonrojándose un poco, aunque enseguida recuperó el color. Se iba acercando más y más, y suspirando y sintiendo casi el aliento de la castaña contra sus labios, quedándose las dos a apenas centímetros de distancia―. Solo quiero que seamos nosotras dos...―dijo contra sus labios en un leve susurro, con los ojos verdes clavados en los azules de la otra chica, que brillaban ante la cercanía.

―Estoy de acuerdo...Solo quiero ser yo―Marley se acercó más a ella.

―Bien, porque solo vas a ser tú, Rose...―murmuró de manera coqueta, rozando sus labios con los de la otra―Solamente tú―recalcó, sonriendo la castaña al escucharla.

Se acercó más, inclinándose, y atrapando los labios de Marley en un beso, despacio, lentamente, moviendo los labios contra los de la otra de una manera suave, compenetrándose la mujer enseguida, respondiendo cada gesto. Llevó las manos a su cuello, sosteniendo este con ambas, besando su boca todavía más, inclinándose mientras se apoderaba de su boca bien, casi como si la devorase en el beso. Pero este era lento, aunque apasionado a la vez. Y a Kitty se le hacía difícil no querer más, igual que a Marley. Le encantaría poder estar así durante todo el día con Kitty, besándose, abrazadas, acurrucadas en el sofá. Se fueron separando poco a poco, abriendo los ojos al notar la ausencia del contacto, encontrándose las miradas de ambas.

Marley y Kitty lo tenían claro.

Iban a ir poco a poco, pero la una con la otra. Y nadie más.

* * *

**Holis holis holis, lamento la demora, pero se nota la llegada del veranuco jajajaja nuestras chicas se han re besado, se nota que se aman y ahora iremos viendo qué se opondrá, o no, entre ellas ;) A ver, antes de nada, voy a ir avisando...Me voy de viaje a ver a mi novia *Se suelta así como unas tiras por encima suyo y lo celebra bailando* y me voy a demorar en subir capítulos jajajaja no creo que tarde mucho, porque los voy a dejar puestos en mi foc Manager para actualizar, porque la tablet me la llevo, pero tal vez tardo porque bueno, voy a estar ocupada jijiji (? pero no voy a dejar de subir la historia, así que no os preocupéis, pero aviso por si algún día tardo más de la cuenta :3**

**angy: No, Marley no es la activa jajaja lo son las dos, o sea, van a cambiar el papel, pero si soy sincera, la dominante va a ser Kitty porque me cuadra por su carácter ;) pero Marley también va a sacar garras...**

**pkn150: Yo me hice shipper Karley en el momento del dueto porque lo de los trajes que parecía que podrían tener sexo lésbico en cualquier momento jajajajaja igual, me encanta Karley, me enamoran, y aunque digan que es como Faberry, no lo es, y asdfdasgsd KARLEY (L) Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, y espero que esta aclaración de sentimientos te haya gustado más...KARLEY IS ON FIRE! jajajaja Un besuco y cuídate :3**

**dark: Espero que os siga valiendo la pena esta historia, porque os voy a dar muchos momentos, y creo que os puede gustar...Y siento que hayáis tenido que esperar, pero soy de ir lenta porque ir muy rápido me parece precipitado, y no se me hace natural, pero oye, al menos, momentazo Karley jajajaja me encanta que ames la historia...Un besuco y gracias :3**


	26. Whatever happened

**Capítulo 25**

―Ya está todo preparado―se dijo para ella misma, mientras se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente.

Miró a su alrededor, con una sonrisa cohibida, mientras se terminaba de quitar el delantal que había usado. Llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, como siempre, y la muchacha, después de haberse pasado horas cocinando algo, por fin había logrado preparar algo decente, que hiciese que la mujer se sintiese satisfecha consigo misma.

Era la primera cita que iba a preparar con Marley, y debía admitir que se encontraba totalmente nerviosa. Quería ser delicada, y no presionar a la castaña a nada, y a su vez, no sentirse tensa ella consigo misma. No se quería obligar a nada con la otra, y aunque era cierto que quería una relación seria con la castaña, también era cierto que quería ir poco a poco, sin agobiarse.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta, girando el rostro mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en la encimera, escuchando como Marley dejaba las llaves en la entrada, saliendo corriendo para encontrarse con su compañera, que en cuanto la vio, le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero antes de que dijese nada, presionó los labios contra los suyos en un suave beso, y después, cubrió sus ojos con las manos, de manera que Marley entreabrió los labios, soltando una risita por el beso, percatándose la más baja del tono rojizo en las mejillas de la otra, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

― ¿Y esto? ―Quiso saber, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre las de la otra, que seguía cubriéndole.

―Es una sorpresa, Rose―susurró cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que la castaña se estremeciese.

Últimamente le resultaba difícil contener lo que Kitty era capaz de provocarle, y tenerla tan cerca, hacía que se estremeciese por completo, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos, respirando profundamente, intentando parecer un poco serena. Pero en esos momentos, lo que le apetecía era poder besar a la animadora, aunque no estaba segura de si podría hacer eso, porque al fin y al cabo, ambas no eran pareja. Y aunque Marley se moría de ganas por ello, le había prometido a la otra que iban a ir despacio, poco a poco. Pero no sabía si no podía besarla o no.

― ¿Una sorpresa? ―Susurró, un poco divertida, mientras escuchaba como se apagaban las luces. O eso se imaginaba, al escuchar el ruido del interruptor― ¿Me tengo que asustar?

―No―se rió ante el tono mordaz de Kitty, imaginándose que esta había rodado los ojos, cosa que había sido así de verdad―. Es algo que espero que te guste―murmuró en un tono más suave, cosa que hizo que Marley sonriese.

―Estoy segura de que es así―dijo sincera, mientras caminaba, guiada por la otra.

Apretó ligeramente las manos contra las suyas, recibiendo una caricia con cierto cariño por parte de la animadora. No se podía imaginar el estar así con ella, y menos después de que, tras confesar sus sentimientos, hubiese huido, pero, tras aclarar ambas que estaban enamoradas la una de la otra, y que no iba a haber nadie más de por medio, quería aprovechar todo momento a su lado, aunque pudiese ser complicado por el carácter de ambas, que pudiesen chocar entre ellos.

Cuando notó que Kitty le destapaba los ojos, no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces para ver si todo aquello era verdad. La encimera estaba colocada de manera que había un mantel encima de ella, y sobre este, los platos y los cubiertos colocados; y en medio de todo aquello, había una vela encendida, y la tonalidad del mantel hacía que se diese un toque romántico, viéndose una botella de vino junto a dos copas, quedándose sin aliento. ¿Kitty había preparado eso para ella?

Se giró, buscando la mirada de la animadora, y por primera vez, se encontró con una sonrisa ladeada de carácter tímido, para sorpresa suya, puesto que no se imaginaba a la rubia ni romántica, ni cohibida; aunque, si no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar esa faceta suya, era normal que se mostrase como si fuese algo extraño. Y que, sin embargo, fuese así con ella, hacía que se sintiese ligeramente afortunada por ello. Era bonito sentirse especial cuando alguien que amabas te trataba como si fueses lo más único del universo. Y Kitty hacía que se sintiese así. Y eso era lo mejor de todo, porque la animadora la amaba al igual que ella la amaba a ella.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―Quiso saber, encandilada, con tono suave, con los ojos azules fijos en su rostro.

―Pues...Es una cena―murmuró, con tono de obviedad, aunque delicada, aún un poco tímida.

―Sí, pero... ¿Por qué?

Kitty se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la vista. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que eso lo estaba haciendo por todo lo que le hacía sentir? Notaba su corazón completamente acelerado, como si no se pudiese contener en su pecho. ¿Cómo es que Marley lograba que se sintiese así de especial? Era como si todo lo que conociese hasta ese momento del amor, no sirviese de nada, y se encontrase completamente confusa y desorientada ante ella. Y más cuando sentía los ojos azules de esa chica fijos en ella, de esa manera que creía que le estaba leyendo el alma. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en ella?

―Porque...―suspiró. No sabía cómo expresarlo― No sé porqué―dijo riéndose―; bueno, lo sé, pero no sé cómo explicártelo―aclaró, mientras Marley le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

―Puedes intentarlo―le sugirió. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba escucharle lo que tenía que decir para sentirse segura. Para sentir que todo aquello era real. Que la relación entre ellas era real.

―Bueno...Después de haber aclarado nuestros sentimientos, ir paso a paso, ¿no? ―Esperó a que la otra diese alguna señal de que estaba de acuerdo, sonriendo al ver como asentía con la cabeza― Y no sé, me apetecía prepararte esto―murmuró con tono amable mientras le dirigía una mirada amable a la que era la persona que, en esos momentos, le estaba robando el corazón. O que ya se lo había robado.

―No tenías por qué hacerlo―dijo la otra con una leve sonrisa, quedándose mirándola a los ojos.

―Me apetecía hacerlo...

Marley se quedó algo embobada ante las breves palabras de su amiga, o su chica, o lo que fuese. Pero en ese instante, solo era capaz de pensar en que quería besarla. Necesitaba hacerlo. Por lo que no dudó en inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de Kitty en un leve roce, notando como la animadora la atraía hacia ella, por la cintura, para abrazarla contra su cuerpo, sonriendo por ello, con el corazón acelerado. Pasó los brazos por la nuca, siguiendo un poco más con el beso, entreabriendo los labios contra los de la rubia, intentando así profundizar más. Y lo logró, abriendo más para que la lengua de Kitty se pudiese deslizar en su boca, y así, poder prolongar el beso más, soltando un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, percatándose de que el cuerpo de Kitty temblaba. Y eso le maravillaba.

―Y a mí me apetecía besarte...―murmuró contra sus labios, deslizando los dedos por la nuca, sin apartarse mucho de sus labios.

Casi pudo percatarse de que la otra sonreía contra sus labios. Y creía que se iba a morir por todo aquello. Pero solamente quería disfrutar de todo aquello.

―Me ha encantado, en serio, siempre he admirado tu forma de cocinar―habló Marley mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los labios, después de esa cena tan agradable, en la que tanto Kitty como ella se habían pasado todo el rato hablando un poco, riéndose, como si todo fuese tan sencillo como eso.

Y tal vez lo era, pero para sorpresa de la castaña, lo que pensaba que podría ser extraño entre ellas, fluía de una manera tan natural que ni ella misma se lo podía creer. Que Kitty y ella tuviesen esa afinidad, era tan natural como que la luna aparecía cuando era de noche, y cuando era de día, quien hacía acto de presencia era el sol. Ambas parecían estar hechas la una para la otra, aunque pudiese parecer lo contrario. Y que la animadora lograse que no se le quitase la sonrisa a la otra era tierno, y a la vez, especial. Marley nunca se había sentido tan especial con nadie, aunque procuraba no mostrar ese detalle por el hecho de que, en parte, sabía lo difícil que le resultaba a Kitty ser así, y el hecho de señalar ese detalle podría violentarla. Y Marley lo que menos pretendía era eso.

―Tampoco es que sea tan buena―intentó quitarle importancia la rubia mientras se levantaba del lugar.

―Déjame que te ayude―pero antes de que pudiese agarrar los platos, ya lo había hecho Kitty, apartándoselos, haciendo que Marley frunciese el ceño.

―No, Rose―negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa divertida―. Esta cena es para ti, así que no vas a hacer nada―le dio la espalda, dejando los platos en el fregador mientras se volteaba, clavando sus ojos verdes en la figura de la chica, que se levantaba del taburete, sin dejar de mirarla―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―No...―susurró Marley mientras se acercaba a ella, dando unos pasos tímidos―Solamente te quería agradecer lo de la cena...

La otra alzó una ceja, como esperando a que dijese algo más, pero la castaña se limitó a rodear su cuello con los brazos, rozando la nariz contra la suya en un gesto cariñoso antes de presionar los labios contra los suyos, sonriendo contra estos de una manera delicada, sintiendo como la otra la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, suspirando así. Era delicioso poder besar a Kitty, más cuando llevaba tiempo deseando poder hacerlo. El recorrer sus mejillas con los dedos, sujetando estas con las manos para, así, poder prolongar el beso un poco más, estremeciéndose por la respiración lenta que chocaba contra su rostro, acariciando la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

Era una sensación increíble estar así con la mujer, que la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, dejando una línea de besos por su mandíbula, riéndose en bajo por un momento, debido a que le causaba así un cosquilleo que le gustaba. Era agradable sentirse así de querida y amada, y deseaba poder estar así durante mucho tiempo con la rubia, que parecía estar ensimismada con besar con cuidado la piel de su cuello, dejando un leve mordisco antes de separarse, riéndose de nuevo Marley.

―Me encanta estar besándote así todo el rato...―murmuró entonces Kitty cerca de su cuello, aspirando su aroma― ¿A qué hueles?

―Frutas del bosque―se limitó a responder, siguiendo con leves caricias en su nuca, suspirando―. Me encanta.

―A mí también me encanta―corroboró, buscando sus labios para depositar otro beso en estos, lo que hizo que Marley sonriese como una boba enamorada―. Aunque, si soy sincera, más me encantas tú―le dijo en el oído, dando un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, de manera juguetona―; y me pasaría así un buen rato...

―Lástima que tenga que madrugar―se lamentó Marley―. Además de que tenemos que ir poco a poco―añadió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tampoco se quería acelerar mucho.

Kitty asintió, accediendo a regañadientes, y se apartó lentamente, maldiciéndose la castaña por lo bajo. No quería que la animadora la dejase de abrazar, ni que se apartase de ella, ni nada. Pero la mirada de Kitty, profunda, le hizo pensar que era lo mejor, aunque se lamentase por ello, y esta se dirigió a la encimera, recogiendo las copas de vino, y la botella, que se encontraba medio vacía. Marley dejó escapar un suspiro, observando a la rubia, que permanecía en silencio.

― ¿Kitty? ―Espero a ver si le respondía, sintiéndose un poco mal por haber interrumpido ese momento.

―Dime―respondió con tono neutral la otra.

― ¿Estás molesta?

―No, no, no te preocupes...Buenas noches, Marley―sin embargo, cuando esperaba que la rubia le iba a dar un beso en los labios, esta le dejo esa caricia en la mejilla, alejándose antes de que la otra pudiese hacer nada.

Entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a hablar, pero la animadora se apresuró a dirigirse a su cuarto, quedándose la otra en mitad del salón, con la boca abierta, y mirando a su alrededor, sin saber bien qué era lo que tenía qué hacer. Había sido la noche perfecta, y tal vez Kitty quería un poco de cariño y de mimos antes de irse a dormir. Pero creía que eso era lo adecuado y lo correcto, aunque en verdad, ella también deseaba estar con la rubia en todo momento.

Finalmente, suspiró, y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Jake se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras seguía con el pantalón de pijama que no se había quitado durante unos cuantos días. Se encontraba totalmente destrozado, y ante todo, dolido. Y no le apetecía hacer nada más que quedarse tumbado, sin hacer nada. Y quería odiar a Kitty también. Quería pensar en ella, y no sentir esa opresión en el pecho por echarla tanto de menos. Por querer tenerla a su lado, y sin embargo, sentirse totalmente solo.

Se preguntaba que qué estaría haciendo ella, esa noche, mientras él estaba destrozado. Tomó de la mesita que tenía justo en frente, la caja del anillo, y sacó este, observándolo por un momento. Era el anillo de su abuelo, con el que le había pedido matrimonio a su abuela, y que era anillo de su madre. Y ahora, ella se lo había dado para que él le pidiese matrimonio a Kitty. Y ahora, ese anillo que había llevado la rubia durante un año en su mano, ahora estaba de nuevo en su poder.

No pudo evitar sentir como se le llenaban los ojos de nuevo, de lágrimas, echándose a llorar un momento, aunque enseguida se recompuso, dejando el anillo en la caja, y en un acto reflejo, lanzó esta contra un cristal de un espejo que estaba colgado de la pared, rompiéndose este en mil pedazos, y cayéndose al suelo, causando un gran estruendo que hizo que el perro del vecino que estaba debajo de él, se pusiese a ladrar como loco.

Y aunque seguramente se iban a quejar de él, en ese momento no le importaba para nada. Se volvió a tumbar, apoyando las manos en su pecho desnudo, pensando en todas las veces que Kitty le había acariciando con ternura. Necesitaba recuperarla. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Recordaba que ella le había dicho que no quería casarse porque, aunque le quería, afirmaba que la relación entre ellos se había enfriado y que, desde hacía tiempo, no funcionaba.

Pero él sí que creía que entre ellos dos podían funcionar las cosas. Creía firmemente que Kitty podría volver a amarle. Que ella solamente se había olvidado del sentimiento que les unía, pero que ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él. Que en el fondo, aunque no se percatase, ella seguía enamorada de él. ¿Cómo iba a desaparecer todos los sentimientos de un día para otro? No. Eso era imposible.

A veces, al pensarlo, le entraba mucha rabia, puesto que él estaba sufriendo por ella. Y ella no parecía darse cuenta del daño que le estaba causando con ese comportamiento. ¿No podían intentarlo? Ella le seguía queriendo, y aunque le aseguraba que quería que fuesen amigos, para él eso no era suficiente. ¿Cómo iba a ser suficiente que, la persona con la que ibas a pasar el resto de tu vida, pasase a ser una de esas tantas con las que iba a hablar cada cierto tiempo? No, eso no lo podía consentir.

Lo tenía claro. Jake Puckerman iba a recuperar a Kitty Wilde.

Apartó la mirada del techo cuando escuchó el teléfono, incorporándose un poco y alargando la mano para agarrar el artefacto. En cuanto vio que era el nombre de Ryder, sonrió tristemente, y tras meditarlo, aceptó la llamada.

―Lynn...

― ¡Jake! Me he enterado de lo tuyo con Kitty...―rodó los ojos. Seguramente se lo habría comentado Marley. Siempre Marley. Empezaba a sentir una especie de antipatía hacia su amiga― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Mal, la verdad es que mal―dijo sincero, procurando mostrarse sereno al hablar.

― ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? Yo pensé que os iba bien―murmuró el otro con un tono que de verdad mostraba un poco de preocupación por su amigo.

―Pues parece ser que no―se limitó a responder, molesto―. Parece que no funcionaba, y aunque ella me quiere, piensa que es mejor que seamos solo amigos...

―Pero, ¿no se puede solucionar? ―Quiso saber el castaño, con un deje de interés.

―Parece que por su parte no...―se quedó pensativo― ¿Te vienes un rato a casa, Ry?

―Sí, ahora voy, y así te animo, que debes estar hecho un asco―Jake se rio en respuesta, sonriendo el otro al otro lado de la línea―. Enseguida llego.

―Ryder, espera―pidió el moreno―. ¿Crees que podría recuperar a Kitty? ―Preguntó esperanzado.

―Ella te quiere, ¿no?

―Sí...Pero me da miedo que...―se quedó callado.

― ¿Qué? ―Le invitó Ryder a hablar.

―Que esté enamorada de otra persona...

―Si es así, lo que tendrás que hacer es aceptarlo―sin embargo, escuchó un gruñido que le hizo entender que a su compañero no le agradaba precisamente la idea.

―No, no. No pienso dejar que ella se vaya con otro―afirmó serio―; le arruinaría la relación y luego la conquistaría, sí.

―Jake...

―Ahora nos vemos Ryder―dijo, cortando la conversación, dejando a un Ryder Lynn preocupado al otro lado de la línea.

Jake tenía claro que no iba a dejar que Kitty rehiciese su vida. Iba a arruinar esa relación si esta surgía, y se encargaría de que la rubia volviese a su lado, y estuviesen juntos. Él era el amo de su destino, y el tenía decidido que iba a estar con la animadora.

Pasara lo que pasase.

* * *

Kitty se acostó mejor en la cama mientras miraba a la pared, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se preguntaba en cómo estaría Marley en esos momentos. Le resultaba extraño el tener la posibilidad de ir al cuarto de la castaña, meterse en su cama, y abrazarla para dormir; y sin embargo, esa posibilidad desaparecía por los deseos de la otra, y por el simple hecho de que tal vez tenía razón Marley, y antes debían aclarar entre ellas lo que eran. ¿Una pareja? Kitty quería ser novia de su amiga, pero no estaba lista para proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sí, estaba enamorada de ella, pero admitirlo suponía muchos problemas. Tantos que le ponían de lo más nerviosa.

Respiró hondo, pensando en que debería igualmente, pedirle a Marley que fuese su novia. De alguna manera u otra, quería permitirse el poder estar con ella sin pensar en que pudiese haber otra persona, aunque hubiesen aclarado las dos que no iba a ser así. Pero quería tenerla para ella sola. Y también porque quería hacer cosas de pareja con ella. Y aunque había gente que no necesitaba ponerse etiqueta alguna, ella en cierta manera sí que lo necesitaba.

Se puso tensa al escuchar como la puerta se abría, frunciendo el ceño. Podía notar la sombra de Marley en la pared, que se quedaba quieta, justo situada en la entrada de la habitación, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, que era que se moviese, permanecía estática. ¿Qué era lo que querría la joven? Respiró hondo, dejando escapar el aire suavemente cuando se percató de que la mujer decidió acercarse, sin cerrar la puerta. Las persianas estaban bajadas, y ella solamente podía mirar hacia al frente, sin moverse, fingiendo que estaba dormida.

En un ligero movimiento, la otra abrió la cama, introduciéndose después en esta, mientras la rodeaba la cintura con los brazos con cuidado, como si temiese despertarla. Se relajó, notando la mano de Marley apoyarse en su abdomen, y cerró los ojos, notando el roce de la nariz de la chica contra su hombro, cerca de la nuca. Estaba por jurar que Marley iba a apoyar la frente en su hombro, aspirando su aroma; pero en vez de eso, lo que apoyó fue su hombro, dejando la boca cerca de su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando la mujer dejó escapar el aliento en su oído, cerrando los ojos más fuerte, saboreando lo que era el placer de tenerla tan cerca. Pero no hizo ademán de demostrar que estaba despierta. Al contrario, permaneció quieta, respirando calmada, procurando que no se acelerase esta por el roce de la mano en su abdomen, aunque le costaba.

―Te amo...Te amo tanto, Kitty...―susurró entonces en su oído, haciendo que abriese los ojos de par en par. Era difícil que no quisiese estar con ella, que no quisiese girarse para besarla.

Así que lo hizo. Se giró, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de Marley, que entreabrió los labios, con una expresión de sorpresa. No sabía que estaba despierta. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, que tímidamente respondió la otra, y llevó la mano a su nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello castaño. Se quedó mirándola atentamente, y con suavidad, la atrajo, haciendo que sus bocas se fusionasen en una especie de beso, que al principio consistió en sus bocas entreabiertas, sus alientos entremezclados, y el simple contacto de sus labios. Después, sin embargo, se atrevió a introducir la lengua en la boca, rozando la lengua de la otra, dejando escapar un suave jadeo, que sintió que se ahogaba en un débil, pero intenso beso. En un beso que rozaba la locura, y hacía que perdiesen ambas la cordura.

Se habían dicho que iban a ir despacio, pero les costaba ir despacio cuando se tenían así, cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que hacía que no pudiesen resistirse a acariciarse entre sí. Kitty se fue acostando, tirando de Marley para que se colocase encima suyo, llevando su mano libre por el hombro desnudo de la castaña, cubierto por la tira del camisón rosa que llevaba puesto. Se sujetó, clavando las uñas en el hombro tenso debido a la postura de estar encima, y eso hizo que la castaña gimiese en bajo; en parte de dolor, en parte de excitación, sintiendo como con las mismas uñas Kitty le iba acariciando donde posiblemente había dejado marca. Y eso hacía que se centrase más en su boca, mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama para sujetarse bien. Para no dejar que todo su cuerpo se apoyase sobre el cuerpo de la más baja.

Mientras su lengua iba explorando la boca de la otra, podía notar como sus piernas se abrían, para que se pudiese sentar encima. Notar como Marley se colocaba encima suyo, provocando un contacto débil entre sus pelvis solo lograba que sintiese como la humedad se hacía presente; sobre todo si cada vez que la iba besando, cuando profundizaba el beso, movía las caderas de manera que provocaba un ligero movimiento de fricción entre ellas, que solo hacía que se excitase. Y todavía se incrementaba el momento cuando notaba lo mojada que estaba la más alta al ir moviéndose.

Pero no solo era ese roce, y sentir la humedad. También le excitaba el notar la ligera dureza de su clítoris, que lo sentía al ir rozando su sexo contra el suyo por encima de las bragas, debido a que se había subido el camisón de ambas con los movimientos, quedándose por encima de la cintura, jadeando Kitty varias veces sobre la boca de Marley, que le contenía los gemidos con sus labios, devorando los suyos cada vez más, incentivada por el hecho de que se veía excitada, moviendo más las caderas, como si así le estuviese pidiendo más.

No sabía si se estaba precipitando, si las dos se estaban acelerando con todo aquello, pero el sentir como las manos de Kitty se aferraban a su espalda, bajando los dedos por la línea de su espalda de manera que las uñas marcaban un recorrido lento, que llegaba hasta la línea por la que comenzaba la cintura, dando a las caderas, por encima del camisón. Esas caricias era lo que necesitaba para ir subiendo el camisón de la rubia con las manos, sin dejar de besarla, ni de moverse contra ella, terminando por sacar la prenda.

Pero aunque creía que ella era la que tenía el control, no se percató de como la mano de Kitty se había introducido debajo del camisón, apretando el trasero con fuerza, haciendo que la castaña gimiese en sus labios, extasiada. Notaba al deslizar su mano como al pasar los dedos por uno de sus pezones, este se endurecía ante el ligero contacto, haciendo que jadease ella misma, junto a los jadeos de Kitty, que parecía estar muriéndose de placer. Y aunque los movimientos eran lentos, delicados, las dos se morían de placer.

La rubia con una de sus manos, fue tirando de la ropa, intentando sacarla, mientras que la otra mano la llevaba más por el trasero hacia el centro de su sexo, logrando que sus dedos se pasasen entre los labios inferiores, rozándose con el clítoris, que estaba ligeramente empapado y endurecido por lo excitada que parecía que se encontraba Marley. Y a cada movimiento de los dedos hacia adelante, y hacia atrás, se mojaba todavía más, contra los dedos, dejándolos completamente empapados.

Mientras más movía los dedos, más notaba la excitación de Marley, que llevaba su boca hacia uno de los pechos, atrapando el pezón con esta, lamiendo este de manera sugerente ante la mirada empañada por deseo de Kitty, que introdujo de repente uno de sus dedos, despacio, con cuidado, dentro de Marley, para después sacarlo, provocando una especie de queja y de gruñido por parte de la castaña, que arrugó la nariz, en respuesta ante ese juego que estaba empezando Kitty, la que sonrió al ver la reacción de su compañera.

Siguió con los movimientos de los dedos, provocando que el cuerpo de Marley se arquease, sobre todo su espalda, clavando las uñas en la piel de esta con la mano libre, mientras seguía deslizando la otra por su sexo, lentamente, de manera sugerente, buscando que la más alta quisiese más. Y claro que quería más. Quería notar bien los dedos de Kitty entre sus piernas, mientras le mordisqueaba con cuidado su pezón, que le encantaba solamente por la sensación de este endurecido en su lengua. Era algo exquisito tener así a Kitty así, toda dispuesta a ella. Su melena se caía sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que permanecía bajo ella, pero sin dejar de demostrar que, pese a la posición, seguía manteniendo ella el control.

Kitty mandaba, y Marley intentaba luchar por mandar de alguna manera también, aunque le costaba concentrarse con los movimientos que la otra iba haciendo, llegando a un punto que tuvo que dejar de estimular el pezón de Kitty para echarse hacia atrás, sentándose bien sobre su mano, mordiéndose el labio fuerte para no gemir; pero sabía perfectamente que la animadora no se iba a detener hasta hacer que perdiese el control sobre ella misma.

Ya había hecho el amor anteriormente con otra persona, y eso le había confirmado que el sexo no era nada, o no era tanto como todos le querían hacer creer; pero nunca se había imaginado cómo sería hacer el amor con una persona a la que se amaba de verdad, y tener tanto deseo que no supiese siquiera si podría correrse solamente con notar esas leves caricias que hacían que todo fuese intenso. Y no solo eso, sino la mirada llena de deseo de Kitty, una mirada tan penetrante que hacía que se estremeciese por completo, cerrando con más fuerza los ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Kitty se incorporó, con sus dedos dentro de la castaña, que se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, conteniendo un leve gemido por la sensación de los dedos en su interior, moviéndose de dentro a afuera, como si estuviesen haciendo el amago de salir. Y Dios, Marley podía asegurar que no quería que saliesen. Se abrazó más a ella, estrechándose a su cuerpo, mientras la animadora la embestía con fuerza, aunque procurando ser delicada con los movimientos; pero le costaba serlo cuando podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Marley cerca de su oído, mientras se movía al vaivén que ella marcaba con sus dedos. Ese ritmo que se hacía frenético, como el aliento de la muchacha en su oído, lo que hacía que se estremeciese, recorriéndole una especie de corriente eléctrica por la línea de la espalda.

Cerró los ojos, apretándose más a su cuerpo, y después los volvió a abrir, con los ojos azules de Marley clavados en los suyos. Nunca había creído en esas estupideces del amor, de que el sexo era maravilloso con la persona adecuada. Con Jake tenía buen sexo, pero nunca había sido especial. Nada le había sido especial a Kitty como hasta ese momento, cuando notaba como su corazón se hinchaba de pura felicidad por el hecho de tener el rostro de Marley a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo. Su boca a punto de chocarse contra la de ella. Sus cuerpos rozándose con los movimientos. Sus dedos deslizándose lo más dentro que era capaz, empapados por la humedad de la castaña, que no podía dejar de respirar agitada, jadeando.

Y cuando Kitty se quiso dar cuenta, Marley ya la estaba besando de nuevo.


	27. Jealous, Miss Wilde

**Capítulo 26**

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras la rubia parecía estar en la cocina, preparando la comida. Se acomodó en su sitio a la vez que se le escapaba una leve sonrisa, que se dibujaba en su rostro sin dejar de observar a la animadora, que parecía sumergida en el hecho de estar cocinando, como si temiese que en cualquier momento pudiese llegar a quemar la cocina. Se mordió el labio, fascinada por lo preciosa que se veía la animadora.

Se habían despertado las dos desnudas en la cama, y no podía dejar de pensar en que había pasado la noche de nuevo con la mujer, y era lo mejor que le podía suceder en la vida. Tenía claro sus sentimientos por Kitty, y solamente vivir esos días junto con la chica hacía que se sintiese especial y única. Aunque le pudiese surgir una ligera sensación de miedo, tenía claro que quería pasar su vida con la rubia; a pesar de que ambas hubiesen dicho de ir despacio, no podía evitar imaginarse todo aquello con facilidad. Aún sabiendo de que no lo era.

Notó como el móvil, que había colocado en la mesita, vibraba de manera que hizo que se estremeciese. A veces tenía miedo de que fuese Jake el que llamaba, pidiéndole, reclamándole el que le hubiese quitado a la novia. Otras veces, en cambio, creía que el chico llamaba a la rubia y esta se volvía a marchar junto con él, dejándola sola. Y cuando pensaba eso, su corazón latía desbocado, volviendo a fijar los ojos azules en el rostro de la muchacha, que no parecía percatarse de nada.

Pero cuando se asomó un poco, pudo notar que el nombre que salía en la pantalla era el de Ryder, junto con una foto del chico. En realidad, era una foto de él con ella, pero en plan amistoso, o al menos ella consideraba así, aunque tal vez debería cambiar esa imagen al estar ahora con Kitty. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber, o imaginarse, que no le gustaba que le tocasen lo que era suyo; y aunque eso pudiese sonar un poco posesivo, a ella le gustaba en parte que pudiese provocar esos sentimientos en la mujer, aunque tenía claro que nunca se iba a interesar de esa manera en el castaño. Y esperaba que a la rubia no le desagradase.

― ¿Diga? ―Preguntó cuando descolgó, esperando a que él hablase al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Marls! Soy Ryder―murmuró el muchacho, aclarándose la voz―. ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha ocurrido entre Jake y Kitty?

Se quedó en silencio, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la figura de la más baja, que no parecía estar enterándose de nada. Por supuesto que lo sabía, más que nada porque lo que había ocurrido había sido por ella. Kitty había dejado a Jake por ella, y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerase. Y sin embargo, ahora sentía cierta incertidumbre. Jake no iba a desaparecer de sus vidas, no después de todo lo ocurrido, y aunque no le había preguntado a Kitty, se imaginaba que no había ido bien con él. Y ahora que se acordaba de eso, se lo tenía que preguntar. Quería saber el mal trago que había tenido que pasar la animadora para estar con ella, y dejar a alguien a quien amaba, que la amaba a ella, y que además tenía un fuerte carácter.

―Sí, me he enterado...―se limitó a contestar, sin querer entrar en detalles.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Kitty? ―Quiso saber el castaño. Marley sabía que el muchacho se preocupaba de verdad por su amiga.

―Bien...Creo que bien. Sé que lo ha pasado mal, pero era lo que tenía qué hacer, parece―susurró, sin querer tampoco dar a entender mucho su opinión.

― ¿Crees que ha hecho lo correcto? No sé, tal vez se ha precipitado, con los nervios de la boda y eso.

Marley tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo una especie de incertidumbre recorriendo todo su cuerpo. ¿Y si había sido por eso? ¿Y sí la animadora solo había tenido miedo, y ella era la excusa para salir huyendo? Se le nubló la vista al pensar en eso, aunque después sacudió la cabeza, cayendo en la cuenta. Las dos noches que había vivido con la mujer le había dejado claro que de verdad sentía algo por ella. Lo supo solo por como la miraba mientras le hacía el amor y la desnudaba. Eso no podía ser mentira. Nunca había visto tanta sinceridad, pureza, y amor, en la mirada de Kitty. Nunca, y por eso justamente, era capaz de pensar con claridad, y sacudir la cabeza.

―No lo parece, pero espero que no se tenga que arrepentir después de esto...―y de verdad, esperaba que no se arrepintiese.

―Yo también lo espero...Me ha dado pena porque hacían buena pareja, y creía que estaban bien―comentó Ryder―. Y lo lamento por Jake, que lo está pasando mal―la castaña sintió como su estómago se oprimía al escucharlo―. Pero si ella no era feliz así, los dos iban a acabar arrepintiéndose de todo aquello, porque no serían felices...

― ¿Jake cómo se lo ha tomado?

― ¿Cómo crees que se lo ha tomado? ―Ryder se rió al otro lado de la línea―. Mal. Y cree que hay alguien más―se quedó la muchacha petrificada, aunque respiró profundamente. No quería que Jake se enterase de todo de repente. Quería que pasase algo de tiempo, para evitar conflictos. Sabía que con el chico los habría si se enterase de la verdad―. Pero no sé, si lo hay, Kitty lo disimula, o me da que tal vez ha esperado para romper con él y estar con el otro chico...No lo sé.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque tal vez no lo habían hecho lo mejor posible, Kitty había roto con Jake antes de que todo se hubiese complicado; y estaba segura de que no solo lo había hecho por ella, o por ella misma, sino que también lo habría hecho por el moreno. Una de las cosas por las que le preocupaba que su compañera pudiese volver con su ex era el hecho de que era consciente del cariño que le tenía a Jake. Le seguía queriendo, aunque no tal vez de la misma forma de la que la amaba a ella. Porque Kitty la amaba a ella, y eso le enloquecía.

―No lo sé, solo espero que ambos sean felices―respondió finalmente―. Bueno, ¿quieres algo más?

―Esto...Quería saber si te apetecía que quedásemos para tomar algo...Los dos a solas―dijo el castaño en bajo, con voz tímida.

Marley suspiró, cerrando los ojos. El chico siempre estaba tras de ella, de alguna manera intentando conquistarla. Y era agradable, y le quería conservar como amigo, pero tal vez tenía ya que pararle los pies. Le había dejado claro que no tenía intenciones de tener una relación con él, pero le seguía insistiendo. Y también tenía claro que si iba a seguir así, tendría que dejar de tener contacto con él. Era lo que menos quería, pero tampoco pretendía tener a alguien encima suyo.

―Está bien... ¿Te parece que nos veamos en una hora? ―Preguntó, esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

―Sí, claro―parecía algo animado, como intentando disimular el verdadero entusiasmo que sentía―. Nos vemos ahora, Marls...

A Marley le dio la impresión de que el chico le iba a decir algo más, pero en vez de eso, colgó, quedándose ella callada. Se percató de que Kitty entraba al salón, observándola con curiosidad, y cayó en la cuenta de que le tendría que informar a la chica de que había quedado con Ryder. ¿Le molestaría ese detalle? Se mordió el labio, con timidez, y se incorporó un poco mientras que la rubia se dejaba caer a su lado, sonriendo ella divertida.

― ¿Con quién estabas hablando, Rose? A ver si ahora tienes un admirador secreto...―bromeó Kitty, mientras Marley se ponía un poco rígida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Puede ser...―murmuró nerviosa.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Inquirió Kitty, alzando una ceja mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la castaña, con cierta curiosidad, y a la vez, con una expresión de estar alerta.

La miró nerviosa, sin saber como iba a reaccionar. Recién estaban empezando algo, y no quería que Kitty se sintiese celosa de Ryder. No tenía razones para ello. Solamente la amaba a ella, y a nadie más que a ella. Solo quería poder estar a su lado, y ese chico no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Kitty no tenía que tener miedo, ni de qué preocuparse.

―Era Ryder...―murmuró, haciendo que Kitty entreabriese los labios, como sorprendida― Quería saber cómo estabas...

―Ah―se limitó a responder, mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro de Marley, con expresión seria.

―Creo que me va a venir bien verle―la otra no hizo comentario alguno, lo que hizo que Marley se asustase―. No te enfades, Kitty, por favor...

―No, si no me enfado.

Pero estaba enfadada. Marley se podía percatar por su tono frío, su expresión severa, y como apretaba los labios, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de hacer un comentario mordaz. Antes de que pudiese acariciarle el brazo para intentar sosegarla, no sin antes pensar en si era una buena acción o no, Kitty se había levantado del sofá, como si la fuese a ignorar. Marley suspiró, levantándose del sofá.

―Kitty, no te enfades, por favor―suplicó, mientras la otra giraba su rostro para clavar los ojos verdes en su rostro. Era una mirada fiera, tanto que hizo que Marley retrocediera unos pasos.

―Es que no entiendo el por qué tienes que quedar con él...―dejó caer, molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos―Es como si yo me pusiese a quedar con Jake―dijo, haciendo que Marley se enderezase. No le gustaba nada la idea de que su, posiblemente, futura novia, se pusiese a quedar con su ex novio.

―No es lo mismo...Jake está enamorado de ti, y tú has estado con él mucho tiempo―murmuró la castaña, cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Era un gesto tan adorable viniendo de ella que Kitty estuvo tentada de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Pero, finalmente, no lo hizo. Sabía que Ryder tenía unas intenciones para con Marley diferentes a las que ella pudiese tener con él. No desconfiaba de Marley, pero no el gustaba que el muchacho estuviese detrás de ella. Ni le gustaba su comportamiento. No le agradaba Ryder. Si él no sintiese nada hacia Marley, estaba segura que le agradaría lo suficiente para aguantarle, pero solo imaginarse al muchacho babeando por la más alta, hacía que tuviese unos deseos irrefrenables de matarle.

―Pero he roto recientemente con él, y te recuerdo que fue por ti―la señaló con el dedo índice, haciendo que Marley se sonrojase―. Ryder lleva detrás de ti mucho tiempo, y creo recordar que hubo una época que fue tan insistente que hasta te confundiste...Y no quiero decir que te vayas a fijar en él o que no confío en ti―aclaró, antes de que la otra le pudiese responder―. Pero no de él no me fío.

―Si me intentase besar, yo lo evitaría, Kitty―dijo, acercándose un paso a ella, como dudando.

―Lo sé, pero solo con imaginarte con él...―murmuró, arrugando la nariz, sintiendo una punzada de celos en su interior.

Marley comprendía esa sensación, pues era lo que había sentido cuando había visto a Kitty junto con Jake. Y sabía que no era una sensación agradable, pero ella no iba a hacer nada con Ryder. Y quería que Kitty estuviese tranquila, y que se mostrase segura con respecto a ella. Que no creyese que se iba a ir con otra persona, porque lo que menos pretendía era eso. No tenía ninguna intención que no fuese estar con Kitty.

―Ey...―susurró la muchacha, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Kitty, colocándose en frente suyo. La otra ladeó el rostro, evitando su mirada, molesta. Marley sonrió―. No te enojes...

―No me gusta―dejó claro la animadora, manteniéndose firme.

―No tienes porque ponerte celosa...

―No estoy celosa―intentó defenderse la rubia, aunque sabía que sí que estaba celosa―. Solamente que no me agrada el comportamiento de Ryder... ¿Y si te acaba gustando? No. No quiero que quedes con él.

―Kitty...Si voy a quedar con él es para dejarle claro que no pienso tener nada con él. Nada más que una amistad―se sinceró, mientras la otra permanecía seria.

― ¿Y vas a seguir siendo amiga de él? ―Preguntó interesada la otra, aunque manteniendo una postura severa.

―Honestamente, me encantaría seguir siendo amigos, pero nunca voy a hacer nada que pueda hacerte malinterpretar las cosas―susurró, mientras le dejaba suaves caricias en los hombros―, y si no te gusta, procuraré no llevarme mucho con él―la otra dejó escapar un suspiro.

―No te puedo obligar a que te dejes de llevar con él, supongo―accedió a reñagadientes.

Marley sabía que para Kitty, hacer lo que acababa de hacer, era difícil. Ella no sabía si, en la situación de la animadora, se vería capaz de exigirle, de pedirle, que se dejase de tratar con la otra persona. Pero también sabía que se sentiría insegura, igual que lo estaba sintiendo la otra, aunque no fuese a reconocerlo nunca,

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale?

―Sigue sin gustarme la idea.

Marley se rió por lo bajo, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con los brazos. Esta pasó los suyos por su cuello, dejando caer las manos en la nuca, de manera que sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel de esta, acariciando lentamente con las yemas de los dedos. La castaña no pudo evitar acercarse más, dejando un beso en el cuello de Kitty, que se quedó cerca de ella sin separarse. La otra aprovechó para aspirar el dulce aroma del cuello de la chica más baja, rozando la nariz contra su piel, provocando que una leve sonrisa amaneciese en el rostro de la animadora.

―Me gusta que te pongas celosa...―murmuró cerca de su oído.

―No me pongo celosa―se defendió, mientras se dejaba hacer, intentando no mostrar que estaba nerviosa―. Solo intentó que nadie se intente aprovechar de ti―puso como excusa, un poco estúpida, pero excusa al fin y al cabo―. Eres demasiado dulce y Ryder enseguida se emociona...solo te protejo.

Marley sonrió divertida, mientras le dejaba un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Después se separó un instante, clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de su compañera, que la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. En otra ocasión, se hubiese asustado por la mirada de Kitty, pues no le solía gustar que la mirase así. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no parecía importarle tanto.

―Así que es solo eso, ¿no? ―Inquirió Marley con tono juguetón, haciéndose la tonta, con expresión inocente. Kitty asintió solemnemente.

―Ajá.

―Ajá...―repitió con tono coqueto, cerca de sus labios―Pues me daban ganas de besarte viéndote así, celosa...

―Pues no estaba celosa―intentó mantenerse seria, y no caer en el juego que la otra estaba haciendo―. Pero puedes besarme...Es más, exijo que me beses, Rose.

―Mira, viene a mandarme...―bromeó.

―Siempre mando, Rose―comentó divertida Kitty, recibiendo al final un beso de Marley.

El beso comenzó lento, abriendo despacio la más baja la boca, mientras que la castaña movía lentamente los labios contra los suyos, acercándose más a Kitty. Notaba como su lengua se adentraba en la boca, haciendo que el beso se intensificase de intensidad por un momento, enredando los dedos en el cabello rubio de su compañera, que parecía estar enfrascándose en el beso. Quería prolongarlo por un momento más, pero al final, se tuvo que separar de ese contacto, sonriendo con timidez.

―Me voy a tener que ir...―recibió una especie de bufido como respuesta―Te lo voy a compensar al volver, te lo prometo.

―Más te vale, Rose―respondió resignada la otra, mientras recibía un beso en su frente.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga para Kitty.

* * *

**Holis holis :3 tardé tanto que nadie se percató de que había subido el capítulo jajajaja ya pensé que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero me alegra saber que no :3 como veis, ya empieza a aparecer Ryder... ¿Será un buen chico, o pondrá de los nervios y mal humor a nuestra Kitty? :P**

**pkn150: Jajajajaja me alegra que te encante Karley, que te guste que se amen y que todo :3 Jajajaja y...quién sabe lo de Jake. Nunca se sabe si en algún momento puede volver a aparecer Bree o no ;) Un besuco y muchas gracias por leer, como siempre :3**

**Dark: Uno tardé en subirlo jajaja y el otro lo subí demasiado rápido :O Son unas tiernas juntas...Y Jake nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe quien va a causar problemas, si Jake, despechado, o Ryder, enamorado :P jajajaja Un besuco, y gracias por leer :3**


	28. Only you

**Capítulo 27**

Permanecía sentada en el sofá, mirando la hora, encontrándose bastante nerviosa. Estaba tardando, para su punto de vista, más de la cuenta, y estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Y sí Ryder le había convencido de que era mucho mejor partido que ella, además de buena persona, y se había marchado? No estaba segura de qué pensar, mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

Estaba lloviendo, y tenía un poco de frío. Se había pasado la tarde tumbada en el sofá, acurrucada, con una manta y un bol de palomitas, viendo una película. No se solía poner a ver ninguna película comiendo palomitas, porque debía seguir su dieta más estricta, pero ese día se lo permitió debido a los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

Sabía que Marley la amaba, pero si ella misma tenía miedo de lo que podía pensar o decir la gente, suponía que su compañera también sentía esos miedos. No creía ser ella la única que sintiese incertidumbre. Se mordió el labio inferior, con cierta fuerza, dubitativa, y permaneció así un rato, viendo la escena en la que Rose era sostenida por Jack, mientras miraban al horizonte, en la proa del "Titanic".

Pese a no ser una persona que se pudiese considerar romántica, a Kitty le gustaba esa película bastante. La primera vez que la vio, se echó a llorar. Y siempre la veía en los momentos en los que se sentía triste, o que tenía dudas, como en ese instante. No es que le ayudase la película, más que para pensar que no era a la única que le sucedían cosas malas. Podía parecer negativo eso, pero ella lo veía así. Se sentía mejor sabiendo que no era la única desgraciada.

Y tras un rato, viendo que ya era casi las diez de la noche, se incorporó alarmada cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Se asomó, viendo que era Marley con un par de bolsas, que reconoció que era del chino que había al lado de casa. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa, aunque lo disimuló rápidamente. No quería que la otra se pensase que lo tenía tan fácil. Le iba a tener que dar una explicación de por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar a casa, viniendo de su quedada con Ryder.

Pudo notar como la otra se acercaba, dejando la bolsa encima de la mesa. No hizo comentario alguno, ni quisiera se dignó a volver a dirigirle la mirada. Marley se quitó el gorro, y lo dejó sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos azules en su rostro, como si esperase a que la otra le hablase, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esperó con paciencia, aunque al ver que Kitty parecía tener los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor, suspiró. Sabía que era ella la que tenía que hablar.

―Kitty...hola―saludó con timidez, esperando a que la otra le respondiese.

―Rose―se limitó a contestar, sin dar mucha conversación.

―Lamento haber llegado algo más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero el chino estaba a rebosar de gente―se excusó―. ¿Puedes mirarme y hablarme?

La rubia lanzó un gruñido, refunfuñando, y dirigió sus pupilas hacia su rostro, quedándose entonces, de repente, consternada, consiguiendo que la otra esbozase una leve sonrisa, como satisfecha. Kitty no se lo podía creer, por lo que se incorporó más en el sofá, apoyando las manos sobre los cojines de este, sin poder articular ninguna palabra siquiera. No se podía creer lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

El cabello de Marley estaba completamente dorado, en una tonalidad rubia que hacía que la chica se viese condenadamente atractiva, con sus ojos azules y su piel clara haciendo piel con su melena, que estaba perfectamente peinada. Marley se había teñido el pelo, y Kitty se había quedado embobada al verla. Estaba preciosa, además con esa tímida sonrisa asomando en su rostro, lo que hacía que se viese, en cierta manera, angelical. No se podía creer eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

― ¿Marley?

― ¿Te gusta? ―Cuestionó cohibida― Estaba pensando en hacerme un cambio de estilo, y pensé que el rubio tal vez me quedaba bien...―terminó de hablar, mordiéndose el labio inferior despacio.

―Estás...―se quedó sin palabras.

¿Cómo iba a describir como se veía la joven? Estaba absolutamente preciosa. Era cierto que Marley se veía muy bien con su melena castaña, y que le costaba verla así porque no era lo usual en la muchacha, pero le encantaba. Le quedaba bien el cabello así, la notaba casi más atractiva. Podía asegurar que Marley le gustaría con toda clase de cabello, pero más le gustaba así.

― ¿Me queda mal? ―Preguntó un poco temerosa.

―No, Marley...―negó con la cabeza, impresionada― ¡Estás preciosa! ―No pudo contenerse, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

― ¿De verdad? ―Susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado, apartándose un mechón de su cabello. Kitty se sentó, de manera que le dejaba espacio en el sofá.

―De verdad...Estás impresionante―dijo, medio embobada.

Marley se sonrojó notablemente ante las palabras de la otra chica. Con timidez, pero algo de atrevimiento, se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Kitty en un beso. Esta se quedó un momento impresionada, cerrando los ojos mientras le respondía el beso ligeramente, dejándose llevar. Le costaba resistirse ante las caricias de la más alta, que ahora era su rubia. Sin embargo, recordó que había venido de estar con Ryder, y eso hizo que se le formase una especie de mueca en el rostro, apartándose de su boca, y echándose hacia atrás.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó alertada Marley, mientras la observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver que la otra se apartaba.

―No me olvido que has venido de estar con Bieber, Rose―le recriminó―. Me encanta tu cabello, pero me gustaría saber lo que ha sucedido con Ryder, si se puede saber...

― ¿Preocupada, Kitty? ―Bromeó.

Pero rápidamente se percató de que la animadora no tenía gesto de estar riéndose. O de que le hiciese gracia la situación. Al contrario, se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que hablase. Parpadeó varias veces, tragando saliva. Casi se sentía en una especie de interrogatorio, aunque lo entendía. Suponía que Kitty era así, y aunque no era bueno que se pudiese así de exigente, comprendía que Ryder, era Ryder.

―No te molestes―habló de nuevo, para intentar que la tensión entre ellas desapareciese.

―Te iba a decir que no estoy molesta, pero sí, lo estoy―fue directa, haciendo que la otra se estremeciese.

―Está bien...Te cuento―se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, esperando Kitty.

_Marley entró en la cafetería mientras se quitaba el gorro, dejando ver su cabello dorado. Le había pedido a Ryder por un mensaje que quedasen más tarde, pues quería hacer otras cosas, y este accedió, de buenas maneras. Quería ponerse rubia y así poder darle una sorpresa a Kitty cuando volviese a casa. Además, le llevaría algo de cenar, y así podrían estar un buen rato juntas, y resarcir a la animadora, pues se imaginaba que estaría nerviosa y molesta por aquello. No era nada malo que quedase con Ryder, que era su amigo, pero entendía las inseguridades de Kitty. Y por esa misma razón, estaba allí. Para aclarar con Ryder que entre ellos no iba a suceder nada más que una bonita amistad._

_Le vio sentado en una de las sillas de la cafetería, esperándola. Llevaba el cabello corto, y estaba dejando que la barba creciese un poco, pareciendo así algo informal. En lo personal, le veía así más adulto y maduro, aunque con su melena larga, le encontraba más jovial. Le hacía gracia que Kitty le siguiese llamando Bieber, cuando estaba claro que Ryder ya no tenía nada que se le asimilase con el cantante. Se acercó, levantando la mano y llamando la atención del chico, que le dedicó una sonrisa, ilusionado por verla. Marley sabía que eso iba a ser complicado, pero tenía que prepararse para ello._

―_Ryder―le saludó al llegar, mientras se sentaba en la silla. El chico parecía conmocionado._

― _¡Te has teñido el pelo! ―Comentó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mano de Marley, que dejaba el gorro sobre la mesa, a su vez que con la otra mano se desabrochaba el chaquetón._

―_Sí...Recién vengo de la peluquería―informó._

_El camarero aprovechó y se acercó hacia la pareja, mirando antes Marley lo que iba a pedir. El sitio parecía cálido, aunque nunca había ido allí. Ryder parecía un poco distraído ante la belleza de la rubia, y esta estaba un poco incómoda por ello. Quería que Ryder no se fijase en ella, porque así podría contar con él como amigo sin que Kitty se tuviese que preocupar, pero eso era difícil._

―_Pues estás preciosa―comentó Ryder, adulador, mientras miraba al camarero―. A mí me pone un batido de chocolate, por favor._

―_A mí un café con leche―pidió Marley amablemente. _

_El hombre asintió, y tras marcharse, al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con una bandeja en la que llevaba las bebidas. En ese espacio de tiempo, los dos no habían pronunciado palabra alguna. La rubia observaba el lugar con detenimiento, mientras que él la miraba a ella embelesado. Marley intentaba no percatarse de ese detalle, haciéndose la desentendida. No quería malentendidos. Necesitaba aclarar con el chico la situación._

―_Aquí tienen―dijo el camarero, dejando las bebidas en la mesa. Ryder asintió en agradecimiento, y Marley emitió un tímido "gracias", acompañado por una sonrisa, que le correspondió el hombre._

―_Pues eso, estás preciosa―dijo sincero Ryder, mientras atrapaba la pajita del batido con la boca, y sorbía un poco._

―_Gracias―susurró, algo incómoda, revolviendo el café con la cuchara mientras echaba un poco de azúcar―. ¿Querías quedar por algo en concreto?_

―_No...Solo quería pasar un rato contigo―ella asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro._

―_Ryder, tenemos que hablar―fue directa, mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos, dando un pequeño sorbo, notando el café caliente recorriendo su garganta, abrasándola. El chico se la quedó mirando, dejando de beber de su batido._

― _¿Qué ocurre? _

―_Yo...No sé cómo decirlo de manera que no te haga daño._

―_Sé directa, Marls...―le pidió él con una leve sonrisa._

―_Ryder, ¿tú sientes algo por mí? _

_El muchacho se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos castaños clavados en el rostro de la muchacha, como si estuviese sopesando si hablar o no. Mientras esperaba, la chica siguió dando otro sorbo a su café, respirando profundamente. No hacía falta la pregunta, pero era la única manera de poder sacar la conversación._

―_Sí, Marley―admitió finalmente, asintiendo―. Estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde el primer momento en el que te vi, y nunca he dejado de estarlo. Te quiero―ella le miró―. Te quiero más que a una amiga, Marley. Y si soy sincero, albergaba alguna esperanza de que me dieses una oportunidad...Sé que puedo hacerte feliz._

―_Ryder, me agradas, en serio―habló, suspirando―. Y eres mi mejor amigo―le dedicó una sonrisa triste―. Pero de esto quería hablar...No siento lo mismo por ti―procuró ser suave y delicada―. Eres genial, y estupendo, pero..._

― _¿Pero?_

―_Pero no te veo como algo más que un amigo―el muchacho bajó la cabeza, apenado. A ella no le gustaba hacerle sentir así, cuando en su momento, hacía unos años, le había hecho sentirse así de mal porque también le había rechazado―. Y creía que lo sabías..._

―_Tenía la esperanza de que algún día me hubieses podido ver como algo más que un simple amigo..._

―_Lo siento―dijo ella, removiéndose incómoda en su asiento―. Qué violento..._

―_Lo lamento. No quiero perder tu amistad, Marls―murmuró, arrugando la nariz―. Pero no puedes impedir que intenta enamorarte...Porque lo voy a intentar―habló, decidido._

―_Ryder, prefiero que no lo hagas―fue seria, con los ojos clavados en su rostro―. Porque si insistes, voy a tener que verme obligada a tomar distancias contigo, por mucho que no quiera―se levantó, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca, con una mirada que mostraba desilusión, pero a la vez, esperanza. Lo que acababa de decir casi le invitaba a seguir intentando enamorarla._

―_Marley, solo dime una cosa―pidió, mientras la miraba, a la vez que ella suspiraba, cansada―. ¿Hay alguien más?_

―_Sí, Ryder...Estoy enamorada de otra persona―fue clara. No iba a contar todavía que era Kitty, pero si iba a dejar claro que ella quería a otra persona, que la amaba con locura._

― _¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Ese tío ha ganado? ―Marley se contuvo de corregirle._

―_No me ha ganado nadie...Solo estoy enamorada de otra persona. Te pido que no intentes nada, por nuestra amistad._

_Y tras estas palabras, se giró, tomando todas sus pertenencias, y se alejó, dejando a Ryder atrás, saliendo de la cafetería. El muchacho se la quedó mirando a lo lejos, sentado en su sitio, pensativo. La expresión de su rostro dejaba clara su tozudez. Pero de ese detalle, no se percató Marley._

―Y eso fue lo que sucedió―terminó de contar―. No he dicho que eras tú, porque sé que querías ir poco a poco, pero le he dejado claro que me interesa otra persona―comentó Marley mientras le dirigía una tímida mirada a Kitty, observando la reacción de esta―. Por eso quería quedar con él y verle, para aclararle que no me interesa nadie más.

― ¿Y él que dijo? ―Quiso saber, mirándola finalmente al rostro.

―Ha dicho que está enamorado de mí, y que puede hacerme feliz.

―Puede hacerlo―concedió la otra en un tono que, repentinamente, le resultó triste a Marley. Era como si en vez de enfadada, Kitty recalcase que ella no era la mejor persona para ella, porque no era la más buena. Pero eso a la otra no le importaba lo más mínimo, siempre que fuesen felices las dos.

―Kitty...Sé que no eres una santa―habló, llamando la atención de la aludida―, pero yo tampoco soy una santa―Kitty arqueó una ceja como respuesta―. No lo soy.

―Eres una santurrona, Rose, lamento recordártelo―medio bromeó la animadora, aunque en parte, hablaba en serio.

―Kitty, eres una buena persona. Es cierto que has hecho cosas reprochables, y que en un pasado no fuimos las mejores amigas...Pero Ryder tampoco es perfecto. Es demasiado empalagoso. Es muy insistente. Es una persona que por una chica es capaz de dejar a un amigo de lado, e incluso llegó a ser asfixiante. Y tampoco es que sea muy maduro a veces al comportarse.

―Pero es mejor persona que yo―murmuró Kitty, encogiéndose de hombros―. Y siempre te ha amado...

―Sí, pero él no consigue lo que tú has conseguido estos días.

― ¿Y qué he conseguido?

―Hacerme sentir la persona más especial del mundo―susurró con ternura Marley―. Y hacerme feliz...―Kitty sonrió como respuesta.

―Tengo un carácter complicado, Marley. Muchas veces hago idioteces, y soy borde. Lo sabes.

―Lo sé...Y sé que con eso lo voy a pasar mal―dijo con aire pensativo, para volver a centrarse después―. Pero eso no quita que en conjunto, sea feliz. Y me haces feliz, pese a todo.

― ¿Pese a todo? ―Cuestionó Kitty, recelosa.

―Pese a todo―confirmó.

―Entonces... ¿Con Ryder nada?

―Nada de nada―recalcó con una enorme sonrisa.

Kitty le acabó devolviendo la sonrisa, y sintió la presión de los labios de Marley sobre los suyos.

Y esta vez, no se apartó.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola :3 lamento la demora pero ya dije en su momento que me iba a ir de viaje así que iba a tardar en actualizar el fic. Lo siento por ello pero no puedo comprometerme a más. Espero que se entienda y que tengáis paciencia por ello :")**

**Angie: Kitty celosa es para comérsela a besos jijiji un besuco y aquí tienes el capítulo :3**

**Pkn150: A mi Ryder si me agradaba pero aunque Jake me cae peor, no me gustó lo que Ryder hizo. No esperó nada para ir detrás de Karley, cuando ella estaba mal, y aunque Jake lo estropeó todo, Ryder era su amigo. Esa actitud suya no me gustaba, y tiene pinta que enel fic va a ser igual ;) un besuco y gracias por leer :3**

**K-ass: También me imagino a Kitty así, celosa, y tal vez con algo de razón. Solo sé que Ryder va a ser muy pesado, y Kitty lo va a querer matar...Peeeeero aún queda mucho ;) siento la demora. Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**


	29. Never say never

**Capítulo 28**

Kitty se encontraba esperando en la puerta, mirando la hora del reloj. Se estaba dando cuenta de que iban a llegar tarde a la sesión, y que no iban a llegar a tiempo de ver la película. Se mordió el labio ligeramente, mientras notaba la vibración del móvil en la chaqueta. Lo sacó, sorprendiéndose al ver que el nombre de Quinn aparecía en la pantalla, maldiciéndose. Con todo lo que había sucedido con Marley esos días, se había olvidado completamente de llamar a la rubia. Con cierto titubeo, aceptó la llamada.

― ¿Quinn?

― ¡Kitty Wilde! ―Escuchó con tanta intensidad como la llamaba que apartó la oreja del artefacto, mirándolo incrédula. Pese a la melodiosa voz de Quinn, Kitty pocas veces la había escuchado gritar, y casi le parecía imposible―. ¿Se puede saber dónde diantres estabas? ¡Me tenías completamente preocupada! ―Kitty tragó saliva.

―Lo siento, Quinn...Se me ha ido el sano al cielo―sabía que no era excusa, pero era la verdad.

― ¿Se te ha ido el santo al cielo? ―Preguntó con tono indignado la otra mujer―. Mira, mira...―soltó con tono enojado―. Encima, ¿sabes de lo que me he enterado?

―No...―murmuró, arrugando la nariz, aunque se podía imaginar, por el nivel de enfado de su amiga, el qué era.

―Me he enterado de que has roto con Jake...Se lo ha comunicado hundido a Noah, y obviamente, me lo ha contado.

Kitty rodó los ojos. Le hubiese gustado contarle ese detalle a Quinn, pero no se había acordado siquiera. Esos días solo había querido tranquilidad junto a su compañera de piso, y después ya iba a comunicarles a todos, incluso a sus padres, que ya no se iba a casar con ese apuesto chico con el que hacía una pareja estupenda. Notó que se formaba un nudo en el estómago al pensar que se lo iba a tener que comunicar a sus padres y que sí, todo iba bien, les iba a tener que contar lo de Marley. Sin embargo, por el momento, se iba a limitar a disfrutar de la rubia.

―Lo siento, pero he estado ocupada...Créeme, te lo pensaba contar―dijo, sincera. Escuchó que se hacía el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

―Está bien...―accedió a regañadientes―. Pero igualmente, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo es que te has decidido a ver que no te ibas a casar con él?

―Creo que ya lo sabes...―dejó caer, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos. A Kitty se le hacía pesado, y a la vez una especie de sensación de pánico recorriendo su cuerpo. Si Quinn, que parecía al principio abierta con el hecho de que su mejor amiga tuviese dudas sobre otra mujer, ahora le aterraba la idea de que la rechazase por eso. Por el hecho de que estaba enamorada de otra chica, nada más ni nada menos que Marley.

―No me digas que...―se quedó callada de nuevo―. ¿Marley y tú...?

―Sí, Quinn. Entre Marley y yo hay algo, y no iba a estar con Jake estando enamorada de otra persona.

―Dios mío...―susurró en bajo, como si estuviese analizando el momento―. ¿De verdad te has atrevido? ―No sonaba a una alegría desbordante, pero si con una tonalidad cariñosa, cosa que hizo que Kitty se relajase.

―Sí...Me he atrevido―confirmó, por primera vez, tímida.

―Dios mío...Me alegro mucho, Kitty. Tienes que ser feliz ante todo, tener a alguien que tú quieras, y que te quiero―murmuró, pensativa, mientras suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono―. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo...

―Estoy esperando a Marley. Vamos a ir al cine a ver una película.

―Qué bien, ¿no? ―Murmuró animada la otra mujer―. ¿Podemos quedar otro día?

―Sí...Yo te aviso―al percatarse de la presencia de Marley, que se había terminado de preparar, decidió que era hora de despedirse―. Quinn, ya nos vamos... ¿Te importa que hablemos en otro momento?

―No, claro, disculpa...Pasadlo bien, y disfruta...Un beso, y te quiero, mini Quinn.

―Yo también te quiero―respondió, sonriendo, y después colgó.

― ¿Debería ponerme celosa? ―Quiso saber Marley, curiosa por saber con quien estaba hablando la más baja.

―No, era Quinn...Estás preciosa, Marls.

La muchacha llevaba su melena rubia suelta sobre sus hombros. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey de tonalidad rosa. Aunque no iba del todo elegante, estaba muy guapa así, deportista, al natural. La aludida esbozó una sonrisa tímida, lo que hizo que su compañera sonriese todavía más. Le encantaba lo dulce y encantadora que se podía ver la más alta cuando mostraba esa timidez propia de ella.

―Gracias...Tú también lo estás, Kitty.

La animadora, en cambio, llevaba su melena recogida, en una coleta alta, como de costumbre. Llevaba un vestido que le quedaba bastante bien, de tonalidad negra, acompañado de unas sandalias del mismo color. Una chaqueta de seda cubría sus brazos, para que no tuviese frío, y tenía en sus manos un comando de tonalidad rojiza, con el fin de ponérselo encima del resto de la ropa. Marley se acercó a ella, tomando el abrigo para colocárselo a Kitty, que sorprendida por el gesto, aceptó de buena gana. Después ella misma se puso su abrigo, y abrió la puerta, esperando a que la animadora saliese primero.

Las dos tenían la sensación de que iba a ser una bonita noche.

Kitty se encontraba aburrida mientras veía la película. No le parecía nada interesante, además de que el cine estaba todo vacío, o casi todo, a excepción de seis personas más. Desvió la vista hacia Marley, que parecía centrada en la película, comiendo alguna palomita de la caja que habían comprando. Se le escapó una sonrisa tierna, notando como los dedos de Marley se entrelazaban con los suyos, sujetando así de una manera cariñosa sus manos.

Sin embargo, la situación hizo que la sonrisa de la rubia, que era dulce, se transformase en una sonrisa pícara, deshaciendo la unión de las manos. Marley se extrañó, mirándola de reojo con el ceño fruncido, pero se relajó cuando se percató de que la chica le estaba acariciando el dorso de la mano con los dedos, siendo leves caricias las que se apoderaban de su piel. Volvió a centrar su atención en la película, ensimismada por las caricias que la otra le iba dejando.

A Kitty le fascinaba el efecto que parecía causarle a la rubia, que parecía cerrar los ojos por las caricias que le iba dejando en el brazo, en la muñeca, y en el dorso de la mano. Siguió con esa ternura durante un tiempo, procurando aparentar inocencia, y ser una buena chica. Tras esto, deslizó su mano al muslo, dejándola ahí reposada. La otra no pareció sobresaltarse, o incomodarle el hecho de que tuviese ahí la mano.

Con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa, la animadora fue deslizando poco a poco la mano, de arriba abajo por el muslo, irguiéndose en su sitio Marley, un poco aturdida, y a la vez, nerviosa, por las caricias que su amiga le estaba proporcionando. Con los ojos como platos, los seguía manteniendo en la pantalla, y procuraba regular la respiración, de forma que su compañera no se percatase de que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

― ¿K-Kitty? ―Tartamudeó un poco la rubia mientras notaba las caricias de la más baja.

Pero esta no se molestó en responder. Haciéndose la sueca, siguió subiendo, despacio, la mano por la cara interna del muslo, rumbo hacia su sexo, deteniéndola ahí, en ese lugar, sobre la tela de los pantalones. Marley se sobresaltó, nerviosa, mirando hacia los lados, como si estuviese preocupada de que las pudiesen descubrir. Pero no había nadie, y enseguida comprendió que por eso Kitty estaba actuando así. Sino, no comprendía a qué venía su comportamiento.

Contuvo el aliento cuando notó una ligera presión en el centro de su pantalón, moviéndose la mano sobre la tela, con una fuerza suficiente para que ella lo pudiese notar, sintiendo una especie de excitación empezar a apoderarse de ella. Estaba segura que si Kitty seguía así, iba a lograr que comenzase a humedecerse. Se mordió el labio inferior, notando como los dedos atrapaban la tira de la cremallera, y bajaba esta, de manera que dejaba la bragueta abierta.

Se sonrojó por completo, a la vez que la animadora le desabrocha el botón, haciendo que se dejase entrever ligeramente las bragas que en ese momento llevaba, de una tonalidad verde. La más alta desvió la mirada hacia la mano, que se introdujo un poco por el espacio que estaba abierto, moviendo un poco los dedos por encima de la ropa, sobre el clítoris, sintiendo como este se endurecía un poco con tan solo unos pocos roces, lo que hacía que Marley tomase el aire, respirando profundamente, alzando algo las caderas como respuesta, volviendo a dejarlas reposar sobre su asiento.

Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, que no era correcto. Pero no podía dejar de moverse contra la mano de la otra, que se inclinó de manera que dejó un beso en su cuello, sugerente, lento, dejando una leve mordida en la piel, queriendo provocar algo de excitación. Y al percatarse de que la otra tenía las bragas algo húmedas, subió la boca hacia su oreja, dejando una leve mordida en el lóbulo de esta, consiguiendo que la rubia soltase un leve gemido, sonriendo Kitty con picardía al escucharla, volviendo a dejar un mordisco sugerente, dejando escapar el aliento en su oído, consiguiendo que Marley se pusiese más nerviosa.

La película ya no era importante para ninguna de las dos. Marley abrió los ojos, mientras Kitty se apartaba de ella para clavar sus ojos verdes en los suyos, mirándola profundamente mientras le seguía acariciando en la entrepierna, poniéndose muy nerviosa la más alta. No solo era el hecho de que la estuviese acariciando, sino la mirada profunda e intensa, lo que hacía que se estremeciese, y que se excitase todavía más. Era una mirada, era un algo, que conseguían que la muchacha de ojos azules se quedase con la respiración agitada, como si estuviese a punto de quedarse sin respiración.

Se contuvo, moviendo un poco las caderas a la par que lo hacía la otra, entrecerrando los ojos, disfrutando de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Pudo percatarse de que la mano se deslizaba por dentro de la ropa interior, pasando los dedos entre los labios inferiores, mojándose la otra todavía más. No podía evitar ese contacto, y aunque su mente sabía que debían pararse, no quería. Y en ese instante, cuando estaba tan necesitada, no podía evitar necesitar más contacto por parte de la otra, moviendo las caderas contra sus dedos, que se pasaban bien entre los labios inferiores, entreabriendo los labios, jadeante. Necesitaba un poco más de todo aquello, quería llegar a sentirla.

―K-Kitty...―susurró entre pequeños gemidos, con sus ojos azules clavándose en el rostro de la animadora, que sonrió con provocación, haciendo el amago de introducir los dedos en su interior―. Por favor...

―Te pienso follar bien fuerte, Rose―le murmuró en el oído, abriendo más los ojos la aludida como respuesta, sorprendida ante la sensual, y voz firme, de Kitty,

Antes de que se pudiese quejar, o replicar, sintiendo como dos dedos se adentraban de pronto dentro de ella, quedándose quieta en su sitio, sintiendo como se deslizaban hasta el fondo. Contuvo la respiración, aunque un gemido suave se escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos de Kitty se empezaron a mover lentamente dentro de ella, despacio, circularmente en un comienzo. Se movían acompasándose al ritmo que marcaba Marley con las caderas, que las levantaba de la butaca, con el fin de poder sentir mejor los dedos en su interior, y procurando fijarse en si alguien se percataba de lo que estaban haciendo, pero parecía que no era así.

Notaba como Kitty se inclinaba hacia ella, repartiendo numerosos besos en su cuello, notándose Marley todavía más excitada por eso, debido a la sugerencia de esos besos, que eran húmedos, contra su piel. Casi podía sentir como temblaba cuando sentía como la nariz de la más baja se chocaba contra el hueco de su cuello, junto a la clavícula, con los dedos cada vez moviéndose mejor y más rápido debido a lo mojada que se encontraba. Era tal el grado de humedad, que la chica se sentía totalmente empapada, recorriéndole una sensación extraña por la zona del sexo. Estaba segura que si seguía Kitty así, en breves iba a acabar alcanzando el orgasmo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo más las piernas por inercia. La animadora, sonriendo pícara contra su cuello, atrapó la piel con los dientes, dejando un breve mordisco en esta, tirando ligeramente, intentando dejar una marca, como si fuese a ser un chupetón. Además, aprovechó que Marley se abría más para introducir un tercer dedo, lo que hizo que Marley gimiese algo más fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para que las lograsen escuchar. La rubia sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, y Kitty seguía aumentando la fuerza de las embestidas, además de la rapidez, para que su compañera disfrutase y sintiese que su cuerpo se inundaba de placer. Le encantaba ver a Marley así, muerta de placer por ella, disfrutando de esos movimientos. Quería que la otra se sintiese satisfecha y plena.

Se apartó de su cuello, y buscó sus labios, atrapándolos en un beso lento pero apasionado, ahogando Marley los gemidos contra su boca. Con cada movimiento de sus dedos, Marley se mojaba cada vez más, sujetándose a la butaca, apretando las yemas de los dedos contra los posabrazos de ambos lados, dejándose hacer. Kitty le devoraba los labios, como si se la quisiese comer, cosa que hacía que la otra se excitase más. Nunca se había imaginado vivir una experiencia como esa, y tenía que admitir que tenía cierto morbo estar viviendo algo como eso.

Y antes de que pudiese darte cuenta, gimió contra la boca de Kitty cuando esta introdujo la lengua en la suya, dejándose correr finalmente contra sus dedos, temblando todo su cuerpo de una manera casi compulsiva, como si le hubiesen dado toda una descarga eléctrica. Y en verdad, había sentido algo similar cuando notó que llegaba al orgasmo, notando como sus respiraciones aceleradas se empezaban a calmar, intentando respirar de manera profunda, con su corazón, y ella misma, todavía agitados.

Kitty se apartó de su boca con una sonrisita de superioridad, sobre sus labios, entreabriendo los ojos después de haberla dejado de besar, y apartarse por completo. Marley, que parecía recobrar la conciencia, la miraba incrédula, como percatándose de la mirada y de la sonrisa de Kitty, que era entre traviesa, y pícara. Después de lo ocurrido, lo entendía, pero aún parecía estar observándola así, lo que hizo que la chica de ojos azules se mordiese el labio inferior.

―Voy a ir un momento al baño...―susurró con sugerencia Kitty, levantándose del sillón del cine.

Le dedicó una mirada a Marley, cargada de deseo, y se giró. En ese instante, Marley se percató de que la animadora llevaba un vestido lo suficiente corto como para que se pudiesen ver sus torneadas y trabajadas piernas, además de los muslos. Se quedó observando con la boca entreabierta, fijándose en el sugerente y provocativo contoneo de las caderas, que eran remarcados por la figura de la mujer. Si Rose pensaba que estaba perdida antes, ahora lo confirmaba más con tan solo ver a la chica, que antes de salir de la sala, giró el rostro y le dirigió un guiño seductor, como si le estuviese invitando a que fuese con ella, a que siguiese fascinada por su forma de andar, por el movimiento de sus caderas, por las maravillosas vistas de sus perfectas piernas.

La muchacha no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Se levantó, tomando sus pertenencias, y se dirigió disimuladamente, unos minutos después, a la salida de la sala, quedándose en la puerta de la entrada. Cuando se asomó, vio como al final del pasillo, en la entrada del baño de las chicas, se encontraba la más baja. Esta le sonrió de forma coqueta, y la llamó con el dedo índice, haciendo que Marley entreabriese la boca, quedándose sin respiración. Cuando Kitty entró al baño, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Iba a hacer que las paredes del baño temblasen.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! Lamento mucho la demora. No tenía pensado tardar tanto, pero al estar de viaje, pues me es difícil actualizar, además de que estoy aprovechando estos días que me quedan antes de volver a mi ciudad :( espero que no les moleste y lo entiendan :3 En el siguiente contestaré los comentarios pendientes, y los que haya si es que hay. Un besuco y que disfrutéis :3


	30. Welcome, Anastasio!

Capítulo 29

Kitty se dejó caer en el sofá, junto con algunos apuntes que se tenía que estudiar, cerrando los ojos frustrada. Miró de reojo el reloj, viendo que quedaba menos para que fuese las diez de la noche, y se extrañaba de que Marley aún no hubiese vuelto a casa, empezando a preocuparse un poco, aunque sacudió la cabeza, suspirando y dejando los papeles en la mesita.

Desde que estaban en una situación extraña, en la que ni eran novias, pero tampoco eran amigas, Kitty tampoco sabía cómo comportarse. Se estaban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería parecer una novia controladora cuando, ni siquiera, eran pareja todavía. Y en parte, eso quería que cambiase. Por ahora podían estar así, pero Marley se cansaría y podría buscarse perfectamente a otra persona, mientras que ella se quedaría sola, loca por ella. Además, también tenía que ser sincera, y se moría por decir que Marley era su chica, y de nadie más.

Cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta, se incorporó, observando como la muchacha de cabello dorado entraba por la puerta, con el cuello cubierto por la bufanda, y su cabello con el gorro, con unos copos de nieve encima de su ropa, y con un pequeño bulto bajo la ropa, cosa que había llamado la atención de la animadora, que frunció el ceño.

―Hey...―saludó Marley, casi sin aliento―Hace bastante frío―comentó, riéndose, observando como Kitty, sin embargo, no parecía tener calor, al llevar un camisón corto que, honestamente, le quedaba muy bien―. ¿No tienes frío, Kitty Cat?

―No mucho...Puse la calefacción un rato, así que vas a notar que el ambiente está bien―aclaró la rubia, que observó como con una mano, Marley se quitaba la bufanda, sosteniendo el bulto con la otra mano, escuchando una especie de maullido―. ¿Qué llevas ahí, Rose?

La aludida se ruborizó, y con cuidado, se desabrochó el abrigo, dejando así entrever a un pequeño gatito, de tonalidad gris, con rayas, dentro, que maullaba, como pidiendo un poco de cariño y atención, sonriendo con cierta timidez la más alta, que lo tomó como si fuese algo de lo que asustarse, sujetándolo por las axilas con las manos, y se lo tendió a Kitty, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratase, y lo acunó, muerta de amor por el animal. Siempre había querido tener un gato en casa, pero por circunstancias, no había podido. Y ahora, tenía uno entre sus brazos.

―Me lo he encontrado en la calle, al pobre...Parecía estar congelado―susurró Marley, mirando al gato, que cerraba los ojos, acomodado entre los brazos de la animadora, escondiendo un poco el hocico contra el camisón, como buscando calentarse.

― ¿Dónde estaba? Es una monada―susurró con toda la ternura del mundo la rubia, pasando la mano entre las orejas del animal, dejando leves caricias en su cabeza, logrando que el animal ronronease un poco―. Tú vas a dormir esta noche conmigo, pequeñín...―le susurró en un tono tierno, maullando en bajo el gato― Tal vez tiene hambre―se dijo para sí misma Kitty, mientras Marley la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, divertida.

―Estaba en una pequeña cajita, escuché una especia de maullido, me asomé, y ahí estaba solito el pobre―susurró la otra, viendo como la más baja se dirigía hacia la cocina, no perdiendo ocasión para fijar la mirada en el trasero, que dejaba entrever un poco debido a lo corta que era la prenda.

La animadora sacó un pequeño plato, y tras dudarlo, tomó un cartón de leche, que abrió para echar en este un poco de leche, aunque sabía que no podía darle mucho debido a que a los gatos les sentaba mal, pero era pequeño, así que un día no sería nada malo, al contrario, los bebés de los gatos hasta cierta edad podían tomar algo de leche. Vio como el gato, cuando lo apoyó en la encimera, al lado del plato, se acercó para olisquear lo que era, y tras sopesar si sería algo rico o no, empezó a lamer el líquido, viéndose el pobre bastante hambriento.

Marley también entró en la cocina, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y la nevera un poco, con los ojos fijos en la figura de la chica, observándola con ternura al comprobar que la joven estaba encantada con el gato, y tampoco le extrañaba, porque el animal tenía que admitir ella misma que era precioso. Tenía cara de ser un buen gato, y más cuando se relamió el hocico, manchándose los bigotes de leche y la nariz, soltando una pequeña risita Kitty.

― ¿Y por qué lo has traído? ―Se interesó finalmente Wilde― A ti no te gustan los gatos...Los animales, creo, en general.

―Lo sé―contestó la aludida, con sus ojos mirando el rostro de Kitty, que aún no le había dirigido la mirada todavía―. Pero a ti sí te gustan.

Se quedaron ambas en silencio, siendo ambas plenamente conscientes de lo que había querido decir la otra con esas palabras, esbozando una leve sonrisa la más bajita, ladeada, dándole un poco la espalda. Ahora mismo tenía ganas de girarse, acercarse a ella, y besarla. Pero no podía hacer eso sin más, sin venir a cuento, aunque...Ella era Kitty Wilde y podía hacer lo que quisiese, y ahora mismo, quería besar a Marley Rose.

Se giró, quedando cara a cara con la chica, la que sonrió con timidez ante la profunda mirada que le estaba dedicando su compañera de piso. Kitty se dejó un momento llevar por sus sensaciones, y se quedó con la vista fija en los ojos azules de la rubia, que estaba preciosa con el cabello así. Era extraño ver a Marley Rose con una melena dorada, pero al mismo tiempo, hacía tal contraste con su piel, que estaba perfecta. Y no sabía si la muchacha era consciente de ese efecto que podía causar en ella.

Sin más demora, se acercó a ella con paso decidido, y sin mediar palabra alguna, tomó el rostro por las mejillas y atrapó los labios de la joven con los suyos, en un beso cargado de pasión y gratitud. La más alta se quedó en un principio, sorprendida, para después reaccionar como era debido, y pasar sus manos por su cintura, rodeando esta con los brazos, impidiendo que así se separase de su cuerpo, aunque ella no tenía intenciones de hacer eso.

Había sentido muchos labios contra los suyos. Había estado con varios chicos, y alguna vez, por experimentar, se había besado con alguna amiga, sin haber sentido nada, aunque con los chicos le hubiese gustado el sabor de sus labios, o la pasión con la que llegaban a besar.

Pero los labios de Marley eran completamente diferentes.

No se iba a cansar de sentir la suavidad de estos contra los suyos, ni esa sensación de vacío que se apoderaba de ella cada vez notaba como los labios de la otra se movían en compenetración con los suyos, y que los brazos de Marley la sostenían de manera que se permitiese que le temblasen ligeramente las piernas. Pero solamente un poco. No quería darle razones a la más alta para que fuese ella la que se burlase, aunque no creo que esta fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

Enredó los dedos en su melena mientras entreabría los labios, haciendo que Rose siguiese su movimiento, y con cuidado, introdujo la lengua en la boca, haciendo el beso un poco más intenso. La muchacha le correspondió de la misma forma, empezando una batalla entre las lenguas, con leves caricias, deslizándose la una sobre la otra, mientras las yemas de los dedos de la más baja acariciaban la piel de la otra, dejando leves círculos sobre esta, arañando con las uñas, logrando que el cuerpo que estaba contra el suyo se estremeciese por completo.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos en los que el beso parecía eterno, ambas se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Kitty no tardó en buscar la boca de su compañera de nuevo, y atraparla con la suya, sujetando su nuca con una de las manos, como evitando que se separase su ¿amiga? Esta le volvió a responder esa caricia entre ambos labios, subiendo las manos por la espalda de la animadora, para apoyarlas sobre los hombros desnudos, jugando ligeramente con las tiras del camisón, entreteniéndose en el beso.

¿Acaso se podía sentir algo más perfecto que aquello? Esos labios siendo suyos, dándole caricias, haciéndole sentir como si fuese perfecta. Marley hacía que Kitty se sintiese perfecta, plena, feliz; y ella esperaba que Rose sintiese algo similar. Que no fuese ella la única que viese que aquello era algo especial entre ambas. Que eran ellas dos, y nadie más que ellas dos. Amaba cada tramo de la boca de la joven, recorriendo esta con su lengua, sintiendo como un suspiro se escapaba de los labios contra los suyos propios, cerrando con más fuerza los ojos, no queriendo detenerse.

¿Por qué se iba a detener? No era suya, todavía, pero casi lo sentía como tal. Era su Marley. Era su compañera de piso. Era su chica. Era la que había hecho que su corazón, en ese instante, estuviese completamente acelerado, al igual que sus pulsaciones. Marley la estaba dejando sin aliento, y honestamente, quería que le siguiese dejando sin aliento mucho más tiempo.

Cuando quiso prolongar más el beso, y Marley parecía dispuesta a lo mismo, se escuchó el maullido de un gato, riéndose un poco Kitty contra los labios de su compañera, la que tampoco pudo evitar reírse al escuchar a la más baja, que se separó lo justo para poder hablar, pero aún manteniendo una gran cercanía, cosa que Marley internamente, agradeció, aunque de eso no fuese consciente la otra.

―Creo que el gato reclama nuestra atención...―susurró en los labios de Marley, que aprovechó para robarle un beso de los labios―¿Te gustan mis besos, Rose?

―Tanto como a ti los míos―respondió, con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a dejar otro beso en sus labios―. ¿No podría esperar el gato a que me des unos cuantos besos? ―Bromeó con timidez, acariciando su cintura con ambas manos.

―Puedo llevarlo a mi cuarto y venir un rato al sofá a agradecerte infinitamente que me hayas traído al pequeño...Si te parece―comentó como si no quisiese la cosa, en tono sugerente.

― ¡Sí, sí, sí! ―Marley se quedó callada de repente, y carraspeó, sonrojada― Digo...Me encantaría, claro―dijo con cierto tartamudeo, apartando la vista, avergonzada.

―Dios, eres adorable―murmuró sin pensar Kitty, aunque tampoco le importó, y menos cuando pudo comprobar que la aludida se ruborizó al escucharle esas palabras, y le dio otro beso en los labios. En esos sabrosos labios―. Una cosa...

―Dime―la animadora sonrió por lo bajo ante el gesto de Marley, que parecía embobada a cada beso que ella le daba, y esa idea, le encantaba. Le gustaba saber que a la chica le dejaban así sus besos.

― ¿Nos lo vamos a quedar?

―Sí, si quieres...―susurró con timidez la más alta―Por eso lo he traído, para que se quede con nosotras―confesó, riéndose al ver la expresión de felicidad de Kitty―. Dirás lo que quieras, pero eres un amor, Kitty Cat.

―Solamente soy un amor con...―se interrumpió, quedándose en silencio, y alzando Marley una ceja, a la espera de que prosiguiese.

― ¿Con quién?

―Contigo―respondió tras unos segundos, sonriendo un poco, aunque intentando mantener una postura firme―. Solamente soy un amor contigo―repitió, haciendo que la otra sonriese embobada, inclinándose para besarla, pero Kitty se apartó antes―. Pero esto que quede entre nosotras.

―Por supuesto, además, me gusta que solamente seas así conmigo―confesó Marley, sonsacando una sonrisa a la otra, que finalmente se volvió a acercar y le dio otro beso en los labios, dejando a Marley con una sonrisa boba―. Me encantan tus labios, me quiero acostumbrar a ellos.

―Puedes hacerlo...―sugirió con tono coqueto― ¿Cómo vamos a llamar al gato?

―Pues...―desvió un momento la mirada a este, para volverla hacia la chica― ¿Bigotitos?

―Muy cursi―respondió Kitty, arrugando la nariz― ¿Toby?

―Eso es nombre de perro, Kitty...―suspiró, divertida, viéndolo de reojo― ¿Churri?

― ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, Rose? ―Inquirió con sarcasmo la animadora, rodando los ojos, haciendo amago de apartarse, pero Marley se lo impidió, sujetando mejor su cintura, apoyando de nuevo Kitty las manos por la zona de su cuello, en los hombros, dejando leves caricias con los dedos.

―Sugiere otro nombre entonces―susurró la más alta, dejando escapar su aliento, quedándose un poco embobada ante las caricias que la otra le proporcionaba.

― ¿Anastasio? ―Respondió en tono de broma, riéndose Kitty. Marley se la quedó mirando con expresión divertida, y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, dejando entrever que la idea no le desagradaba del todo― ¿En serio?

―Es original y a mí me gusta―declaró entonces Marley, sonriendo levemente―. Anastasio...Me gusta.

La animadora volvió a mirar hacia el gato y se apartó de la más alta, poniendo unos pucheros, aunque de esto no se percató Kitty, que volvió hacia el animal y lo tomó entre sus brazos, dando un beso a su nariz, arrugando este esta de una manera adorable, riéndose Marley ante la escena, enternecida.

―Pues me voy a llevar a Anastasio a mi cama, y ahora vengo a darle un regalo a mí santurrona―la aludida sonrió más al escuchar como la llamaba, acercándose Kitty a ella―. No tardo, ¿vale?

―Vale...―susurró mientras sentía la presión de los labios de Wilde, que después se apartó un poco, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto mientras acariciaba las patas y la panza del gato, quedándose Marley observándolos en silencio.

Si con ese gato había logrado que Kitty la quisiese, aunque sea un poco, a Marley Rose le merecía la pena aguantar a ese ser extraño que tenía que ser obra de Satán...

O bueno, no de Satán, pero sí era un ser extraño.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! Lamento mucho la demora, y sé que no tiene justificación, pero si soy sincera, no tenía ganas de escribir, no me sentía inspirada; y la verdad, no me gusta hacer las cosas forzadas, porque siento que no queda bien, y que cuando escribo, tengo que hacerlo cuando me siento con ganas, para obtener un resultado del que sentirme orgullosa. Igual, creo que retomo esto de nuevo de manera como habitual, así que aquí tenéis la continuación. Espero que lo disfrutéis :3 Un besuco.


	31. Yes, I do

Capítulo 30

Respiró profundamente, notando como algo peludo se removía entre sus piernas, permaneciendo ella estática en frente de la cocina. Se encontraba centrada, intentando que no se le quemasen las tortitas que le estaba preparando. Sin embargo, ya era su tercer intento, y los anteriores no le habían salido precisamente bien.

Rodó los ojos, sonriendo por lo bajo, y ladeó la cabeza, enfocando la mirada en el animal, que alzó el mentón, moviendo los bigotes de su hocico, esperando pacientemente a que le hiciesen caso. Se le escapó una leve carcajada, y se inclinó, atrapando al gato entre sus dos manos, y lo puso encima de la encimera, atenta a la sartén, percatándose del ruido que estaba haciendo la mantequilla al calentarse, junto con la masa que había estado preparando.

―No te acerques...―le susurró con suavidad al felino, que parecía estar dispuesto a acercarse, curioso.

Pero con la mano, impidió su paso, deteniéndolo por el morro, quedándose el gato con un leve maullido. Y antes de que se pudiese percatar, de nuevo, olió el humo que desprendía la torta, que era a quemado, y arrugando la nariz, apartó el instrumento de cocina de la cerámica, apagando rápidamente, con los ojos verdes mostrando una profunda desesperación que estaba sintiendo por estar cocinando, y no lograr que aquello le saliese bien.

―No lo entiendo―susurró, desesperada, apoyando las manos en la encimera―. ¿Qué es lo que hago mal, Anastasio?

Como era de esperar, el gato solo emitió un sencillo maullido, suspirando ella como respuesta. Le acarició el lomo con la mano, de manera cálida y con ternura. Finalmente, decidió cocinar algo más sencillo, esperando a que Marley se levantase de la cama.

De repente, notó como unas manos rodeaban su cintura, apoyándose el pecho contra su espalda. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentir como las manos acariciaban su abdomen, a la vez que el rostro de Marley se apoyaba en uno de los hombros, dejando un cariñoso y cálido beso en la mejilla.

―Buenos días...―susurró en su oído, consiguiendo que Kitty se estremeciese ante la cercanía de su compañera, que seguía acariciando su tripa por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba―. ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

―Unas tortas, pero se me han quemado―explicó, riéndose Marley en bajo―; no le veo la gracia, Rose. No entiendo porque se me queda pegada a la sarten la masa...

―Y yo no entiendo por qué te pones a cocinar unas tortas, Kitty―replicó la otra―. ¿Y ese desayuno? Creía que te cuidabas algo más...

― ¿Insinúas que no lo hago, Rose? ―Giró el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

En ese instante, la boca de Marley se estrelló contra la de Kitty, posando los labios de manera suave, hasta que los fue abriendo, adentrando la lengua entre los labios de la más baja, que se dejó hacer, aún con el ceño fruncido. Podía sentir el sabor de su boca, de la boca de la chica de ojos azules, y se le hacía más cálido y acogedor todavía tenerla tan cerca. Era agradable sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de sus labios contra los suyos, de su aliento contra el suyo. El poder llevar la mano por su nuca y acariciarla, atrayéndola más contra ella, sintiendo como su pecho se aplastaba contra su espalda, estremeciéndose. Como su lengua intentaba moverse, buscando vencer a la otra lengua.

―Solo decía...Creía que las animadoras se cuidaban mucho―susurró en su boca, sin separarse todavía, con los ojos azules fijos en los párpados de Kitty, que seguía con los ojos cerrados―. Aunque a ti no te haría falta, estás preciosa igual...―su voz tímida hizo que la animadora sonriese, abriendo los ojos.

―Más te vale que sea eso, Rose...Igualmente, eran para ti.

Marley entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. No se esperaba que la mujer le fuese a preparar un desayuno tan romántico, sonriendo de medio lado, cohibida. Era extraño tener a Kitty en la cocina, haciendo eso por ella. En verdad, era todo eso demasiado confuso. Pero le encantaba. Le gustaba demasiado poder vivir algo como aquello con ella. Solamente se preguntaba cuanto tiempo iban a estar así, sin saber lo que eran la una para la otra.

― ¿Por qué? ―Se le escapó preguntar―. ¿Por qué has hecho todo eso, Kitty? No te tenías que haber molestado...

―No, no lo entiendes―sacudió la rubia la cabeza al hablar―. Sí que tengo que hacerlo.

Tomó las manos de Marley entre las suyas, sonriéndole cálidamente, y lentamente, le dirigió hacia el salón, dejándose llevar la otra. Anastasio se bajó de la encimera, siguiendo a sus dueñas maullando, como si se cuestionase a dónde se iban, o si le iban a dejar a él solo en la casa. Sin embargo, la animadora hizo que Marley se detuviese en frente del sofá, e hizo que se sentase, sosteniendo aún sus manos entre las suyas.

―En verdad, quería hablar contigo, Marley...―empezó la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio.

La aludida centró toda su atención en ella, con sus ojos azules analizando cada rasgo del rostro de la otra, con el fin de intentar descubrir qué era lo que le pretendía, o si debía asustarse o no. A pesar de intentarlo, no lograba imaginarse qué era lo que tenía en su mente Kitty, por lo que estaba totalmente nerviosa. ¿Debía preocuparse? Al fin y al cabo, no había definido su relación todavía.

―Entonces, hablemos.

―Mira...Me gustas mucho, eso ya lo sabes―empezó Kitty―; pero...

―Pero has decidido que no quieres nada serio, ¿verdad? ―Cuestionó Marley, sintiendo que sus ojos se empezaban a inundar de lágrimas―. No quieres nada conmigo porque no merezco la pena―murmuró, notando que las lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas, intentando aparentar normalidad.

―No, Marley―negó con la cabeza rápidamente al ver como se estaba poniendo la chica. Lo que menos quería es que pasase un mal rato por todo aquello, porque no era lo que pretendía. Quería que ella fuese feliz, y que estuviese bien, no llorando; y menos por ella, no lo iba a consentir.

― ¿Entonces? ―Cuestionó la muchacha mientras la miraba con decisión, pero con las lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

―Yo...

Kitty respiró hondo, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Le costaba expresar lo que quería, aunque fuese una mujer con las ideas claras que luchaba por lo que quería sin importarle que alguien saliese escaldado o mal. Nadie se podía interponer a lo que ella quería, y en este caso, quería a Marley. No era una mujer dada a expresar sus sentimientos fácilmente con otras personas, pero en esta ocasión, tenía que hacerlo. Ya le había hablado de sus sentimientos a esa chica que tenía en frente, y en ese instante, debía de hacer lo mismo.

―No hagas esto más largo, Kitty―pidió la joven―. No quiero sufrir...Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya.

―Marley, con estos días que hemos vivido tan intensos, estando las dos juntas, me he dado cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida.

La aludida entreabrió los labios de nuevo, impresionada, sin saber qué contestar a eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que acababa de decir la mujer, que parecía estar intentando controlar sus emociones y sentimientos; aunque, si era sincera, era lo que estaba intentando, siendo en vano. Sentía que las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su piel, sin saber si eran de felicidad o de tristeza.

―Kitty...

―No, espera, Marley. Estoy enamorada de ti. Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, te odiaba. Eras la chica que enamoraba a todos, y eso ya te lo he dicho, que eso hacía que sintiese envidia. Eres preciosa, dulce, amable, buena...Eres una persona que cualquiera querría tener en su vida, incluso como amiga. Pero para mí, tú eres mucho más.

"Eres la mujer que me hacía recordar que yo podía ser mejor persona. Que podía mejorar, pero no quería. No quería llegar a ser como tú porque me asustaba el hecho de ser diferente, y que me apartasen como a ti por serlo. Pero tú al ser así eras, a tu manera, feliz. Y yo, aunque soy así, no podía evitar no estar ni siquiera contenta. Y por eso te quería destruir, Marley. Porque eras el recuerdo eterno de que no era feliz, siendo la capitana de las animadoras, siendo la que estaba encima de todos los demás. Y tú, con tu madre, con Jake, y con una panda de amigos, aunque estuvieses apartada socialmente, eras una chica afortunada. Hasta siendo pobre lo eras.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin saber la una de la otra, porque desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, volví a verte. Y seguías estando igual, y seguías siendo la misma persona. La misma Marley, dulce y amable. Ya no eras inocente, desde luego, pero en tu mirada encontré lo mismo que encontré la primera vez que te miré a los ojos. La esperanza en las personas. Y en la primera vez, vi que te desilusionabas conmigo, pero esta vez no lo hiciste.

Cambiaste mi mundo, de nuevo, otra vez. Eres la causa de que mi vida cambie siempre. Lo que tardé en entender es que lo que quería es que estuvieses en mi vida, que formases parte de ella, que no te marchases, porque no podía permitir que lo hicieses. Y tampoco puedo permitirlo.

Soy consciente de que si te marchas, puedo volver a enamorarme. Puedo rehacer mi vida. No eres alguien de quien no pueda prescindir, porque si puedo hacerlo. Pero lo que me has enseñado es que, aún pudiendo vivir sin ti, no quiero hacerlo. Quiero tenerte a mi lado suceda lo que suceda.

Me has enseñado lo que es el amor, el miedo a que esa persona no te corresponda, a no ser suficiente para ella. Porque no me considero suficiente para ti. ¿Cómo podría serlo, si soy celosa y una mala persona, que le importa poca gente además de sus propias amistades y de su familia? No soy una persona generosa como lo eres tú. Quiero ser feliz, pero quiero ser feliz contigo, y quiero que tú seas feliz, pero conmigo.

Podría decir que lo mejor sería que te fueses con otra persona que podría ser mejor, pero soy muy egoísta, y no quiero que hagas eso Marley. Te quiero para mí, igual que quiero ser yo para ti. Quiero que seamos nosotras, y nadie más. Quiero ser la que mejore cada día por ser mejor para ti. Quiero ser la que te tenga que pedir perdón por hacer algo mal, que me perdones y darte todo el amor que tengo para demostrarte que estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Quiero que estemos juntas sentadas en el sofá algunas tardes, viendo la tele con el gato. Quiero que hagamos el amor por la noche, cuando alguna vez me apetezca provocarte, igual que me gustaría que tú me provocases.

Quiero ser yo la razón de tu sonrisa cada día al despertar. Quiero hacer peleas de almohada contigo. Quiero que seas el amor de mi vida durante el resto que me queda de esta. Quiero incluso tener hijos contigo, llegar a casarme, comprar una casa más grande e irnos con el gato también. Y puede sonar algo loco y apresurado, pero de verdad que me gustaría tener todo eso contigo, Marley...Por eso te quería pedir una cosa."

Se levantó del sofá, con una Marley con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, mientras Kitty se dirigía hacia su cuarto, entrando en este. Aún tenía que asimilar todas las palabras que había escuchado de la animadora. ¿Quería de verdad todo aquello con ella? Aún le parecía que todo eso era mentira, y que Kitty cuando volviese le aclararía que era una mentira, y que no pensaba estar con ella. Tenía miedo de eso. De que se fuese a arrepentir, porque ella también creía que no le merecía la pena a la rubia, que volvió a la habitación con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sentó de nuevo a su lado, con una pequeña caja en las manos, que le tendió. Marley, temblando, tomó esta mientras la animadora la observaba mordisqueándose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, respirando pesadamente. La joven de ojos azules abrió con cuidado el regalo que la otra le estaba dando, y se quedó congelada al ver que era un colgante con un anillo en la cadena.

―Ese anillo es mío...Quería que lo tuvieses contigo, para que te recordase siempre a mí―murmuró Kitty con timidez, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa a Marley―. Te amo, Marls...De verdad, y no sé cómo va a ir las cosas entre nosotras pero...Me gustaría descubrirlo, contigo.

La aludida alzó la mirada, conteniendo la respiración. Sus manos aún temblaban, y sostenían el collar con fuerza, procurando que este no se cayese al suelo. Kitty también sonrió, inclinándose y tomando una de sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. La otra todavía seguía llorando, presa de los nervios, riéndose al escuchar los maullidos del gato, que se subió y se sentó en su regazo, apretando la cabeza contra su abdomen, como buscando darle mimos para que dejase de estar triste. Pero ya no se encontraba apenada.

―Marley... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

El silencio se hizo paso entre ellas.

Kitty con la respiración agitada, dejando escapar su aliento.

Marley con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Y con la pregunta al aire, solo quedaba saber la respuesta de Rose, mientras que Wilde esperaba impaciente, con el miedo empezando a nacer en su interior.

―Yo también te amo, Kitty...Sí, sí quiero.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola :3 Por fin, después de todo, han decidido empezar juntas una relación. ¿Cómo les irá? ¿Aparecerá alguien para intentar destruirlas? Ya lo vamos a ir descubriendo...Por ahora, vamos a disfrutar de todo este amor y de todo este cariño :P Un besuco y gracias por la paciencia y por leer :3**


	32. It's a threat

― ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho?

Marley estaba con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del televisor, fascinada por los movimientos de unos deportistas que estaban haciendo gimnasia rítmica. Kitty sonrió, divertida, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato, que estaba acomodado encima de las piernas de la mujer, medio dormido.

Con cuidado, la animadora lo levantó con delicadeza de sus piernas y lo colocó en el otro lado del sofá. El animal se levantó, estirándose mientras abría la boca, enseñando sus afilados dientes, y se sentó, empezando a lamerse las patas, limpiándose. Kitty se rió divertida, y se giró un poco hacia Marley, haciéndose hueco de manera que paso los brazos por la cintura, sentándose abrazada a ella.

La otra sonrió como respuesta a ese gesto, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos, y se quedaron acurrucadas así, acariciando de vez en cuando la piel con las manos, deslizando sobre esta los dedos, haciendo círculos de manera dulce y delicada. A Marley le sorprendía ese gesto por parte de su novia, pero verla tan cercana y cariñosa con ella solo hacía que se sintiese especial y feliz. Y más al saber que Kitty Wilde, era ahora su chica, y solamente de ella. No podía sentirse más afortunada como en ese momento.

―Marley...―logró escuchar la voz de la más baja en su oído, en un tono coqueto y juguetón.

―Dime―respondió en bajo en un susurro, pasando la mano por la espalda.

―Dame un beso...

Giró su rostro por completo y notó los labios de la rubia cerca de los suyos, casi rozándolos. Sonriendo con timidez, terminó por unir los labios contra los suyos, en un beso casto, pero dulce, que fue seguido por otro beso, y de otro beso, que se iban volviendo cada vez algo más intensos.

En el momento en el que Marley atrajo más a Kitty contra ella, por la cintura, quedándose pegadas por completo mientras se seguían besando, sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que la animadora soltase un gruñido, como queja, a la vez que se escapaba una pequeña risita por parte de la chica de ojos azules.

―Podemos ignorarlo y seguir con esto...―susurró Wilde con tono sugerente, mientras dejaba besos a lo largo del cuello de su compañera, que se dejaba hacer, complacida.

―Podemos...―Kitty le siguió dejando besos, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar―; aunque...parece que no vamos a tener esa suerte―resopló, al igual que la otra, que se acabó apartando, molesta.

― ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Se acercó para dejar otro beso en los labios de Marley, que le dedicó una leve sonrisa, y después se levantó, acomodando un poco la ropa que llevaba. Pasó la mano por encima de la cabeza de Anastasio, que se había vuelto a acomodar en el sofá, y parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, algo molesta debido a la insistencia de la persona, que no dejaba de llamar, y abrió bruscamente, quedándose estática en el lugar, y sorprendida. Jake se encontraba en frente de ella, con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro, con sus ojos oscuros fijos ya en su rostro. Parecía bastante enfadado, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. El muchacho dirigió una mirada a Marley, que se asomó un poco para ver quien era, y palideció, a su vez que el gesto de severidad del moreno se hacía más patente, volviendo la vista a la que era su ex prometida.

Le costaba todavía verla allí, y saber que no era ya esa mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. O en un principio, esa no iba a ser la idea. Sin embargo, estaba todavía más molesto, y ver allí a Marley no le ayudaba. Deseaba que desapareciese, que no hubiese aparecido en la vida de ellos dos, y que hubiese seguido sin tener contacto. Maldecía el día en el que Kitty decidió poner un anuncio y que Marley lo contestase. Había cambiado su vida tanto desde ese momento que no estaba seguro como sucedió todo, ni en qué momento exacto Kitty le dejó de querer.

―Jake...―dejó escapar, casi sin aliento, al ver que no hablaba el chico ni emitía palabra.

― ¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado por ahí? ―Fue directo, lanzando una mirada furtiva a Marley.

― ¿El qué? ―Arrugó la nariz ante su pregunta.

―Los compañeros de clase dicen que te han visto con una chica de ojos azules, rubia, de una manera demasiado cariñosa para ser amigas...―murmuró, con tono algo feroz, manteniéndose a cierta distancia, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a temblar debido a la ira―; y bueno, ahora que me estoy fijando, Marley es rubia... ¿Es cierto? ¿Estás con ella? ―Señaló a la muchacha con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de su ex prometida.

Kitty se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Si negaba lo evidente, iba a decepcionar a Marley, además de que después se descubriría todo. Sin embargo, si admitía eso, Jake le iba a montar un espectáculo, y lo iba a ir contando por todos los lados. Todas las personas descubrirían que, de verdad, estaba con una mujer. Que estaba con Marley Rose, la que era su enemiga, y que actualmente era su compañera de apartamento. Se imaginaba las burlas y los comentarios en bajo de los que iban con ella a clase. Incluso podía escuchar las risas.

―Sí, es verdad―respondió al final, admitiendo todo. Marley desde el sofá la miró sorprendida, al igual que Jake―. Estoy saliendo con Marley, y hace poco hemos formalizado nuestra relación―confirmó, con los ojos fijos en los del chico―. Así que si tienes que decir algo, dilo ahora.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, de una manera incrédula, sin todavía terminar de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. La otra se levantó del sofá, acercándose un poco a la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, que no podía evitar esbozar, ante las palabras de la animadora; esta permanecía en la puerta, esperando que el otro reaccionase.

Jake no podía comprender lo que había hecho mal para que la otra se marchase con la que era su anterior novia. Habían estado tres años juntos, estupendamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Habían saboreado cada momento, y habían sentido que querían tener una vida en común, porque él cuando le pidió matrimonio, ella había dicho que sí. Creía que tenía todo el mundo con ella construido. Que acabarían con hijos, casados, siendo esa familia envidiable por el resto de las personas. Esa vida que había sido arrebatada por nada más ni nada menos que Marley. Marley, que ya había aparecido en su momento, y había hecho que ellos rompiesen, por parte de él, y esta vez, por parte de ella. Aún se cuestionaba como había podido suceder algo como eso.

Kitty se encontraba en parte atemorizada, y por otro lado, orgullosa. Tenía miedo de lo que dijesen los demás, y de la posible reacción del moreno; pero escucharse a ella misma en alto que estaba saliendo con Marley, y que eran novias, le había dado fuerzas para mantenerse en esa postura, sintiendo una especie de orgullo al pensar que esa mujer que estaba detrás suyo era su novia, y el amor de su vida. Nunca había estado tan segura de algo como eso, aunque tuviese miedo. Tenía miedo a perder muchas cosas, pero mayor era el miedo de perderla. De perder a esa chica, que era su día a día. No era solo un momento tierno, ni perfecto. Era sus discusiones, sus reconciliaciones, y su seguridad. No podía estar tan segura de querer tener a alguien como ella a su lado, por lo que no se iba a privar del derecho de decir que Marley era su chica.

Marley, en cambio, se sentía orgullosa y feliz. Esperaba que la animadora negase esa afirmación, y aunque le hubiese dolido, lo hubiese entendido. Sabía que Kitty necesitaba su tiempo, y conocía el temperamento de Jake. Se imaginaba que la animadora no querría tener un mal momento con él, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, afirmando que eran pareja. Y eso hacía que se sintiese un poco más segura. No sabía explicar bien el porqué, pero necesitaba escucharle a Kitty decir ante otras personas que era su novia. Lo necesitaba y ese gesto se lo agradecía internamente.

― ¿Qué? ―Consiguió articular el moreno.

―Lo que has escuchado. Marley y yo somos novias. Nos queremos―aclaró, mientras el moreno se giraba, pasando las manos por la cabeza, pensativo―. Siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera...Aunque pueda sonar muy típico, y extraño viniendo de mí, no quería hacerte daño―suspiró, siendo sincera.

― ¿De verdad te crees que me voy a creer eso? ―Cuestionó él, intentando controlar el tono de voz, girándose y levantando la voz―. ¡Soy el ridículo de todos! ―Señaló con el dedo índice hacia el lado derecho, elevando la voz―. ¡Se ríen de mí! Piensan que soy patético porque mi prometida me ha dejado por una mujer... ¡Por otra mujer! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que es mi anterior novia! ¿Tan malo soy que os hacéis todas lesbianas? ―Preguntó lleno de ira.

― ¿En serio me preguntas eso, Jake? ―Le miró indignada, negando con la cabeza―. Sabes que esto no va en sí eres una maquina en la cama, o no. Esto va más allá de todo eso. Te quería, de verdad, y me gustabas mucho en todos los sentidos, pero estoy enamorada de Marley. ¡No lo decidí! Ninguna de las dos, pero es lo que sentimos. Siento que te haya hecho daño, y que puedan reírse, pero si son idiotas no es mi problema. Y muchos aprovechan cualquier cosa para burlarse de una persona.

―Lo dices por experiencia, ¿no? ―Atacó, sonriendo con ironía, acercándose a ella―. ¿Qué pasa, Kitty? ¿Te cansaste de meterte con ella y ahora te la tiras? Luego tienes pensado dejarla tirada, ¿no? Lo que quieres es jugar con ella...O puede que ella contigo, porque no me creo que esté contigo después de todo lo que le has hecho.

―Perdona, pero estoy con ella porque de verdad la quiero―se defendió, furiosa.

―Kitty―intercedió Marley―, no tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Lo lamento, Jake, pero ahora estamos juntas y bueno...Kitty no tiene que disculparse por estar con quien quiere.

El muchacho la miró fijamente con seriedad, en silencio, mientras que la rubia le sostenía la mirada. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto en el chico cuando le vio por primera vez, para enamorarse tanto de él. Se mordió el labio, apartando finalmente sus ojos azules para fijarlos en la figura de la animadora, que permanecía en medio de los dos, impidiendo el paso del otro.

De repente, Jake se acercó y agarró del brazo a Kitty con fuerza, acercándola contra él, haciendo que los dos permaneciesen pegados, sintiendo la mujer la respiración profunda de él, que la miraba con fiereza a los ojos, mientras le clavaba las uñas en el brazo, que sujetaba con más fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor la otra.

―Suéltame.

―Vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos, Kitty, ¿entiendes? ―murmuró cerca de sus labios―. No voy a permitir que me humilles de esta manera.

― ¡Suéltala!

Marley se acercó con rapidez a los dos, empujando a Jake, de manera que este se vio obligado a soltar a Kitty, la que rápidamente se alejó, abrazándose a la más alta, mientras esta le rodeaba con los brazos, impidiendo que se marchase de su lado. La más baja respiró algo más aliviada, sin apartar la vista del rostro de su ex prometido, que al ver el gesto entre ellas, se enfureció más, levantando la mano con el dedo índice, señalándolas a las dos.

―Os vais a arrepentir de todo esto...Kitty, cuando te des cuenta que estar con Marley te va a destrozar la vida, me vendrás a pedir perdón. Y yo entonces no estaré ahí para ti...Me voy a encargar de que tu vida, de que la vuestra―recalcó, señalando a ambas de nuevo con el dedo índice―, acabe mal...

― ¿Es una amenaza? ―Le retó Kitty, mientras su novia permanecía abrazada a ella, tragando saliva.

―Sí, es una amenaza.

―Márchate―ordenó en un susurro Marley.

Jake las miró a las dos, y sin mediar una palabra más, se fue de allí, cerrando la más alta la puerta sin dejar de abrazar a la otra, que estaba temblando un poco en sus brazos. Le sorprendía el hecho de que estuviese así ante las palabras de Jake, que solo eran unas amenazas verbales, y tal vez no pudiese llegar a causarle ningún tipo de daño.

― ¿Estás bien, Kitty? ¿Cielo? ―Preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

―Sí, sí estoy bien―mintió, queriendo no preocuparla. No podía dejar de pensar en la amenazada de su ex, diciéndole que le iba a arruinar la vida. Tenía miedo que las intentase separar, además de que consiguiese que todos sus compañeros la detestasen.

―Kitty...No va a hacer nada. Está enfadado, pero se le va a acabar pasando.

― ¿Y si no es así?

Se apartó, lo suficiente como para poder mirar el rostro de Marley, con una expresión de inseguridad que la chica nunca le había visto. A esta le costaba imaginarse que Kitty pudiese sentir inseguridad, y que tuviese miedos, pero el hecho de que estuviese entre sus brazos, con ese temor, solo hacía que sintiese a su vez miedo y preocupación.

―Kitty...

― ¿Y si intenta que rompamos y lo consigue?

―Kitty, me da miedo perderte, pero estoy segura que nuestro futuro no va a depender de una rabieta de tu ex prometido―aseguró, mientras acariciaba su espalda, todavía abrazándola―, y no va a suceder nada... ¿Tú me amas?

―Claro que te amo, ya lo sabes...

―Entonces, no tengas miedo, porque yo también te amo, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Kitty asintió al escuchar sus palabras, abrazándose del todo a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Marley deslizó lentamente las manos por su espalda, de arriba a abajo, poco a poco, esperando poder haber logrado que se calmase la otra, notando como se iba quedando tranquila, no notándola tan tensa.

Lo que más quería, sin embargo, es que poder calmarse ella misma.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! :3 Por lo que parece, Jake ha vuelto para dar un poco de guerra. ¿Acabará causando de verdad problemas, o acabará recapacitando? ;P ya se irá viendo, lo que importa es que nuestras chicas parecen estar más unidas que nunca, y que van a estar así por mucho tiempo, o eso esperamos...Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir con esta historia :3 Un besuco y gracias por leer :3


	33. All you need is love

Llamó varias veces al timbre, esperando pacientemente a que le abriese la puerta. Volvió a golpear con los nudillos la madera, de una manera firme, prestando atención a si podía escuchar alguna especie de ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Logró percibir el leve murmullo de la voz de la televisión, por lo que se apartó, sacando una llave de su bolsillo, y finalmente, tras introducir esta en la apertura, giró, de manera que pudo acceder al piso.

Se podía ver en el suelo de la entrada un par de periódicos esparcidos de mala manera, y algunos objetos tirados. Suspiró, quitándose la cazadora negra de cuero que llevaba, y colocándola en el perchero que había a la entrada. Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, y se acercó con cuidado hacia el salón, crujiendo la madera bajo sus pies.

Se detuvo en la entrada, clavando sus ojos marrones en el rostro del muchacho que se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Se encontraba con el torso desnudo, y con unos pantalones de gimnasia que usaba como pijama, desgastados. Tenía el mando de la televisión sobre el estómago, y no apartó en ningún momento sus ojos oscuros de la pantalla.

― ¿No tenías pensado abrirme?

No recibió respuesta alguna. Suspiró, frustrado, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá. No reconocía al moreno, que parecía sentirse frustrado, sin ganas de nada. Había estado días sin saber nada de él desde que Kitty le había dejado. Y Ryder estaba preocupado por Jake. Era su mejor amigo, y aunque también era amigo de la animadora, estaba apoyando al otro. Sin embargo, era cierto que tendría que cambiar eso si la cosa seguía así, y seguía teniendo el mismo comportamiento.

―Jake... ¿Me vas a hablar? ―Al ver que el muchacho no le hacía caso, se levantó, apagando la televisión, sacando de su ensoñación al otro, que se incorporó en su lugar, mostrándose algo alterado.

― ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces?

― ¿Qué es lo que haces con tu vida tú, Jake? ―Le preguntó Ryder, sonando firme, llamando la atención del moreno, que torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado―. Estás aquí tirado, que da pena verte... ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede?

― ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? ¡¿Lo quieres saber?! ―Inquirió alterado el chico, levantándose del sofá―. ¡Que está con otra persona! ¡Que ya ha encontrado a alguien!

Ryder le miró sorprendido, sintiendo seguidamente algo de pena por el muchacho. Comprendía la pena que el joven sentía, pero también era consciente de que si seguía así, Puckerman se iba a arruinar la vida por completo. No podía seguir así apenado, sin tan siquiera hablar con nadie. Kitty no tenía la culpa de querer estar con otra persona, y aunque comprendía el dolor de Jake, su amiga solo había sido sincera.

― ¿Y qué? ―Consiguió preguntar.

Jake le miró incrédulo, y antes de darse cuenta, lleno de rabia, le agarró a Ryder por la camiseta, con fuerza, empujándolo y haciendo que chocase este contra la pared, impresionado por la reacción de su amigo. Alzó el puño, sintiendo toda la rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos, ardientes de poder desfogar todo ese odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, contra alguien.

― ¿Me vas a pegar? ―Se quedó callado ante la pregunta de Ryder, que tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, manteniendo la mirada así―. ¿Piensas hacerme daño acaso? Eso no va a cambiar nada, Jake...Y que me hagas a mí daño no te va a solucionar las cosas.

El moreno se quedó quieto, aún con la mano alzada, tragando saliva, respirando agitadamente. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, bajó el brazo, y soltó la camiseta, apartándose mientras intentaba calmarse. El castaño lo observaba un poco alterado, colocándose de nuevo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, sin moverse de su lugar. Jake se movía en un pequeño círculo, pasando la mano por la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

―Lo siento―dijo al final, asintiendo Ryder ante sus palabras―. Estoy muy furioso y...Perdona, Ryder.

―Lo comprendo.

―Es que...

―Jake, tienes que calmarte y pensar con claridad. ¿Crees que te merece la pena estar así?

―No lo sé...Solo quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, ocultando un momento su rostro entre las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ryder dio unos pasos hacia él, pero se quedó de pie en frente suyo, atento a los movimientos de su amigo, procurando estar alerta. Iba a ser una conversación delicada, y temía que el otro volviese a reaccionar de la misma manera de la que ya había reaccionado.

―Lo entiendo, Jake, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida...Con el tiempo vas a poder incluso llegar a ser amigo de Kitty.

― ¿No lo ves? ―Cuestionó el aludido, apartando las manos y volviendo su vista hacia el rostro del castaño―. No quiero ser su amigo... ¡Quiero que ella esté aquí, conmigo! Quiero que vuelva a ser mi novia. No quiero perderla...

―Ya la has perdido. Y no va a volver a estar contigo...

―Puede volver a estarlo, si rompe con...

― ¿Vas a intentar estropear la relación que tiene ahora con el chico con el que está saliendo? ―Ryder miró incrédulo a Jake, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

―Ryder, si supusieses con quién está saliendo, te aseguro que...

―No importa con quién esté saliendo, Jake―le volvió a interrumpir, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Entiendo que la amas, que para ti ha sido la persona más importante de tu vida. Dejaste de ser el Jake ese mujeriego y dedicaste todo tu amor a Kitty, porque ella era la persona adecuada para ti. Era tu persona, y entiendo que te duele el hecho de haberla perdido. Comprendo lo que es que la persona que amas no te ame de la misma forma...Y me imagino que debe ser mucho más doloroso cuando has tenido la oportunidad de que esa persona forme parte de tu vida.

"Pero no puedes querer, ni desear siquiera, que a Kitty le vaya mal con esa persona. ¿Entiendes el dolor que sientes? ¿Te gustaría acaso que ella sintiese lo mismo, y no porque la otra persona que quiere no sienta lo mismo, sino porque la persona que dice que la ama se ha propuesto arruinarle la relación?

Me da igual a quien ame ella, o con quién esté. Si es feliz, si ella es feliz, Jake, deberías empezar a pensar lo que quieres. Sabemos los dos lo duro que es eso, pero también, si de verdad lo que sientes por ella es amor, la vas a dejar ir. Vas a desear su felicidad. Y no, no me digas que tiene que estar contigo porque sí, porque lo que sientes por ella es sincero y porque os ibais a casar y estabais enamorados. Una persona, por muy duro que te parezca, puede dejar de amar a otra persona.

Si de verdad lo que sientes por Kitty es sincero, tómate un tiempo, y después apóyala. Porque el amor, el amor de verdad, no es egoísmo. Siempre dicen que hay que luchar por lo que quieres, pero también tienes que dejar de luchar, saber cuando tienes que dejar ir a la otra persona."

Tras decir estas palabras, el castaño sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida, cogiendo su cazadora de cuero del perchero. Jake le miraba atento, reflexionando ante las palabras de su amigo. Él amaba a Kitty, por supuesto, pero le dolía que la animadora le hubiese dejado, y encima por Marley. Le parecía incluso una broma macabra. Ryder se giró, después de haberse puesto la cazadora, y le miró con un poco de lástima.

―Empieza a pensar las cosas bien Jake...Y date cuenta de que tienes dos opciones. Intentar fastidiarle la vida a Kitty, y conseguir que te termine de odiar por completo, o estar a su lado y apoyarla. Y aunque la segunda opción no creo que sirva para recuperarla, nunca se sabe...Pero tienes que demostrarle que, pese a todo, quieres que esté bien. Y en el fondo, aunque estés cegado por el dolor, la rabia y los celos, sabes que es lo que quieres. Piensa las cosas, Jake.

Y tras decir esto, abrió la puerta, saliendo del apartamento. El aludido se quedó sentado en el sofá, sentado, pensando en las últimas palabras de Ryder. Podía intentar interrumpir la relación entre ellas, o ser u buen amigo... ¿Debía hacer caso, o dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de ira y dolor?

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo una mano deslizarse por su rostro, dejando leves caricias sobre este. Bostezó, presa del sueño, después de haber dormido durante un rato, empezando a recordar dónde se encontraba. Estaba acostada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novia, que parecía centrada en la televisión, ensimismada mientras le seguía dejando leves mimos, sin darse cuenta de que la mujer se había despertado. Giró un poco su rostro, para poder observarla de reojo, y sonrió. Esos momentos, tan normales, eran los que le gustaban a ella, y hacían que se sintiese plena.

Podía decir que era una mujer feliz. Era cierto que había días que eran difíciles, pero en sí, se sentía satisfecha. Tenía a Kitty a su lado, estaba trabajando, luchando por su futuro. También estaba Anastasio, que se encontraba acostado a los pies de ella, acurrucado, y aunque no era una gran fan de los animales, debía admitir que le gustaba ese pequeño gato que tenían; que, aunque era un poco trasto, era muy juguetón y eso hacía que le hiciese gracia, y que le tuviese cariño cuando se quedaba con ella durmiendo la siesta, mientras que Kitty parecía estar viendo la televisión, alguna serie o alguna película. Eso hacía que se sintiese contenta.

―Kitty...―la llamó en voz baja, mientras seguía acurrucada en sus muslos, dejando un pequeño beso sobre estos.

― ¿Marley? ―La animadora desvió la vista de la pantalla, prestando atención a su chica―. ¿Ya te has despertado?

La aludida asintió, incorporándose con cuidado de no molestar a Anastasio, y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Kitty apartaba las manos para que se pudiese sentar la otra a su lado. Marley le tomó los brazos, e hizo que la rodease por la cintura, dejando un leve beso en los labios. La rubia sonrió en sus labios por ese gesto cariñoso, y la atrajo más hacia ella para prolongar por unos segundos más el beso. Era muy cariñoso ese gesto, y a ella le gustaba poder estar así con la joven de ojos azules.

―Hola dormilona...―le dijo en los labios, cuando notó que esta se apartaba, arrugando la nariz como gesto al escuchar esas palabras.

―Me gusta echar la siesta, no es ningún delito―se defendió, girando el rostro, haciéndose la ofendida.

―No seas boba―se rió, dejando un beso en su mejilla, y luego un leve mordisco.

― ¡Kitty! ―Exclamó, riéndose―. No me seas gata...

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, riéndose, mientras Marley apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Ambas se quedaron sumergidas en un silencio cómodo, notando la más alta como la otra acariciaba su cintura con las yemas de los dedos, delicadamente, deslizándose lentamente por su piel, estremeciéndose ante ese contacto, queriendo más todavía. A veces se extrañaba de sentir algo como aquello, de esa necesidad por su piel, por su cercanía, y de tenerlo más aún teniéndola a su lado.

―Marls...Estaba pensando una cosa...

― ¿Tú pensando? ―Sintió un leve movimiento, como un golpe, y soltó una carcajada.

―Estaba hablando en serio, idiota―notó el tono serio en su voz, y decidió dejar de bromear.

―Perdóname... ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―Se apartó, clavando los ojos azules en el rostro de la otra chica.

―Nunca hemos hablado del tiempo en el que estuviste desaparecida―Marley la miró con una expresión en el rostro de extrañeza, como si no terminase de entender de lo que estaba hablando―. Cuando quedábamos todos tú nunca aparecías...Y apenas hablabas con Ryder tampoco.

Marley se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras, apretando levemente los labios, en una mueca de desagrado, apartándose un poco de Kitty. La muchacha la observó con interés, un poco sorprendida por su reacción. Era algo que se llevaba tiempo preguntando, y no tenía claro exactamente la razón por la cual la rubia no se había puesto en contacto con ellos en esos últimos años.

―Es...Es difícil en parte de contar, Kitty...No fue la mejor época de mi vida―dijo con sinceridad.

―No te voy a obligar a contarlo si no quieres Marley...Lo que ocurre es que no lo termino de entender. Qué tenía que ver con nosotros...

―No quería hablar con nadie, Kitty―la joven clavó los ojos en los verdes de la otra―. Estaba en parte...Avergonzada, y por otra parte, no quería compasión. Todos tenemos problemas en nuestra vida y...Esta vez quise superarlo por mi parte.

―Lo entiendo―respondió, sin querer agobiarla.

―Kitty...―se mordió el labio―. Lo que sucedió fue que...

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo a la mujer, que se levantó, mientras la animadora permanecía en el sofá, impaciente de lo que le tuviese que contar la rubia. Estuvo esperando unos minutos, apenas escuchando la voz de su novia, notando como el gato se acercaba a ella y se ponía encima suyo, buscando que le acariciase, cosa que hizo. Al cabo de unos instantes, Marley entró en el salón con una expresión de seriedad, y de temor, dibujada en su rostro, lo que alertó.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

―Me acaban de llamar del hospital de Lima―susurró, como si no se lo terminase de creer.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

―Mi madre...La han ingresado.

― ¿Por qué? ―Cuestionó preocupada―. ¿Es grave?

―Dios...―Marley ocultó un momento el rostro entre sus manos, intentando pensar con claridad―. Es...

― ¿Qué? ―Le instó Kitty a hablar, levantándose del sofá.

―Le han encontrado un tumor, parece ser, y bueno, tengo que ir allí Kitty...Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre.


	34. Dark Past

Permanecieron sentadas en la sala de espera, escuchando a veces a algunas personas hablar, otras veces pasar a médicos y enfermeras, y otras veces como alguien llamaba a otra persona para que se dirigiese a donde se encontraba algún familiar suyo, en alguna de esas habitaciones de los hospitales.

La observó de reojo, analizando sus posibles expresiones, aunque no estaba segura de qué pensar. Habían cogido el primer avión que estaba disponible, y durante todo el vuelo la mujer había permanecido callada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se imaginaba que debía de estar pasándolo mal, pero por eso quería hacerle ver que ella estaba ahí para ella. Y que no la iba a dejar sola.

Por eso cuando se sentaron en esa sala, y les pidieron a las dos que esperasen, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle la mano. Y aunque Marley no dijo nada, Kitty supo que ella se lo agradecía. Y eso le hacía sentirse algo útil, aunque pudiese no serlo. Aunque no pudiese hacer nada por la muchacha, por esa persona que en ese instante se había convertido en la chica más especial de su mundo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a tardar? ―Preguntó finalmente Marley, mientras la rubia alzaba la vista mejor, aliviada de que su novia al fin hablase.

―No lo sé, Marls...―le susurró en bajo, dando un apretón en su mano.

―No quiero que le vuelva a suceder nada, Kitty...―murmuró, clavando los ojos azules en los de su novia.

― ¿Le ha sucedido algo antes a tu madre? ―Quiso saber la muchacha, al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho la otra.

Marley se quedó callada ante esa pregunta, apartando la vista. Había vivido eso anteriormente, y se había prometido a ella misma que no iban a tener esa mala suerte de nuevo. Que no iba a volver a vivir algo como aquello, ninguna de las dos. Que su madre no iba a sufrir, y que ella tampoco.

― _¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Marley se asomó por la puerta un momento, viendo a su madre tendida en la camilla del hospital. Llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta a medio hacer, llevaba lo primero que se había podido poner, y su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, además de las ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche, después de haber tenido a su madre en observaciones._

_Se había cambiado de instituto en su último año, y su madre en los últimos tiempos había mostrado una especie de dolor por la zona del pecho, que al principio ninguna de las dos llegaron a dar ninguna clase de importancia. Pero hasta ese día, en que al llegar a casa se encontró a su madre desmayada en el suelo, no entendieron que eso era algo más que un simple malestar._

― _¿Es usted su hija? ¿Hay alguien adulto?_

―_No, solo me tiene a mí, y sí, soy su hija―pronunció entre ligeros tartamudeos, respirando fuerte, intentando calmarse._

―_Hemos estado haciendo unos análisis a su madre y le hemos localizado un tumor por la zona del pecho derecho―le informó el hombre._

― _¿Cáncer? ―Susurró, aturdida, sintiendo como el miedo incrementaba en ella._

―_Sí...En sí el tumor en un principio era benigno, pero ha empezado a invadir otros tejidos, por lo que el tumor se ha vuelto maligno...Por suerte lo hemos descubierto a tiempo―dijo el doctor, intentando sonar esperanzado―. Vamos a recurrir a una operación quirúrjica para extirpar el tumor―se quedó un instante callado, dudando de si seguir o no._

― _¿Qué es lo que ocurre, doctor?_

―_Lo que no sabemos muy bien es como realizarle la operación y...Es posible que tenga una clase de consecuencias._

― _¿Qué consecuencias?_

―_Pues...Es posible que pierda uno de sus pechos._

_Marley tragó saliva en seco, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba por más momentos. Se volvió a asomar, mirando como su madre se encontraba tendida en la cama, dormida, sin enterarse de nada. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro de nuevo, intentando contenerlas, aunque no le resultase posible._

― _¿Y en el caso de que no llegase a funcionar?_

―_Probaríamos más opciones...Todas las posibles―aseguró el hombre, aunque su voz parecía dejar una aire de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para Marley._

_Sabía lo que podía suceder si no le hacían nada. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al pensar que su madre podía irse. Por un instante, creyó ver que la perdía. Y no estaba preparada para eso. No estaba lista para perder a alguien más. No quería tampoco que su madre experimentase dolor alguno. No quería que sucediese nada de eso._

― ¿Marley?

La aludida salió de su ensoñación, volviendo la vista a la rubia. A su novia. Todo ese pasado, entre el periodo en el que dejó el instituto y llegó a New York, procuró dejarlo atrás. No volverlo a tener presente, aunque eso significaba un montón de cosas. Y también era consciente de que aunque hubiese huido de ese pasado, este volvía de nuevo a su presente. Todo el calvario y dolor que vivieron madre e hija en esos años.

―Es complicado, Kitty...

―Puedes contármelo, Marley. ¿Qué sucedió? Aunque si prefieres no hablarlo...

―Sí quiero―le interrumpió la otra―, pero no sé qué contar primero...Por lo que empezar.

― ¿Por tu madre? ―Le sugirió la animadora, a la espera de que su novia le respondiese.

Esta pareció meditar, como si estuviese organizando todas las ideas que tenía en mente. Le apretó la mano, queriendo hacerle entender que no estaba sola, y que ella le iba a apoyar en todo lo que fuese necesario. Nunca la iba a juzgar por lo que hubiese vivido, o lo que hubiese tenido que hacer.

―Cuando me cambié de instituto, mi madre empezó a tener ciertos dolores en el pecho...―se quedó callada, entreabriendo los labios para después morderse el inferior, antes de continuar―. No sabíamos lo que era, y tampoco quisimos darlo mayor importancia...

"Y yo no quería pensar en nada de eso. Lo de Jake me había afectado bastante, y el hecho de que perdiésemos las Nacionales, con lo que habíamos luchado para conseguirlo, y que por ello quitasen el Glee club. Estaba en un periodo de mi vida que se podría considerar crítico.

Hasta que un día tuvo que suceder lo que ninguna de las dos esperábamos...Se desmayó, y tuve que buscarme la vida para llevarla al hospital. Nadie nos podía ayudar, Kitty...Mi madre y yo estábamos solas, sin familiares, ni apoyos de ningún tipo. Y de repente, sentí que todo mi mundo se destruía...

Le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama..."

Kitty se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de su novia. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Millie Rose, esa mujer tan grande y fuerte, que había criado a una mujer tan maravillosa como Marley, había vivido algo como eso. No era la persona que más pudiese empatizar con los demás, pero eso no hacía que no sintiese pena por lo que habían tenido que vivir ellas dos. A veces la vida no era justa, y a Kitty Wilde no le parecía justo lo que había tenido que vivir Marley.

― ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

―Estuvimos buscando la manera de pagar su tratamiento...Por eso no seguí estudiando―se encogió de hombros―. Tuve que buscar un trabajo, en verdad, varios trabajos―se corrigió, sonriendo con nostalgia―. Era la única manera de que pudiese operarse y...Salió bien de la operación, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a recaer...No sé qué haríamos entonces―susurró en bajo, mirando al frente.

La otra asintió ante sus palabras, quedándose pensativa. Tras unos segundos, frunció el ceño, sin terminar de comprender.

― ¿Y cómo lo pudiste pagar? Debe ser una operación muy cara...

―Es mejor que no lo cuente...No estoy orgullosa de ello―dijo apartando la mirada de Kitty, respirando profundamente.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No harías servicios de la calle, verdad? ―Inquirió Kitty bromeando, haciendo que Marley se riese por primera vez.

―Es difícil de explicarlo...Y no es eso―aclaró, arqueando la animadora una ceja.

―Marley...Lo que sucediese, lo que hicieses, no lo voy a juzgar―la aludida se la quedó mirando, como si no la terminase de creer―. En serio...Entiendo que fue una época dura para ti.

―Cuando sucedió eso con mi madre, conocí a un chico en el instituto nuevo en el que estuve...Empezamos a salir, de una forma seria―empezó a relatar bajo la atenta mirada de su novia―. Me gustaba y bastante...Hasta bueno...―se sonrojó, entreabriendo Kitty los labios ante ese gesto.

― ¿Perdiste la virginidad con él?

―Sí...―la animadora sintió una ligera punzada de celos, pero no dijo nada. Era normal, después de todo. Marley tuvo sus experiencias y ella también, aunque no le era agradable escuchar eso―. Creía que era el definitivo...Pero hay personas que te sorprenden bastante―aseguró.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―_Gracias por traerme, cariño..._

_El chico se detuvo junto a Marley al lado de la puerta de su casa. Llevaban meses saliendo, y entre los dos habían surgido momentos especiales que la castaña había soñado tener con alguien especial en su vida. Y si bien era cierto que los últimos días se había mostrado el chico algo más brusco de lo normal, entendía que era por la presión de las clases._

_Le gustaba mucho Eric._

_Le conoció en su nuevo instituto, recién habiendo empezado. Se ofreció el primer día a acompañarla para enseñarle las clases, descubriendo que coincidían en la misma clase. Era alto, y atractivo, aunque no excesivamente guapo. Su cabello moreno destacaba ante su piel blanquecina como el hielo, y sus ojos oscuros también centelleaban ante su mirada potente. Era simpático, y con un aire seductor. Pero no era conocido por ser un chico excesivamente ligon, sino que apenas se le había visto con una chica. Ni con hombres. Simplemente parecía inalcanzable, hasta para la chica más guapa que pudiese existir en el mundo._

_Pero se había fijado en Marley. Y ella en él, por lo que no tardaron en empezar a salir, aceptando ella la cita que le propuso él. Su primera cita, ir a patinar. Y era un bonito recuerdo que tenía de eso, porque por primera vez, se sintió segura en los brazos de alguien que la quería, sin tener miedo a perderle por la posible presencia de alguna chica más._

― _¿Puedo pasar? ―Cuestionó con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, observando a su novia._

―_Va a ser mejor que no...―susurró ella con timidez, mientras él se acercaba. _

―_Sabes que no va a pasar nada raro..._

_Antes de que le pudiese responder, se acercó más, dejando un cariñoso beso en sus labios, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, mientras la apretaba más contra él, apoyándose los dos al lado de la puerta. Rodeó un momento su cuello con los brazos, siguiendo ese contacto tan tierno que le había dedicado el moreno._

―_Igualmente...―susurró, mientras se intentaba apartar, pero él no le dejaba._

―_Vamos, Marls...Hace mucho tiempo que no...―murmuró cerca de sus labios, intentando convencerla―. Por favor..._

―_Eric, no puedo, seguramente estará mi madre―le recordó._

_El muchacho gruñó, sin soltarla, y la agarró con fuerza de los brazos, impidiendo que se moviese. Marley frunció el ceño, sin entender bien el comportamiento del muchacho. No era violento precisamente, aunque sí que tenía carácter, y tenía una extraña obsesión con no separarse de ella, por miedo a que se pudiese ir con otro. Al principio, le resultaba tierno; después, le asustaba a veces un poco al extremo que llegaba con tal de no dejarla sola._

― _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes a otro ahí en la casa? ―Preguntó, molesto._

― _¿Qué? No―respondió tajante―. Ya sabes que no, y que solo estoy contigo._

― _¿Por qué me rechazas otra vez? ¡Hace un montón que no tenemos nuestro rato a solas, Marls!_

―_Eric...Me estás haciendo daño―dijo en bajo, mientras él la sujetaba con más fuerza._

―_No voy a consentir que..._

―_Suéltala―le interrumpió alguien―. O me encargaré yo mismo de cortarte las manos._

_El aludido se giró, confuso, antes de recibir un golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que soltase a Marley y se tambalease. La muchacha se quedó apoyada en la pared, un poco desorientada, apenas pudiendo ver al hombre que había golpeado a Eric, debido a las sombras de la noche, dejándose caer poco a poco al suelo, controlando su respiración._

_Se podían oír algunas palabras más, pero ella no las estaba analizando en ese momento. Solamente quería que Eric se marchase, y estar sola. El joven en unos segundos se alejó de allí corriendo, mientras la otra figura se quedaba en frente de ella, dándole la espalda, como asegurándose de que no iba a volver su ex novio. Y después se giró hacia ella, clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de la castaña._

― _¿Marley? ―Escuchó preguntar a la voz._

_Alzó la mirada, intentando recuperar la nitidez. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, abrió de par en par los ojos._

_No se lo podía creer._

―_Papá..._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, hello :3 Aquí dejo otro capítulo del fic...Por lo que se puede ver, aquí tenemos un poco de la historia de Marley, y razón por la cual no siguió con sus estudios por un tiempo...Ahora, ¿qué tendrá que ver el padre en toda esta historia? :P Bueno, ahora me voy a disponer a responder los comentarios :3**

**Pao Vargas: Kitty la va a apoyar...Le va a costar entender todo, porque sabemos como es nuestra animadora favorita, pero lo va a intentar...Y aunque no lo entienda, no va a dejar de lado a Marley. Eso tenlo por seguro ;) Ahora habrá que ver si lo de la madre de Marley va a más o no :O Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**

**PKN150: Pues...Es que Jake nunca se sabe, tal vez nos sorprende ;) Al igual que Ryder...Aquí en esta vida todo nos puede sorprender :P A mí también me encanta cuando tienen momentos así como cariñosos jajaja son demasiado monas :3 Y...Bueno, lo de la madre de Marley es complicado, pero vamos a ir viendo ;) Un besuco y gracias por ser siempre fiel, pese a la tardanza jajaja :3**


	35. Don't let me fall

― Espera...

Kitty se quedó perpleja, mientras que Marley se detuvo, quedándose callada, como su novia le había pedido. Por lo que estaba escuchando, el padre de la que era su pareja había aparecido en la vida de esta hacía tiempo, y eso le parecía hasta a ella confuso. Creía que ese hombre había desaparecido de la vida de Marley para siempre, cuando era la chica pequeña. Las preguntas empezaron a formarse en la mente de la animadora, mientras que la otra permanecía en silencio, con sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro de la otra.

¿Había retomado contacto de nuevo con él? La rubia no le había comentado nada al respecto durante todo ese tiempo. No había llegado a saber ni siquiera como se llamaba ese hombre. ¿Iba a hacer acto de presencia en la vida de ellas? ¿Sabía él que su hija estaba viviendo con su actual novia? Le iban surgiendo más dudas, que a su vez hacían que se plantease ella también ciertas cosas, como el hecho de tomar contacto con sus propios padres para informarles de su actual situación. De como había dejado a su prometido, Jake, para estar con una mujer. ¿Se lo tomarían ellos bien?

― ¿Kitty? ―Logró escuchar la voz de Marley, que le resultaba un ligero susurro.

―Lo siento, es que...Creo que es difícil de procesar.

―Lo sé, créeme que para mí fue todavía más difícil―aseguró Rose, con una leve sonrisa, que Kitty enseguida catalogó como una sonrisa triste.

―Creía que no sabías nada de él...

―Y no lo supe hasta ese momento.

― ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

La aludida se quedó callada, sopesando esa pregunta. A Kitty le parecía que no se había planteado como se había sentido durante ese instante en el que su padre apareció ante ella por primera vez. La muchacha se imaginaba lo que tenía que haber pasado la chica en ese momento, cuando vio que su padre volvía a su vida. Debió de tener miedo, de desconfiar, de sentir dolor. Sentiría muchas cosas y probablemente no tuviese a nadie a su lado más que a su madre, porque ese novio que tuvo resultó que no era lo que ella esperaba. Le resultaba extraño, y a la vez, normal escucharla.

Su relación estaba recién comenzando, y sin embargo le gustaba escucharla. Anteriormente no hubiese sido así, pero ahora le gustaba la sensación de que Marley confiase en ella. De saber que la razón por la que había estado desaparecida para todos había sido porque su madre estaba enferma. Y lamentaba escucharlo, pero también sabía que si lo hubiese sabido en su momento, en el momento en el que ocurrió de verdad, no lo hubiese lamentado tanto como ahora; porque estaba a su lado, y sabía lo que era ver sufrir a la persona a la que amaba.

―Me sentí extraña...Como si no tuviese sentido nada de lo que estaba viviendo―se encogió de hombros bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha que la observaba, y sintió una especie de escalofrío―. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, porque mi padre estaba ahí, en frente de mí; como la persona que quería había salido corriendo espantado por la ayuda de alguien que pertenecía a mi vida, y a la vez, era ajeno a ella.

― ¿Cómo es él?

Volvió a quedarse callada. Y Kitty pensó en que aunque ella tenía dudas de como era el padre de Marley, esas dudas eran porque ese hombre no había formado parte de la vida de su hija; se cuestionaba a sí misma como viviría una experiencia así. Para su suerte, ella había vivido con sus padres desde siempre, y ninguno de ellos le había faltado pese a que hacía pocos años habían decidido vivir sus vidas por separado. Su padre era demasiado tradicional, y su madre era algo más abierta, aunque con reservas. Había sido duro para ella asumir que su marido le era infiel, y a Kitty le había costado asumir que su padre no era ese hombre ideal, perfecto, que tanto decía que era. Se preguntaba si Marley había sentido esa sensación con su padre, porque tenía claro que su madre nunca conseguiría provocarle esa clase de vacío.

― ¿Era cómo te esperabas? ―Escuchó salir de su boca, congelándose un momento. No era capaz de procesar siquiera que intentase empatizar con esa muchacha de ojos azules.

―No...Me esperaba a un hombre que había huido por miedo a tenerme. Por no sentirse preparado. Un hombre capaz que no fuese siquiera una buena persona―murmuró, mirando hacia cualquier otro punto del pasillo.

― ¿No es así?

―No―dijo con firmeza―. Es...Es un hombre de negocios. Es accionista de algunas empresas conocidas y tiene bastante dinero. Tenía bastante dinero en el momento en el que decidió abandonarnos a mi madre y a mí.

Se hizo una breve pausa entre las dos.

― ¿Te dijo por qué lo hizo?

Otra pausa.

―Porque no me quería―susurró―. Lo dijo con esas palabras. Estaba frente a mí, y cuando le hice esa pregunta, dijo que no me quería. Que en esos momentos quería crecer como persona, en el sentido de poder, y mi madre le impedía eso. Y que yo estuviese ahí en esos momentos tampoco le ayudaba. Él era..., es ambicioso, y no quería que nada le distrajese de lo que de verdad le importaba. Así que se fue. Esa fue su explicación.

― ¿Te dolió saberlo?

―No, porque ya lo sabía―giró su rostro y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de su novia―, pero sí que me dolió escuchárselo decir. ¿Sabes? Había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo que iba a estar solo con mi madre, y aunque sabía que mi padre no me quería, tenía asumido que nunca más le iba a volver a ver. Pero lo hice. Le tuve en frente de mí. Con esos ojos que son un reflejo de lo que soy yo. Y con eso, me puse a pensar en que no estaba preparada para eso...para saber que mi padre no me quería.

Kitty pudo percibir como la voz de Marley se rompía un poco, entendiendo que pese al tiempo que había pasado, le seguía doliendo todo lo que tenía que ver con respecto a su padre. Tomó aire, respirando profundamente, y sujetó la mano de su novia, dejando unas leves caricias sobre esta, intentando transmitirle así un poco de amor, y de comprensión. Quería que entendiese que estaba ahí para ella. Que no la iba a dejar a partir de ese momento, sola.

Era complicado para ella entender todo aquello, porque no había vivido nunca lo que era la indiferencia, y en cierta manera, el desprecio de su padre; y eso hacía que sintiese un poco de miedo. Miedo al pensar en lo que podría suceder cuando les comunicase a los dos que tenía una nueva pareja, que era una mujer, y que había dejado a su prometido, Jake, por ella. Recordaba lo bien que había encajado el moreno con su padre pese a ser una persona mestiza de color. A su padre no le agradaban las personas con distinto color de piel. Es más, incluso aunque tuviesen el mismo color de piel, su padre detestaba a la gente que provenía de cualquier país, excepto los del suyo propio. Pero Jake, pese a eso, había conseguido agradar al hombre, y eso era mucho decir, o eso opinaba Kitty. Tenía miedo de que no ocurriese.

―Es alto...Delgado, con unos ojos azules que son exactos a los míos. Tiene una sonrisa coqueta y apuesta que hace que entienda que mi madre no se resistiese a él. Es un hombre que para todos es encantador. Está casado y tiene un hijo, de unos quince años. Y es raro; es extraño saber que tengo una persona que es parte de mi familia, y a su vez, nunca va a pertenecer a mi círculo más cercano.

― ¿Le conoce?

―Sí..Llegué a verle una vez; y a su madre también. Me miraba con cierto temor y recelo, como si el hecho de que estuviese con mi padre fuese a cambiar algo.

― ¿Entonces tuviste contacto con él, después de todo lo que había sucedido? ―Asintió ante su pregunta―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque se muere.

Esa afirmación hizo que Kitty se estremeciese, mientras Marley permanecía con su rostro impasible, aunque sus ojos mostrasen una cierta pena que no llegaba a ser dolor, pero si tristeza. Y en cierta manera, una amargura que hizo que la más baja sintiese unas intensas ganas de envolver entre sus brazos a su chica, como si la quisiese proteger de todo aquello que estaba escuchando. Como si eso sirviese después de todo lo que había estado viviendo, sola.

― ¿Se muere?

―Empezó a tener pequeños lapsus de pérdida de memoria. Se olvidaba de algunas citas que tenía con compañeros suyos importantes, e incluso se llegó a perder por la calle. Y entonces le diagnosticaron alzheimer precoz, que se da en contadas ocasiones, y que se podía dar de padres a hijos...así que contactó conmigo, en un principio, para avisarme y hacerme la prueba. Tranquila, dio negativa, he tenido la suerte de evitar una triste muerte―susurró antes de que Kitty le pudiese preguntar sobre ello, sintiendo una especie de alivio.

No iba a lamentar que su novia pudiese sobrevivir.

― ¿Ahí se acabó todo el contacto?

―No―sacudió la cabeza―. Ese fue el comienzo...En ese breve espacio de tiempo, en el que tratamos, después de hacerme la prueba, mi padre quiso seguir viéndome. Además de que ayudó a mi madre con el tratamiento. Creo que al saber que se moría, y ver que podría intentar reparar, de alguna forma, todo el daño que hizo, la ayudó en todo lo que podía.

― ¿De verdad lo hizo? ―Marley la miró sin entender―. Si reparó todo el daño que os causó.

La joven rubia la observó con curiosidad ante esa pregunta, y no tardó en comprender que lo que cuestionaba Kitty era una pregunta que en el fondo se hacía ella misma. Si había conseguido dejar atrás todo el daño que le causó en sus años de adolescencia; y era consciente de que era una sombra que la iba a perseguir para el resto de su vida. Y también sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque su padre y ella eran diferentes. Para Marley, Kitty había hecho más que reparar ese daño. Su padre, en cambio, en cierta manera, tuvo que hacer mucho más para ganarse su cariño, en cierta manera, y su perdón.

―Con el tiempo, lo hizo―afirmó con una voz suave, lo que hizo que Kitty sonriese a duras penas.

― ¿Sigue vivo? ―La rubia volvió a asentir ante esa pregunta.

―Se encuentra ingresado en un hospital. La última vez que le vi, apenas me reconocía. Todas las conversaciones que tuvimos, en cierta manera, se perdieron de nuevo. Para él es como si nunca hubiesen existido. Y en el momento que tuvo un instante de lucidez, me pidió que no volviese, porque no quería que le recordase así. No quería que pensase que no me importaba, porque me dijo que pese a todo, después de haber vivido esos días conmigo, dijo que se arrepentía de no haberme querido cuando tuvo que hacerlo...Me quería, Kitty.

―Eso es bonito...―susurró pensativa la aludida.

―Sí...Y es muy triste―dijo, con las lágrimas empezando a recorrer su rostro―. Y fue muy duro. Apenas le conocía, no me quería, y finalmente, me acabó queriendo, y yo, en cierta manera, también le quiero...Creo que agradezco que fuese sincero, y que no se arrepintiese al principio, porque creo que esa mentira no se la hubiese perdonado―murmuró, con los ojos azules clavándose en el rostro de su novia, que asintió levemente.

―Lo siento...Siento que hayas recuperado a tu padre y que ahora...―no pudo terminar la frase.

Marley asintió, y sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre Kitty, abrazándola con fuerza. Esta se estremeció, cerrando los ojos, para corresponder el abrazo, dejándole entender que estaba ahí para ella, y que no la iba a dejar sola en ningún momento. No importaba que las lágrimas estuviese empapando la ropa que llevaba, o que la estuviese apretujando contra su cuerpo de tal forma que casi apenas no pudiese respirar.

No importaba, porque lo único que en verdad le llamaba la atención era el dolor de su novia.

― ¿Y si ahora la pierdo a ella también? ―Murmuró entre lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Kitty.

―No la vas a perder.

― ¿Y sí lo hago? ―Volvió a insistir Marley, llorando.

―Entonces vas a tener que aceptarlo. Te costará, te dolerá, llorarás mucho, y sentirías un vacío que con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir con él...

― ¿Y lo tendré que hacer yo sola? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, aún abrazada a ella.

―No, porque yo voy a estar contigo...No te voy a dejar caer.

Marley se apartó de ella, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. Kitty en esos momentos en los que sus ojos siempre se encontraban con los de la otra, sentía que esta era capaz de mirar lo más profundo de ella, incluso de ver como era su alma. Y no sabía si eso le asustaba o le confirmaba más su relación con Marley.

―No dejes que lo haga―susurró la joven cerca de sus labios.

Antes de que pudiesen llegar a besarse, Kitty se apartó al notar la presencia del doctor enfrente de las dos, carraspeando al encontrarse con ellas en esa situación.

― ¿Señora Rose?

―Sí...

―He venido para hablarle sobre su madre.

La aludida miró de reojo a su novia, y se levantó del asiento, dispuesta a escuchar lo que le tuviese que decir el médico.

Fuese lo que fuese, porque Kitty iba a estar a su lado, pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

¡No, no me he muerto! Lamento la demora, muchísimo, pero no he tenido ganas de actualizar, ni de escribir, para ser sincera. Solo he actualizado mi otra historia alguna vez porque me surgía inspiración para escribir, y finalmente, me he animado a escribir este capítulo, que en cierta manera, es una nueva forma de enfocar la historia, porque siendo sincera, aunque escribo la historia con una especie de guía para saber como seguir, hay veces que me surgen ideas que me gustan, que me animan...Ahora puede parecer que esto, esto que cuenta Marley, no es relevante, va a ser importante para la continuación, la segunda parte, porque esta historia no va a terminar con este fic...Y no va a terminar inacabado. Así que atentos con este capítulo, porque en un futuro, que puede ser en este fic todavía, puede influir para la historia Karley ;)

Muchos besucos y como siempre, comentarios o críticas son bienvenidos, y por supuesto, saber si os animaría que esta historia de las dos chicas de Glee siga :)


End file.
